Skies of Arcadia II: Sonic Arcadia: Pirate War
by Kindom Rider92
Summary: Arcadia is seiged by war 1 year after Soltis fell again. The only ones who can save the world from the Black Eight are Vyse, Aika, Fina, Sonic the Hedgehog, and 1 other... FINALLY DONE!
1. Prologue

**Skies of Arcadia II/Sonic Arcadia: Air Pirate War**

By Kingdom Rider92

Well, this is my first Fan Fiction, so I should expect several amounts of flaming. This story takes place in Arcadia, and the greatest war that world ever saw is about to begin….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROULOGE

* * *

**

Inside Dr. Eggman's, the evil scientist with an IQ of 300 bent on world domination, base, several of his robotic guards were destroyed. They all had saber wounds, so it was obvious that this deed was not done by Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog that's blue and Eggman's mortal enemy. Sonic wouldn't be caught dead using a weapon. However, this job was done simple and quick, by a yellow mouse the same size of Sonic, his ears aside. He was wearing a blue sweater, with the right sleeve completely cut off, a red lion emblem on the back of the sweater, silver jeans, red air shoes (like Shadow the Hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog who rivals Sonic in speed, and calls himself the ultimate life form, since Eggman's grandfather, Prof. Jerald Robotnik, created him 50 years ago), and emerald green gloves. Other than that, the mouse's eyes were blue, and he carries a katana on his side. The sleepy lion like Chao (tiny and adorable creatures that exist on earth) that was lying on his head woke up, and in his own language, asked the mouse if he's sure the treasure is here.

The mouse simply said, "Of course it's here, Maine. Eggman did get the seventh emerald before Sonic did, so I think if I get it first, then steal the other six from the Hedgehog, we could go find Zenth!"

When I'm talking about Zenth you see, the mouse had a friend named Zenth. He is a hedgehog like Sonic. About a year ago before this story, Zenth disappeared from the town where he and Blade (the mouse) grew up. Rumor has it that he completely left the world. So Blade and Maine went on a quest based on that for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which caused Earth to be in havoc in the past, and it's mostly Dr. Eggman's fault why they have.

Blade and Maine eventually reached the treasure room deep within Eggman's base. When they finally entered, they saw several amounts of treasure. But that's not why they came here. What they came for was the Chaos Emerald on the top. So, while Blade was stuffing one of his pockets with a piece of gold, Maine fluttered up and grabbed the dark blue emerald. Then, the door from behind them burst open. Blade expected Eggman, so he quickly turned around and got out his katana. However, the angry look on the mouse's face quickly turned into a smile.

"Well, I should've known you'd be here, Blade. I could tell with all of the saber wounded robots." None other than Sonic the Hedgehog had come into the room, along with several of his friends, all of which I won't list right now.

Blade cussed under his breath, and gained balance from the shock. "Well, Sonic," he answered, "there's something I have that you don't. I have the last emerald, and you have six."

Maine sighed, and he placed the emerald he just took from the top of that pile and placed it on the ground, knowing that Blade was going to make a wager the 14-year-old mouse can't win.

Sonic questioned, "So, what are we going to do?" He was waiting for a reply.

Blade replied, "Let's end this is an honorable fashion. We will each use only one attack, and the strongest strike will win all seven. Do we have a deal? Answer quick, because by now Eggman's found out where we are."

Right when the two were about to go at it, Eggman had sent a monitor in the room and locked the door.

Eggman's faced appeared on the monitor, and he let out his evil laugh. Eggman always had a pair of glasses, a pair of black pants, and a red scientist uniform on. He had a red moustache, an egg shaped body (which is why he's called Eggman), and the IQ of 300 I

was talking about earlier.

Blade was thinking: _This guy is the evil genius bent on world domination? If so, why has Sonic beat_ _him several times? He should've given up by now!_

Eggman quickly mocked, "So, you were the rats-

Blade, offended by this comment, yelled, "Hey! I'm a mouse! Not a rat! If you're going to say any species related jokes, you could use ones that don't include the feeling that you're saying I'm a rat!"

Eggman was at first confused by this sudden outburst, then got to the point. "Alright then… well, you're not leaving here anyways."

Blade scorned, then in a cocky voice said, "Bite me."

Eggman then let in a bunch of Egg Pawns, obviously ticked off at Blade's constant annoying jokes. Knowing that Eggman was not lying that he was going to finish them here, grabbed the Chaos Emerald and Maine, then took Sonic's emeralds.

Blade yelled as loud as he could, "CHAOS… CONTROL!"

A flash of light then engulfed the room, and the only things left, were the destroyed robots, the smashed monitor, and a journal Blade used to chronicle his yearly journey.

* * *

Kingdom Rider 92 Notes: Well, that wasn't bad for a start, right? I'll continue where I left off soon. My goal is to have it done before school opens up in September! See you! 


	2. Heroes Unite, and the Battle Begins

CHAPTER ONE: HEROES UNITE, AND THE BATTLE BEGINS!

* * *

At the peaceful village of Crescent Isle, Vyse the Legend, as well as his two friends Aika and Fina were on the ledge that led into the meeting room- which was the highest point that anyone on the island could reach- viewing the sunset. Vyse, Aika and Fina weren't any ordinary citizens of Arcadia; they were Air Pirates, or Blue Rouges to be exact. However, staring out at the sunset on this day made Fina sad. Her transforming friend, if you wish to call him that, Cupil, had spent the entire day trying to cheer her up. Vyse and Aika were worried about their Silvite friend as well.

The thing about Fina is this. Fina wasn't a normal Arcadian before she even came onto the planet. In fact, she is a Silvite, which is a descendent of the Silver Civilization. There were six Civilizations that each existed under its color moon. Technology was advancing back in the old world, and the Civilizations declared war on each other, and built weapons of mass destruction called the Gigas. The Gigas destroyed all of the Civilizations, but the Rains of Destruction, a Moon Stone Shower, did most of the work.

A Moon Crystal controlled each of the Gigas, which is the purest form of Moon Stone, which helps the citizens of Arcadia with their lives. About a year ago, the Gigas were brought back from their sleeps, only to be defeated by Vyse, Aika, and Fina. However, the Gigas that was the cause of the Rains was the Silver Gigas, Zelos. Zelos was the last Gigas that Vyse, Aika, and Fina took down.

Back to the Silvite Story. The Silver Moon Crystal's shards are in every Silvite. It is the source of their lives and can only be removed by death. Now I'm done with that story. Back to the main story now!

Vyse decided to finally ask Fina, "Is there something wrong?"

Fina silently sighed, and then answered, "Do you know what day it is?"

Aika answered, "Of course we do! It's Monday!" But a look on Fina's face decided that Fina wasn't talking about the day of the week.

Fina lowered her head, and then said, "It was one year ago- today- that Ramirez… died."

Vyse and Aika quickly knew what she was talking about. Ramirez was also a Silvite. He was also Fina's best friend before she even came here. You see, when the elders needed the Moon Crystals colleted, they chose their best swordsmen, which was Ramirez. He went to Arcadia alone. When the elders didn't hear from him, they sent Fina to replace Ramirez, who at the time was presumed dead. However, after a short time, she had learned that Ramirez had turned over to the dark side (The Old Valuan Empire), and eventually she had no choice but to fight him. Ramirez attempted to destroy Arcadia, but was destroyed along with Zelos. His Moon Crystal Shard was tossed overboard to rest in peace shortly afterwards.

Vyse looked down as well, and sighed, "Fina, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Vyse," Fina replied shortly. "It had to be done."

"Hey, look!" Aika exclaimed in total amaze.

Vyse and Fina quickly looked up, and saw a red light shining down towards the Nasr capital of Nasrad. However the light slowed down as it approached the city.

Vyse, Aika, and Fina looked at each other, all knowing what they had to do. Vyse then smiled, and the glow that always was in his eyes right before an adventure appeared again.

Vyse then gave the order, "to the Dephinus II! Let's see what's going on in Nasrad!"

So the trio went below to the port, and headed for the Dephinus II, since the Dephinus I was now in Valua with Emperor Enquire and Empress Mogei. With the ship started up, they headed for Nasrad….

* * *

Blade woke up, and the first thing he realized was that he was on a one-way crash landing in a beautiful desert city. The second thing he noticed was Maine was flapping his little wings for their lives depended on it. Knowing Maine can't really help decrease their altitude speed, or the really painful affect of the landing, he quickly flipped back right-side up and triggered his Air Shoes. As he was slowing descending into the city, he thanked God that his dad is a scientist, and invented several of the gadgets Blade uses.

When he got to a mere five feet above ground, he deactivated the shoes, landing softly, and let out a big sigh of relief. Also, Maine was still flapping as fast as the little Chao could. Blade laughed at his little friend, "Maine, the crisis has been resolved. You can stop now."

Just as Maine stopped his flapping, Blade realized that he and Maine were the city's main attention. Civilians were looking at them in total awe at the two mysterious figures that fell from the sky.

Maine whispered something in Blade's ear, and the mouse nodded. Blade then said, "I assume that you all are completely amazed that there's a talking mouse in your city that fell from the sky, aren't you?" The nods of these desert people, as well as looking up to see the moon red made the two realize they weren't on Earth anymore. Suddenly, cannon fire was coming from outside of the city. Blade then asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Rushing out to port, taking his sword out, and to see that there were pirates attacking. Also, there wasn't a sea. Ignoring the sea comment, he eyed the pirates.

The captain of the pirates seemed to have a black beard, and a green hat. When he saw Blade he asked one of his crewmen, "Is that one of those other worldly animals?"

The crewmen said, "Aye, Captain Baltor! He looks like one of them."

Blade obviously was ready to fight. Baltor only smirked as his crew drew out their weapons. Blade was a bit confused at what they looked like, because they all had the same red aura. Blade charged them by himself, and his swords clashed with one of theirs, and another guy slashed Blade's sword, causing it to break. Thrown off by this, Baltor grabbed Blade's tail and threw him into a wall. After recovering from that, Blade checked to make he still had the emeralds, which he did, but only the dark blue one. However, he also had a small silver orb which he didn't have before he was here. Immediately after checking his pockets, he felt a stabbing pain, followed by a burning one. Looking at his left shoulder, he saw a red cutlass, in it. Baltor grabbed the emerald.

Baltor then ordered his crew, "Half of you, stay here in the port, and make sure that the mouse dies, and no unexpected visitors enter Nasrad. The rest of you, come with me."

As Baltor left, one of the crewmen was going in for the kill. As pure luck would have it, a green aura boomerang hit that crewman in the head, knocking the guy out. The owner of the thing caught it, and said, "Sorry, boys. There will be no destruction inside Nasrad tonight!"

It was obviously a woman, and as they were looking at her, one of the pirates died, because of Blade stabbing the guy in the back with the new cutlass. As the pirates turned to him, they were dropping left and right. Now that he made short work of them, he went up to the trio that helped him out.

* * *

The mysterious mouse approached Vyse, Aika, and Fina. Instead of attempting to fight them, he simply said, "Thanks, guys. Remind me that I owe you one."

Vyse then asked, "What's going on? Were you in that light?"

The mouse nodded, and then said, "My name's Blade. Blade the Mouse." Then a mysterious little creature floated by, and sat down on Blade's head. "And this little guy's Maine. I'll catch up with you three in a minute. I need to beat someone with my recently built up rage." And then the mouse ran off, leaving Maine behind.

Aika and Fina looked at the adorable creature floating around. Vyse simply stated, "You know, the guy who knows what's going on here just left, right?"

Aika and Fina looked up from playing with the creature, and nodded. Then Maine said something, which they thought was about a black bearded guy going to some sort of palace, and Blade heading after him.

Fina was shocked, and quickly yelled, "We may not know him, but we have to help Blade protect the Nasultan!"

At this point, no one realized that Maine was coming up with several jokes to that guy's name. But Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Maine headed to the palace.

Outside the palace, it was none other than Baltor holding out a mysterious gem. Vyse got out his cutlasses, Aika her boomerang, and Fina's friend Cupil appeared from bracelet form.

Baltor stomped on the ground, and screamed, "DAMN! I thought the second one would be here in the capital. Well, since I'm already here… I may as well rob the Nasultan." However, Blade jumped out and gave him a swift punch to the face and sending Baltor into a bar, proving that the little hero's stronger than he looks.

Blade then yelled, "Alright, you black bearded coward! You attack this city, ambush me, broke my sword, used my own tail against me, stab me in the shoulder, and steal my emerald! You are about to need eight hospital trips when I'm done with you." Blade then drew the cutlass he stole about a few minutes ago.

Baltor then walked out of the bar, cutlass out as well. "I thought I left you to die out there," the black pirate spoke in a cold tone. He then noticed Vyse. "When I'm done with the pipsqueak Vyse, you and your friends will be next. This ends this afternoon!"

Blade then chuckled, and checked his watch. "No it won't. According to my watch, it's 5: 56. Night starts at 6 pm, so unless you can kill me and- Vyse, was it? - In 3 minutes, it doesn't end this afternoon."

Vyse, Aika, and Fina had to laugh at this random joke. Baltor then scowled, and angrily growled, "Fine, this doesn't end this afternoon. But you can bet it ends very early this evening!"

At this point, Blade and Baltor clashed with their swords. While Baltor was clearly better with the kind of sword, Blade proved to be far more agile. It was a pretty even match, until Baltor kicked Blade's cutlass out of the mouse's hands. Right when Baltor was about to impale his blade into the other worldly being's head, Blade pulled out a mysterious sword and blocked. Fina recognized the sword right away, but Vyse and Aika were having some trouble remembering that sword. Baltor was thrown off balance, which Blade grabbed the pirate and threw him really far, which the guy ended up back of the Blackbeard. The sword that Blade was holding disappeared, and a mysterious sphere took its place, shocking all three of the Blue Rouges. However, Blade smiled, because he walked toward the gem that Baltor was holding earlier, and picked it up.

Blade then headed over to the three Blue Rouges, and then fell over, out cold. Fina walked over, and picked up the sphere, while Aika took the gem.

Vyse then asked Maine, "What the heck is going on, here?" Maine however, shrugged, not knowing either. Vyse just sighed, and then picked up the unconscious mouse. Vyse then said, "Let's go back to Crescent Isle. When he wakes up, Blade should explain what Baltor wanted."

* * *

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I bet one of these questions in running through your minds: "How did Blade manage a Chaos Control? How did Baltor know about the Chaos Emeralds? Whose sword did Fina recognize Blade using there? Why did Baltor attack Nasrad? What was it that Baltor was looking for? How can the writer read my thoughts?" I can't really read your thoughts, but the rest of these questions will be answered later on. Kingdom Rider92 out! 


	3. Explanations and the Journey's Start

CHAPTER TWO: EXPLANATIONS ANDTHE JOURNEY'S START

* * *

Blade woke up, really confused, and in a wooden room. Blade's sweater was gone, and there were a bunch of bandages where that cut was yesterday. Forcing himself up, he found his blue sweater, and straightened his head fur. After putting on the sweater, he decided to take a peak outside. Opening the door, he found himself on a beautiful, lush green island. He was in the living quarters, but now he had to out where Maine was. The moment he set foot outside of his room however, a strange dog started barking at him. 

"POW! What did I tell you?" Vyse yelled as he came across the island. Vyse then looked up from Pow and over to Blade. Vyse then smiled, and then said, "Well, I see you're up. How did you like your room? It hasn't been used in a while."

Blade then recovered from the shock, and then answered, "Thanks. Hey, how long was I asleep?"

Vyse then mentioned, "You've been out like a light ever since you beat Baltor. Good job, last night."

Blade then smiled, and then nodded. Vyse then asked, " Could you follow me really quick? I need to ask you a few questions."

Blade knew this was going to happen. If this were Earth, he wouldn't have to be asked any of the questions he was about to be asked. But this isn't Earth now, is it? So Blade just followed Vyse to the meeting room. He was really impressed with whoever built the design of the island. The woman builder on the island named Kirala said she didn't do the elevator, or designed the starting designs of the island. A guy named Izmael, who was on Vyse's crew a year ago, before helping to rebuild the ruined Valua, did them all.

* * *

In the meeting room, Blade saw Maine playing with a silver animal which Blade had no idea what it was. Also, he saw the young women he met yesterday. After taking a seat, Vyse began with introductions. "Blade, I know you already know me," Vyse stated. He then pointed to his two friends, and continued, "But you don't know who they are, right?" 

Blade shook his head at this. The redheaded girl laughed at this. "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Aika, and it's nice to meet you, Blade!"

The other one, a girl dressed almost completely in silver, smiled and said, "My name is Fina. It's really a pleasure to meet you."

Blade then said, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys too. So anyways Vyse, I assume you want to know about- pardon my language- what the hell is going on."

Vyse nodded, and then got straight to the point. "Blade, where do you come from? And why were Black Pirates after you last night?"

Blade looked down, let out a big sigh, and decided to start. "Well, I'm from a planet called Earth. You see, about in the middle of the afternoon yesterday, I somehow triggered a Chaos Control on my planet to this one."

At this point, Aika blurted out, "Wait… Chaos Control? What in the six moons is that?"

Blade could now tell that he had lost Aika, because she had him confused himself with that six-moon comment, so he decided to explain. "Well, Chaos Control is basically traveling through space and time, logic be danged. I'm so confused; even I don't know how I did it! Can I continue with my regular story of how I got so involved in all of this?

All three of the humans just nodded, and Blade continued, "Maine and I were trying to find a friend of mine that disappeared from our home village a year ago. So we became treasure hunters, going around the world searching for treasure… and the Chaos Emeralds."

At this point, Vyse interjected, "The Chaos Emeralds?"

Blade now knew that he's now lost Vyse. Sighing again, he answered, "The Chaos Emeralds are seven really powerful gems. They have the power to bring peace to the world, or destroy it. I now have only one of them, because of yesterday." As he checked his pocket, he realized that the Emerald is gone. "No way!" Blade exclaimed, continuing to search himself. "I had the damn thing last night before passing out."

Aika then looked guilty, realizing something. "You mean this?" She asked, placing the Dark Blue Emerald on the table.

Blade was thinking, _what did they do after I passed out?_ Instead of asking, he said, "Yeah, that's one of them. They come in different colors. Okay, I'd better explain the rest of the story. You see, I stole that emerald fair and square, but I was found out. Then, I somehow managed to use Chaos Control. This proves that that I can do it, which is why I'm on this world. I guess for some odd reason, those Black Pirates had figured out about my planet, and the Emeralds. Then after they started kicking my butt, you guys helped me out. Thanks again."

Vyse was a bit anxious to hear more of Blade's tale, but Blade's face quickly meant that he didn't have any more than that. Fina however, needed to ask something. "Blade, there's something that's been bothering me… how did you end up with a Silver Moon Crystal Shard? And how did Ramirez's sword enter your hands?" Vyse and Aika gasped, now remembering the wielder of that sword Blade used yesterday. Ramirez's sword- and Ramirez's Moon Crystal- were long lost, until yesterday.

Blade, confused as ever about the situation he had gotten himself into, answered, "I… don't know." Blade sighed, and finally decided to ask, "Well, you three look like pirates. What does that coward have against you? And what are your stories?"

The three Air Pirates could tell that Blade's taking control of the Q&A situation today. Well, it only seemed fair that they answer his questions, since he could answer some of theirs.

Vyse then started, "Over a year ago, Aika and I rescued Fina from the old Valuan Empire's first Admiral named Alfonso during one of our Blue Rouge raids…."

* * *

And for about an hour or so, Vyse, Aika, and Fina took turns explaining to Blade what happened, including the time they met Drachma, Vyse's first battle with Baltor, Vyse's escapes from the Grand Fortress, Fina revealing she's and Ramirez are Silvites, their journey for the six Moon Crystals, Vyse getting stranded on the island that they're on for two weeks (which the name was Crescent Isle), Vyse's meeting with Glider, the three being reunited by a silly treasure, and their battles with the old Armada, which all but one of its members is dead now. 

Blade was amazed by this story, but it made him think. Blade muttered, "Maybe….". Standing up, Blade proudly stated, "I think I know what the Black Pirates want."

A knock on the door was then heard, and then none other than Vyse's Lookout Domingo entered the room.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something, Capt. Vyse." Domingo apologized, "but the Black Pirates that are now the top on the list are now calling themselves the Black Eight. Rumor has it at all of the Discovery Guilds that the Black Eight are searching for legendary treasures, and have declared war on all of the Blue Rouges. If that's true- and I can almost guarantee that it is- we're about to experience a taste of hell."

Blade then said, "Well, you've helped clinch it! Thanks for being a really random source of information!"

Domingo was confused, but sighed and left. Vyse, at this point had to ask, "What do you mean, Blade?"

"I think he means that if the Black Pirates wanted the Chaos Emerald that Blade had, and Baltor was using it to track down another Chaos Emerald," Fina began, "then they're trying to collect all seven!"

Blade nodded at this, and continued, "The Emeralds hold unlimited power, and the Gigas are all destroyed. I think this means…."

Vyse and Aika finished at the same time, "It means that whoever's the leader of the Black Eight wants to bring back the Gigas!"

Blade nodded weakly. "I think the Moon Crystals and the Chaos Emeralds should make short work of reviving them. Your world's apocalypse is about to begin again. Looks like I get to start repaying my debt a little earlier than I thought…."

Once again, the door was knocked, and it was a different person. His expression was a bit colder than expected. Turning to Blade, the man smiled and stated, "I decided to bring you a new sword… if you can afford it."

Remembering the gold he stole from Eggman's base, Blade placed all he had on the table. Blade then asked the cold-blooded mercenary, "Will this cover it?"

The man counted the gold, and then left the new sword on the table. Blade took a look at it, and it was a holy sword that had a silver feather design where the blade met the handle, a slight curve with the blade, and the handle was mad completely of gold, if not for the leather grip. Attached to the handle, was a letter. It said, "The sword changes with the user's soul."

Vyse stood up, and asked, "Are you sure you want to help us like this?"

Blade eyed Vyse, and stated, "Yeah! I've put your world in jeopardy just to find my friend. Besides, Zenth could be out there, and I won't stop my journey for him. Either the three of us go home together, or none of us go home at all!" Aika and Fina looked impressed with a speech that works with either Vyse **OR** Blade as the speaker. Blade continued, "Besides, I've proved to you guys that I can hold my own."

Vyse had to chuckle at the little guy's determination. "Okay, Blade, you win," Vyse alleged. "However, if you're going to fight with us, you're going to fight… as a Blue Rouge."

Blade grinned, and yelled, "Aye, Captain Vyse! Where to first?"

Fina then stated, "The closest two Moon Crystals should be in Valua and near Maramba."

Blade remembering that the Emperor is Vyse's friend, but the fact that Valua and Nasr weren't on the best terms still, decided to recommend Maramba.

Vyse looked at his crew, and said, "We'll warn Enquire about this later. Right now, it's our fight. We're heading to Maramba first; I need to ask an ex Black Pirate something anyways. Let's set sail!"

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Well, the Black Eight will all be revealed in good time. So, what's in store for our heroes in Maramba? Why, a series of fights, one of the Black Eight, and a start of one of the wildest quests ever, of course! Time for my "Think of More Ideas for Plot" Style! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	4. Here Comes the Guardian Echidna

Kingdom Rider92: Well, it is about time I got at least one Sonic Character fight before you all got bored.

Vyse: The fight is going to be between which of the story's characters?

Blade: God, I'll hate my writer if it's Shadow….

Kingdom Rider92: I decided to save Shadow for later. For now, just take your pain, and uncork a bottle of butt whoop yourselves.

Aika: We're going to get hurt, aren't we?

Kingdom Rider92: Which is why I made you all sign a waiver that said, and I quote: "By signing this legal document, I will not hold the writer responsible if I get beaten the ever-loving snot out of by other characters in this story."

Blade: May as well grit our teeth and stick to the script….

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: HERE COMES THE GUARDIAN ECHIDNA!**

The four Blue Rouges' quest for the Moon Crystals and Chaos Emeralds started in the desert land of Nasr. According to Fina, a majority of the Nasr desert is blocked by a stone reef, which Blade was impressed to see. It would be normally hard for a ship of the Delphinus' size to pass through it, but the Delphinus had a cannon that was copied from the Valuan original, called the Moonstone Cannon. It blasted a hole through the reef, and the ship was on a straight route to the desert city of Maramba.

Maramba itself was broken up into two parts. One part had the main shops and the port, while another had the tavern and a Kailfa's Fortune Telling House. Vyse said that she also was a part of his crew, but no longer tells fortunes. As the four entered the city, Blade could feel someone he knew in the city as well. Zenth may actually be on Arcadia, and could have been spotted in this city. But, he wasn't the reason why they came. They needed to talk to someone named Rupee Larso and his huge bodyguard, Barta.

"Vyse! Good to see you again!" The small Rupee greeted as Vyse stepped into his mother's carpet store. Blade was in total awe of the young boy's talent, and was confused on why the boy gave up this to being a Black Pirate.

The young mouse quickly found out why. "Who is your small, yellow friend?" Barta questioned Fina, staring at Blade's amazement, and Blade knew that this guy would make a great Black Pirate leader.

Fina answered, "He's from another world, and we needed to ask you two something."

Blade snapped back into reality, and asked, "Hey, speaking of questions, have you seen a dark blue hedgehog with a sword anywhere?"

Rupee shook his head, and then said, "The only odd animal we've seen in Maramba- other than you- was a red echidna with long quills, spiked gloves, and red block designed shoes."

Blade eyes grew a bit big, and he muttered, "Well, this sucks."

Aika then asked, "Why? Do you know him?"

Blade weakly nodded, knowing that the description was definitely of Knuckles, who he met after trying to take the fourth Chaos Emerald from Angel Island. Knuckles is really stubborn and strong, but a bit gullible. And by a bit, I mean a LOT gullible. He's fallen into so many of Eggman's tricks; it takes Sonic to set the fool straight. Blade deeply sighs, knowing that Knuckles is probably going to hand him his own butt if he stayed in Maramba longer than he needed.

"I suggest that we get the info we need," Blade started, "and then get out of dodge. Knuckles could still be a bit mad for what I pulled, and the guy's bite is a lot worse than his bark."

Vyse only chuckled at this. "How is a red echidna that strong?"

* * *

After talking to Barta and Rupee, who had been confirmed that they have no connection to the Black Eight, the four left the shop. Just as they were about to head to the port, a voiced from behind yelled, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, PUNK!"

Aika turned around, and then said, "Blade…."

Blade answered, "Let me guess; there's an echidna that looks like the one Rupee described behind us."

"Yep."

"Does he look quite ticked?"

Aika at this point nodded.

Blade then whispered, "Oh crap…."

Knuckles then walked over to the Air Pirates, and turned Blade around. "I knew you were going to be on this world somewhere!"

Blade then gritted his teeth, and answered, "Knuckles, now isn't the time to beat each other down…."

Stubborn as he was, Knuckles beamed, "You got us into this mess! All you had to do was just let us get the emeralds. But you being a stubborn fool wouldn't let us get them first! I think it's about high time you paid for getting us all here."

Vyse had to agree with Blade that Knuckles acted tough, and would prove it by pounding Blade bloody all over Maramba if given the chance. Vyse then jumped in saying, "Whoa, whoa. We're not causing any needless destruction in the city. Let's fight on my ship. If we win, you have to back off Blade's case. You win, you can give him his 'just desserts.'"

Knuckles- being around Blade's height- looked up at the three Blue Rogues that Blade had joined. Knuckles smiled, and nodded to these terms. "Lead the way, you glass eye patched freak." Knuckles had ticked off Vyse at this point, but they went to the Delphinus II.

* * *

When they boarded the deck, Blade drew his new sword, with a Purple Moon Stone in the handle, making it purple. Not impressed, Knuckles dawned his Shovel Claws. They allow Knuckles to dig through the ground, and pack quite a punch.

Blade muttered to Vyse, "This is really my fight. I don't want to get you guys hurt because of my stupidity."

Vyse grinned, and questioned, "Listen, Blade. What are you expecting? You really can't win this fight by yourself. And besides, after meeting you, I wanted to fight someone from your world."

Knuckles quickly took advantage of Blade and Vyse's talk, and rammed Blade into the mast. Blade then kicked Knuckles off, and then swung his sword. Knuckles caught it, and threw the mouse onto the top of the ship. Aika attempted to strike Knuckles from a distance, but the echidna caught it, and threw it back, hitting Aika in the head. Vyse tried to slash Knuckles, but he ended up with Blade on top of the bridge.

Vyse yelled, "Damn! This guy's good." Turning to Blade, he asked, "Hey Blade, you met Knuckles before, right? Can you think of anyway Aika and Fina can beat him by their selves?"

Blade answered, "Well, while Knuckles is the powerful guardian of the Master Emerald, he lacks the recovery time to a missed attack. If they could force him to miss, they could take him for a while. Or at least long enough for us to get down."

However, in Blade's mind was, _damn, Knuckles is good! I may end up dying before I figured out what that riddle was to the sword!_

Right when he was thinking of this, the sword and his outfit started shining. In one minute, Blade became dressed in the traditional Nasrean Warrior garments with his fur a shade of golden brown, and the katana was now a scimitar, which was known for its quick strikes. It still had the same feather design where the blade met the handle grip, but it was now lighter and quicker to use. Blade and Vyse jumped down, right when Cupil was doing his best to protect Fina. Vyse struck Knuckles with a Pirate's Wrath, which was a really powerful attack.

"Damn! You guys are pretty good as a team!" Knuckles had to admit.

Blade quickly got around Knuckles, and knocked off the guy's Shovel Claws with his scimitar. "Looks like I win," Blade chuckled.

Knuckles sighed, and asked, "Hey Blade, who the hell are your friends?"

Blade answered, "Well, the one with the glass eye patch is Vyse. The redhead is Aika. And the last girl is Fina. I'm with them… as an Air Pirate. Or a Blue Rogue in fact."

Knuckles was confused, but he gave it up. "So, why were you in a hurry?"

Vyse answered, "Well, before we fought you, we were on our way to the Temple of Pyrynn to get the Red Moon Crystal. We also have a theory that maybe the Red Emerald is there."

Knuckles shrugged, and grinned, "Well, you're going to need more than you three and that reckless twit! I may as well come with you."

Aika just had to laugh. "Well, we now know two crazy Blue Rogues. Vyse and Blade."

After a big laugh, the five calmed down. "Well, it should be west of here… but we need to lay low," Blade cautioned as he resorted back to normal. "The Black Pirates know your ship, Vyse. I doubt we can hope to infiltrate any temples in the Delphinus II without at least one Black Pirate crew knowing we're there."

This brought up a point, so Knuckles quickly resolved, "Well, I did win a ship in that fight yesterday… why don't we sneak in with that?"

In moment's time, they had set off in Knuckles' ship, and were clear on their way to the Temple of Pyrynn….

* * *

Meanwhile, on a dark area, Baltor had docked his ship in the harbor of an island.

"I'm sorry boss… that mouse proved to be a better fighter than I thought," the Air Pirate apologized as he took a seat at a table.

The dark figure at the head of the table grinned, and answered, "Actually, you did quite well for yourself, Baltor. I expected Blade to put up at least somewhat of a fight. But what I didn't expect is Vyse to fail in destroying that Moon Crystal, and Blade use it to his power. This saves us the trouble in heading down into the Deep Sky to finding one, or killing Fina."

"Are you saying that Vyse is now involved?" asked a masked man, known to the world as Lord Bane, who Vyse defeated before, and one of the most powerful Black Pirates ever. "That's odd, because after succeeding in placing his mark on Arcadia, he could have stopped there. But Blade is now gotten Vyse involved, we need to stop both of them before Blade drags Vyse too far."

"You're not saying kill Vyse, are you?" All three Ixa'ness Demons questioned at the same time.

"Well, do you three have an alternate plan to prevent our plans from being ruined? Once Vyse gets the fourth Chaos Emerald, our plans will be in ruins!" Baltor question the girls. Then he looked around the base, and asked, "Hey, where's Vigiro?"

One of the new members, Guybrush Treepwood, answered, "Well, that muscle-bounded bastard went to the Nasr desert after hearing of you getting beaten by a little mouse about less than half your age, or half your size. Also, he said about he was going to get Red this time. Now this leads me to ask," Guybrush then pounded the table, and yelled, "Who the hell is Red?"

The silent warrior who's second in command named Mago, complied, "Red is the nickname he gave Aika."

Tara questioned, "You mean the old hag? What kind of force is this?"

Daikokuya, the richest guy here, answered, "The force that'll rule the world… and it will drop you three as members if you don't shut-up!"

The leader couldn't take this anymore of his forces bickering over randomness of the enemy. "**ENOUGH!** We need to progress with an alternate plan if Vigiro fails…."

* * *

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Well, except for the leader, you now know who the Black Eight are… each group with a high bounty on their heads. So, in the next chapter, expect not one, but two guests appearances!

Aika's Notes: You've got to be kidding me! There will be two guest appearances?

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Hey, write on your own notebook! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	5. The Ultimate Pyramid Showdown

Fina: This is so weird….

Blade: What? The fact that the writer's late to begin chapter four or this story with the most violence so far? Well, he's pretty much always like this when he's writing parts for stories. He's also on his last week of summer school- just for the high school credit- and he'll be in a normal style afterwards.

Knuckles: Here he is. Where the hell were you?

Kingdom Rider92: Well, just in case mad reviewers come to either kill me, or trample you for your autographs, I have hired two bodyguards!

Blade: This is going to either be really funny, or really complicated… who are the guys you hired, and why did Vyse let you do this on your own?

Vyse: I didn't know that he'd ask for eight hundred gold for something like this.

Kingdom Rider92: Rule number one: never trust me not to do something stupid. Anyways… Sora, Link, you two can come in now.

Aika: How'd you get the main characters of the Kingdom Hearts and the Legend of Zelda series to help?

Sora: Well, he offered us each four hundred gold just to do it.

Link: Not to mention that we're master swordsmen. If you need us, we'll be fighting Heartless and monsters outside.

Kingdom Rider92: Okay, now let's get to the actual action!

* * *

**THE ULTIMATE TEMPLE SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!

* * *

**

Blade, Aika, Fina, and Knuckles stood outside of the Temple of Pyrynn. Knuckles and Blade were surprised to see an actual pyramid in Arcadia. This only proved that even though their worlds were different… they were connected.

Aika then looked around, and then asked, "Hey, where's Vyse?"

Then Vyse came out of the ship. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "but I needed to do something really quick."

At first they were all confused, but Fina said, "Well, since the temple's traps are active again, we'll need to take the round route. Then we can raid the treasure room for the Red Moon Crystal and the Red Emerald."

Vyse nodded, knowing that Fina's change from quiet Silvite to battle ready Blue Rogue was an improvement, now that she looked… and acted the part.

Knuckles chimed in, "Don't forget… I'm here too." Then Knuckles had gotten into a battle ready stance. "I'll crush anything that gets in our way!"

So as they headed in, searching for the two gems, Vigiro had placed his ship near the temple as well.

"Capt. Vigiro! It appears that the enemy has entered the Temple of Pyrynn!" Exclaimed one of Vigiro's lookouts. "What is your choice of action?"

Vigiro then calmly replied, "Burn their ship. I can't let them get away, so after you're done, we'll wait here for them to come out... easier, and less work. Vyse… Blade, whoever the hell you are… you'll die today. I swear it."

* * *

Inside the temple, the five were walking down the barley lit pathways.

"Damn… I'd never thought putting the Moon Crystal back would actually reset the whole place," Vyse muttered as they reached a certain hallway.

Knuckles and Blade just took one step in, and Aika quickly pulled them both back. "Are you two nuts?" she asked the two animals. "That pathway is rigged by rocks. If you just walk in, you two are nothing but flattened pancakes!"

"Well, you guys should've warned us that BEFORE we stepped into this temple!" Knuckles spat in her face.

Fina quickly broke the two up. "We need to focus here! Blade and Vyse are both already down the path while you two were bickering."

Then, Aika and Knuckles looked over as Blade was waving at the three. "Damn… Fina's right. If we don't stop this, we won't get to help much," Knuckles stated, and then started down the path, smashing the boulder in his way. Amazed, Aika and Fina ran in front of the boulder rubble, and Knuckles crushed the boulders pursuing them.

Later on, they reached a four barrels, and an odd looking hole.

Blade then asked, "Well, how do we get by this one? We roll some of the barrels over the ones that are already in the hole?"

Vyse answered, "Pretty much, Blade. Pretty much. Just leave this one to me." And within a matter of minutes, Vyse had solved the puzzle. Soon, the floor lowered, and a door that wasn't there had opened.

Several amounts of Knuckles smashing, Aika and Fina magic and range blasting, and Blade and Vyse swordplay against monsters and boulders later, Blade wiped the sweat from his head. _Damn,_ he thought as they went through to the second lava room, _this place is really hot. Who the hell builds a pyramid and puts in lava? I hate lava!_

Inside the next room, were a mysterious switch… and more lava? "Damn, why can't some trap stay deactivated?" Vyse questioned the running lava, as he used the switch to cool it before. "I'll be right back. Aika, Fina, when the lava rises, press that switch!"

Both girls chimed, "Aye, aye!" And with that, Vyse ran off to the side to solve the last puzzle.

* * *

While he was doing this, Blade had decided to reflect on when he and Zenth were kids. The two were training hard to become sword masters. Blade and Zenth were different with their sword techniques (Blade with the katana, and Zenth with the long sword, but one thing was the same… they both were wise. They also never gave up; they would fight to the death before giving up. On the night of Zenth's disappearance, he left a note that ended with, "Take care of Dixie."

Dixie is a friend of Blade and Zenth. In fact, it was a fight against some thugs that why they ever met her. Blade and Zenth were training, but they saw a girl (who turned out to be Dixie) fighting off a street gang. While Dixie had proved in this case she could do more than hold her own in a fight, she was clearly outnumbered. Blade and Zenth helped took care of some goons that tried to ambush her from behind, and the three really opened up a bottle of whoop-ass on them. Dixie wasn't like other girls… she was a Seedrain, a species of alien that was long lost before the Meterax were destroyed. Anyways, she had long blue hair, purple eyes, and a blue shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, and she has a white flower on her head. She controlled the wind by herself, and Blade actually fell in love with the girl, even though she's now a year older than himself. She fell in love with him too. Dixie was among the first to let Blade go on this mission, but among the last to say good-bye.

* * *

At this point, a cooling lava sound snapped Blade back into reality. He had to focus on getting the emerald and the crystal now. Vyse ran back over, and they all headed across the cooled, hardened rock.

When they entered the room, Vyse had noticed that the guardian of the Moon Crystal no longer provided a bridge with its corpse. "Where did that stone worm go? It didn't break off into pieces and dissolve in the lava!"

Suddenly, Blade's sword lit up. He then noticed that the red feather on the design was glowing. And he quickly banged the sword on the ground, and a series of rocks made a bridge directly to the treasure room. "That's cool! Come on, guys; we need that Moon Crystal and that Chaos Emerald!" Blade exclaimed, and ran across the pathway. Disregarding the surprise Blade's sword had made, the three Blue Rogues and one echidna ran across the path.

Entering the room, there were only two gems in there, both shining with ancient power. The Red Moon Crystal, and the red Chaos Emerald were circling each other in eternal dance. Vyse and Knuckles grabbed the gems, and they smiled at the power they held within their palms. Suddenly, a door opened, and the five walked out, knowing that their work here was done.

* * *

"Score one for the Blue Rogues!" Aika exclaimed as they finally saw the pure sunlight.

Then a voice cockily said, "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Red." It was none other than Vigiro, that ex-admiral of the old Valuan Armada that Vyse described. Blade actually got to meet an admiral face-to-face. This guy was strong… and had a really large hand-cannon to prove it.

Aika was quickly grossed out. "How'd you find out where we were?" She questioned the guy that kept stalking her.

"Did you really think," Vigiro started, readying his cannon, "that a Nasrean ship would fool a member of the Black Eight?"

Blade then muttered, "Damn, these guys are good to see through that one!"

Vigiro turned his eyes from his redheaded love to Blade. "Blade the Mouse… we finally meet. And that echidna there must be Knuckles the Echidna, right? Well, I have the personal honor of taking two of the strongest members of the Earth's animal forces out today. Unless…."

Vyse scorned, "What do you want, Vigiro? Let me guess first. Aika comes with you, we hand over the two Chaos Emeralds we have, and the Moon Crystal we have, and you spare our lives."

Knuckles then punched Vigiro in the face, sending him down the ruins. "Nice try, buddy! You're really dumb if you'd think we'd give up like that!"

Blade then took out the sword. "How did I do that thing again? We may need some speed for this." Upon putting the red feather on top of the Moon Stone in the sword, he and it started glowing red again. Then, that Nasrean form of him appeared, Scimitar in hand. Blade made quick work of some of Vigiro's Pirates, while Knuckles pounded on some others. Aika and Fina blasted the remaining half with a double Enteres spell, sending them all to Davy Jones' Locker. Vyse had jumped over to the smoke where Vigiro had landed, hoping to end this fight between them for good. Blade rushed over to help, and by rush, I mean it took him two seconds to get there. Vyse's swords blocked Vigiro's cannon, so Vigiro kicked Vyse, knocking the Crystal out. Blade stabbed Vigiro in the hand, forcing Black Pirate to drop the cannon. Vigiro recovered, and grabbed Blade, and threw him and the Scimitar off. Knuckles tried to punch him again, but a roundhouse kick to the face stopped Knuckles.

And for some odd reason, Chuck Norris appeared, and roundhouse kicked the Black Pirate that was somehow still alive, regardless of being beaten by Knuckles. That guy was now dead, and Chuck said, "Don't ever mess with my roundhouse kick record!" Then Norris walked off. Okay, my friend made me do that, but still, the Chaos Emerald was still obtained, by Vigiro.

"Weird moment aside, I think it's time we ended this." Vigiro laughed, and then put the Chaos Emerald's tip to the Moon Crystal's. "Oh mighty Chaos Emerald, and awesome power of the Moon Crystal, I'm begging you to please bring back the fiery might of Recumen, the Red Gigas!"

Suddenly, the whole desert began to shake, making it hard for Blade, Knuckles, and Vyse to get back up. When they did, the red, four-headed statue Gigas called Recumen rose from the desert's sand. Frightened- and at the same time impressed- as he was by this sight, Blade rushed over to Fina and asked, "Fina, what the hell is going on?"

Fina answered, "Vigiro just summoned Recumen back from the dead! I don't know how this could happen…."

Vyse, Aika, and Knuckles ran over, and Vyse was about to order them to the ship, but he saw that Vigiro had it burned. _Damn, Vigiro is good!_ Vyse had to admit it in his mind, but not aloud. "RUN FOR IT!"

And the five did run, until Blade's power ran out. "Vyse, do you have a Plan C? Plan A was clearly to get to the ship. That thing's about to fire!"

Then, as Lady Luck would have it, a bomb hit Recumen in its firing head, causing it to miss its target. The four looked up to see the Albatross II. As it turns out, Vyse did have a Plan C: Call for reinforcements.

* * *

As they entered the Albatross II's bridge, Captain Dyne chuckled, "Sorry we were a little late Vyse. But, it's a good thing you made that emergency stress call!"

Knuckles then questioned, "Emergency stress call? You knew this was going to happen?"

Vyse then answered, "I wanted to be prepared for in case this DID happen. What we need to do is disarm Vigiro's ship. You think the Albatross II will work, Dad?"

Dyne just shrugged. Blade then smiled, and answered, "It's worth more of a shot than getting blown to bits by that Gigas' damn laser."

Dyne looked at Blade and Knuckles, and asked, "Are they with you guys?"

Aika then laughed, "Well, Blade is for sure, and Knuckles wanted to come just for the heck of it. Now let's take down that creep!"

Fina then explained, "Blade is the mouse, and Knuckles is the echidna."

So they started shooting Vigiro's ship with their cannons. Vyse proved to be great with the helm, even without his traditional ship. However, Vigiro's ship blasted them with cannon fire as well. Blade then remembered something that Zenth taught him to do, and that was spin dashing. Blade then wondered… he quickly used the feather on his sword again, changing back into that Nasrean mouse.

Dyne then looked at Blade's sword, and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Vyse answered, still focused on the helm, "Lawrence, that mercenary I recruited as a helmsman, gave it to him."

Dyne was confused, and would have to take it up with Blade and his son later. Blade then pleaded, "I need you guys to shoot a cannon- with me in it."

Knuckles then yelled, "WHAT? You're not planning on smashing into the Gigas, are you?"

Blade answered, "No, but I am going to smash into something… Vigiro's ship, spin dash style."

So Blade was loaded into the cannon, and started spin dashing. While he was doing this, flames were covering his golden brown aura.

Fina then asked, "What should we call this kind of attack? It's very risky…."

Knuckles then walked up to her, and suggested, "How about… Operation S.H.O.W. O.F.F.?"

Vyse just sighed, and said, "Blade Flare Cannon… **FIRE!"**

Shot at top speed, Blade pierced through the hull of Vigiro's Ship, a spin dash infused with a Pyres spell. Blade then landed in the desert sands, and Recumen was called off as Blade resorted back to normal.

* * *

The Red Moon Crystal shone brightly in Fina's hands, and Vyse held up the Red Chaos Emerald proudly.

Aika then gloated, "Looks like we've bested you again, Vigiro!"

Vigiro sighed, and then warned, "Don't let this win go to your head, Red. There is five of each gem left, and you know only two of the Black Eight."

Vyse then grinned, "Well, we'll just beat the rest of you. You can't expect to just declare a war and instantly win. That would be too easy, so you have to know that you'll take punishment."

Everyone's attention was then turned to Blade and Knuckles hauling the engine from Vigiro's ship back to the Albatross.

"Hey, is that my engine?" Vigiro asked shocked

Blade then answered, "Why yes… yes it is. With your ship completely trashed, you won't need it. And besides, we've decided you walk."

Knuckles then waved, "See you later, nitwit! And don't get in our way again!"

So, the Albatross sailed to Maramba, then the Delphinus II and the Albatross II sailed side by side to Crescent Isle.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE!**

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So with the first part of their journey done, Vigiro is left to walk in the Nasr Desert while Vyse and Blade escape by the skin of their teeth. So, what does Dyne know about Blade and that sword that no one else does? What awaits the heroes at the start of the next of their journey? How did Chuck Norris get involved? And where is Sonic the Hedgehog? I can only answer one right now: my friend asked me to put in Chuck Norris. Other than that, you'll find out…. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	6. GUN Jumps In

Hey, you didn't think the story was over yet, did you? The war has only begun and I can guarantee that Part Two of the story will have… GUN, a Mountain Break in, and at least three shocking plot explanations or twists.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: GUN JUMPS IN

* * *

Back on Earth, we visit the GUN (Guardian Units of Nations) military base, and the Commander- a tall guy with white hair (since he's older than fifty), tanned skin, and two different colored eyes, and proudly wears the highest officer's uniform- was pondering something.

"Damn… it's been five days since the Chaos Emeralds suddenly disappeared from the world," he thought aloud. Looking at a picture of Blade, who broke into his military base for an emerald before, he then scowled, "I bet this has something to do with you… but what can you do?"

Then a GUN soldier came in and reported, "Sir! We have finally figured out how the emeralds disappeared! It was none other than Blade the Mouse that caused a Chaos Control."

The Commander turned to the soldier and asked, "How is that even possible? I thought Sonic and Shadow were the only ones who could do that!"

The GUN soldier continued, "Well, we've also located that all seven of the Chaos Emeralds are on a planet called Arcadia… and Blade has been spotted by civilians there. Rumor has been going around that he's teamed up with a legendary Air Pirate named Vyse the Legend."

The Commander just needed to hear Blade's location, and only ordered, "Deploy all available troops to Arcadia NOW! And when you find Blade, either bring him in, or kill him."

The Soldier said, "ROGER!" And ran off.

* * *

In Arcadia, at Crescent Isle, Vyse was shocked to see none other than the Delphinus I and the Claudia around the island. Blade however, expected that probably Tails- or Miles Prowler, his real name- is here, and the yellow, two-tailed genius fox would probably had taken it better….

"Vyse, Aika, Fina! Good to see you all again!" Enquire, the Emperor of Valua, greeted the three as they came into port.

Glider, captain of the Claudia, simply said, "Howdy, Vyse. Aika, Fina, you two are as beautiful as ever."

Blade and Knuckles entered as well, and Blade's hunch was right. "Hey, Knuckles!" This came from Tails, who was at the Emperor's side. He then looked at the mouse, and asked, "Is that Blade? Never thought you'd actually pull off a Chaos Control!"

Blade slightly rubbed his head, and decided to say, "How about we all get caught up in the meeting room?"

Vyse then turned, and agreed, "Yeah, and I have a feeling that Dad needs to explain something, and we do need to talk about what's going on here."

* * *

In the meeting room, Blade had placed his sword on the table, and Lawrence was inside the room as well. After everyone had taken a seat, Dyne asked Blade, "Do you know what that sword is?"

Blade shook his head. Empress Moegi, Enquire's wife knew what the blue feather was, and muttered, "The Moon Soul…."

Blade's ears could hear her just fine, but everyone else could understand perfectly. "The Moon Soul?" Blade questioned. He then turned to Fina, and asked, "Have you ever heard of it?"

Fina thought for a minute, and answered, "I think so. The Elders never really talked to me about it, but it was a legendary sword of the Old World. It was said that the Moon Soul is a powerful sword crafted by six mice like you Blade, and were your age. Each of them was a brother to the other five, but they each practiced in one of the old world's civilizations…. They all had an unusual trait, the one of Nasr being able to run as fast as the wind. They tried to make peace with the civilizations to prevent war, but five of them were banished. I assume that they all headed over to the Silver Civilization and crafted the sword, each carrying a feather from a sacred bird from their home, and put it on the sword. Then they and the Moon Soul all disappeared, never to be discovered… until now."

Blade was now beginning to understand why he had changed into a Nasrean mouse. He then asked, "Lawrence, where did you find the Moon Soul?"

Lawrence then answered, "On a mission, I found it on a lone island of the coast of the Silver Moon Pit."

Vyse decided to change the subject. "So anyways, we need to figure out something else. The Black Eight want the Gigas back, but why?"

Everyone jolted back from Blade's sword, and started thinking. Then Aika suggested, "Hey, why don't we just head over to Valua, and get the Yellow Emerald and Yellow Moon Crystal before they do?"

Tails chuckled, "We already have you covered with the Crystal," taking the crystal out, and placing it on the table, "but the emerald… no idea."

Enquire remembered, "Oh yeah… Hans told me to give you this." He then handed Vyse a watch. "It's kind of a communicator that he and Tails made to keep in contact with the Blue Rogues. With this going on, we'll need all of the help we can get."

Right when Vyse put the watch on, a call came in. It came from none other than Hans' father Centime, who was a Blue Rogue expert in engineering. "Vyse? Good, the communicator works. That's one reason why I called, but reason two is that there have been some sightings of odd ships with a 'G' on them flying all over Ixa'taka!"

Blade, who was drinking some tea that Fina made, slowly walked out to the lookout's post, and spat it out. Running back in, he said, "WHAT? GUN is here? Oh great…."

Everyone looked at Blade, with a confused look on his or her faces. Knuckles then quickly stated, "Excuse Blade. He's actually managed to cause GUN to go after him. That's short for Guardian Units of Nations."

Tails continued, "Basically they're Earth's defense team of special combat soldiers. I assume they've found out where the Chaos Emeralds are, so let's save the yellow one for later."

Blade then sighed, and said, "This is going to be another one of those weeks… let's head to Ixa'taka, and see if we can help."

Maine just sighed at this, when Glider stood up and said, "I'm coming too. I don't know when Clara's coming, so better leave now before later."

Knuckles decided, "I'll stay here. I've already done my work, and I'm not ticking off GUN."

"You should use the Delphinus I," Enquire suggested. "It's better safe than sorry that you go prepared."

So the crew headed towards Ixa'taka, hoping to get the Green Emerald and Crystal before either GUN or the Black Eight did….

* * *

Upon entering the Ixa'taka Airspace, Blade was in the lookout's nest, and Glider gave him a gun in case. He had changed his Moonstone from Purple to Red, and was ready.

"How are you doing up there, mouse boy?" Glider asked from the bridge.

"Well, I've been better. GUN has started to see through my tricks, and I don't have any left to pull in mind…." Looking over at the port bow, he then yelled into the talking tube, "HOLY CRAP! GUN **IS** HERE!"

Aika shushed her panicked friend that was being hunted down. "Calm down. GUN doesn't know that we're using this ship. So how would they know it's us?"

Then one of the GUN soldiers on the bridge of their ship looked at Vyse, and ordered, "Begin firing! That's definitely Vyse the Legend's scar!" And with that, they began bombarding the Delphinus with cannon fire.

"Damn… found out by my scar. Sometimes, I wish Piastol didn't give me this scar," Vyse muttered to himself. He then regained balance, and ordered, "Battle Stations! Blade, we need you at the bridge!" Blade rushed down to the bridge, awaiting orders. "You have to take the helm. We'll take care of the GUN soldiers that just boarded the deck."

Blade then nodded, and said, "Aye, aye, Captain Vyse. You guys better be careful…." He noticed that they had left, and simply took the helm.

At the deck, GUN soldiers were jumping on the bridge, and Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Glider rushed out to meet them. "So…" Vyse started, getting both of his cutlasses, "which one of you is first?"

The GUN soldier apparently in charge stated, "Listen here. All you have to do is hand over that mouse. He's caused us enough trouble in the past already, and you won't help yourselves by not complying."

Glider then chuckled, "We're Air Pirates. And so is Blade. So to hell with complying!" And then shot the leader in the head, and the guy was now dead.

Aika then threw her boomerang at one of the soldiers, knocking the poor fool out. Fina then cast a large Wevlum spell that tossed some of the guards aside.

"Holy crap! I didn't know that would happen!" Moaned an in-pain GUN soldier. The others got ready, and started shooting, but Vyse used his Skull Shield to block it, and then beat the snot out of the soldiers with Rain of Swords.

Blade then came onto the deck, and laughed, "Well, I guess GUN's human forces are no match for you, but they have plenty of robots. We still need to be careful."

Aika then nodded, and then questioned, "If you're here, then who's at the helm?"

Blade then answered, "None other than that mercenary Lawrence. That guy's cold, but he did take the helm. So, where are we heading?"

As the ship sailed to their location, Vyse answered, "We need to head to Horteka, Blade. That's where Centime is right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Maramba, at the tavern, a dark blue and brown hedgehog in a red ninja's suit is watching Merida, one of Vyse's old crewmembers, dance. Next to him were two ninjas. One was wearing black, with a gold five-headed dragon design with the heads going in different directions on his back, silver head gear, and his eyes were red. The other ninja was a girl, with pretty much the same as her boyfriend, but she was wearing pink, and had blue eyes.

The hedgehog was reading something. "In the current war between the Air Pirates of Arcadia, the most recent disaster was the revival of the fallen Red Gigas, Recumen. It was a surprise to see that one of the Black Eight's own, Vigiro, defeated by Vyse the Legend, with the help of a new Blue Rogue hero on the rise… Blade the Mouse, who was also the reason to Nasrad's rescue from Baltor the Black Bearded…."

The boy asked, "You see to know about this mouse, Zenth. Where do you know him from?"

Zenth, the old friend of Blade's, and exactly 17 now, sighed, "He's also from Earth, Senshi; my home."

Senshi Hyabusa was known as the "Da Ninja", because he kicks ass, and grew up in the hood. Senshi didn't act like it though. He's more of just plain badass.

Senshi's girlfriend, Loraine, replied, "Well, I know what you two are thinking." Turning to Senshi, she started, "We're not going after Vyse the Legend. Ever since Ramirez died over a year ago, no one has ever defeated him in battle." Then she turned back to Zenth, and finished, "And Zenth… are you wondering what's Blade's doing here?" Lori was clearly the team's smart one, and is why they turn to the little bookworm in the first place when something's wrong.

Zenth got up, and whispered, "I significantly remember telling him to stay home and watch Dixie! Now the mouse is becoming quite the badass by teaming up with Vyse… I'll need to tell him off!"

Lori calmly stated, "Zenth, you have to understand. Blade may have come here looking… for **you.** Do you think Blade would've bothered to get here on accident otherwise?"

Senshi got up as well, and stated, "Lori has a point. Blade came here… obviously looking for you. Do you want to draw it out and see how it goes, or should we just get it over with?"

Then a bunch of Black Pirates burst inside. _Well, I could pull off a Chuck Norris…_ Senshi started to think, But Chuck then came in and roundhouse kicked a Black Pirate in the neck, killing the guy. _On second thought, we'll just kill these guys the old fashion way._ Then Senshi and Lori pulled out their katana, and Zenth his long sword.

Several amounts of ninja-caused ass whooping later, the Black Pirates ran out of the tavern. Lori warped out onto the roof, and shot all but one of the Black bastards with her sniper rifle. The ones that were shot died, while the one that got away escaped to a nearby Black Ship.

Zenth and Senshi warped out, and Zenth yelled, "Damn, Lori! You've been working on that shot!"

Senshi chuckled, "You see, this is why I love her. Now let's get that answer. Zenth, what'll it be for Blade?"

Zenth thought to himself. "We'll let him find us. If Blade really wants to see me, then we'd better lead him to me."

The three then jumped down, raided the pockets of the fallen pirates, paid for the damages and the food, and warped out of Maramba.

* * *

Link's Notes: Damn, this guy needs to stay in one place. First, GUN's base; then Crescent Isle; next is Ixa'taka; and finally Maramba… how the hell did we get hired for this job again?

Sora's Notes: He pays well! And not to mention he's a fan. Sora and Link out!


	7. Fina vs Espio

Link: I bet you're wondering where the writer is by now….

Sora: Well, he's trying to think of some other cool powers that the Moon Soul gives out.

Vyse: Weird; I thought the guy already had everything figured out, considering the fact that he spends hours without end daydreaming.

Blade: Anyways, you two continue with the disclaimer.

Sora: Well since you paid us just to do this….

Link: "This is a disclaimer. Fina was not really harmed in the making of this next chapter."

Sora: "CTU Agent Jack Bauer will not later on get involved. He will not be carrying a gun if he does."

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: FINA VS. ESPIO

* * *

Upon entrance to Horteka, none other than the King himself along with his best high priest Isapa greeted the five Blue Rogues. "Welcome back, great warriors of Quetya!" King Ixa'taka greeted Vyse, Aika, and Fina. Turning to Blade, and looking at the green feather on his sword he muttered, "Could it be… Grendel?"

Blade was really confused. According to Fina, Grendel was the name of the Green Gigas. "I think you have me confused for the Green Giant… if that's what you call him," the mouse explained.

"Actually," Isapa started, "The Gigas were named after the six mice that were here in the old world, in order to honor their deeds of bringing peace."

Now everyone except the Ixa'takans in the area was confused. How could the mice that the Gigas were named after create Blade's sword? Disregarding this news, Vyse asked a question that was bugging him ever since he got here. "Your Majesty," the Legend started, "not to be rude, but what are you doing in Horteka?"

The King lowered his head, and began, "Well, those cursed villains- I think they're called the Black Eight- have been spotted recently. In order to protect ourselves, we've all taken refuge in Horteka until we've been blown over."

Fina thought to herself, and couldn't shake something that was going on. Ever since they had token on GUN, she couldn't help but feel that they were being followed… but by what?

Aika's voice snapped her back into reality. "Hey, Fina! We're heading over to talk to Centime! Come on!" And so Fina did, and they headed over to the Iron Clad, Centime's ship.

However, Fina's hunch was right. When everyone had left the area, a purple chameleon that was about Blade's height… minus ears, ninja gloves and boots, and brown eyes came to visibility. This was none other than Espio of Team Chaotix, a group of detectives from Earth. His two teammates, Vector the Crocodile- a really big guy who's green, wearing yellow headphones, a gold necklace, and black shoes with brown eyes- and Charmy Bee- a little guy with the traditional bee style colors, an orange sweater vest- came out of their hiding spots.

Espio looked around just to be sure, then whispered, "I've seen the target. Vector," the chameleon asked, "any choice of action we apprehend her?"

Vector was the team's leader. He thought about it, and then suggested, "We could bring that girl down right now…."

Espio stated, "Too many witnesses. The last thing we need is to fight a couple ticked off Air Pirates, as Blue Rogues don't take revenge very lightly."

"Well," Charmy started, "You could wait until she's alone, then take her."

Vector then answered, "We don't know how long that'll take, and we don't have the time!"

Espio was thinking, "We could just go with the smoke bomb- then kidnapping trick."

Charmy sighed, "We don't have smoke bombs. Better just wait in ambush on the steel ship they have back there in ambush."

Vector gawked at this, then excitedly whispered, "Charmy, you're a genius in this case!" Turning to Espio, he ordered, "You wait on their ship's deck. Then when you bring her back, we'll deliver her to the client… whoever the hell that guy is."

"Roger," Espio simply replied, and ran to the Delphinus. Vector and Charmy spilt up after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vyse and the gang went over to the Iron Clad, only to find out-

"What do you mean Centime was captured about half a day after the transmission?" Blade yelled in a confused voice after Centime's Wife explained the story.

Centime's Wife cried, "He was taken to Moonstone Mountain… by three teenage girls."

Aika immediately knew who Centime's captors were. "The Ixa'ness Demons are with the Black Eight, as one unit I guess. So much for just containing the Moon Crystal- and the Chaos Emerald- and heading back to Crescent Isle."

"Damn… looks like we'll have to do it the hard way," Vyse thought aloud. "We're going to need to spilt up. Since me, Aika, and Fina know the territory of Rixis better than you two," he started by pointing at Blade and Glider, "the three of us we'll head there and secure the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald. Blade, Glider, you two have infiltrate Moonstone Mountain and free Centime. If his knowledge falls into the Black Eight's hands… we're in trouble."

Glider complained, "You guys get the treasure hunting job while we do search-and-rescue?" Sighing, he muttered, "May as well have fun with it. Let's head to the Delphinus, but we need to make sure GUN's no longer on our tail."

* * *

Later, as they were nearing safe lifeboat range of the mountain, Fina was on the deck of the Delphinus, with her head down. _Why can't I shake this feeling?_ The young Silvite thought to herself._ Is there really someone stalking us?_ She quickly got an answer as a ninja star swerved past her shoulder, and into the door. Gasping, she quickly got out Cupil, and waited for her attacker to reveal themselves to her.

"I guess you're waiting for a response, aren't you?" said the figure as he revealed himself. "Well, my name is Espio… and I'm from Team Chaotix. We've been ordered to bring you in for questioning," stated the ninja chameleon as he took out a few more ninja stars, "and you're coming. So, are you going to come quietly, and we don't have to bring you in a bloody mess… or do you want the hard way, and I knock you unconscious?"

Fina's mind was racing with thoughts on how she was going to save herself from Espio. Fight? Escape? Magic? And the best was to get Blade's knowledge on her opponent. Espio was clearly from Earth, as he did not know he was about to attack one of the greatest spell casters in the history of Arcadia today. As she ran to open the door, a jolting pain went through her body as she touched it.

"I wouldn't suggest opening the door. That ninja star isn't ordinary… it's a Bolt Star, making anything it's lodged into a shocking barrier," Espio coldly chuckled as Fina fell to her knees, and held her heart. Then the ninja walked up to her.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Blade's ears picked up a scream in pain. "Damn it! Vyse, I think we have an assassin to deal with. Fina's got to be in danger out on the deck!"

Vyse stooped the Delphinus, and Lawrence took the helm. "Fina, we're on our way! Lawrence, expect Blade and Glider to leave a bit later than we thought."

When the four reached the door to the deck and Glider attempted to kick the door open. However, he felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. The guy fell over in pain. "What the hell just happened?" Glider asked as he was getting up, with Aika and Blade's help.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to help Fina. A Bolt Star has locked her out, and us in. They're like regular ninja stars, except they cause anything they touch to become an instant shock machine," Blade answered Glider's question.

"Looks lie we're sniping whoever's attacking Fina then. To the lookout's nest!" Vyse ordered, and they all rushed to help their friend.

* * *

Back on the deck, Fina was having the worst of luck with Espio. Not only was the guy fast, but he had her slightly bleeding in the leg when he had thrown another star minutes earlier. Fina really needed a strategy that worked for the chameleon. He could cause her to miss with her magic every time, even though magic was very accurate.

Trying to catch her breath, Espio kicked her where she was already bleeding, causing her to lose her balance. Then, another kick made her fall down. As she grappled her injured leg in complete agony, Cupil then tried his best to heal the wound as well, obvious tuckered out as well. _If this guy is after me,_ she questioned her logic, _then why hasn't he killed me yet? Unless…of course!_ Obviously, Espio was trying to bring her back alive, as he hasn't even once- when he could have several times- gone in for the kill.

"What's the matter?" Espio questioned his easy triumph over Fina as he gave up his hidden location in the shadows. "It's not too late to change your mind. The sooner you give up, the sooner you pain stops."

Suddenly, Fina looked up, and Cupil's tired face rose up as well, and he turned into a cutlass. "If I have learned one thing in the single year I've been fully living in Arcadia that would help me right now…" Fina remembered, and grabbed the cutlass, "It's that an Air Pirate never gives up, no matter how bleak things seem!"

She slashed Espio in the chest with the Cupil Cutlass, causing him to stumble back. Suddenly, a gunshot hit Espio in the foot… from Glider's gun! Fina looked up, and smiled at her friends as it was Espio's turn to writhe.

"Damn… you're lucky that Charmy didn't see that lookout's nest, or I would've blocked that as well," Espio warned. _How the hell could Charmy miss this on the way from his spying?_ The ninja thought to himself.

"Espio… he's pretty dangerous by himself. He's a great ninja, and a pretty good hacker," Blade explained to the team. "One of the three members of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

Fina now could see through Espio's tricks, and blasted the crap out of him with magic. When Espio finally made it to his feet, he scowled, "We'll meet again, witch. You'll be brought in some day." Then he warped off the ship, and the Bolt Star deactivated.

Fina fell down, grasping her leg, still badly wounded from Espio's attack. The reat of her body was injured, but her leg was the worst. As tears came from the immense pain, the rest of the Blue Rogues rushed to her aid.

* * *

As Aika was treating to Fina's leg wound on the bridge, Vyse asked, "Why would someone attack Fina out of the blue?"

Blade thought for a minute, then tried to answer this in the best way he could. "Team Chaotix are detectives for hire. They're kind of like Lawrence, with the fact they'll only do paying jobs." Lawrence was listening in on the mention of his name. "Unlike Lawrence, they are animals, and not cold-blooded mercenaries." Lawrence didn't care about the cold-blooded comment. "I once met them when they were hired to track down a bunch of Chaos Emerald thieves. I still got the Emerald afterwards, only to lose it to Sonic. In logical terms… Espio would only attack Fina if he were put up to the task. And whoever wants Fina is probably either A: a complete idiot who has no idea that they're messing with one of the most powerful heroines of Arcadia; or B: Some evil force that could only benefit from Fina's capture and could use her power to rule the world."

After Blade's long explanation, the green feather on the sword lit up. Blade put it above the Moonstone, and he transformed into a High Priest of Ixa'taka style mouse. His fur was completely brown this time, and the Moon Soul was now a spear. On his back were a bow and an arrow holder, which held fifty arrows. Blade was now Grendel the Strong, with the might of the green giant flowing through him.

Fina ignored the pain in her leg, and got up. "Blade, will that work in Moonstone Mountain?" the Silvite asked, before Aika told her to sit down.

Blade answered, "I don't know… but I bet this will be cool! Now, for my first trick…." And then he snapped his fingers, and Fina's pain was gone. "A little Sacres spell, but it should keep you going in your part, Fina."

Glider was completely impressed. "As long as the Moon Soul keeps you in that state, we should come out of this alive! We're in docking range anyways. Fina, I hope you feel better when Blade and I get back. We'll bring Centime to Horteka, which will be the meeting point. ¡Ver el ya! That's Spanish for 'See ya later!'" And the two headed out to the lifeboats.

* * *

When they landed, they saw a bunch of guys labeled on the back, "CTU", and were about to head in. Glider cursed under his breath, and asked, "Should we take them?"

Blade then shook his head. "Nah… let's just get in."

However, one of them (Jack Bauer) pointed his gun at the two Blue Rogues. "CTU! Put down your weapons!"

Blade asked, "CTU? You're those guys from the show _24!_" In his mind, he thought, _COOL! I met CTU, and I'm braking in to a mine! Well, there's only one thing to do at this point… put down the Moon Soul, the gun, the bow and arrows, the Moon Crystal, and the bomb I was going to use to blow this place up._ And he started unloading himself.

Glider was finished after ten seconds. "Listen here, buddy. We're just breaking into these mines, busting a few Black Pirate heads open, and getting out with our friend. What are you doing here?"

Jack started, "Well, we're here to stop the terrorist plot coming from these mines. These "Black Pirates" are threatening Earth. I can't let them do that."

Blade then got an idea. "How about we bring the three in charge to you, and we hold nothing against each other? As in, we take the Ixa'ness Demons into your arms, and you don't shoot us… and I get your autograph. The Blue Rogues honor is on this one, because we are the good guys!"

Jack Bauer thought about this one, and answered, "You may as well. But you two better bring them out, or you'll get shot in the ass!"

Glider answered, "No problem! We'll just need our weapons back… except for the grenade. You can have that for later."

* * *

Link's Notes: What a shocking plot-twist! In order to not get either captured or shot by CTU, Blade and Glider must bring down the Ixa'ness Demons by themselves, and rescue Centime! However, Fina's injured, so how will she fair in Rixis?

Sora's Notes: One thing's for sure… Part 2 is for the hit TV show, _24!_ And Chuck Norris was honored at the end of Part 1, so a TV show is this one.

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: If you have any problems, take it up with Link and Sora. They've taken over Part 2. Kingdom Rider92, Link, and Sora out!


	8. Double Infiltraition

Axel: This story has gotten confusing with all of the random characters popping up.

Sora: I could say the same thing about you popping up! I thought you were dead!

Aika: What do you mean he was dead?

Sora: He blew himself up. I watched him die. I watched pretty much all of the members of Organization XIII die.

Fina: So we're blaming ghosts for this stuff?

Blade: Ghosts of Nothingness!

Link: This is idiotic… but I can guarantee right now that unless any reviews for them occurs, there will be no more of Popping up Characters from classic shows or games popping up.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: DOULBE INFILTRAITION 

While Blade and Glider began their rescue mission for Centime, Vyse, Aika, and Fina headed over to Rixis. At the gate, Vyse used his glass eye patch to spy three GUN agents guarding the entrance.

"Damn… they know who I am, all because of the scar," Vyse muttered to himself as he was spying. "Wait a minute… two girl agents, and one guy…."

Aika and Fina knew what he was thinking. Vyse quickly got the GUN soldiers' attention, and they followed him behind a series of rocks. A loud thud was heard, and minutes later did Vyse, Aika, and Fina came out from behind the rocks dressed as GUN guards. Vyse's scar was of course covered up, glass eye patch removed, and any idea that they were Air Pirates incognito was out of the question. So they entered the ruins.

"It's your shift to guard the entrance now," Vyse said to a few agents as they headed in. The soldiers just shrugged, and headed out.

After the soldiers left, Aika let out a big sigh. "I can sort of see why Blade never decided to use this trick… it's too obvious for him to not be noticed. But we're human, so we won't be found out."

Fina mentioned, "Shouldn't we check up on Blade and Glider now? They should've already broken into the Mountain by now…."

Vyse answered, "You have a point, since we're in as well."

* * *

Back on Moonstone Mountain… Blade and Glider were entering the prisoner's keep, when Glider's communicator rang off, alerting all of the guards. 

Blade ordered, "Answer it! I'll take care of the nuts!" The mouse switched to Recumen the Quick (his Nasr form), and rushed over to the entering guards.

Glider answered the communicator, "Glider. Whoever this is, you're an idiot… now the Black Eight know we're here."

It was Vyse's voice who apologized to Glider, "Sorry, didn't know that you two were in the prison block already. We've just snuck in Rixis."

Blade questioned as he took care of the next guards with his new laser eyes power, "Snuck in? You said Rixis wasn't ever guarded… ever!"

Aika embarrassedly stated, "Well, GUN's here. We had no choice but to take three GUN agent uniforms, and sneak in!"

Glider sighed, "Well, that makes sense... andthe Recumen one has laser vision. Better not get caught by GUN! Glider out!" And he turned off the communicator. After he did, Blade threw the Captain a set of keys.

In total, the two managed to save five slaves, a few orphans, several stray Huskrus, and a Blue Rogue- Centime!

"Thanks for saving me, Capt. Glider," smiled Centime as he left his cell. Turning to Blade, he excitedly responded, "You must be Blade, the one that knows what's going on here!"

Blade then chuckled, "Yeah, but we have to finish up here. Centime, we need you to shut down the base. While you're doing that, Glider and I have to bring down a few teenage girls, and liberate Ixa'taka of Black Pirates." The mouse made his orders right before running off, with Glider behind his tail.

* * *

Back at GUN's military sight, the Commander was studying something important. A soldier burst in the room, and had stated, "Sir! We have discovered three of our troops unconscious at the ruins entrance! All of their uniforms have been relived from them!"

The Commander immediately stood up, and asked, "Who was the attacker?"

The soldier replied, "According to an invisible GUN sentry, it was none other than Vyse the Legend. Blade's location is however unknown."

The Commander was clearly ticked off by Vyse's actions. He decided to end this game of cat-and-mouse. "If you see any suspicious soldier, kill that unit! Ready Diablon! I'll end this myself… Vyse won't leave here alive."

The soldier answered the orders, "Yes, sir!" and ran off.

* * *

At Rixis, Vyse, Aika, and Fina just made it to the series of stairs that led to the glowing gems above. After ditching the GUN outfits, they proceeded up the stairs. Vyse then signaled the bridge of the Delphinus, "Lawrence, we need you to be at the highest point of Rixis in five minutes. Then, we'll make a beeline to Moonstone Mountain, drop Centime off, and return home to Crescent Isle!"

As Aika and Fina reached for the two gems, Vyse heard something huge charging up for an attack, and he quickly tackled both of his friends to the ground, and ducked himself. "Vyse," Aika questioned her friends tackle, "Why did you do that?"

Aika quickly got her answer as a beam destroyed the pillar, and sent both gems to the side. The beam came from a red humanoid mech that's hovering… and has no legs.

"So… you're Vyse the Legend," a voice came from inside the robot. "I'm the commander of the Guardian Units of Nations."

Aika glared at the mech, and readied her boomerang. "So, you're the one in charge of causing my little friend a lot of stress? You're about to learn Rule No. 1 when facing Air Pirates…."

Vyse and Fina got up, and readied themselves as well. "Don't ever tick off a Blue Rogue!" Vyse yelled, and jumped at the machine. However, when he sliced it, not even a scratch was on it. He was then thrown aside.

"You'll have to do better than that to get past Diablon's shield," the commander chuckled from inside the robot. Aika attempted to hit it from behind, but her boomerang was deflected. "It does reflect projectiles, as well."

Vyse was at a loss here. How can they attack something that deflects long and short ranged attacks?

* * *

Back in the mountain… Blade and Glider had infiltrated very far into the maze of the dungeon, leaving a trail of shot, arrowed, and stabbed corpses along the way. When they came to a certain room with a spiked ceiling, the door behind them slammed on its own.

After trying to budge it, Glider banged the door in rage. "Damn! Looks like we're trapped in here."

However, Blade wasn't listening; he was too busy dodging arrows shot by the Ixa'Ness Demons. "Glider, I could use a little help over here!" the mouse pleaded, but it was more of an order than a plea.

Glider sighed, and started shooting at the Ixa'Ness demons as well. It didn't take the two Blue Rogues long to be pinned to each other's backs. "Well, we're screwed…." Glider moaned, and winced.

Blade was about to ask why, but he got his answer with a painful Chock Mal. After the mouse and Glider got up, Tara giggled, "Stings, doesn't it? You shouldn't have come here and expected to come out alive!"

Basically, both Vyse and Glider have their backs to the wall here. Was it really going to end like this? Vyse the Legend is actually going to get crushed by a mere piece of scrap metal from Earth? Glider the Unfettered being owned by three nutty little teenage Ixa'takans?

Of course it's not going to end this way! Not if I can change the situation! And this is where I get on track! Glider then ordered, "Blade, I think it's about time you let that true strength out!"

Blade knew what Glider meant, and moved the green feather over the Moon Stone… it's Grendel's turn! Blade then unleashed a huge shockwave with the Fist of Grendel, and knocked the Ixa'Ness girls back into a wall. Then taking out a few arrows, he pinned the girls to it by their clothes. Then the mouse bashed the other door open with his fists.

Glider then chuckled, "Looks like you're the ones on pins and needles… but not really." To the now normal Blade, he said, "We'd better figure out how to restrain them. Those arrows won't hold for long…."

Blade then shushed Glider, and the two look at the Ixa'Ness Demons again. The poor girls where looking so weak, because Blade's arrows were clearly enchanted by a Noxi spell, and the poison actually travel through their clothes. "How about we drop them off at Ixa'Ness Village, and let their mother take care of them?" Blade suggested. "That's the worst thing I can think of… other than letting them die of poison."

Glider had to laugh. "While your style is fierce… it's merciful. I think I like it!" He headed over to the pinned Ixa'Ness Demons, and asked, "Help me pry them off the wall. We'll head to the lifeboat, and drop them off at their village before heading back to Horteka."

* * *

Back at Rixis, Vyse, Aika, and Fina were dodging Diablon's most powerful strikes. Fina caught her breath, and then thought of something. If weapons can't work to get by Diablon's shield… what about magic? "Moons… give me strength…." Fina prayed, and then finished with "Enternum!"

The magical spikes didn't destroy Diablon… or kill the Commander. They did however; destroy the shield generator… that meant that the three could go all out!

Aika cheered, "Nice one, Fina! Now let's scrap that thing!" And so with that, Aika started spinning her boomerang in a circular motion in front of her. "Alpha Storm!" She let out her rage on Diablon with a fiery circle.

Diablon fell to the ground, and Vyse was ready for it with his own classic. "Cutlass Fury!" Then with the final strike, he decapitated Diablon's head. The robot was on the verge of unleashing an Anti-matter Cannon Blast, and the GUN Commander ejected out of there as the robot exploded. With Aika's Delta Shield, they were completely fine.

Fina let out a huge sigh of relief, as the ruins were safe. "Thank goodness that's over!" Fina prayed, and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Now let's recover the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald!"

Vyse nodded, and then turned to see the GUN Commander holding both gems- with the tips touching- in one hand, and a pistol in the other. "You think you could beat GUN that easily? Fools… now, tell me where Blade is… or one of you will be heading to Davy Jones' Locker like the scum you are really quick!"

Aika and Fina both turned around at this threat, and gasped. "ARE YOU HOLDING THE GEM'S TIPS TO EACH OTHER?" Aika bellowed at the sight.

"Not again…." Vyse sighed. "We just barely made it out of Recumen the first time… now we deal with Grendel. Now we know why Blade hates you guys."

The Commander beamed, "Grendel? What are you three talking about?" The Commander got his answer as Grendel, the Giant Gigas arose from his slumber, determined to destroy Ixa'taka once more… under GUN's bidding.

* * *

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Finally, I've gotten control over this story! After neglecting to finish writing for a week, I'm almost finished with part two! Expect to see real fireworks about some more of the story- like a plot downer, another Zenth Chronicle, and someone joins the fight for part three. Oh, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is out! And so is Kingdom Rider92! 


	9. Grendel's Return

CHAPTER EIGHT: GRENDEL'S RETURN

* * *

At Rixis, everyone was in total shock at the Green Giant's return. Then Vyse turned around to the GUN Commander and yelled; "Call off the Gigas, now!" 

Fina continued, "Please! Grendel has destructive power beyond imagination! Please call it off!"

Then, the communicator on Vyse's wrist went off. "Vyse, what the hell happened?" Glider's voice bellowed from the watch. "Is that thing Grendel, the Green Giant?"

Blade's voice questioned, "Who was the idiot that got it awake?"

Aika then answered, "That guy with the different colored eyes over there. Let me put you on view mode." She then pressed a button that showed Blade and Glider's faces. Blade was shocked at what he heard, and who he saw.

"YOU!" The Commander bellowed at Blade's face. "Where are you?"

Blade sighs, and then asks, "Does this matter anymore?" Turning to Vyse, Aika, and Fina he then said, "Vyse, meet me at the Delphinus. We're dropping off the Ixa'Ness Demons, so you won't hear from them for a while. Aika, don't ever use View Mode when GUN's around. Fina, I need to know how you beat it a year ago."

Vyse answered, "Got it! See you in a few minutes!" and he turned the thing off. Turning to the Commander, he ordered, "You have to give us the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald right now!"

The Commander scowled, "I don't take orders from pirates! Nor do I trust your kind!"

Fina then pleaded, "We need them to save the world! Do you think Blue Rogues are all bad?"

The GUN Commander was confused at this point, so Aika sighed, and continued, "Listen here, old man! If you want to help Arcadia, take on the Black Pirates. The Black Eight are the ones who want to rule the world, not us. Blade's on our side, and he's our reference to what we're dealing with in terms of Earth based forces!" She then calmed down, and asked, "I know you wouldn't trust Pirates, but we don't know if the Black Eight wants to attack Earth as well. Will you let us handle this?"

The Commander was a bit lost, but he sighed and answered, "Just this once… I'll leave this one to you. Blade's still a wanted mouse, so after you leave this region, don't expect an easy way in or out of it!" He then threw Aika the gems, and left the area. The Delphinus made perfect timing. when Grendel was nearing Rixis, and Blade and Glider was on the ship's deck.

* * *

Immediately on the bridge, Vyse took the helm of the ship. "We know what we're dealing with… but we have a new advantage to this fight… the Delphinus." Turning to his friends he smiled, "Any ideas on how we take it down this time?" 

"Well," Fina suggested, "we could always knock Grendel back into that ravine like we did a year ago…."

Blade then stated, "Well, let's go with that, because it worked. Or we could always use the Moonstone Cannon to blow it to bits."

Aika asked, "Why not knock it in, and then blow it up with the Moonstone Cannon?"

However, Grendel had struck the ship with its backhand. The Delphinus quickly recovered, and Vyse ordered, "Aika; Increm spell! Fina; Sacres spell! Blade, Glider; cannons!"

After a couple spells to maintain damage and strengthen the ship for a while, Blade and Glider were going all sorts of trigger-happy on Grendel. Grendel was knocked back a bit by the awesome firepower of the Delphinus I, but not enough. The Gigas was obviously ticked off at cannons, and the giant lifted a really huge boulder, and threw it at the Delphinus. However, it didn't know that Vyse thought enough was enough. He's going with Blade's plan to just blow it up.

"Moonstone Cannon… **FIRE!**" Vyse ordered, and within minutes, the boulder had blown to bits big enough to only damage small islands. The beam was aimed a bit higher than Grendel's chest; it had struck Grendel's head! The great Green Giant was no more as it had fallen into the ravine completely decapitated.

* * *

Back at Horteka village, Vyse had apparently come to terms with GUN's Commander in Blade's eyes. "So, basically, if we can nab the Black Eight's leader first, Blade has a clean sleight," Vyse offered to the Commander. "If you take that guy down, we'll all go to jail. Agreed?" 

Vyse had extended a hand, which the Commander shook. "Still, until this war of the pirates is over, neither you, your friends, or Blade, have a clean record. That means you're fair game after you leave Ixa'taka."

Blade for the first time in Ixa'taka, gave a full grin. That grin quickly faded, as Isapa tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, Grendel…."

Blade then pleaded, "Call me Blade. Anyways, you were saying?"

Isapa then chuckled, "Oh! Now then, a mysterious girl told me to ask you if you really wanted to find your friend- what was his name again…- Zenth?"

Blade was shocked, and then asked, "Zenth is actually in Arcadia?"

King Ixa'taka then laughed. "Apparently, he does want to find his friend. Here." The King handed Blade a piece of paper, and then as GUN left, he then said, "May Quetya aid you on the rest of your journey! And may she assist you in stopping the Black Eight's wrath!"

Blade then replied, "And may Quetya's powers assist you in recovering from the siege." Turning to Centime, he asked, "Could you keep things under control here? I hate to see the Black Eight attack such a forested area again."

One of Centime's orphans cheered, "We'll see to the safety of the place!"

And with that, Vyse's team headed back to Crescent Isle, as Blade started reading the clue that was left for him: "Scarred into the desert near the sacred temple."

* * *

At the Black Eight's unknown headquarters, Vigiro crawled in, still sweaty from being shot at, stabbed in the hand, forced to walk in the desert, and getting his butt kicked by a hedgehog and two ninjas. 

Baltor then laughed, "Tough week, Vigiro?"

Vigiro then muttered, "Shut-up, Baltor…. This coming from the guy who's never even gotten close to beating Vyse once."

Guybrush Treepwood banged his fist on the table. "You both need to shut your traps! This coming from an ex-Valuan Admiral who lost his entire crew, and got his ass kicked by a hedgehog! During the time you've been gone Vigiro, this Blade menace has already taken on the Ixa'Ness Demons… and won. I think they've been grounded for five months… and the last Black Eclipse of the century is in two! We only have two months to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds, capture the Moon Crystals, and perform the ritual… and we've already lost No. 5's A, B, and C."

Baltor knew when to shut-up if the third in command has to say anything. Vigiro then asked, "Where's Lord Bane?"

"No. 4 went on his own little quest to secure victory over one of our enemies." Guybrush answered, and they waited….

* * *

In the Nasr Desert, Da Ninja pulled out his double Sutuku Daggers from the sand, and wiped his face of sweat. Zenth did the same with his long sword. 

"Think it's noticeable, Zenth?" Senshi asked before falling on the sand in exhaustion.

Zenth collapsed, and barely made out a "Yeah… Blade should notice it."

Lori reappeared, and giggled. "You two have been slaving away at this message? How about you two take a rest before we give the next clue?"

Zenth was fast asleep, so Senshi nodded, "Yeah. The next clue is in Esperanza, so we'll rest there anyways." Lori picked up Zenth, helped her boyfriend up, and warped them to their destination.

* * *

Back on Earth, Dixie was staring out into the sunset. _Blade and Zenth must really miss this,_ the young Seeddrain thought to herself. "But is waiting really enough?" she asked, and answered, "Nope. It's about time I brought both of those boys home." 

"Sorry, little girl," a voice coldly said from behind her, and causing Dixie to turn around. It was none other than Lord Bane- that midget leader of the Zivilyn Banes for who forgot. He then continued, "But you're coming with me."

Dixie took out four of her Chakrams and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Knowing he's not going to win like this, he then answered, "I'm Lord Bane, one of the legendary Black Eight of Arcadia. I happen to know who Blade is."

Dixie then thought, _How does this jerk know who my friends are?_ Dixie then threw one of the Chakrams, which Lord Bane had dodged. Once it came back, the poor girl found herself surrounded by four of Lord Bane's minions. "Damn it… this guy's good."

Right when they were about to hold her down, Dixie used a wind burst to push back the four Zivilyn Banes, and quickly killed all four with a few wind slices.

Just then, a magical silver portal opened up behind her. Seeing more Zivilyn Banes appearing she had to make a choice. _I could stay here and get captured by these freaks… or bail and go through the silver portal… BAIL!_ And she did bail, jumping into the silver portal.

When Lord Bane was about to go after her, the portal closed. "Damn. At least that goes to Arcadia… but where?"

Minutes later, Dixie woke up in a room. "Are you okay?" A voice asked her, and then Dixie's eyes met those of Emperor Enquire.

* * *

END OF PART TWO

* * *

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Well, Vyse has saved Blade's butt, Zenth has started testing Blade's will, and Dixie is now on Crescent Isle. Not bad after part 1, now that I've regained control of the story. It looks like the war's only going to get more complicated in part three… that should have at least over five chapters. Kingdom Rider92 out! 


	10. A Party Does Sound Good Right Now

Well, PART THREE shall be the adventure to the continent of Yafutoma-- the place with a lot of water, highflying ships, and the Tenkou Ninja clan. Well, since Enquire is married to the Emperor's sister (I assume the old king's dead now), the team shouldn't have too many problems, right? Well, I'm assuring you… the first three chapters may end up changing your mind.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: A PARTY DOES SOUND GOOD RIGHT NOW….**

The Delphinus was making great time to Crescent Isle since GUN opened the way to North Ocean. Blade and Vyse, however, were both quite silent.

"Okay. I can't take it anymore boys," Aika angrily stated before pinching both Blade's and Vyse's ears. Fina quickly grabbed the helm as Vyse and Blade were dragged off to the kitchen.

"Aika, what's up?" Vyse asked when he got the chance to rub his sore ear.

"You two haven't even spoken a word to us since yesterday!" Aika was clearly ticked off, because Blade had spent the start of the return trip yesterday on the deck, and today Blade was looking at that piece of paper that the king gave him. Vyse was trying to think about who was the Black Eight's leader all day and the day before.

"Well, I assume Vyse has been doing what I've been… thinking," Blade answered, before Aika snatched the note that could lead him to his friend. Vyse just nodded at this comment before reading the paper himself.

"So, this is what Isapa was talking about?" Vyse asked, with a Blade nod as answer. "Well, I don't get what it means by 'scarred into the desert', but it does mean near the Temple of Pyrynn."

Blade knew that he'd better start there if he was going to get any progress on Zenth's trail, but he wasn't about to pull a desperate Houdini yet. They'd pass it soon enough, and Blade's real quest for Zenth will begin. For now… he'll stay with his friends until they bail over to either the Lands of Ice or Yafutoma. Either way,he'll probablygo throughhell until he finds Zenth.

* * *

When the team docked at Crescent Isle, Glider wasn't happy to hear an "Oh, Glider! I missed you so much!" from none other the Clara, the crazy Blue Rogue woman captain of the Primrose that's always following him.

Blade had to laugh as Clara rushed up to Glider, and grabbed the poor guy by his arm, and started nuzzling him. "Laugh while you can, Blade," Glider warned. "When I get Clara off of me, you're the first on my 'pistol-whip list'." This shut Blade right up.

Clara then let go of Glider, and then turned to the mouse. "Oh… so your Blade? Well, you have a bit of a surprise up in the meeting room. And you might need this."

Clara then handed Blade a first-aid kit. Blade was about to ask why, and then got his answer with a painful pistol-whip on the head by Glider. "This is the second time I got hurt in the head area today…." Blade answered semi-dazed before recovering his balance, and headed off to the meeting room.

_What did Clara mean I had a surprise in the meeting room?_ Blade had been asking himself that in his mind for the past three minutes before opening the door.

"Blade! Long time no see!" This came from his friend Dixie, who rushed up and hugged him. Now he knew what Clara meant: Dixie actually came to Arcadia! How, he didn't care about, but it was at least good to see someone who doesn't hate him for all of his stunts.

When Blade was finally let go, he then asked, "Dixie, how did you find me here?"

Dixie then explained how she got here, and then it was Blade's turn. "So, a summary of your story would be that you spent a year trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds to cover much more ground with Chaos Control, but you sent yourself and those other animals to Arcadia where you've teamed up with three famous Blue Rogues?" she asked him, and the young mouse nodded in embarrassment. Dixie had to giggle, as only Blade would put his life on the line and pull off an insane stunt like that.

Some giggling came from outside the door, and Dixie took out two Chakrams. "Dixie, I really don't want to be blamed for the fact that you killed Aika and Fina."

"Aww," Aika whined as she and Fina came in the room. "How did you know it was us?"

"Mice have this funny thing of hearing things from a mile away," Blade proudly answered. "Oh yeah… Aika, Fina, this is my friend, Dixie."

"Nice to meet you both!" Dixie smiled while saying this, and then continued, "You two are exactly how Blade described you. My name's Dixie."

Fina and Aika also smiled, and the three girls shook hands. "Blade," Fina quickly stated, "Vyse has decided to throw a party tonight… to let the other Blue Rogues know what's going on these days."

Blade grinned. He then said before leaving to his quarters, "It's about time something like this happened. A party does sound good right now…. See you in an hour!"

Dixie had to smile. And Maine finally woke up from his nap, and smiled as well.

* * *

For the next hour, Blade had spent it fixing his ruffled fur, putting on some proper clothes-- like that black tuxedo that his mom gave him, those classy black dress pants, and his shoes were bright black dance shoes that still had the air shoes function-- and brushing his teeth. His sword was of course put away-- he didn't really need the Moon Soul tonight did he?

When he exited his room, Vyse said, "Not too shabby, Blade." Vyse of course had gotten himself ready too: with the blue tuxedo his father gave him, black dress pants, actually tidy brown hair, and the pirates boots were still the same. He still had the glass eye patch for being recognized, and his twin cutlasses- preferably his Sky Fang.

"Nice outfit," Blade complemented. The mouse then asked, "Any reason why you brought your cutlasses?"

Vyse then answered, "Well, you know that in case of a Black Pirate attack-- or something stupid like that-- happens, I'll want to be prepared."

Blade then nodded, knowing where his gun is, and loaded it with a few Purple Moon bullets as Vyse turned away.

"Loading your gun in case of emergency, Blade?" Aika asked as she stepped out. She looked quite lovely in a pink dress that went down to mid shins, emerald green earrings, her hair in a long ponytail instead of a pigtail, and blue heels.

Fina then stepped out of her room. She was wearing what seemed to be her traditional Silvite dress, only with gold hoop earrings, a blue veil, and bright silver gloves. "Well, with everything happening, he and Vyse do have a point. Which is why I brought Cupil with me… in case of Team Chaotix."

"Aww, don't worry, Fina. I have my boomerang as well. We'd need to be prepared right now," Aika laughed, and almost all of the island's main inhabitants were at least armed.

Blade then went searching for Dixie. When he saw her, she was talking to Amy Rose- a pink hedgehog that's in love with Sonic, and is just as crazy as Clara- and Cream the Rabbit- a little, yellow rabbit girl and Amy's best friend. For tonight, Amy was wearing a pink gown and light pink heels, while Cream was wearing an orange dress. Dixie however was wearing an emerald green traditional Seeddrain dress: the green at the top with the white petal like skirt.

"Well, what do you know?" Amy asked as Blade approached. "There are no hard feelings with you sending us here. But I'm still wondering where Sonic is."

Blade thought about his logic, and then answered, "I assume he's hating Yafutoma."

"What do you mean by that?" Cream asked.

"Well, Tails ended up in Valua, Knuckles was in Maramba, so it's obvious that he's there. It's his color, but it may not be that."

Amy had her Piko-Piko Hammer out, and questioned, "What do you mean there?"

Dixie calmed her down, "I think it's not really like that. He did fall into Nasrad, and he's yellow."

Blade sighed of relive that Dixie saved his butt, and then Vyse interrupted the small chat. "Now there are two reasons why I had you all gather here tonight. One is for a night of celebration that we may not have with each other for a very long time. Two is the obvious one… I need to talk about the Air Pirate War that's going on. I have a list of Blue Rogue Captains that I need to have a small talk with near the end of this evening."

Aika quickly interrupted, "For now… we're going to party!"

* * *

During the part that night, Knuckles had gotten half drunk on Louqa, Blade proved to Glider that he's a good shot in a shooting game, Dixie entertained the crowds by performing her Chakram wind dance, and Tails was on lookout duty. Which didn't prove to be as entertaining as he thought, because before he got bored and tried the shooting game, he only saw a few birds, a balloon, and some of the Yafutoman birds getting out because of Cheese-- Cream's Chao that's sky blue-- and Maine's curiosity.

While dancing with Dixie, Blade asked, "Hey, Dixie… I was kind of wondering if you could help me convince Captain Vyse to take us to Yafutoma."

"Why," Dixie asked, "would you want that?"

Blade then answered, "The sooner we get Sonic on our side, the sooner Amy lets up on me, and the faster we can get the last four emeralds. Then, once I've repaid my accident to Sonic, he'll let me find Zenth without any hard feelings!"

Dixie giggled a little at her friend's plan to get Zenth back home.

Fina and Aika were watching Blade and Dixie dance. "Don't you think they make a cute couple?" Fina asked Aika.

"Yeah…" Aika answered, "and I can't believe that Blade really wants to help with the Black Pirate problem and find his friend. Zenth must be really lucky with this nut!" Blade heard that, but thought nothing of it.

Vyse came over and asked, "Would either of you two like to dance?"

Aika smiled at Fina, and said, "You can have the first one, Fina. I'll take lookout's nest." When she looked up, Tails wasn't there. "Clearly fox boy got bored, and decided to play that shooting game…." Sighing, Aika continued, "Where do we get these engineers?"

* * *

Meanwhile under dock, the Blue Rogue on watch was knocked out. Over him stood a certain green crocodile. "Well, I'm in the base. But other than some guards, no one's here."

"Well then," Espio said as he came out of the shadows, looks like everyone's on topside. All we have to do is create a diversion, and take that Silvite."

Charmy then asked as he finished searching the underground, "Is this where I come in?"

"Exactly!" Vector answered, and then continued, "All you have to do is cause as much havoc as possible, and while everyone's focused on you, I'll take care of that Vyse guy, and Espio shall take the Silvite girl!"

"No fair… you two get to fight a lot…." Charmy protested, but Espio shut him up.

"We're doing this one by the book; none of us can kill one person, okay?" Espio warned.

"Got it!" Vector exclaimed in a whisper.

"Got it…." Charmy sighed; it was obvious that he was still upset that he really doesn't get much action. The three then spilt up, not at all aware of the second set of party crashers listening into this.

"The detectives must be clearly working for Eggman… recommended action?" A red robot asked to one of his teammates.

"Simple… make sure Eggman doesn't get what he wants, and we do first." This came from a woman's voice; a bat-girl named Rouge. Despite the fact that she's a government agent, Rouge the Bat is a thief. And she has made several attempts to steal the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, and other gems for that matter when she's off duty. She wears a heart shaped top that barley covers her upper body that's purple, black pants, and with go-go boots with pink hearts where the toes are.

Beside her was Omega- one of Eggman's robots that betrayed him and vowed to destroy Eggman and take over. He was red, had claw-like robot hands, and a gladiator style going at his lower body. To the other side was the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog- the black hedgehog with red stripes that saved the world twice with Sonic, but is still his rival.

Shadow held up a Chaos Emerald- the yellow one- and stated, "Three of them are here… this should be a piece of cake. Stay here in case I need backup… which I doubt."

Shadow then set off into the island's village to claim the emeralds himself.

* * *

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Well, by now you can expect with Shadow going after the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles drunk, Chaotix trying to kidnap Fina, and several Blue Rogues plus the Valuan Empire all on Crescent Isle equals one thing… all hell and a bottle of whoop-ass is about to break loose. So, will Vector and Espio catch Fina? Will Shadow need back up? Will the emeralds and Moon Crystals still be on Crescent Isle? Is Blade's theory right?

Jack Sparrow's Notes: You'll have to find out next time on Skies of Arcadia II: Air Pirate War. That's the story's real name, savvies. Captain Jack Sparrow and Kingdom Rider92 out!


	11. Aminals are Party Crashers too

CHAPTER TEN: ANIMALS ARE PARTY CRASHERS, TOO

* * *

As Vyse and Fina were enjoying their dance in the moonlight of a full Red Moon, Aika ascended to the meeting room balcony. As she was taking a good look around, she spotted a small little creature flying to the island. It was official… knowing that this is one of the creatures from Earth, and it was headed towards Crescent Isle, all hell was going to break loose.

Ringing the bell that was now next to the meeting room door, she yelled, "Vyse, we're about to have an unwanted guest!"

Down on the ground, Vyse looked over at Charmy whose stinger was pointing menacingly at him and Fina, after he had stung a couple of poor Blue Rogues. "Damn! I thought nothing could go wrong tonight, but it does!"

Blade and Dixie ran over with their weapons out. "So, which problem should we deal with first, Vyse?"

Fina then turned to Blade and then asked, "What do you mean 'which problem'?"

"Well," Dixie answered pointing behind her, "we also have a crazed black hedgehog who just blew up the snack table, and Blade is still ticked off about it."

"Shadow blew up the cookies… why must he blow up skull shaped, chocolate chip cookies?" Blade sadly remembered the explosion of the cookies.

"Everyone likes those cookies, Blade," Vyse sighed, considering his mom made those cookies. He then ordered to Blade, "Now then, go protect the emeralds and the Moon Crystals."

"Aye, aye!" Blade said before rushing off to the meeting room with a gun in hand.

Turning to Dixie, Vyse continued, "Dixie, I know you may not be part of my crew, but do me a favor here and protect Fina, okay?"

"Well, considering that you have Blade in your crew, and you need Fina to end this hell fest," Dixie started, "I'm in. Come on, Fina! We need to get you to a save place."

Fina just nodded, and said, "Thank you, Dixie." Then the two rushed off to a safe hiding place.

Vyse let out a huge sigh, and then started looking for Charmy. However, in a matter of five seconds, he was rammed to the ground. When he was about to stand up, a heavy foot was on his back.

"Sorry kid," an odd sounding voice said, "But we're leaving with your friend."

The foot was knocked off, and Enquire picked Vyse up. Vyse and Enquire turned to see that a green crocodile was he nuisance. Espio had also appeared from out of the blue. "This should be a fun day," Vyse chuckled, and got out his cutlasses.

* * *

Up in the meeting room, Aika was knocked over onto the floor, and her boomerang was yards in front of her. Shadow was walking over to her, smirking along the way. "Tell me right now," he threatened Aika by grabbing her by the collar, "where the Chaos Emeralds are, and I'll be on my way."

Right when Shadow was really mad, Blade burst in, and threw Shadow off of her. Blade then proceeded to tackling Shadow to the ground, the two of them beating the hell out of each other. When Blade finally had Shadow pinned down with his tail, Blade pointed his gun at Shadow. "I have to things to say to you," Blade started. "One, nobody blows up the snack table! Two, how'd you manage to sneak in here?"

Shadow then chuckled, and took out his Chaos Emerald. "You didn't think I'd found one, did you? Well, it was a while, but I have it from beneath that continent of thunder."

Blade thought to himself, _Shadow must be strong to go through the Maw of Tartas without a ship. But then again, I almost died because of this guy._ "Finally," he said aloud, "get the hell off of Crescent Isle. It'll do you much better by letting us keep the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow then grabbed Blade's tail, and threw him off. Shadow then picked up the gun, and pointed it at Blade. "Who do you think you are, mouse boy? You can't be serious that you'll protect the emeralds."

Aika, who finally got up, decided to ask, "Blade, who is he?"

Blade answered, "Shadow the Hedgehog… he's the Ultimate Life Form that was created over fifty years ago in the Space Colony ARK. I once fought him, and learned a lesson that day."

"What was the lesson?" Aika asked Blade, also trying to think how Shadow could've been created half a century before, but looked as strong as he was when he was younger.

"Never fight Shadow on a moving airplane, unless you want to push your luck with a pillow truck with the top open passing under you," Blade stated, remembering how lucky he was that a pillow delivery truck without a top broke his fall.

"You did get a lucky break there, Blade," Shadow complimented Blade's luck, and then continued, "You and Sonic are the only ones worth a fight."

Blade then jumped up, and stared Shadow in the eyes. "We don't need any more trouble from you, Shadow. We're practically in enough with GUN, Black Pirates, and Team Chaotix. You will cause it only to get worse if we have to destroy the island." Turning to Aika, he asked, "Did Vyse make sure all of the buildings were insured?"

Aika then answered with a nod and then said, "That also helped with recovering with the damage done by Ramirez a year ago."

Blade then reached into the storage cabinet, and pulled out the Silver Moon Crystal. He decided to use it for this case to create that sword again. It actually worked, but Blade went a bit pale. He then lunged at Shadow, tackling him out of the room, and breaking the door a bit. When the two were free falling to the village below, with Vyse and Enquire against Vector and Espio, they both activated their Air Shoes. After a few exchange of blows, Blade's eyes turned silver for a bit. He was the only one moving, but Blade took full advantage of this, and created a Silver portal. Stepping in, he performed several slashing moves on the helpless Shadow, but they wouldn't kill him. As he stepped out of it, Time continued, and Shadow felt the pain that Blade had brought. They both fell to the ground, but landed on their feet.

"That was a pretty good technique, Blade," Shadow smiled at the mouse that had no idea at what he did. "I have a change of plans then. Wait here." Shadow then left to the underground.

Blade fell over on his knees, and said, "That was Silver Eclipse... Ramirez's all attack move."

* * *

Back over to Vyse and Enquire, they were evenly matched with Chaotix.

"Stop resisting, Vyse," Espio panted, knowing that he was out of gas. "All you have to do-!"

"Is to hand over that girl!" Vector finished for his chameleon friend.

Enquire stepped forward, and answered, "Listen here, you reptiles. Fina is our friend, and we do not want you to harm our friends at all!" His rapier was glowing with a yellow aura.

Vyse's cutlasses were glowing with a blue aura. They've been working on something during the times they had got to see each other called "Pirates' Pride". Basically a fusion of Pirates' Wrath and The Judgement, equaling a whole gateway to pain for an area target, and Espio and Vector just so happened to be standing next to each other. This meant that if they didn't move, they'd be feeling the sharp wrath of two of Arcadia's finest.

However, they didn't move fast enough, and the results are a bit blurry to describe. If you have ever seen Vyse use Pirates' Wrath on one target, then Enquire uses The Judgment on the same target, try widening the range, and you have what happened to the poor detectives.

Tails flew over to them with Charmy unconscious under his arm, and was impressed. "Now I know why I'm glad you two are on our side!"

"How did you catch that kid?" Vyse asked, looking at the knocked out bee, and then at the two unconscious intruders on the ground.

"He stopped by the still intact cake. Amy hit him upside the head with her hammer, and I picked him up." Tails answered.

Shadow then walked up to Vyse with Rouge, Omega, and Blade. Shadow then put the yellow emerald in Vyse's hand and said: "You're lucky that the three of us are on your side now." Looking at the three comatose members of Team Chaotix, he whispered, "Damn. Maybe he doesn't need us, but we're still in this."

Blade then asked, "So Captain,what'll we do with these guys?"

Knuckles, no longer drunk, walked over and answered, "Well, we could always place them on another island."

Rouge then nodded, and caught the blacked out Blade, who dropped the Moon Crystal. Shaking her head, she dragged his unconscious body to Blade's cabin. Omega just grabbed the Moon Crystal and started scanning it. "The life force from this crystal... is rematerializing."

* * *

The next morning, Blade woke up to Pow's barking. "Didn't Vyse tell that dog not to bark at guests?" Blade chuckled, and changed back into his original outfit.

A couple minutes later, Blade had entered the meeting room. He could see that Dixie and Vyse were talking, and Team Dark had already left with Chaotix.

"Hey, Blade," Aika greeted as he stepped in, "Dixie was just talking about that we need to head to Yafutoma next."

"That was my idea," Blade admitted, rubbing his head. "Well, for starters, the sooner we find Sonic, the better. Shadow may be on our side, but we'll need more than the Ultimate Life Form to finish this."

Vyse then stood up, and smiled. "Well, it's about time that the heroes of different worlds met in person. We're heading to Yafutoma!"

"Not from Ixa'taka we aren't!" Fina warned, remembering that GUN's main base is there, and they were still fair game. "We'll have to take… the Dark Rift." Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Enquire shuddered a bit.

Dixie took out a Chakram, and points it at Blade. "You say 'dun, dun, dun' and you're getting it!"

Blade was then really scared of his friend. He then took out a long sheet of paper, and then started writing on it.

"What are you writing, Blade?" Aika asked the young mouse.

"I'm adding Dixie to my 'Don't Ever Tick Off' List. So far, I have GUN, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Eggman, Vigiro, Vyse, you, Fina, Glider, Enquire, God, Disney Characters, Rouge, Omega, Big, Espio, anyone that just so happened to be in that building with the stink bomb, the French, Jack Sparrow, Dixie, Team Satomi, a guy named Bobobo, the Power Rangers, Chuck Norris, CTU, the Gigas, Godzilla, Mario, Sora, Link, Sonic, Organiztion XIII, anyone from Final Fantasy, Batman, the Jedi, and the Trix Rabbit."

Everyone in the room gawked at how long that was, and basically all of their names on it. "That's… a long list," Vyse said after a few minutes of silence. "So, Enquire and Mogei are coming with us. We'll bring Shadow, Rouge, and Omega as well as Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. When they return, we head over to the desert and see that clue. Then we head to Esperanza for the night. Don should be able to help us with the Dark Rift in the morning."

Everyone said, "Aye, aye!" and awaited Team Dark's return.

* * *

With Team Dark, Shadow had warped them onto an island off the coast of Valua. There, Omega put down the still asleep members of Team Chaotix.

"Mission successful," Omega stated. Shadow just warped them back to Crescent Isle just before the detectives awoke.

"What's this?" Espio asked about the note on his horn. "This should teach you not to mess with the Blue Rogues! Signed Vyse… damn you Air Pirate!" Espio yelled it to the heavens, and tore up the note.

"I think he's lost it…" Charmy said in a concerned tone to Vector, staring at Espio's rage.

"Who wouldn't?" Vector questioned Charmy's worried face. "I mean the guy just got beaten again by a couple Air Pirates, and now we're stuck on a deserted island!" Chuckling a bit, he then added, "It's a wonder that we still have our senses!"

Espio then calmed down and apologized, "Sorry about that. But Vyse and his crew have been getting on my nerves. The sooner we've captured that Silvite and present her to the client, the better."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location- "OW! Why did you hit me with a fish?" I asked after being hit upside the head with a fish.

The leader of the Black Eight answered, "You are being a pain in the ass for not knowing where our base is, and you write this story! We're located in an evil wormhole underneath the Dark Rift!"

"Oh… fine. Now can I leave and get back to the story?" I asked.

"Yes, you can leave… and keep it on track! You only have four reviews."

Reminded that I only had a few reviews for this story, I decided that I had to keep it straight. So anyways… Meanwhile, on an island in a wormhole at the bottom of the Dark Rift… the Black Eight's mighty leader and his second in command Mago were talking.

"But why have you refused to destroy the Moon Soul before Blade unlocks the Excalibur Mode?" Mago was questioning his leader's refusal to take any action of Blade already unlocking Recumen the Quick's speed and fiery range and Grendel the Strong's might and natural control.

"Because…" the mighty Black Eight leader answered, "Blade is vital to my plan. I had already expected Baltor, Vigiro, and the Ixa'Ness Demons to fail. If he gains Silvite Mode before the Black Eclipse in two months, we'll be able to unlock Solits, and salvage a Silver Moon Crystal from there."

Mago was a bit grumpy with this. "I've already tried using Solits for world domination before," the angered second in command stated, "and I was destroyed a day after the event… by that wretched Blue Rogue and his friends!"

The leader had to laugh. "Do you know why I brought you back? Glacian?"

Mago took off his black mask, and there- to confuse everyone that's actually beaten Skies of Arcadia- stood none other than Glacian; the evil leader of the old Valuan Armada that tried to take over the world by betraying Empress Teodora I (Enquire's mother that went power hungry and died when Glacian used the Rains of Destruction on Valua) after all of the Moon Crystals were found, and killing a Silvite. He had a few options, but after Ramirez-who was his Vice Captain later on turned 6th Admiral of the Armada- failed to kill Fina, he took Elder Prime's Moon Crystal. The only difference of how he did look and how he looked now was his eyes; one was pure black, and the other was red.

Then, if you have actually beaten Skies of Arcadia, you say, "But… Hydra… Moonstone Cannon… boss battle… escape pod that was bridge… Belleza's ship ramming into his… explosion over Solits… how the hell is he alive? Vyse killed him! He and I watched the bastard die!"

Yeah… well so did I, and I can't really explain this. Better let Glacian and the Black Eight leader do the talking.

Glacian answered, "You teleported to this planet right before your comet exploded, noticed the Black Moon's alignment to the other moons, and offered me a deal. You said, 'Promise to help me collect the Chaos Emeralds and Moon Crystals, and I'll restore your own flesh and blood, and let you get your revenge on those accursed Blue Rogues.' After I agreed, you revived me, saving me from the depths of hell. I came back to kill Vyse, put him in my place, rule this world, and Earth, which you failed to destroy, Black-!"

* * *

Right when this was getting good, the camera in the room suddenly exploded, with Link yelling, "Sorry, Mr. Writer! The camera was hit with a fireball!"

I sighed, and said, "We'd better call it a day. That's the tenth time this month that Sora had to kill a Heartless on the camera with a Fire spell."

Sora walked over and asked, "But what about that last part?"

I answered, "We can leave anyone who hasn't played Shadow the Hedgehog in suspense, right? I mean, we don't have to let them know who the leader is, but everyone who's played that game should now know! Okay, I need Shadow to get a fireproof camera, Cream some doughnuts, Kairi to get Eggman ready for Chapter Eleven, Omega to fill the cannons of the Delphinus with ammo, and Amy to call me when the Jim's Spaghetti people are off their summer break! See you all tomorrow!" I then left.

* * *

King Mickey's Notes: It's amazing how many people he thought of with that list. It's also amazing that he made the sensible member of the gang go insane with rage. Don't worry Chaotix fans; they'll be back… eventually. Also, who is the Black Eight's leader? How is Glacian back? Why are we working with a guy who pretty much spends his summer writing this, playing video games, and staying home? King Mickey out! 


	12. La Flota De Eggman Ataca Esperanza

Kingdom Rider92: Is everyone that's in Chapter Eleven here, Omega?

Omega: …All cast members present. Requesting permission to destroy something in this chapter.

Kingdom Rider92: You don't have to ask for that! About halfway, you start blowing up Eggman's stuff.

Vyse: Something tells me… that we have a really high weapons budget.

Blade: Hah! We pretty much wouldn't call it a budget… I like to call it a "We just get paid, destroy things, and the writer has us kill off people he hates Program." Basically meaning, Eggman's the guy paying for this crap… and we just smash it, get paid, and laugh.

Fina: That basically sums up why we have to fight so many machines….

Kingdom Rider92: All right… places, people! And cue Chapter Title!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LA FLOTA DE EGGMAN ATACA ESPERANZA 

(For the not knowing Spanish, that's: Eggman's Fleet Attacks Hope)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Eggman's Secret Base, he had sent a few robots to spy on the actions in Arcadia. So far, all he discovered was the Chaos Emerald's were in fact there… and the causers of the accident in his lab were there as well.

"Amazing… that mouse could actually pull off a Chaos Control… or can he?" Eggman pondered as he watched the treasure room footage of Blade's actions.

Then, a robot came back from Arcadia with a light in its eyes. That could only mean it found something in Arcadia that was vital to know.

When the robot took out its recording chip, Eggman placed it into his computer. Then, six mysterious colored objects appeared on the screen. "These aren't the Chaos Emeralds…" Eggman thought aloud, as he studied the gems with total amazement. Then, a planet bound view of Arcadia, along with its six moons, told him something. Comparing the gems to the moons, the readings were all the same based on color. "No way! That's impossible to believe that these six gems are connected to those moons! Unless… the gems came from the moons! But, what could some lousy glowing gems other than the Chaos Emeralds do?"

Then, another robot came back, also with its eyes glowing. Once again, Eggman placed the robot's recording chip into the computer, and learned more. This time, it showed the great Gigas and their true might. "Legendary machines capable of mass destruction… and six of them! They're powered by the gems based on color, so if I can get all of the gems…. There's no way Sonic would be able to handle them all!" Eggman laughed, but then a third robot returned. This time… it showed that a young boy and two girls each about seventeen defeating these machines with the help of an old man with an artificial arm, a blonde prince, and a gun-slinging, middle aged man. Eggman was furious that three teenagers almost single handedly took down all of the Gigas. "Impossible! How could a plan be pre-foiled by a few lousy teenagers?"

Just in the middle of his rage, another spy robot came in with another important file. "What's this?" the doctor asked himself as he inserted the chip into the computer. This time, it showed that if the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald matched color, all you had to do was to touch the tips together, and the fallen Gigas was brought back to 100 life, and ready to destroy. "Hohohohohohohohohohoho!" Eggman evilly laughed to the skies. "That's all I have to do? This plan isn't dead yet! Now then, I just need to find the emeralds and the gems, destroy these kids, remove Sonic and his friends from the game, and I'll have conquered the world in no time!" As he was doing a victory dance, a final robot came into the room, obvious that it came from Arcadia.

When it inserted its chip in, a list of the Black Eight had appeared… and Eggman was shocked at the filler of the No. 1 position. "No… it can't be! Shadow destroyed him-!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Arcadia itself, the Delphinus I- because it was the only ship that could fit so many crew members- was cruising along above the Nasr desert.

Knuckles called from the main cannons position, "Blade, can you see a scar in the desert from the lookout's post?"

Blade was used to the lookout's post now. Considering the fact that he only got to take the helm if Vyse needed to do something, or if he was asked, Blade had the best sense of smell and his eyes were pretty good, making him the perfect lookout right now. Anyways, Blade looked around on the desert's surface, and south of the huge crater was the thing he was looking for… the next clue.

"I see something!" Blade called to the bridge, and then continued, "It says: 'Hope's Tavern in Cape Victory… where the hell is Cape Victory?"

Enquire's voice answered, "Cape Victory is where the port town of Esperanza is located, and where we need to stay tonight anyway. It's on the southern tip of Nasr, and once was the hiding spot of the Valuan Empire during another Valuan-Nasr war. After the war, the town was abandoned by Valua, and until a year ago, it was where sailors who had failed to sail through the Dark Rift had given up on their dreams and waited for the day they died."

Dixie, who was on the bridge, sarcastically answered, "Well, that's one way to guarantee that your death will be a not regretful, happy one."

"Well, aren't you optimistic?" Aika asked Dixie in a sarcastic tone of her own.

Blade laughed, "I can still hear you all from the lookout's nest!" Pausing for a minute, he then muttered, "Zenth… we'll be home soon. Right after all of the Black Eight are taken down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About around sunset, the team landed in the port city of Esperanza. The poor, misshapen city had been shining with a new light since the locals now they too could also sail the world. If it wasn't for the battle here Vyse and Enquire fought against old Ironwall Gregorio- 2nd Admiral of the old Valuan Armada, the man Enquire was raised by, saw the light after an honorable ship duel with Vyse, and in the end killed by Lord Glacian- and the fact that Vyse proved he could sail any sky, this town would still be hopeless, even though the word "Esperanza" meant "Hope" in Spanish. Blade knew this because he lives in a town in the Caribbean.

Blade and Dixie were glad to get off the ship for a few reasons. One, they were so busy that day, they hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast. Two, they needed to know what the next clue was to their friend. Three, they wanted to meet this Don in person.

"According to Captain Vyse," Dixie remembered what Vyse said, "Don was on his crew once, and is now in charge of leading safe travel routes through the Dark Rift."

"I don't know why Vyse wanted a drunk at the helm," Blade questioned his captain's judgment there, "but if he'll get us through, than we're going to have to trust him!"

Vyse and Aika walked up to them. "Well, Don prefers any Dark Rift expeditions to be scheduled in at least a day in advance. We'll need to talk to him now if we want to get to Yafutoma tomorrow," Vyse stated to the curious creatures.

Aika then thought aloud, "Now, where would Don be right now?" She then closed her eyes, and then answered herself with a sigh. "The taverns… guess he hasn't quit drinking too much Louqa."

"If he lived in the Caribbean," Blade chuckled, "Don would be in heaven. Or any underage drunk for that matter."

Vyse was about to ask why, when Dixie answered, "There's no drinking age in the Caribbean, or England. But we avoid drinking as drunks will tend to fight."

Several bar jokes from Blade and tavern checks later, they finally stepped into the one in which Don was in. A shocker to Vyse was that the head chef was none other that the ex-Gourmet Pirate Gordo- another Black Pirate that Vyse defeated, and one of the only ones who knew Drachma's secret as to why he was hunting the Purple Gigas Rhaknam.

"Gordo?" Vyse in total shock asked, causing everyone's attention turn to him, Aika, and the two little, child size creatures.

"Why, if it isn't Vyse!" Gordo laughed, and Blade and Dixie simply wondered over to a table Don. The three started talking, but no one really cared. "You're probably wondering why I'm here instead of running the Bistro in North Ocean, aren't you?"

Aika then answered with a question of her own. "It's GUN or the Black Eight, isn't it?"

Gordo rubbed his head and answered, "Well, it's more of the Black Eight." He started crying before he continued, "Those bastards… destroyed the Bistro."

Blade then opened a window near him, and spat out the Mountain Dew that was in his mouth out of it. "WHAT? Damn, I wanted to eat there at least once!"

Vyse looked over, and asked, "You've already ordered dinner for yourselves?" He was looking at the pepperoni-cheese pizza that Blade and Dixie were sharing. Blade was drinking a Mountain Dew, and Dixie a Chaos Cola.

Dixie cheerfully stated, "Don't worry, we also ordered you two one as well. And already scheduled a route through the Dark Rift tomorrow around noon."

Don then continued, "Well, since you helped me last year, I've put your entire sail through there free of charge! Also, these kids are smooth talkers, even though one's a mouse, and the other's an alien."

Vyse and Aika were impressed that the two Blue Rogue rookies had already set everything for tomorrow. Gordo then remembered something. "Mouse… you must be Blade, the one that the hedgehog was talking about!" He then walked over, and placed a note next to Blade's drink. "One, this meal will be about four thousand gold. And two, the note is for you to read. I can't understand it since it's in Spanish, but I can put the meal on the house if you can do it."

Blade read the note, and it said, "Escrito en sangre con el ninja del cielo del Este." Blade proved how Spanish wise he was when he said, "Written in blood with the sky ninja of the East." To Gordo, he chuckled, "I have a free dinner now!"

Gordo of course, was lying about not knowing, and then answered, "Well, looks like you do. This text was right, but I lied about not knowing Spanish, but I wanted to see someone do it."

Blade smiled with a cheese and tomato sauce covered grin, but that grin quickly faded when Fina burst in. "Vyse! There's an entire fleet of odd looking ships heading straight for Esperanza's port!"

Blade licked off his muzzle of cheese and pizza sauce, jumped up, and put the rest of his and Dixie's pizza in a take home box. Vyse did the same with his and Aika's pizza, and they both rushed out. The girls said goodbye to Don, and headed off after the guys.

The gang found Enquire and Moegi staring out from the railing in awe, Knuckles and Shadow trying to prevent Omega from shooting the ships, and Rouge looking from the lookout's nest. _Damn,_ Rouge thought as she stared at the entire fleet,_ Eggman's here too, and he brought an entire fleet._

"Oh crap," Blade muttered as he took a look himself. "Oh my god… not today…. I've had enough of this crap from GUN and the Black Eight. But now… it's about to get worse."

Vyse used his glass eye patch to zoom onto the ships, and they were quite ugly. Some were light orange, with cannons in odd places, and all of the soldiers were small, ugly robots. The robots were about Blade's height, minus the ears, a bit orange, had round bodies, a pointed nose, a sickening smile, and were carrying a bazooka, a small flashgun, or a lance. There were some other robots as well, like big black ones with hammers, small, floating, multicolored ones with jets in the wings, red monkeys, green rhinos, and on each ship, there was a Shadow Android- a robot that looks like Shadow, but uses homing missiles.

Enquire broke out of his shock, and turned to Blade. "Do you know what that fleet is, Blade?"

Blade answered with a nod, and said, "Yes Enquire. That's an entire fleet of Eggman's Ships in attack formation. Be ready for plenty of hell, and Shadow has to stay here, so we won't get caught in the confusion of the amount of Shadow Androids."

Just then, one of the tiny orange robots came up to Vyse with only a monitor in its hands. The monitor turned on, and it was none other than the doctor himself. "Hohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Blade then took out the Moon Soul, and angrily answered the laugh. "**EGGMAN!**"

Eggman turned to Blade, and said, "Calm down, mouse boy, I'll get to you later." Then he turned his attention to Vyse, Aika and Fina and proudly smirked, "So, these are the heroes that defeated the legendary weapons of this planet! It is an honor to finally see your faces."

Vyse smirked, and answered, "Well, I didn't even know that we had fans from Earth yet…"

Eggman was as ticked off as the time when Blade said "Bite me" in his face. "Do I detect a little sarcasm in that statement, brat? Well then, it should pain you to know that I've constructed a barrier around this port. Starting tomorrow at ten o' clock, I shall begin bombarding the city… you have fifteen hours to surrender yourselves, and your deaths will be quick and painless."

All six of the Air Pirates plus the two royals looked at each other, and started laughing until they fell over on the ground. A few minutes of rolling laughter later, Aika wiped the tears from her eyes, and answered, "Nope. Not gonna happen, fatty."

Dixie got up, and said, "BURN! You just got burnt, Eggman!" Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

Blade stopped laughing, and stated, "We've got a little appointment tomorrow, and you're not stopping it. We'll take of you in no time flat!"

Fina regained her balance from the railing, and continued, "Just for a present to remember us…" she then held her hand in front of the Egg Pawn, and cast a Welvi spell, blowing it to the skies. Omega made Shadow and Knuckles let go, and went to town with the import robots.

Vyse then ordered, "Well, we have a busy day tomorrow, so we need to rest up. We'll stay at the inn tonight, and see if we can get a jump on Dr. Fatman tomorrow."

Blade then yelled to the heavens, "BURN!" as the eight headed for a good night's sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at around six, Vyse was already awake. The rest of the team except for Blade was sound asleep.

"A bit early to be awake, Blade," Vyse whispered to the mouse when he saw him outside the port practicing with his sword. "Why are you in the mood to train?"

Blade smiled, and answered, "Well, we're going to be blasting through Eggman's fleet, right? Yafutoma is obviously where I'll get Bluheim's power." Blade had been predicting as much since Dixie had helped to convince Vyse to go there.

Vyse had decided to talk. "Blade, you know a lot about Sonic and his friends. Explain how you met Sonic."

"Alright…" Blade sighed. "Sit down; this'll be a long one, but not really." Vyse obeyed, and Blade starts out, "It all began with the aftermath of the EX World Grand Prix…."

Blade then explained that after it was discovered that even though Sonic was cheated out of the final race, he still proved to be faster than the legendary Jet the Hawk on Extreme Gear. Blade had picked up on it after the tournament, hoping he'd actually get closer to the Chaos Emeralds that time. When he saw Sonic in a town, Blade immediately mistook the hedgehog for his friend. Sonic was confused to hear Blade mistaking him, so Blade decided to knock some sense into Sonic's head. Blade proved he could do the spin dash, but wasn't really accurate with the move. A few minutes of hand-to-hand later, Blade realized he made a big mistake. This hedgehog didn't even use a sword at least once, so it wasn't his friend. Amy however, was watching the fight, and Blade got hit upside the head with a hammer during the fight. Sonic had to call it off on account of "Girlfriend chasing", and Blade and Sonic were after the Emeralds- and each other's throats- since.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble I caused just because I'm concerned," Blade nervously chuckled. "So, you cause a few mistakes, and the whole planet suddenly wants you dead."

Vyse was shocked at Blade's past mischief. "So, you have no idea what Sonic's reaction's going to be when we meet him later?"

The mouse shook his head, and then asked, "Do you think that if Eggman knows that you, the Gigas, and the Moon Crystals exist, then he'd know who the Black Eight are?

Vyse then grinned with a "That gives me an idea" look on his face. He then whispered something into Blade's ear, and the mouse's face brightened up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was on the Delphinus, Vyse called Tails to the bridge. "You want me to help with what?" Tails questioned when Vyse told him his plan.

"Help us access Dr. Fatty's computer on his flagship," Aika repeated Vyse's plan.

Blade and Dixie at the same time yell, "BURN!" Then the two started laughing about the comic insults Vyse and Aika make about Eggman.

Tails just sighed, knowing this was going to be a long morning for him. "Why do I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days?"

Blade chuckled with a sarcastic tone, "Fun feeling, isn't it, Prowler?"

Vyse then ordered, "Blade, you're in charge once we get on the flagship. Dixie, you spot for Knuckles in the main cannon. Shadow, you spot for Omega in the sub cannon. Cream, you're on lookout duty. Everyone else, don't kill Blade while we're gone."

"Aye, aye!" the entire team cheered, as they moved out of port with less than two hours before the hostile attack on Esperanza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman woke up to a series of explosions coming from nowhere. "What's going on?" He then saw in horror as his entire first blockade was in seconds completely destroyed by one ship. "That's their ship? How can one ship stand up to an entire fleet of my own?"

Eggman then realized something… the Delphinus was charging right to his own flagship. "So, they want to settle it the old fashion way, eh? I'll take care of them with my latest creation!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dephinus had just finished breaking through the second blockade, and the Esperanza civilians' cheering could be heard, even this far out from the port. Blade then grabbed the helm, and gave Vyse a thumbs-up from the bridge. Tails grabbed Fina's hand, and started spinning his tails as fast as he could. While Vyse and Aika jumped onto Eggman's flagship's deck from the bridge, Tails lifted Fina and flew her down to the deck.

"Now then…" Tails said after he placed Fina down and was starting to land on the ground himself, "all we have to do is to get to Eggman's bridge, and we'll be able to access all of the available data we need. We should be able to send it aback to the Dephinus' bridge… and there's a bunch of Egg Pawns behind me, isn't there?" Tails had felt the presence of the mechs when the trio of Blue Rogues nodded.

Vyse broke out his Cutlasses, which were an odd pair. His Sky Fang as the offensive, and the Vorlik Blade as the defending one. Aika and Fina were amazed that Vyse would go such lengths this round. Tails took out a weapon that turned out to be a telescopic staff, with a Yellow Moonstone in the handle. Tails smiled, and started spinning really fast on one foot. The two-tailed fox became a yellow twister, which made really short work of the Egg Pawns. When an Egg Hammer came up, Vyse's swords caught the hammer mid swing towards Fina. The Vorlik Blade sliced the hammerhead off, and the Sky Fang pierced through its head with ease. Immediately after the Egg Hammer exploded, five Shadow Androids surrounded the group. Fina and Aika smiled at each other. Cupil sucked in as much air as he could, making him grow huge. Just as the Shadow Androids were launching their homing missiles, Cupil blew the missiles off course, and the Shadow Androids clung onto the ledges of the deck. Aika's boomerang then multiplied into four, and they cut the deck, unleashing fire on the poor androids, burning them into letting go of the ship.

"Not bad," Tails complimented his team. "Now then, we'll need to head into the bridge to get the data, so be on your guard, guys!"

Vyse then chuckled. "How hard could one scientist's robots be if we just scraped a whole deck of them?" Then the four went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Delphinus, Blade was quietly taking the helm while Knuckles and Omega were blasting Eggman's entire second barrier for fun. Esperanza's Navy was helping too, but they were kept back by the first fleet. Except for one ship: The Blue Hope, Don's personal flagship that he had made. The guy was in charge of Esperanza's fleet, and he hoped to help the Delphinus in any way now.

Knuckles and Dixie came back from the main cannons. "How much longer are they going to take?" Knuckles complained to the crew. "I want to blow Eggman's ship sky high!"

"Patience, Knuckles," Enquire tried to calm down Knuckles. "Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Tails are doing their best to find Eggman's bridge, and get the info we need about the Black Eight."

However, this only made Knuckles even more pissed. "If Sonic were here- as much as I hate to admit this about the showoff- he would've already just rushed into there, found out what we needed, and started giving Eggman a beating right now!"

Blade turned from the helm, and yelled, "That's enough, Knuckles!" He then took a deep breath, and continued, "I want Sonic with us, too- not only because about everyone here hates me for this, and I need all of your apologies before I can get off of my debt to you people- but because speed's his thing, and we don't have enough time to just defeat the Black Eight one-by-one anymore. You guys just don't understand why I bothered to get involved with you."

This shut Knuckles right up for a few minutes. "They have a half-hour before I start bombing that ship." Knuckles sighed, and then walked out.

Shadow walked in alone. "Guys, we have a problem," the Ultimate Life Form said.

"Shadow," Mogei asked, "where is Omega? Weren't you spotting him in the sub cannon?"

Shadow closed his eyes, and answered, "Omega went after Eggman to kill the guy."

Blade sighed, and picked up Enquire's communicator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hallway of destroyed mechs near the bridge, Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Tails were walking through the final door when Vyse got a call.

"Vyse, come in!" Blade's voice whispered to the Blue Rogue captain. "Knuckles is getting restless… and he said that you have twenty-eight minutes to get out of there before he blows up Dr. Eggman's flagship on his own. I don't think convincing knucklehead otherwise is an option right now."

Aika and Fina gasped. "Why can't Knuckles wait until we're off the ship?" Aika asked Blade. "That guy would just kill us out of the blue?"

Tails answered for Blade, "Knuckles was never the patient type. I assume that since he and Sonic haven't fought each other for too long, he's just being stubborn in his own way."

Vyse just sighed, while Fina walked up to the computer. "This… is a computer?" she asked, staring in awe at how huge it is.

The others walked up to her, and stared as well. "Well…" Tails replied, "this is Eggman's, but most Earth computers are much smaller than this." The fox boy then logged onto it, and started pressing buttons.

Vyse, who was just as curious as the others, started looking at the files Eggman had on this. One had interested them all the most: A file folder labeled, "Notes on Arcadia." Tails had opened it, and they started reading some of the stuff.

"Already know…" Aika commented on the one about the Moon Crystals. "Been there, done that…" she sighed at the one about them defeating the Gigas. "Seen it happen," she angrily stated at one that told about how the Moon Crystals and Chaos Emerald's power brought them back. "What's this?"

The team found what they were looking for… a file on the Black Eight's Members. "We found it," Fina happily said. Now, they had to copy it, and send the copied data to the bridge. Then, they could strategize a way to defeat the Black Eight and save the planets.

Tails looked at this, and the computer could only transfer bits of data at a time. "We'll have to send only a name at a time, and it'll be from lowest to highest."

On the bottom of the list, was none other than the wimp Baltor. After Vyse and Aika had a laughing fit, they found that Daikokuya was No. 7. The No. 6 spot had Aika creeped out, because it was Vigiro.

"Don't bother sending No. 5, Tails," Vyse ordered, "Blade and Glider already took care of the Ixa'Ness Demons."

Tails ignored the Demons, and then sent No. 4: Lord Bane, the leader of the treasure hunting Zivilyn Banes. As they were sending No. 3's name- Guybrush Treepwood- to the Delphinus, Blade then called in. "Vyse, I just remembered that you guys have another problem."

Tails just started on No. 2- Mago- when Fina asked, "What is the problem, Blade?" She got her answer when a trigger-happy Omega came in and started shooting up the computer in front of the group.

"Eggman Computer… destroyed!" Omega stated the obvious when his deed was done. The four organic life forms looked at the shot-up, twisted, burning carnage that used to be their answer to the Black Eight problem.

"Damn it, Omega!" Vyse yelled at the robot in an angry tone. "You didn't have to destroy the computer!" Turning to the shocked Tails, he asked, "Tell me you got the No. 1 spot, didn't you?"

Tails just shook his head, and then a trap door opened up, sending everyone but Tails falling into the hull.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Vyse, Aika, and Fina got up, they saw Omega into full battle mode. E-123 was staring down its creator who was in a black, skeleton-like robot.

"Well, well. When I first saw your attack pattern, I was stumped. But then I realized you wanted to confront me on my own ship!" Eggman gloated at the heroes attempt. "And I see that you brought Omega… why you traitor!"

Aika was now confused. "Omega, you worked for Mr. Fatty over there?" Vyse and Fina were laughing on the inside while looking at the Egg Skeleton.

Omega ignored Aika's question, and then clenched his fists. "Eggman! I will terminate you, and rein supreme of the Robot Empire!"

Vyse sighed, "Looks like Dr. Fatenstien created Omega, and Omega betrayed him. Now Omega wants to rule the world after getting rid of the fat guy. I don't know who to fight in this one."

Eggman was now really mad. "Stop calling me fat! If you're going to talk about me, call me Dr. Eggman, the future ruler of the world!" The evil scientist then turned on his Egg Skeleton, and the robot drew two huge cutlasses. "I asked you nicely to surrender. Now I'll slice you up with my latest and greatest creation!"

Aika rolled her eyes, and then stated, "More like slice us up with Vyse's fighting style! Rip-off artist!"

The heroes then drew their weapons, and the battle began. Aika was right… the robot could mimic Vyse's moves exactly, so he and the Egg Skeleton were pretty much evenly matched, except Eggman made it immune to magic. However, it was revealed that Egg Skeleton had a brief pattern to his horizontal attack. Fina was the first to see this, and she jumped onto one of the cutlasses. Her magic couldn't reach its head at first when she was on the ground. But when Fina was on the cutlass that the Egg Skeleton brought up to its skull, then it was magic vulnerable!

The other two Air Pirates saw Fina blast the mech's skull with a Crystalen spell, and then jump off of the cutlass. Vyse quickly caught Fina as she fell.

"Thanks, Vyse," Fina thanked him.

"We should be thanking you," Aika giggled as Vyse placed Fina down. "You figured out a way we can smash that Vyse wannabe with our magic!"

When Eggman recovered from the attack, he angrily growled, "How dare you, little girl! I'll crush you for this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omega then walked off the set… and then killed the writer's sister. The writer then sent his dog to get a Phoenix down but then he the writer thought twice because Eggman was about crush him so he told the dog never mind just go burry her.

The next thing that happened was Vyse jumping off of the top of the set, while dropping one of he's cutlasses on the floor and stabbing Eggman in the arm…followed by Eggman tossing him onto the floor with the cutlass Vyse dropped stabbing him in the back. (having Vyse scream like a little girl)

Note: the Writer was knocked out at the time any twists were added on… Here's what really happened!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse and Omega jumped onto the Egg Skeleton's cutlass. "If magic works well on the skull…" Vyse started, "Maybe this'll do just as good!" Then, Vyse slashed the skull, and then Omega started shooting the Egg Skeleton's skull. Finally, Aika unleashed her Omega Cyclone on the robot.

The Egg Skeleton dropped its cutlasses as Vyse and Omega landed on the ground. The robot fell over, its hands near Vyse. "If you want to get to either Aika or Fina, you'll have to get through me!" Vyse yelled at the fallen Egg Skeleton.

"Come out, Eggman! Prepare to be terminated!" Omega ordered Eggman, with his guns up.

Vyse, Aika, and Fina just smiled at each other, and started looking for a way out. Eggman saw this opportunity, and he used Egg Skeleton's bony fingers to steal Vyse's cutlasses. The robot then swallowed both blades whole, and then its cold eyes started glowing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Then the next thing that happened was the robot exploding into a million pieces then regenerating and do it over and over and well you get the picture. Oh then the writer decided it was getting old so he made the egg skeleton throw up the blades and be done with it.)

Next the Egg Skeleton picked up the cutlass and chewed them instead and turned into two giant cutlasses and fell right into Vyse's hands taking control of his whole body forcing him to kill Eggman and his friends and pound the story into the dirt and burry it so no one would ever find it…. Plus he burned it then killed himself.

The End…TBC… Hey! This can't end... yes it can... Get your own story... nah I don't want one; I just want to kill yours... Bite me! Now then, that's not how it happened. Let me explain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While it's true that the Egg Skeleton did steal Vyse's cutlasses and ate them, he did not blow up. The robot instead revealed a Black Ray from its mouth.

"Aw, come on!" Vyse moaned at the sight. "You steal my cutlasses, and now you have a cannon?"

Eggman then laughed in his evil laugh. "Well, you did say if I wanted to get to the girls, I'd have to get through you. NOW, I'LL MAKE IT EASIER!"

As Eggman fired the ray, Vyse remembered something that Blade told him. "Listen, Vyse," the mouse told him, "If anything happens, you'll need the Moon Crystal." Blade handed Vyse the Silver Moon Crystal and continued, "If I can do it with some of my power, then you'll be able to with ease!"

Omega, Aika, and Fina moved out of the way, while Vyse reached into his pocket. The girls watched in horror as the ray engulfed Vyse. Could it really happen like this? Could the writer actually kill off Vyse? Hell no! Maybe the writer's brother, but not the writer!

Seeing tears in Aika and Fina's eyes, Eggman then chuckled, "So, girls… it hurts to see someone you care about die in front of you, doesn't it? Well, don't worry. I'll make sure you two and Omega join him in hell!"

When the smoke cleared, they all were shocked to see that standing there was Vyse, with a shield that reminded Fina of Solits' around him… and Ramirez's Sword in his hand! The shield faded, and Vyse's eyes glowed the same aura of Ramirez's eyes.

Pointing the sword at Eggman, Vyse chuckled, "Do you really think that I'd let it end like this? Blade knew that something like this would happen, so he gave me the Silver Moon Crystal."

Eggman then quickly ejected as Vyse ran up to the robot, and with one slash, Egg Skeleton exploded. In his place left Vyse's cutlasses, several parts, a big hole in the hull, and a glowing Vyse.

Eggman was in his hovercraft now, and he knew that something wasn't right with Vyse. He'll have to take a bit of research, but he'll need to see Vyse again.

"This time I'll let them go," Eggman muttered to himself, "but the next time we meet, they won't be so lucky!" He then escaped.

Vyse then picked up his swords, and walked over to Aika, Fina, and Omega. "Well, it's about time we escaped the ship," Vyse calmly stated with a smile. "Thanks to Omega, there is nothing more we can do except go through the Dark Rift."

Aika, still in shock, asked, "Hey, how did Blade get that Silver Moon Crystal?"

Omega then looked down, but then looked up as he saw the Delphinus. From the deck, Tails yelled, "Are you going to spend the last five minutes you have left by standing there? Get over here before Knuckles goes crazy!"

So the team rushed over to the hole in the hull, with Fina asking herself, "Why do I have a feeling that Blade and Vyse help something bad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Black Eight's base, they were monitoring the battle. Vigiro was the first to speak. "What the hell just happened?"

Mago (or the masked Glacian) answered, "Well, as you already know, Blade can use the Silver Moon Crystal saber, but not without passing out. However, Vyse uses the same sword, but he's still wide-awake. I assume I have a theory that Guybrush would care to explain."

Guybrush then muttered, "Masked bastard." Then he stood up, and cleared his throat. "Now then, Mago assumes that its because of the prophecy. Now, as you already know, the Black Moon will eclipse in less than two months. Once it does, it will shroud the whole planet into darkness. If the seven Chaos Emeralds and the six Moon Crystals are within the Dark Rift at that time, the Black Continent will soon bring down the planet to its knees. However, what you don't know is this: you all remember Ramirez, the first wielder of the Silver Moon Saber? Well, because of Blade, Vyse has gotten too involved with it. Ramirez is coming back… and he'll use one man's body as a gate. Boy, did Blade hand Ramirez the perfect gate when he gave Vyse that Moon Crystal."

Baltor thought about it, and said, "Meaning… that Ramirez is trying to destroy the world with the power of the Black Continent, and he'll take over Vyse?" Mago then quietly nodded.

"Our only option is to destroy Vyse… and now that anyone against this is gone, we'll get serious now," The Black Eight leader ordered. "Daikokuya, Vigiro, you both have to head to Yafutoma and destroy Vyse. I don't care what you do that pitiful country, since it's the second weakest continent. Just bring Vyse's corpse back here so we can remove all traces of Ramirez."

Lord Bane then opened up a Dark Portal. "We don't want you to die by Vyse's hands in the Dark Rift, so take the portal to South Ocean. Then cut through Ixa'taka and avoid GUN. Finally, break through that hole, and you should be there in a matter of three days."

Vigiro then took this in, while Daikokuya asked, "That should only take us two! What do we need a third day for?"

Guybrush Treepwood then calmly answered, "You're staying here tonight. Then tomorrow, you two start on your journey to bring down Vyse." Taking a breath, he then warned the two, "You have to bring back Vyse's dead body, or don't come back at all! Daikokuya, you don't have much of a choice because you were banished from Yafutoma; and Vigiro… you've screwed up too many times. Neither of you have excuses to fail, so don't!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: It seems that the plot thickens. How long does Vyse have to stop Ramirez from coming back? Will the team reach Sonic? Can Vigiro and Daikokuya actually bring down Arcadia's finest? These questions will be answered soon! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	13. Ramirez's Warning in the Rift

Kingdom Rider92: Okay… despite the fact that my brother tried to ruin your careers, are we all set for Chapter 12?

Vyse: Hey writer… haven't you noticed that not once you've put a disclaimer?

Kingdom Rider92: Crap! I forgot about the disclaimer! Oh well, better late than never. Link, disclaimer!

Link: Okay, fine. Clears throat Kingdom Rider92 does not at all own Skies of Arcadia, Sonic the Hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, IGPX, Kingdom Hearts, or any other silly reference in this story. He doesn't own any characters mentioned in this story either except Blade, Guybrush, Senshi, and Lori. Zenth and Dixie are characters of his friends from online RPGs he's been in.

Kingdom Rider92: That disclaimer goes for all chapters before and after this one as well. Now, I'm fine. Oh, and in honor of fan appreciation week next week, I'll add chapters at least once a day all next week! You're all lucky!

Blade: Can we really pull an all week run?

Enquire: I assume we have no choice next week. May as well grit our teeth, and stick to the script.

Blade: I'm the only one who says that!

Argurement between Writer and his Brother: (Muhuhahahahahahahahaha … you're all going to die; plus the story is coming to and end…. No it not…. Yes it is…. No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No… Yes… No…Yes… No…Yes… No…Yes… For the love of God, get of the set… Nunca! this is my way of destruction… Blade: I'm the one who speaks Spanish!Now tú sales (you leave)!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE: RAMIREZ'S WARNING IN THE RIFT 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long battle against Eggman, Vyse's team entered the Dark Rift along with Don's ship. The inside of the rift had not changed at all since Vyse had been there last… it was considered dangerous to navigate alone, and now was considered by the Red/Blue Moon trading route Laws illegal without a navigating ship. So many sailors died or lost their ships in this rift, so it's now a ship graveyard turned into a traveling route.

"So, Vyse," Dixie asked as she stared into the blank abyss, "are we going to travel through the creepy tunnel of death now?"

Instead of an answer, she saw that Vyse was holding his head for some odd reason, and kneeling on the ground. He was breathing a bit heavily while a voice was whispering in his ears words of death. A brief silence then consumed the entire bridge, as this didn't ever happen to Vyse before.

Blade broke the silence by telling Vyse, "If you can hear me at all during your seizure, I suggest you lie down. I'll take care of sailing the Delphinus." Aika and Fina placed one of Vyse's arms around each of their shoulders, and took him to the ship's infirmary.

Don then transmitted, "Is everything fine over there? Your ship hasn't moved an inch since you came in!"

Blade then returned the call, "I think Vyse is incapacitated right now. I'll be taking care of sailing the Delphinus, Don. Tell me how I can navigate this area."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Vyse's dreams, He was in a black abyss filled with nothingness. Then he heard a menacing voice.

"Vyse… I've come for you."

"Who's there?" Vyse questioned, as he pulled out both of his cutlasses. "Show yourself!"

The voice took a form… and it was none other than Ramirez; just how he looked before he fused with Zelos. The evil man's sword appeared right in his hand, and Vyse felt a total state of fear inside of him.

"This has to be a dream," Vyse muttered to himself. "There's no way he survived… I know Ramirez fell at my, Aika, and Fina's hands."

Ramirez then answered, "This may be a dream now, but it soon won't be but a nightmare to those around you." He then continued, "Vyse, do you know what hell looks like? I do, and all because I sold my soul to Glacian when Admiral Mendoza died."

Vyse then asked, "What do you mean about a 'nightmare to those around me'?" He then locked swords with Ramirez, both of them staring each other down.

Ramirez threw Vyse's sword off of his own, and then explained, "You see Vyse, I'm coming back, but I need someone's body as my own. That person has to use my sword, meaning my silver Moon Crystal has to be used."

Vyse was about to answer Blade, but Ramirez continued, "Don't think that the little rat's body will work. While thanks to that sword he wields and twice of my own he's got the potential to be a Silvite, he's a bit too young and not human. However, you have all of the perfect ingredients for my return: you're a friend to Fina, you're my age, you have a pure power, and you've fought to save the world."

Vyse then in an angry tone yelled, "Last time I checked, you tried to destroy the world!"

Ramirez then had to laugh. "While it's true that I tried just that," he replied, "you were the one that put me over the edge to doing it by killing Glacian. Anything I did back then, it was for Glacian, and his revenge. However, you killed him to save the world from a fate of perfect order." Pointing his sword menacingly at Vyse, he then cold said, "You will become… me."

Vyse couldn't believe this. Vyse would turn into Ramirez, a cold-blooded killer? Either Ramirez was telling the truth or trying to get Vyse to turn to the dark. Either way, Vyse wasn't going to listen to this bull, so he rushed towards Ramirez with both cutlasses in hand.

Vyse's Sky Fang met Ramirez's Silver Moon Saber as it once did a year ago. The two swords were probably the most powerful in Arcadia, except for Blade's Moon Soul. There was a long exchange of blows with Vyse winning, but the game Ramirez was playing could make Vyse his if the Air Pirate lost. Ramirez did a back flip to avoid Vyse's defending cutlass, and charged up his sword. He was preparing to unleash his devastating Silver Tundra attack. Vyse was unprepared for it the first time in his final battles with Ramirez a year ago, but he knew now how to counter it; With his own devastating Pirate's Wrath. The ice slash met the thunder slash, and it all came down to whoever's will held out the longest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Delphinus' helm, Blade's eyes couldn't help but squint to keep sight of Don's ship. Well, there were a lot of crows in the rift, which to Blade meant something was wrong. Especially that the crows kept landing on the windows, blocking his view. The mouse was tempted to make a few fricasseed crows with Recumen the Quick, but since Aika and Fina were watching the infirmary, Vyse was out cold, and no one other than Blade, Vyse, Aika, and Fina were qualified to be at the helm of a ship, Blade would have to wait until Vyse was up.

Don then called, "Blade, you seem to be having a problem with those crows, aren't you?"

"Why yes," Blade answered back, "yes I am. If Vyse was up, I would've solved the problem by going supernatural on their-!"

"Calm down, lad!" Don ordered the mouse boy, who reluctantly obeyed. "The crows are scared of something here… but we'll have to find out where later."

The crows then suddenly started to flee from the ship for what appeared to be no reason. When they all finally scattered, Blade couldn't believe what he saw. Calling to the infirmary, he ordered, "Aika! Fina! Come up to the bridge right now!"

The girls came, and Blade then asked, "Do you have any idea what that is?" He then pointed to two lights; one being blue while the other was silver. The lights appeared to be each shooting a ray. The silver light's being purple, and the blue's being yellow.

Aika and Fina knew what those rays and lights were: The blue light being Vyse's soul and the yellow light being his Pirate's Wrath, while the purple ray was a Silver Tundra… by Ramirez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse and Ramirez were placing all of their power into their final attacks. To Vyse, this could mean a lot about his fate. If he won, then Ramirez would leave him alone. If he lost… Vyse didn't even want to think about the consequences of his defeat. Vyse felt his grip on the Sky Fang loosening, and he knew that he was about to lose. However, Ramirez's Tundra attack vanished, and Vyse's attack landed. Ramirez was kneeling down, breathing heavily. Vyse returned his cutlasses as Ramirez's sword disappeared.

Ramirez then stood up, and laughed his evil laugh. "I should've expected you to fight me like that. Even after a year of destroying me, you still haven't lost your touch one bit." Ramirez then held up his hand, and Vyse's own hand started glowing. "Don't let the Black Eight kill you… I still need your body." Ramirez coldly said after Vyse's hand started glowing. "And each enemy you slay with those swords of yours- or anything you use- will add to my strength. You'll come to the Dark Moon soon enough."

Ramirez just disappeared, and Vyse's soul returned to the nearing Delphinus….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse finally opened his eyes to see the infirmary. Aika and Fina were looking at him, smiling.

"Vyse!" Aika cheered, and then hugging him for a while. "Thank the moons that you beat Ramirez!"

Vyse was then really confused. First, Blade managed to smuggle Ramirez's Silver Moon Crystal and gives it to him. Then, Vyse defeats Eggman with Ramirez's power. Third, he fights Ramirez's ghost that hoped to control him. Finally, Aika and Fina know about his fight.

Vyse wasn't happy one bit, and it was all because Ramirez and his cold words. "Aika… Fina…." Vyse managed to get out. He then took a brief pause to gather his thoughts, and then continued, "Ramirez is coming back."

This made the girls gasp, and start asking questions. For example… "What do you mean he's coming back?" "How is he going to return?" And my personal favorite, "Vyse, what are we going to do?"

Vyse had to take a long time explaining… long enough for Blade to actually get out of the Dark Rift. And when Blade heard about it, he only thought as he stared at Vyse's silver, glowing hand, _I guess the time of Vyse the Legend is about to end… and the time of Ramirez the Executioner is about to begin all over again. But Ramirez wouldn't go down that easy… unless he still needs Vyse alive, and he let him win._

Vyse stood up, and ordered, "Let's head to Yafutoma right now! We'll find Sonic… and hope he'll help with our little predicament." In the captain's mind, the guy was saying, _first he haunts me in my sleep, and then he worries my best friends… Ramirez is trying to take everything bit by bit._

Enquire was thinking too. _Ramirez was the old Armada's sixth Admiral, and a Silvite with great power. If his power was combined with Vyse's body… he'll be virtually unstoppable._

Aloud, Blade, Vyse, and Enquire muttered at the same time, "Damn you, Ramirez."

The ship was quiet for the rest of the trip to Yafutoma; even when Vyse's silver hand stopped glowing, they were all in fear of the inevitable death of their beloved Captain Vyse Dyne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So, Ramirez is going to come back, I've got to place seven chapters next week to actually get reviews, and my brother has been banished from helping with the story. What will happen in Yafutoma? How long does Vyse have? Will the girls think about their captain the same ever again? Will Blade be blamed for this because he was the one with the Moon Crystal in the first place? You'll find out… after I beat my brother with a stick. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	14. Blue Rogues, Blue Blurs, and Blue Pains

Blade: Okay, here we go… a week spending time with Sonic and hoping he doesn't kill me.

Knuckles: Like I've been trying when the cameras aren't on us during the scenes?

Blade: Exactly. That, and where the hell is Kingdom Rider92? He was supposed to start on the week story.

Knuckles: He's still not here? Hey, everyone that hates Blade for our predicament, get over here! Kingdom Rider92 isn't-

Kingdom Rider92: I'm here! And I brought doughnuts!

Blade: Thank God he's here!

Knuckles: Sigh I was looking forward to kicking Blade's ass, but doughnuts will numb the pain from the beating he's about to receive that I'm not going to cause.

Fina: Define the amount of pain Blade will receive compared to the beating you gave us in Maramba.

Knuckles: Well, while the pain I bring hurts instantly, the pain that a certain hedgehog will bring will quickly add up. So, I'll just eat some jelly-filled doughnuts, and we'll get this show on the road.

Aika: Knuckles! Fina! You two are needed on the set now! Kingdom Rider92 is starting!

Knuckles: Okay, I'll eat the jelly doughnuts when I am off the stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BLUE ROGUES, BLUE BLURS, AND BLUE PAINS 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Don's ship headed back through the Dark Rift, Vyse, Aika, and Fina (who were the most down of the group) actually cheered up. When the Delphinus landed in the Yafutoma port, it seemed that the entire crew forgot what happened in the Dark Rift. Blade was impressed at what he saw. It seemed like Japan… only it had three floating islands connected by waterfalls, a lot of lakes, houses and buildings that are built over water, and floating platforms. Yafutoma was probably going to be his favorite part of the journey… if it wasn't for the fact that he had some death threats pointed at him.

Here are a few of those death threats: "If my sweet Sonic isn't in that Yafutoma place, my heart's not going to be the only thing crushed!" Amy said that one with her hammer out.

"If I found out that you just dragged me along for a wasted mission mouse boy," Shadow told the mouse, "I'll guess I'll make you my target board."

And my personal favorite one from Knuckles is, "If Sonic's not there at all, when this is over, your pelt will be a doorstep to on the Angel Island Shrine!" The fourteen-year old shuddered just thinking about the consequences of his failure to find Sonic.

Fina saw this, and asked, "Blade, is everything okay?"

Blade answered, "Yeah." He took a breath for a minute, and then finished, "But not even an eternity in hell could match the torture I'll experience if Sonic's nowhere in this continent."

Knuckles walked by the two, heard this, and then stated, "You have until we get the Chaos Emerald to find Sonic. You'll have a lot of time in Yafutoma to do so."

Dixie came over, and asked, "What do you mean, Blade has a lot of time to do so?"

Knuckles then answered, "Didn't you hear? We already took a vote, and you, Rouge, Enquire, and me are heading to look for the emerald. When we return to Yafutoma and Blade's found Sonic, all we have to do is steal the Blue Moon Crystal, find the Purple one and the Purple and Silver Chaos Emeralds, and the Purple Moon Stone, and we'll be home!"

Blade then replied, "Oh no! You are not leaving until the Black Eight are taken down. What's stopping them from trying again?"

Knuckles was had there. The jerk that got him here in the first place had admitted the truth. What was stopping the Black Eight from trying to get the Emeralds back? Certainly not Sonic, Shadow, or himself for that matter! It seemed that the villain first lets the good guys get all of the objects they need, and then steals them, and then causes an "End-of-the-World Crisis", and the good guys win in a last minute miracle battle to the death. Knuckles should know this by now, considering that he's helped save the world at least 18 times, his most recent being the Black Arms incident.

The echidna just sighed, and said to Dixie, "2,000 gold says Blade won't find him before we get back tomorrow."

Dixie answered, "I wouldn't bet on my friend to find someone human, but since Sonic's not human, you're on."

The two child sized creatures shook hands on it, and they all headed for the dock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this Japanese-like country, Sonic felt it was a huge paradise. If it weren't for the fact that he hated water, the blue hedgehog's first month on Arcadia would've been the best month of his life. Blade had really set up the fastest thing alive with the Chaos Control accident in Eggman's lab. And the best perk was that the king of Yafutoma lived a pretty much carefree life. So it didn't really matter if Sonic fell from the moon and was considered an alien to the Yafutomans' eyes, because the guards didn't attack him after he showed them up with his ability to run and fight as fast as the wind, making him a demi-god in the king's eyes.

Sonic was running around the city- at least as much as he could run around it- and then he stopped. He saw a silver battleship making its way to the town's port. The hedgehog's green eyes sparkled with interest. Ever since the Air Pirate War had started- which I remind those who read the story started the day after Vyse, Aika, and Fina saved Blade- no ships had come into or out of the actual Yafutoman airspace. King Daigo ordered his armies to stay out of it, because conflict that was being fought by only Air Pirates did not need them to be involved, proving that he's smart as he is adventurous. Sonic however, wanted to be involved. Sonic wanted to see one of these Air Pirates in person, as he's curious about them since he heard of this one particular pirate named Vyse the Legend who apparently saved this world a year ago. If the hedgehog could meet this Vyse, then he'll be guaranteed out of Yafutoma and onto exploring the rest of this world. If he liked what he saw, then maybe he'll just decide to stay here….

"Well, this may be my only chance to find out what Arcadia REALLY has to offer!" Sonic thought aloud before getting into a runner's stance. The blue hedgehog then bolted to the port, hoping he'll leave soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the port, the Yafutomans that greeted them before- except the guards that thought they would bring havoc to their peaceful utopian society- welcomed Vyse and crew. Even Lord Daigo came to greet his sister and brother-in-law. Blade however, ignored the Yafutomans because he was a bit on the clock… he had until Knuckles' group came back tomorrow with the Chaos Emerald to find Sonic. He decided best start with up port, gain Bluheim's form, and if he could fly, get a bird's eye's view of the country. The young mouse was about to make his way up the port, and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a blue blur flying down and stopping on a dime.

The entire Delphinus crew stopped talking to everybody to see the figure. It was in fact a blue hedgehog with white gloves, cool red and white shoes, and a blue body except for his tan torso, muzzle and arms. It was Sonic, who was a bit late to the greeting of the guests.

Knuckles slowly and quietly passed a bag of 2,000 gold to Dixie, who just smiled as she pocketed it.

Daigo had to laugh at the crew's total awe over the hedgehog. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce you all to our guest, Sonic."

Amy just then pounced onto Sonic, and suffocated him with a bear hug. "Sonic! Here you are! I was so worried about you!"

Vyse then joked, "Sheesh… that girl is as clingy to Sonic as Clara is to Gilder."

After prying Amy off of himself, Sonic then looked at Vyse, and asked, "Are you Vyse the Legend?" After Vyse nodded, the hedgehog said, "All I needed to know. I'm Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Yafutoman palace, Blade and Dixie were training, while everyone else was catching up.

"Do you think that we'll ever go home, Blade?" Dixie asked as she threw both of her Chakrams at the targets, slashing them into two.

"Of course we will," Blade answered, and then he used Grendel the Strong's Fury Wave Fists (a new power) to knock over ten targets like bowling pins. "But we do know Zenth is on Arcadia."

After Dixie blew a bunch of targets in the air and Blade shot them with his arrows, she continued, "We still have yet to figure that damn clue out. Written in blood with the sky ninja of the east…."

Sonic heard this, saw the torn and ripped targets, and walked over. "Are you guys talking about the Tenkou?" The speedy hedgehog asked curiously.

Blade and Dixie at the same time asked, "The Ten-what?" They sat down from their training on things they could smash easily, and listened to the hedgehog.

"Well, I haven't heard much about them," Sonic started, "But the Tenkou are a bunch of ninjas/Air Pirates. They went around, ambushing ships that came their way and stealing weapons. According to Vyse and Daigo, they both met the Tenkou. Back a year ago, Daigo was a banished prince and the Tenkou's leader after he wiped the floor with the current twin Admirals, Jao and Mao."

At their name's call, Jao and Mao came out of nowhere. The two looked like karate experts, and acted like it. Any amount of targets that Blade and Dixie didn't destroy was reduced to rubble faster than Blade could say "What the hell is up with them?"

Jao and Mao stopped their destruction frenzy, and look at them. (At this point, Bold isJao, and Italic isMao when they talk.) "**And who exactly…**_ are these two?"_ the brothers asked Sonic.

Sonic then replied, "Oh yeah. Blade and… what was it again?"

Dixie answered, "Dixie."

Sonic nodded, and continued, "Dixie. Blade and Dixie, these two are Jao and Mao. You two can leave." The admirals bowed, and then left. Sonic decided to continue his story. "Anyways, Vyse met those two when the Tenkou spotted his ship and attacked it. After beating the twins senseless, he didn't see them again until Vyse and Daigo met for the first time. The two actually teamed up to save the country from a couple of traitors. I think their names were Kangan and Murgaji, but after the battle and defeat of the master of the Blue Winds, they were banished to Tenkou Island. I think they're either punching bags for those ninjas or dead."

Blade and Dixie smiled, now that their next clue's location was now known. Since he now had tomorrow free, the mouse asked, "So… this Tenkou… where exactly is their base?"

Sonic shook his head. "I can't tell you… Daigo has told me only those who are worthy of their power can actually visit the temple; and with the war going on, no one has set foot inside or outside of Yafutoma."

Blade's ears lowered in disappointment at this news. They were about to be one step closer to being reunited with his best friend. "However…" the hedgehog told him, "if you beat me in a little fight, then I'll consider it."

Everyone in the court (I mean Daigo, Enquire, Mogei, Vyse, Aika, Fina, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, and Rouge- since Omega was looking for Eggman) then looked at the three. Blade then stood up, and chuckled, "It's about time I fought you again!"

Vyse and Knuckles just stared at each other for a minute. Vyse then smiled, and proposed, "2,000 gold says Blade wins the fight."

Knuckles then laughed at this, "Bring it on! Unless the mouse boy learns to fly in five minutes into the fight, Blade is going down faster than a bird could crash land and do a 360 flip in the air before skidding to a halt! And that is pretty impossible!"

Aika then whispered to Knuckles, "We've seen that happen to the Blue Gigas, Bluheim. It's in fact possible for a bird to do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near sunset that day, Blade and Sonic were facing each other in the arena. This kind of felt like the time where Blade and Vyse took on Knuckles, minus the fact that about half of Yafutoma was watching, Blade was on his own, and it was Sonic he was fighting. The two combatants bowed to each other- this is a Japanese like area, after all- and then got into a fighting stance. A huge gong that Daigo had set up rang through the court, symbolizing that the match began.

Sonic and Blade rushed at each other, and locked hands halfway from the middle on Blade's side. The two let go of each other, and Blade started throwing punches. The mouse actually proved to be a great fighter without a sword. He was just used to swordplay.

Blade preformed a swift body blow on Sonic, who countered with a powerful kick to the mouse's face. The two quickly recovered, and both started spin dashing. Let's see here… the Yafutomans looked on in total awe (including Mogei since she was from here) as the two collided, jumped back, and collided in spin dash mode all over again. This kind of lasted for a few minutes before Blade jumped back, covered with a bit of bruises, but otherwise perfectly fine. Sonic was pretty much the same, only with less bruises.

At this point in the battle, Blade saw the blue feather on his sword finally glowing. "About time," the mouse muttered to himself when he drew the Moon Soul and pressed the Blue feather to the Moon Stone. In a few seconds, the mouse's outfit was that of Yafutoman royalty. His fur only changed a little bit; his head fur grew a bit longer and was pure black. Also, the mouse had wings on his back, and the Moon Soul looked cool this time as a golden dual sided Suiran Blade… with three feathers on each side. Blade jumped into the air, and his wings kept him up. _Why the hell couldn't I have gotten Bluheim the Agile's powers sooner?_ The mouse had to question this while he flew around.

Sonic was impressed with this. "You've been here for a month, and you already learned to have super strength and can fly?" The hedgehog questioned.

Blade answered, "Well, actually I have another form that makes me almost as fast as you and Shadow, but that's another story."

Daigo was really impressed with the fight as first, but now he's in complete awe. _When did the young mouse get the Moon Soul?_ _It's as ancient as the Manga Sphere but so powerful as well,_ the king asked himself. He also knows of the ancient tales of the six mice, who the Gigas were named after because of their unique fighting styles. He was surprised and honored to see Bluheim's techniques being used in his presence. While the Gigas could control the Blue Winds with a few flaps of his wings, the mouse could only slice his sword, and the wind would be a weapon. Sonic could dodge the attacks, but only barely. However, it was when Blade had used the water to create a twister around the field that Daigo ordered the gong to be ringed, signaling the end of the violence- much to Knuckles dismay.

The twister disappeared, and the two mammals in the middle fell down, breathing heavily. After Aika and Fina healed them both with a Sacrulen spell, Blade got out, "Thanks… girls…."

"You're welcome, Blade," Aika giggled, and patted the little mouse on the head. Fina only smiled at Sonic.

Sonic then smiled and said, "Magic rocks!"

Daigo walked over, and helped the two warriors up. "Wow," the king stated, remembering all of the fight, "you two put up a great fight. And you Blade… your ancestors must be really proud for you to have gained their powers with the help of the Moon Soul."

Blade then gave a "What did you say?" look to Daigo, who continued, "Well, you fight like each one of the six mice that didn't want Arcadia to go into a world war. That, and no one have ever gotten a chance to see Bluheim the Agile's fighting style used ever since the old world!" Taking a breath, he ended, "Since you two can put up a good fight, I'll take you to see Tenkou Island the day after tomorrow! For tomorrow, I want you to see Mount Kazai… or at least me and your friends. They said they changed their minds about the first search party."

Blade smiled as he reverted to normal. Sonic smiled as well, because he could finally see what's out beyond the country. The two had to rest up, because the next day would be a long one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Tenkou Island, Murgaji and Kangan weren't having that much fun. Ever since those Westerner bastards ruined their plan to overthrow the Yafutoman ruler, the pair's lives had pretty much went downhill. Everyday, they took beatings from the Tenkou. Murgaji had nightmares of being killed by that blonde who had him cowering in a ship. Kangan loathed Yafutoma's new king who he wished he had gotten rid of when he had the chance. And the worse news that came… was the Princess Mogei had married Prince Enquire.

"Those Westerners are back…" Kangan told his son Murgaji when they walked over to the edge of the island in the middle of the night.

"Father…" Murgaji replied in an angry tone, "If we had the chance and power, I'd go over to Yafutoma and personally execute that blonde who took away my bride. And before we are wed… I'll have Mogei watch me do it."

Kangan calmed his son down. "We do not have the chance, and we are out of power. Lord Mikado stripped us of the power when Bluheim fell by those Westerner brats!"

A voice behind them replied, "It was more of a fluke that a few kids stopped that monstrosity."

The two Yafutomans in exile turned around, and saw the notorious Dr. Eggman. "If you want revenge on the kid with the cutlasses," Eggman told them as he extended a hand, "all you have to do is shake my hand, and I'll promise to leave this country in your procession when my Eggman Empire takes over this world and my own."

Murgaji thought about it for a minute. Kangan, however, didn't need to think. "If revenge on the glass eye-patch wearing boy means revenge on the blonde Valuan and Lord Daigo, then you have a deal, Westerner!"

As Kangan shook Eggman's hand, the scientist corrected, "Oh, I'm Dr. Eggman, not a Westerner of this world at all. Now, it will take two days from now to get your takeover complete. I need to head back to my base I built north of here, and get ready. You two can come along if you wish."

The two Yafutomans were quick to get off of this island. After being banished here for a year, anything to get off of this island was completely worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So basically, Murgaji and Kangan have teamed up with the mad scientist to get revenge, Sonic and Blade are going to Tenkou Island the day after tomorrow, and the Black Pirates are coming. Who will win the battle of Yafutoma? We'll find out next time on Skies of Arcadia II: Air Pirate War. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	15. Water Mountain

Kingdom Rider92: Sorry this chapter turned out to be so late.

Sora: We had a little difficulty. First, Blade and Vyse were being forced to do some things.

Blade: And then, our writer's brother shot Sora in the foot, and everyone but the girls were thrown into the dungeon by ninjas.

Link: Apparently, the writer's brother was trying to virus the story, and while Kingdom Rider92 shot the ninjas with an AK-47 when the door was clearly unlocked, Aika, Fina, Amy, Cream, and Rouge got into a catfight, much to our delight.

Dixie: In the end, we kicked Kingdom Rider92's brother's ass off the set, and we isolated the virus. Also, our dear author has recently learned that one of his only friends on this website's father had committed suicide in front of his entire family six days ago. So, even though _The white dragon rider_ is writing his next chapter of the Sonic and IGPX crossover to his dad, Kingdom Rider92 is also donating this chapter to_ The white dragon rider's_ father. May the poor man rest in peace.

Vyse: Sorry for all of the trouble! Now, on to the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WATER MOUNTAIN 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the team met at the Yafutoman Ship Parts shop. Once everyone was outside, Vyse told everyone what was up.

"Okay, guys. Since Sonic has now been found, we had to change our team a bit. Our team will be Aika, Fina, Blade, Sonic, and me. Since I know you'd all get bored if we just left you here, Dixie will take the rest of you to examine the Blue Moon Crystal. If the Chaos Emerald's in the palace, then call us to abort the mission into Mount Kasai."

Tails replied, "That'll be easy to find!"

"And I assume," Knuckles asked, "you want us to protect the Moon Crystal from Black Pirates while we're there?"

Aika then giggled, "Wow, Knuckles! You're a mind reader!"

Knuckles and Shadow cursed under their breath, and Blade laughed. "Well, you guys get the easy task. Instead of going into a puzzling water dungeon of death, all you have to do, is guard a lousy gem that has the potential of destroying the world from blood thirsty Black Pirates if they attack," Blade stated. "With you're abilities, you'll be fine."

Sonic then nodded as Vyse, Aika, and Fina headed into the shop, and asked, "Knuckles, can I borrow you're Air Necklace for this one?" Knuckles was grumbling while he took out the Air Necklace Tails invented for the treasure hunter's underwater missions. It's main purpose was to allow the user to breathe underwater, which was pretty much why Blade met Tails; the mouse was trying to find something in the fox's workshop to use to get a Chaos Emerald that was below the surface. However, Tails had the Cyclone ready for a test run at the time, and you can only guess right that Blade was considered target practice.

"Here," Knuckles muttered as he handed the Air Necklace to Sonic, who put it on. "You better bring that necklace back in one piece, Sonic!" The echidna left with everyone else to the palace.

At this point, Vyse, Aika, and Fina came out of the shop with the shopkeeper, three human sized Underwater Suits, and a smile on each of their faces. "Sorry, Blade and Sonic," Fina apologized to the two humanlike rodents, "but we couldn't find suits in your size."

"No sweat," Sonic told her. "Blade's powers should get him through fine, and I borrowed Knuckles' Air Necklace. We'll be completely okay for this trip."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the merchant's ship landed near the entrance to the underwater entrance, the two Earth bound heroes saw the Blue Gigas- Bluheim the phoenix-like creature- completely dead and mangled at the base of the island. If Sonic were here a year ago, fighting these menaces would probably be fun, since he knows there are six of them to smash.

Once they landed, the team felt the cool breeze of the Yafutoman air. _The wind is stronger here than before,_ Fina thought to herself as got off of the boat. _Why do I have this feeling that the wind is an omen for the whole world?_

On actual entry to the place, Vyse could tell that a few of the puzzles and traps were still on. Blade and Sonic didn't really even care, as breaking into dangerous, trap-infested dungeons were practically the teenage rodents' whole lives.

"So, you have a feeling that the Chaos Emerald should be where the Blue Moon Crystal was a year ago?" Sonic asked a troubled Fina to get her mind off of what she was thinking about.

Fina snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded. "The Moon Crystal was in an alter on the underground lake. There were a few switches that we had to press to raise the water level in order to secure it."

Blade grinned at this statement. In the Caribbean, when he and Zenth were bored, nothing would beat a good swim in the ocean… which was why this would probably be Blade's favorite part of his quest to find Zenth and return home. He actually entered a dungeon filled with water to get a special gem that could control the fate of all that lives!

Any damn way, they all headed deeper into the cavern until they reached a waterway. Blade started to hold his breath, dived right in, and swam all the way across. While being an expert swimmer and being able to not have to breathe for a long time, Blade couldn't actually see underwater. His eyes were usually clouded up when he's beneath the surface of water, so he could only rely on his tail and his sense of feeling. Sonic however spin dashed through the water stream Blade made. About a few minutes later, the three Blue Rogues came from below the depths in the Yafutoman Underwater Suits.

Blade joked, "You guys should keep those suits on! It'll make Knuckles feel happy without the finger holes!"

Aika took off her helmet, and yelled at the little mouse, "Stop goofing around, Blade! Don't forget the fate of the world is at stake!" The mouse only smiled at this as they headed into the main room.

Sonic and Blade were impressed that the only things in this room were a big hole, and a blue switch. "All the way down… there?" Sonic asked Vyse as he stared into the hole, while Blade was in the middle of triggering Bluheim the Agile's form.

"If that's the case," Blade answered Sonic and the mouse spread his wings, "then let's get this over with!"

Vyse turned to the duo, and shook his head. "Even though you are practically godlike creatures, not even you guys would survive a sky dive into the ground like that without enough water to cushion your drop."

Blade then muttered, "Crap… I was so looking forward to go now."

"But Vyse is right," Fina told the disappointed mouse. "We'll have to activate the switches."

Sonic sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll do it the 'smart' way. Now, what do the switches do?"

Vyse went over to the switch, and pressed it. "This," the Air Pirate Captain replied as the water started flowing. Sonic just sighed, and he and Blade rushed to the right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the sake of me being behind schedule with the story, I have no choice but to take out the switches thing. Let me just summarize it up for you… Sonic and Blade use their speed to activate the switches, and Blade learns he's a merman/mouse if he's underwater in Yafutoman form… even though he can't see well at all.

When Blade and Sonic enter the main room for the third time, Blade finishes shaking off his fur and feathers from the last water trip before he reverted. Sonic does his spin dash to remove all of his water, getting everyone else wet.

"Wow…" Aika in complete shock stated. "That took you guys five minutes to fill the room up with water!"

Sonic grinned, and grabbed Blade's wrist. "Hang on, Blade. This may get a little fast!" The two mammals jumped in, and Sonic down on the underwater wall, Blade barely holding his breath. When they surfaced, they were further in the cave.

While Blade was trying to catch his breath, Vyse walked in, and pressed another switch. "My god," the mouse thought aloud, "how many damn switches are in this place?"

When they came to a room with two funny looking statues, Aika shivered with fear. "Guys," she asked Sonic and Blade, "you have to be careful of those statues."

Blade was about to ask why, but a laser beam firing out one of the statues' faces turning his tail into stone answered his question. "What the hell is going on with that?"

Vyse replied, "Well, your tail's completely stone. Here, I'll take care of it."

Blade placed his hand up to stop Vyse from casting Curia. "I'll need a tail like this for a bit." Blade's tail was pretty strong when petrified. The mouse quickly sliced the head off the statue that did this to him with the stone tail, and Sonic just used his Blue Tornado to tear the other one into chunks of rock. "Okay guys, we can fix my tail now," the little mouse said with a sweet smile on his face.

After healing the tail, the group headed deep within the cavern. When they got to the bridge that led to the crystal alter, they walked forward. Fina heard a bubbling from the depths in the lake. "Vyse, Aika," the Silvite warned, "it doesn't seem that we destroyed that turtle guardian last year."

In fact… they didn't destroy that damn turtle from a year ago. Sonic smiled, and got into a battle stance. "SWEET! Now we're talking monsters! Bring it on!"

Everyone else but Blade sighed, and they all got into their battle stances as well to face Tortigar, the freaking turtle thing that can heal itself and has a cool move called Steelskin, making it completely invulnerable at times. Vyse's Pirates Wrath, Aika and Fina's Lunar Cyclone (Omega Cyclone with a Lunar Glyph style assault), Sonic's Light Attack, and Blade's Bluheim form put a few dents in it, but only a few as it used Steelskin, and a Sacrulen spell.

Out of the clear blue, Blade muttered, "Damn Phoenix Downs… that's why things come back so much." It's been clearly explained why things are coming back to life, but Blade refuses to believe that the writer- who is me- is actually doing this just for freaking reviews. He would right in this case.

Sonic and Blade nodded, and the two started spin dashing. In the brief five minutes that they spent triggering the switches, Blade and Sonic had learned a double attack. The ball that was Sonic landed on the ball that was Blade. When blade stopped spin dashing, he kicked the Sonic ball into Tortigar, and the mouse quickly got back on his feet, and took out his sword. When Sonic rammed into Tortigar and was returning to Blade while still being in his spin dash form, Blade used the Moon Soul to ram Sonic back into the turtle. That process of using the Moon Soul like a bat, Sonic like a returning baseball, and Tortigar like a target lasted for a while. When Sonic returned after eight hits, he got out of spin dash form, did a handstand on Blade's sword, and started spin dashing on the sword.

"Stay back!" the mouse yelled to Vyse, Aika, and Fina, who were watching the event in total awe. The three obeyed, and Blade spun around like a twister. Tortigar was nearly brought into it, and Blade launched Sonic right out of it. Sonic got out of his spin dash form, grabbed the turtle's head, and threw the guardian of the mountain back into the depths. Blade stopped spinning, but was very dizzy when Sonic landed back on the ground.

Vyse was the first to speak. "You guys have learned to do that?" As Blade and Sonic chuckled, Vyse continued, "Remind me never to get on your bad sides for you to do that on us."

Sonic started walking over to the shrine, and called, "Aren't we going to get that Chaos Emerald now?" Fina helped the still dizzy Blade up, and dragged the mouse into the shrine along with everyone else.

Inside, the light blue Chaos Emerald was glowing brightly on the shrine. Sonic picked it up, and started tossing it up. Aika then cheered, "Score one more Chaos Emerald for the good guys! Now all we have to do is take the long route back!"

Blade recovered from his dizzy streak, and corrected her. "OR… we could have Sonic use Chaos Control to get us out of here before that turtle wakes up from its beating with another Phoenix Down."

Sonic nodded, and yelled, "Chaos… CONTROL!" The team was back at the entrance in less than thirty seconds.

Fina smiled to be in broad daylight. "We'd better head back to Yafutoma," she said to the others. They all nodded, and headed back for the ship parts man's ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I know it's a short chapter, but I'm behind schedule as it is. Anyways, the next chapter will explain the wackiness the other casts was doing that day, including one explanation from Dixie. Will the others feel sympathy for our mouse boy, or just want to kill him more? Kingdom Rider92 out!


	16. Bablyon, Explainations, and Extreme Gear

Kingdom Rider92: Okay, so we've worked past the crap that was preventing me from taking care of this, right?

Dixie: Other than your brother being a jerk with trying to ruin our careers as your help, you killing so many Omochao- even though everyone hates him- with a missile launcher, and you failing to yet describe exactly why we have so many weapons at our disposal?

Tails: In that case, yes we have taken care of our problems.

Kingdom Rider92: Well, my brother was completely against this story to begin with, but I didn't even care about his opinion. The Omochao killing spree was for pleasure. That guy gives hints too much for his own good, and the voices are so annoying! Finally, I like swords too much for them to be to NOT be in this story.

Sora: So… are we still good for the Kingdom Hearts meets Skies of Arcadia story that may or might not sequel this one?

Blade: Hell yeah we are! I may get to direct!

Kingdom Rider92: And on that note… let's get this train wreck rolling!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BABLYONS, EXPLANATIONS, AND EXTREME GEAR 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, our favorite gang of people left behind for a silly quest waved goodbye to Vyse, Aika, Fina, Sonic, and Blade. When the ship left, Knuckles dropped the act. "Hey, come to think of it, I never got that 2,000 gold from Vyse."

Dixie went over to him and asked, "What 2,000 gold are you talking about?"

"Well," Cream replied, "Knuckles bet Vyse 2,000 gold that Sonic would win against Blade. I have to admit, if Blade didn't get that Yafutoman outfit, he probably would have lost."

Enquire calmly continued, "Yeah… but Daigo called it a draw, so they both lose." Knuckles frowned, and then stormed off to the palace, and everyone else followed.

Tails then asked on the way up, "Well, how will we know what the Moon Crystal looks like?"

Mogei replied, "Try to think a smaller version of a Blue Cupil in his regular form and a crystal like appearance. That's what the Manga Sphere, or the Moon Crystal, looks like."

Anyways, one of the three conveniently placed barrels at the docks' lids popped open. In the barrel was a gray albatross with a white feather stomach, yellow beak, gold necklace with three silver trinkets on it, black and yellow shoes, yellow goggles with blue lenses he wore on his head, and yellow gloves. He had completely overheard the Moon Crystal conversation, and muttered, "The boss will like to hear this…."

The albatross then knocked on the barrel to his left. "Boss…" he whispered to the barrel. "Did you hear about that Moon Crystal thing?" However, what the albatross got in return was total snoring from both barrels beside his own. Getting out of his own barrel to reveal the fact that he is in fact one of the creatures from Earth, he pounded on both barrels with his fists.

The lids immediately popped open after that. In the left barrel was a green hawk. The hawk was not as tall or strong as the albatross, but he was a bit smarter. The hawk had a white-feathered torso, silver goggles with yellow lenses he wore on his head, a yellow beak, white gloves with red ends, and red boots. Finally, the purple swallow in the right's description is as follows… she has a white bandana on her head, yellow sunglasses on the bandanna, a yellow beak, white gloves, white chest and back feathers, (I at least think so…) white baggy pants with purple, hot rod flames at the bottom, and pink shoes.

The swallow was the first to speak. "What's wrong with you, Storm?" She was clearly pissed off at the big guy. "Why did you wake us up?"

Storm answered, "Well, while you and the boss were asleep Wave, I found out about some legendary gem!"

The hawk's eyes widened for a few minutes. "Wave… did Storm say 'legendary gem'?"

Wave just nodded, and looked at the hawk. "Jet…" she questioned her leader, "are we going to steal that gem or are we going to wait for it to fall into the hands of some other thieves than the Babylon Rogues?"

Jet grinned, and replied, "Of course we're gonna steal that gem! The reason why we came to this world is to obtain rare treasures not seen on Earth, and I doubt a gem like that is on Earth!"

Storm's eyes practically became dollar bill signs at this. "That means… we'll be rich!"

Wave then snapped both of them out of it. "Not if we don't get that gem, we won't!" The boys quickly followed her up to the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the palace, Dixie, Shadow, Enquire, and Mogei stared at the Blue Moon Crystal. "So this is a Moon Crystal…" Dixie muttered to herself. She held the crystal in her hands, and admired its beauty. Her power over wind felt a lot stronger as she held it. "It's beautiful."

Shadow had to smile at the Seeddrain. Blade's friend was powerful; he knew that when she once single handedly took down eight of Eggman's ships with her wind powers while spotting Knuckles. Shadow decided to ask, "Hey Dixie… Blade likes you, doesn't he?"

Dixie snapped back into reality, and blushed. "Well… I don't really know if he does…."

"I know YOU like him," Shadow chuckled. While he is usually edgy and calm, Shadow has learned to be nice in the past several months. Because he was the one who defeated Black Doom, and saved the Earth for Maria- Professor Gerald Robotnik's beautiful granddaughter who died during GUN's raid on the ARK over fifty years ago- and was now an international hero in Earth's people's eyes, Shadow actually became a bit nicer… a bit.

Dixie stopped blushing, and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow had the young girl confused. _First, he's an emo lunatic trying to kill us. Second, after Blade gets a cool attack on him, he's on our side. Now, he's a nice guy who knows about Blade and me… Shadow actually has emotions?_

Enquire was smiling at the two Earthbound creatures' chat, but then he heard something. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked the others.

Just then, a hook shot out of nowhere, and grabbed the Moon Crystal. "Not very hard to steal such a precious gem from a not-so-heavily-guarded palace!" a voice rang out in the building. The four turned to where the voice came from, and saw Jet tossing the Blue Moon Crystal up into the air, and beside him was Wave and Storm.

"Give back the Manga Sphere!" Mogei ordered the three thieves.

Wave shook her head. "This jewel must be worth a lot, at the same time powerful," the swallow stated, admiring the Magna Sphere's power and beauty.

Storm looked at her, and then took the crystal. "Oh, no you don't, Wave! You are not using the Moon Crystal in a crazy experiment of yours!"

Over at the other four, Shadow then asked a random question. "Do you think the Babylon Rogues realize we even exist anymore?" All three of his comrades shook their heads.

"So," Dixie asked Shadow and Enquire, "you two wanna kick their Asses, take the Moon Crystal back, and then laugh afterwards?" The royal and the hedgehog nodded, Dixie cracked her knuckles, and started charging the Babylon Rogues.

The three stopped what they were doing. "If you want it back, you're going to have to catch us!" The three took out their air boards, got on them, and rushed off.

Dixie immediately took out a small pod thing. She pressed a button on it, and the pod turned into a long board. The board was golden with two silver long stripes crossing the middle of the top. The current stream was shaped like a coin, and in the center on the backside was a mark that had a gold lion on a silver moon. Dixie grinned, ran a bit ahead, threw the board into the air, jumped on it, and gave chase on her Extreme Gear.

Turning to Shadow, Enquire asked, "What was up with their floating crafts?" When he turned to the black hedgehog, the guy was already placing black boots on his feet.

"Those," Shadow answered after finishing with the last boot of the Darkness, "were Extreme Gear in the board category. They are really fast racing material back on Earth, and used in the EX World Grand Prix. While Sonic lost the official race… he did prove himself to be the fastest thing alive again in Babylon Garden."

"And you participated in this competition?" Mogei asked as Shadow stood up.

"Well… no, but I got myself a personal Gear, and I'm about to catch up to Dixie." Shadow replied before running past them, jumping into the air, and skating in midair.

As Enquire and Mogei rushed out to see Daigo staring at the chase, Knuckles and Tails rushed up to them. "How…" Daigo asked Tails, "can those boards just float?"

Tails started, "Well, according to the Kutta-Joukowski lift Theorem-," but was quickly knocked out by Knuckles.

Everyone stared blankly at the echidna because of this act. "What?" Knuckles questioned everyone's expressions. "If you had to sit through that once, you'd knock him out and get your Extreme Gear capsule from his pockets too!" The echidna did just that, and placed the Red Rock back into action.

Knuckles quickly caught up to Shadow and Dixie. Dixie ordered, "Knuckles, take out the albatross! Shadow, you stop the hawk! I call dibs on the swallow!" The three broke out of formation, and Dixie muttered to herself, "Alright, Gold Lion… let's see what you can do."

Dixie quickly caught up to Wave, and got right by her. "Alright, swallow," Dixie announced, "we can do this two ways. The easy way: where you just surrender, and give us back the Moon Crystal; or the hard way: where I use your body as a punching bag."

Wave took out her wrench, and replied, "Well, you shouldn't have gotten into our way and expected to win!"

Dixie sighed, "Why do they always want it the hard way?" Pressing a button on the board with her foot, two compartments on either side of the board opened, and out popped two katana. Wave was knocked back a bit, and Dixie grabbed both swords, and did a "Bring it on!" gesture with her hands. And with that, the two clashed.

Over at Storm and Knuckles' side, the echidna was dodging all of the punches thrown at him. Right when Storm was getting tired, the albatross does next punch Knuckles quickly caught, and threw the gray lug into the water. "Have a nice dip, Storm!" Knuckles mocked the albatross as the bird's head came out of the water, and his Type-S floating beside him.

Anyways, Wave and Dixie were still clashing. When one of the swords fell into the water leaving Dixie with only the other, the Seeddrain came out of the blue and asked, "Do you know what happens to a swallow when its sucked into a tornado?"

Wave replied, "The same thing that happens to everything else?"

Dixie nodded, and got in front of Wave's board. She then used her best tornado trick on the Gold Lion as possible, and Wave landed about sixteen feet away from the tornado. "She's the first to answer it right. I'm impressed, at the same time despising her," Dixie muttered as she skidded to a halt above solid ground, returned the sword, and got off of her board.

Knuckles soon joined her, and pointed towards Shadow and Jet. "All we have to do now is wait for Shadow to get the Moon Crystal back, and we'll completed our job of guarding it."

Dixie however wasn't looking at Shadow; she was looking at where Shadow was taking Jet. "Shadow!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. "You're about to crash into the restaurant!"

Right when he was about five yards away, Shadow stopped going any farther. By the time Jet realized what Dixie was talking about, it was a bit too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could hear windows breaking from Mount Kasai, which lead Blade to say this on his way into the main room the second time: "Anyone else hear the sounds of windows being broken and the amount of pain it caused?" The others shook their heads, and Blade just shrugged and went off to activate the other switch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jet got up, Shadow was holding the Moon Crystal in his hands, and smiled. "Nice try, hawk boy," Shadow taunted, "but you're not getting the Moon Crystals. They are needed to save the world, and not to be sold." As the hedgehog left to return the Moon Crystal, Jet banged the ground, and the waitress left the damages bill on his head.

"500 gold for a window?" Jet protested at the bill. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The old lady who was managing the building replied, "Well, gold's a common currency on Arcadia. I'll bill you for the food and drinks later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Wave recovered from trip, Storm got out of the water, Jet paid his bills, and all three of them left, Dixie held the Moon Crystal proudly in her hand. Tails was busy checking out the Gold Lion, along with Daigo.

"This Gear is really unique!" Tails practically yelled impressed. "The design seems likes it is made for pure speed like Sonic's, has a mark like the Babylon Rogues, a unique jet outlet like Amy's, but the hidden swords are meant for… someone… proficient… with katana…."

Daigo knew exactly why there were two katana hidden inside the sword. "This board must be designed for Blade, right?" As Dixie nodded, Daigo laughed. "That mouse and his katana… isn't the Moon Soul enough?"

Amy then raised an eyebrow at the mention of Blade's name. "But… Blade's name was never even heard of until after the EX World Grand Prix… how does he own a unique gear like this?"

Dixie looked on the ground, and replied, "He doesn't. You see, I was going to give this to him as a birthday gift. Blade's dad was studying Extreme Gear during the EX World Grand Prix, and I convinced him to let me help with Blade and… our friend's Gear."

Knuckles then asked, "You and Blade have a friend? Well, why did he leave the Caribbean knowing that he had great friends there?"

Dixie had tears in her eyes when Knuckles asked this. She quickly ran away from the group. The girls were all looking at Knuckles now. "Knuckles," Cream ordered Knuckles in a serious little girl voice, "go apologize to Dixie right now!"

Knuckles just sighed, and went off. If Cream had to tell you something serious, then you know you were in trouble with basically everyone else.

The echidna quickly got up to the Seeddrain. "Dixie, wait up!" He sat down next to her, and asked, "What's bothering you about what I said earlier?"

Dixie wiped the tears from her eyes, and decided to explain everything. "Over a year and a month ago, Blade and I had a friend named Zenth. He's older than you by a year now, but anyways… one day, Zenth got a cold feeling in his heart, and looked up at the moon. Blade and I knew something was up with Zenth if he had to look at the moon. The next morning, Zenth had left the island without a trace at all. Worried about his safety, Blade volunteered to go find Zenth and bring him back home. I've learned why Blade and Sonic despised each other for so long… Bade must have mistaken YOUR blue hedgehog for OUR blue hedgehog." She giggled, "It's even funny to the fact that Zenth always carries a long sword and a red dragon key chain, when Sonic didn't have either. I believe you all know the rest, which Blade's explained to me."

Rouge flew over to the two, and called, "Are you two friends again, knucklehead?"

Knuckles looked up, and yelled, "**Don't call me a knucklehead!**" Dixie broke into laughter at this, and gave Rouge a thumbs up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the five Blue Rogues who went to Mount Kasai got back into Yafutoma with the light Blue Chaos Emerald, Blade and Dixie let the gems circle in the air above them. Dixie then gave Blade the Gold Lion, and the mouse gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. Dixie and Blade both blushed, and everyone else laughed.

Knuckles walked up to Vyse, and whispered, "You still owe me 2,000 gold." Vyse reluctantly paid up, knowing that Blade would've lost the fight.

"Thanks, Dixie," Blade said to the Seeddrain after the atmosphere of the day calmed down.

Daigo walked over to Blade, Sonic, and Dixie and asked, "Could you teach me how to ride those boards?" Blade and Sonic nodded with a grin on their faces.

Daigo proved to be better than Sonic and Blade were as rookies. The trio spent the rest of the time they had left in the sunlight trying out the Extreme Gear. Vyse and Aika were thinking about how they could use those to their advantage as Air Pirates after their adventure. Fina was marveling the powers of the Gear. Everyone from Earth seemed to have a bit more respect for Blade since Dixie and Knuckles explained. Yes, Yafutoma sure seemed to be the easiest part of their adventure….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on a red wooden ship in the Mid Ocean region, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were finally off of that island after three days. They found themselves face to face with their client… he had pale green eyes, pure, long blonde hair to his just beyond his lower back, and a skull shaped scar on his exposed left arm. The guy was wearing a black bandana on his forehead, a torn, white lab coat, blue pants, and silver shoes. Underneath his lab coat was nothing but a bare upper body, as the client preferred to be topless unless he was working on an experiment.

"I see you didn't bring the Silvite," the client stated the obvious. "I should've expected as much from a powerful Silvite and her friends."

Espio asked, "So, you basically sent us on a mission that you knew we couldn't accomplish?"

"You better have had a good reason to do that other than kicks," Vector warned as he cracked his knuckles, "or you'll be sorry!"

The client smiled, and asked, "Espio… do you wonder why I told you not to wipe off that bloodstained ninja star?" The client walked towards an odd capsule pod, like the ones from Eggman's bases for the Shadow Androids.

Espio remembered that ninja star he used to cause a gash in Fina's leg, and was told to give it to the client. "Actually… yeah. Why did you give me the order?"

Vector thought about it for a minute, and grinned. "You're making a clone, aren't you?"

The client's expression was impressed. "While I needed the girl to make it perfect, but a few drops of her blood- not to mention Espio's fight with her- gave me enough data to make a replica of the Silver Priestess. I will test her out… after one more ingredient."

Charmy then looked at down into the Vortex from the bridge, and asked, "Does it have to do with something down there?" The client's nodding was the only thing the hyper bee needed to tip him off. "All right! So, what are we looking for?"

All three went over to the client, who whispered something in their nonexistent ears. The man then said, "Your pay will be rewarded to you when you bring it back. Don't fail me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92: Well, everyone respects Blade and knows that he's just done everything before they came here for his friend Zenth. So, time for some plot twist questions. What's Eggman planning? Can the team prevent both the doctor and the Black Pirates from taking the gems? What's the next clue in Blade's search? What can the scientist guy hope to accomplish with a Fina clone? Does this story deserve a sequal with KH?Why don't you people review? Kingdom Rider92 out!


	17. Doctors, Pirates, and Traitors

Blade: Where is the guy now?

Fina: Kingdom Rider92 is late again?

Vyse: My dad wouldn't give him excuses for this kind of stuff if he were my brother….

Kingdom Rider92 walks out of a dark portal

Kingdom Rider92: Hey guys! I was being taught by Axel exactly how people can create and go through these Dark Portals, and I decided, "Why not?"

Link: Something tells me that no good will come from him learning how to use dark portals.

Kingdom Rider92: I went to The World that Never Was, and set fire to all of the Organization's graves except Axel and Roxas!

Sora: Link was right… no good will come from him learning how to use dark portals. You may bring the Organization's wrath upon us!

Blade: We have a demi-god for a freaking writer, the Keyblade's chosen one, me, a Seeddrain who uses Chakrams like Axel, three of the best Air Pirates, the fastest thing alive, the Ultimate Life Form, and the Hero of Time for a cast. What's the worst they can do?

Xemas: I'm glad you asked, mouse boy.

Blade: Turns to see Organization XIII behind him minus Axel and Roxas Note to self: never let writer learn how to use Pokemon for real.

Kingdom Rider92: Takes out Chaotic Hearts Keyblade that he made up For a bunch of free weaponry! Attacks Organization XIII Sora, take care of filming while I kill them for their stuff.

Sora: You heard the writer! Ignore the beating he's giving them, and get in your places!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DOCTORS, PIRATES, AND TRAITORS 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade, Sonic, and Fina were awake early in the morning. When Fina found Blade and Sonic, they were staring at the full Blue Moon. She smiled at the fact that the two actually got along better on Arcadia better than they did on Earth, and walked over.

"Why are you two up so early?" the Silvite asked the two creatures, who turned their attention to her.

"Well," Sonic replied, "I'm up early, because after Blade sees what he needs to, I get to head off of this continent to see the rest of the world. Blade's up, because he told me that it reminds him of the Caribbean to stare at the moon phases early in the morning. Also, he still is hyped up on the clue to his friend." Sonic and Blade stood up, and the hedgehog asked, "Why are you up early?"

Fina was quiet for a while. Blade answered with a question: "It's because what's happening to Vyse, isn't it?" Sonic raised an eyebrow while Fina nodded, and the mouse explained, "We've recently discovered the other day that Ramirez- the guy that tried to destroy Arcadia a year ago, and a friend of Fina's- is coming back to destroy the world, and he's using Vyse's body to do it. To this I say… damn that Silvite for being so corrupted after he found that Mendoza was forcing Ixa'takans into slavery!"

Sonic couldn't understand what exactly Fina was going through in this case. "If Ramirez was your friend," the blue hedgehog asked her, "then why did he try to destroy Arcadia?"

Fina was in complete tears right then. "It was Galcian who had him help with trying to rule Arcadia!" She yelled, but no one woke up. "But we defeated Galcian, Ramirez then tried to destroy the world! We still stopped him, and we thought we'd have no further use for all of this fighting! But the Black Pirates are attacking us, an evil scientist wants me, Aika, and Vyse dead, and Ramirez is coming back, and we may not be able to stop all of them!" Sonic looked down in shame that he took such a harsh word thrashing from someone that's not Amy or Knuckles.

Blade then walked over to them from the guesthouse. "Two things I have to say… One, these Yafutoman earplugs really work! They're all still out cold, even if you made Fina yell, Sonic!" the mouse whispered with a smile. "And two… have either of you seen the Moon Soul?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Blade, Sonic, and Fina quietly searched the palace and the guesthouse for the Moon Soul in vain for about three hours, Fina decided to wake up the others, and see if they know anything. And to Blade, nothing wakes up pretty much everybody like the sounds of a military wake-up call.

Vyse quickly woke up before Blade started, and walked outside to see him on the roof with a trumpet, and Sonic and Fina putting in earplugs. "What are you guys doing with earplugs?" Vyse asked the two. Blade then started playing the trumpet, and several falls can be heard from inside the guesthouse. Putting the trumpet away, the mouse then jumped off the roof. "Oh… Blade, what's this idea?"

Blade happily replied, "We needed to see if anyone knew about the Moon Soul, because it's gone."

Aika came out of the house pissed, and asked, "That sword's the reason you try to blow our ears to bits with an instrument?"

Tails wasn't in the best mood for a bugle-based awakening either. "This could've waited until after you two head to Tenkou Island," he moaned in a sleepy tone.

Sonic interrupted, "So… have any of you seen Blade's cool sword or not?"

Shaking her head, Dixie answered, "Not ever since Blade placed it by his bed. And if it's not there or in the Gold Lion's compartment, then we don't have it!"

Blade was about to swear again, when Mogei ran over to them. "Enquire!" she yelled in a frantic tone. "My brother is gone! And there are two entire fleets of ships heading straight towards Yafutoma!"

Enquire asked, "Mogei, what are the two fleets?" Mogei went over and whispered the names in his ear. "The Black Eight are here, Vyse! Also, we have a couple familiar faces here…."

Sonic grinned at this. "Finally, some real action! Let's take care of these guys before they strike first!" the guy practically yelled, and dashed to the harbor, leaving everyone behind.

"Get back here, you idiot!" Knuckles yelled at him, and he and everyone else followed after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got to the harbor, the team saw in horror as the Black Eight had the Delphinus guarded by placing Daikokuya the Wealthy's guards. Even worse for Aika, Vigiro was with the Daikokuya.

"Can this day start any more horrible?" Aika whined at these sights. Blade had woken her up with a trumpet solo, the king had to go missing, the Black Eight brought a fleet, the Delphinus is blocked off, and Vigiro is in Yafutoma… again.

"Aika," Blade replied while staring at the Delphinus, "things have a tendency to go from completely bad already to-."

Aika turned to the mouse boy, and warned, "Finish that sentence, and expect a beating from me when and if we get back to Crescent Isle." That shut Blade right up, and the mouse continued looking for his sword.

"Long time, no see, Red!" Vigiro called to Aika. "As you can clearly see, Daikokuya has his guards blocking off the Delphinus, and we have an entire fleet. No matter how many of your little friends you have, there's no way anyone that flies under Blue Rogue flags will get out of this port alive!"

Daikokuya yelled, "Speaking of alive… men, kill the guy with the scar, glass eye patch, twin cutlasses, and blue uniform!" The guards charged, but were quickly shot down by Omega. Shadow, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles went hand-to-hand with the other of Daikokuya's defense team.

"Get out of here, guys!" Knuckles ordered Vyse, Aika, Fina, Enquire, Mogei, Blade, Dixie, Sonic, and Cream. "We can take a couple hundred thugs!" The gang reluctantly obeyed, and headed off to the guesthouse.

Once at the guesthouse, Mogei pressed against the wall, and a hidden passage opened. Thanking God that the humans knew about this, Sonic, Dixie, Blade, and Cream followed the Air Pirates down a path, which led to a small, black Yafutoman ship.

"I believe I speak for everyone except Cream," Blade stated as the ship started flying, "when I say: Thank the Moons that we have an escape route that works!"

Cream raised an eyebrow at this. "What's that suppose to mean, Blade?" she interrogated him.

Dixie replied, "Well Cream, you can already fly, while the rest of us can't." Cream smiled at this news since she knows that Blade wasn't trying to offend her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship landed on Tenkou Island, where Blade wanted to be in the first place. Dixie and Blade gave grins from ear to ear when Vyse stated, "This is Tenkou Island… haven't been here for a while."

The team was greeted by the Tenkou ninjas, a few Hamachou- little Golden birds that only eat Moonfish, which are invisible fish except without Vyse's Moon Lens- and Daigo. When Blade saw him, the mouse asked, "I need to ask this… where were you when we needed you about a half hour ago?"

Daigo laughed at the mouse's rage. "Well, I was here all night, because I received a call from the Tenkou about their 'punching bags' leaving. Also, I've been rallying the Tenkou this morning." Blade calmed down knowing that he was going to fight along ninja type Air Pirates, meaning it's fair now.

Vyse then looked out of the island, and zoomed in on Yafutoma. Eggman's fleet was attacking the Black Eight's fleet with full force. "Guys," he warned, "we may have a problem. That Fatty McLard Bucket scientist is attacking the country."

Blade and Dixie fell over on the ground in a laughing fit, and yelled, "**B-U-R-N, Eggman!**"

Sonic chuckled at the fact Vyse and Aika keep calling Eggman fat. When the trio's laughing fit was over, Sonic got serious. "Okay, what's our battle strategy now that Eggman is taking on the Black Eight?"

Dixie got up, and answered, "Well, we could take back the Delphinus, bring down both fleets, and liberate Yafutoma of the Black Eight threat."

Blade then exclaimed, "Or, we could let those two fleets kill each other, take back the Delphinus, and have Shadow and Sonic nuke the Gigas with Chaos Blast before it awakens, all while finding my damn sword!" Everyone just stares at Blade for a minute, and the mouse sighs, "We'll go with Plan A, but we're still finding the Moon Soul."

A voice from behind Enquire asked, "Oh, you mean THIS sword?" Enquire soon found himself with the Moon Soul's sharp end at his throat. And the person wielding it was Murgaji, with several Egg Pawns behind him.

Vyse broke out his cutlasses. "Murgaji, let Enquire go right now!"

Blade then called in Spanish, "¡Eso, y me da detrás el Alma de la Luna antes de que reviente un casquillo encima de tu asno!"

Dixie then translated, "Blade said in Spanish, 'That, and give me back the Moon Soul or I have to bust a cap up your ass.' I suggest you give him the sword and let the Emperor of Valua go before he kills you…" Dixie took out her Chakrams before finishing, "or I get to you first."

Fina was apparently the only one that cared about the ugly robots, because she asked, "Murgaji, were you at all put up to this by the doctor?"

Murgaji shook his head, and decided to lie. "Actually, my father and I found these robots, and we'll be using them to take over Yafutoma… after we tie up some loose ends. Like you five for example; I'll be killing Enquire, Daigo, Vyse, you, and Aika in that order, have those animals stuffed into kennels, and rule the country."

Blade did not like the idea with the kennels. He's been in the kennel, and the animals there looked so sad. Blade then pointed his gun at Murgaji. "Listen here, Yafutoman traitor," Blade threatened the guy. "Apparently, you have two options in this case. Option A: you let Enquire go, give me back my sword, and I'll let you live the rest of your life here. Option B: I blow your brains out, take my sword back, and throw your corpse off of the island."

A voice behind Blade coldly said, Or, you take option C." Blade turned to see Kangan holding a gun to Dixie's head. "Drop the gun, and I'll let your girlfriend here go."

Blade was in complete shock at this. The mouse knew what he had to do. Blade sighed, and he and Dixie nodded. "I have to admit," Blade lied, "you have me in a big pickle. You win, I'll put the gun down."

Blade then threw his pistol at Kangan's feet, and quickly Dixie stomped on one of them to get herself free. She threw Blade a Chakram, and picked up the gun, and shot Murgaji's hand. As he let go of the Moon Soul, Cheese caught the handle, and accidentally impaled an Egg Pawn in the head.

Enquire drew the sword from the now destroyed robot, while the other warriors destroyed the rest of the Egg Pawns. He handed Blade the Moon Soul after the carnage. "I do believe this sword belongs to you," Enquire stated while giving Blade back his sword.

"Thanks, Enquire!" Blade thanked with a smile while sheathing the Moon Soul. He and Dixie traded the Chakram and the gun, and they pointed the weapons at Murgaji and Kangan.

"Now gentlemen," Aika told the two, "I think Blade's option A is still open in this case."

As Blade nodded, Cream pleaded, "There's no need for you two to get anymore hurt than you've been already by us. Give up now."

Daigo grinned at Blade and Dixie's experience with being cunning teens. "Boy, does this situation look familiar! Only its' Blade in my place, and Dixie in Enquire's!" Everyone who saw this a year ago knew what Daigo was talking about. Enquire had Murgaji pinned to a wall with a rapier to his throat, and Kangan was being threatened by Daigo his life if he didn't surrender. Now, Dixie had Murgaji to a wall with her Chakram, and Blade had a gun pointed to Kangan's head. The two traitors were begging for mercy, so Daigo ordered them to be locked up.

Mogei asked Dixie, "Where did you learn how to do that technique?"

Dixie giggled, "Well, Blade and I have had a lot of practice, let's just leave it at that."

Blade rushed back, and yelled, "The next clue is 'Beyond a City FROZEN- in all caps- in Time, at the grave of the Ice Lord!' It was really written in red paint!"

Daigo then called, "We're heading into battle! All hands report to the ships!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles had Daikokuya rammed into a wall after pounding on about ten thousand bodyguards by the time the Tenkou ships flew out of the port to attack the Eggman battle ships coming in. Knuckles was flung off by the catlike mech, but recovered quick enough.

"About time the cavalry arrived," Shadow commented, and he smiled. However, that smile quickly faded when he saw Blade and Sonic jumping off of one of the ships, and Blade's hand on one of the Moon Soul's feathers.

Amy ran over, and asked, "Shadow, what's wrong in the sky?" She then saw blade changing into Recumen the quick, and yelled, "Abandon port unless you want to feel Fiery Death!" The regular heroes quickly fled to the safety of the main city.

Vigiro walked up and asked Daikokuya, "So, did we capture Yafutoma? Also, what do they mean by Fiery Death?"

At this moment, Blade and Sonic started spin dashing in midair. Blade was in the middle of Sonic's Blue Tornado charging up a Pyrum spell ball. Sonic's Blue Tornado launched Blade like a cannon ball on fire towards the Black Pirates. Vigiro saw this, and ran to his recently recovered ship, the Draco.

Daikokuya saw that fireball, and asked his guards, "What the hell is that?"

"Apparently," the head guard answered, "Fiery Death, as in a meteor coming out of a blue colored tornado." Daikokuya immediately bailed at this sight by hitting a secret eject button about five seconds before Blade's Pyrum hit. When the mouse stopped spin dashing, the port was still in tact (RPG cliché that no matter how badly hit by a magic attack, it will still look as if nothing happened), and only filled with dead guards on fire, burning produce, and a destroyed catbot.

"That was too close!" Daikokuya muttered while looking at the destruction with the help of his parachute. "Good thing I'm still alive!" However, that quickly changed when Shadow saw him, and impaled his body with Chaos Spears. Knuckles spiked the still in the air corpse into the Deep Sky. (I already told you guys that I'd kill off people I hate, and I hate this Bill Gates reject, because Gates and I have something in common that will confuse you.)

All of the good guys entered the port, and saw the carnage Blade and Sonic caused. "We have got to work on keeping wind-fire spells low damaging!" Sonic commented at the destruction. Blade just snapped his fingers, and the fires suddenly died out as the mouse changed back into normal.

"Well, now that Shadow has killed off Daikokuya, and Knuckles has sent the body to the Deep Sky of Yafutoma, it appears that we have one more Black Eight Pirate we have to deal with."

Aika grinned at this. "So you mean that we're taking out Vigiro now? Good! Okay, so we have Sonic and Shadow rush in there, and blow the Draco up inside!" Blade smiled at this statement.

Being the person of reason, Tails stated, "Actually, Aika, we didn't bring a Chaos Emerald to Yafutoma, and the Emerald and Moon Crystal are gone." Blade then frowned at this statement, while Tails continued, "We'll have to do this cannon to cannon."

Dixie then asked, "Tails, did you say that the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald are gone?" She got her answer with a big earthquake hit the continent, and Bluheim started flying in the air.

Sonic grinned with anticipation. "Let's do this! We'll send that Gigas back where it came from!"

Shadow then asked Sonic, "Is that hell where it came from?" He had the same look of anticipation on his face, considering that he has never seen a Gigas before.

Dr. Eggman looked at the Gigas from his hovercraft from Yafutoma, and laugh. "See if you can stop this, Sonic and cutlass boy! I promise this hand over the gems if you do!"

Everyone looked up at Eggman, with Blade, Vyse, Sonic, and Shadow with the most eagerness. All four of them at the same time yelled, "Bring it on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92: Yeah, I felt like killing off Daikokuya for no good reason but the fact that I never fought him… and he's a Bill Gates reject. Daikokuya isn't dead in the series, though, so why should I care? Anyways, it looks like the Delphinus crew is going to kick Bluheim's ass. Bring on the violence next chapter!


	18. How to Nuke a Phoenix up Close

Kingdom Rider92: Well, it's time for you to hear what happened with Organization XIII and me. Well, after beating them senseless, they got away through freaking Dark Portals. I'm also considering writing a story that involves placing my brother, his two friends, and myself in Skies Of Arcadia.

Blade: Our writer would use the same type of Gunblades Squall Lionheart uses in Final Fantasy VIII, with one of his S. Moves being Hadoken: an energy beam that fries enemies- or anything else in his way for that matter- in a line.

Vyse: His brother would use an oversized Shuriken, and his S. Move would be Ninja Rains, which he throws several hundred ninja stars everywhere.

Aika: Well, one of his friends named Zach Rice's weapon of choice would be an oversized axe, and his S. Move would be Axe Wave, which cuts a lot of enemies in front of him.

Sora: Finally, the other friend Trent Watson will use a scythe, and Piastol will teach him Tempest Dance as a S. Move. You decide over the next few weeks weather we do this OR the sequel involving me.

Link: Places, everybody!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: HOW TO FRY A PHOENIX UP CLOSE 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse had gotten the Delphinus out of port and all the way to cannon range of Bluheim after he had eagerly accepted Eggman's challenge. However, it was when they finally got into range after dodging all of Bluheim's attacks was when Vyse, Aika, and Fina discover that cannons may not be needed to cut down this Gigas.

Vyse to the team stated, "I've got a plan to take down Bluheim."

Knuckles interrupted, "Well, me, Sonic, and Tails also have a plan. It's called: 'The three of us go, and kick some giant monster from the fiery pits of hell thing ass as a team, Shadow, Blade, and Omega use Chaos Inferno to slow it down, and you nuke it with the Moonstone Cannon.'"

Vyse then raised an eyebrow at this, and asked, "How did you know I would practically say the same thing, only with different wording?" The blue hedgehog, yellow fox, red echidna, and yellow mouse grinned at this. Shadow was being uncaring like usual. Omega set his phasers to "Kick Eggman Minion's ass," which I totally made up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Delphinus got close enough to Bluheim, the Blue Gigas fled, only it didn't know it had passengers. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Omega were able to cling onto the phoenix's wings, while Blade and Tails went flying towards the thing's head. When they were in position, Blade and Tails stuck their weapons into Bluheim's neck, causing it a small deal of pain. The thing now detected its pickups, and began an attempt to shake the six off.

"Do the Grant!" My brother yelled over the skies, and everyone gave an Oo look.

Anyways, Knuckles yelled over the high winds, "It knows we're here!"

"Well then," Sonic yelled over the bird's speed, "I guess we clip its wings like you guys did to the Babylon Rogues!"

Blade then asked to Knuckles and Shadow, "Exactly how did you beat the Rogues yesterday?"

Fred Fred Burger suggested, "Fred Fred burger, Fred Fred Burger!" Shadow got pissed, and warped the guy to the city (After he asked himself exactly how did that guy get here.)

Tails was once again freaked out, and then calmly suggested, "Why don't we just go with Blade's wild 'run around and stab it' plans?"

Blade then turned to the audience, and explained, "This is basically a plan that involves us rapidly stabbing, ramming, skewering, punching, shooting, and beating the targets until they fall down and die. But you people know me like that by now, don't you?"

Shadow then yelled, "It's worth a shot! Omega, open fire on the damn bird!" Omega did as he was told, and the bird countered with its Blue Lightning, but the six moved quickly as the bird started blowing itself up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Delphinus' bridge, Dixie, Amy, Rouge, and Cream stared in horror as the Blue Gigas started attacking its back. "Blade!" Dixie muttered to herself.

Vyse was watching this, too. "I can only hope that they're smart enough to dodge those attacks," he thought aloud. His hopes were right, as he saw the six heroes completely unscathed by the assault, and proceeding to kick giant, blue, monster bird thing ass.

While Vyse and Aika were smiling at the durable animals speed, Dixie was worried sick. "Can we help them yet?" she asked the captain in a frantic.

Fina looked at Dixie, and knew what she was going through. "You're worried about Blade, aren't you?" the Silvite asked the Seeddrain, who simply nodded. Smiling, she replied the nod, "If you are right about Blade, then he should be fine."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Enquire warned, looking at the fight. Several Egg Pawns were attacking Sonic and Blade with bazookas.

Aika saw the sight, and gasped for the team's safety. "That fatso is cheating **AGAIN**!" she yelled to Vyse. In the background, Dixie was softly yelling, "BURN!"

Amy walked up, and stated, "That's Dr. Eggman for you. He always tries to cheat his way to victory over Sonic…."

And then as if on cue, Cream finished, "But Mr. Sonic always defeats Eggman!" Cheese nodded, and tried to confront Dixie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Mountain, Zenth and Lori looked on at this battle. The hedgehog was impressed at Blade's skill.

"Your young friend is growing up on you, isn't he?" Lori asked Zenth with a smile on her face.

Zenth then looked up to her and asked, "What the hell do you mean by that, Lori?"

Lori then giggled, "When you first described Blade to us, you said that he was a mayhem magnet pain in the ass who works solo too much for his own good. Which probably was the reason why he got himself into this mess. However, he's changed into a team player. Just look at how he and that other blue hedgehog are getting along!"

Zenth looked on, and was amazed at what he saw. Blade the Mouse- his friend that was practically causing the apocalypse even as we speak by simply being in Arcadia- was fighting side-by-side with the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic rammed straight into the Gigas' head, and Blade would fly over in his winged form and grab Sonic. Blade then jumped into the air, and used his new solo special called Eternal Dawn- which features a Silver Twister style to start, a gold colored Dark Aura, and Blade Beast Fang (which means a fang style stab) to finish.

Zenth then muttered, "Lori's right… Blade may have been a loner on the island missions, but something must have changed when he came here." Turning to Lori, he asked, "After we finish with Glacia, can we end this game of ours? If Blade can beat me in a fight, then he's really changed."

Then, Senshi warped in to ask, "Am I the only one working on the clues?" The two turned to him, and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Senshi, honey," Lori flirt apologized. Then she asked Zenth, "What if he loses the fight?"

Zenth then sat down, and continued to watch the fight with the Gigas. "If my buddy can't beat me… I'll have no choice but to kill him. I know by now that he'll only bring me back to the island in chains if I ever go, and I'll face the gallows soon after."

Senshi then decided to get back on task. "Are you two going to watch a bird get nuked all day," he asked at the top of his lungs, "or are you going to help me out?" The hedgehog and girl sighed, and warped off of the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Bluheim's back, Blade chucked the last Egg Pawn off, when his sword started to lose its aura that allows the mouse to be in his forms. Frantically, the mouse signaled the Delphinus to get closer. However, the Gigas' Blue Winds knocked the ship back.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed under his breath at the sight, and Blade returning back to normal form. Thinking quickly, he yelled to Tails, "Blade's not going to be of much help if he can't fly! We have to abort the stalling plan and get straight to the cannon!"

Tails started twirling his two tails, and flew up into the sky. Blade grabbed onto Tails' legs, while Sonic grabbed the mouse's legs. Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's, Shadow to Knuckles, and Omega to Shadow's legs. When Tails finally took flight, he barely made it to the Delphinus- because Eggman was still cheating, and had robots sniping at him directly. It took Aika, Amy, Rouge, and Cream to pull them all up.

Back on the bridge, Tails was really panting because of the flight. I can't really blame him, because he had to carry two and a half times the weight he used to in fly formation, and all through being attacked by robots and a Gigas. "Is the cannon ready yet?" the fox could barely ask.

Cream walked up to him with a worried look on her face. "Tails, you should take a brake," she suggested to the fox boy. The rabbit continued, "We have the Moonstone Cannon fully charged because of your diversion tactic."

Rouge looked up from the cannon's scanner, and yelled, "I think we have a problem!"

Blade then asked, "You mean besides the fact that we practically almost died by the wings of Bluheim, Eggman cheating us with using his robots, and you fell for the fourth oldest trick in the book?" Everyone looked at Blade with confused looks on their faces, so Blade explained. "You know, have me and Tails talk to you guys long enough for Sonic to find the Moonstone Cannon room and the hedgehog start spin dashing inside the cannon long enough that we have to take the shot or face the imminent destruction of our ship."

Rouge then looked at the scanner again, and looked up and yelled, "The last one is our problem!" She then asked, "That's the fourth oldest trick in the book?"

Tails stood up, and replied, "It's the oldest trick in the book when you've used airships like the Blue Typhoon (A/N: Think Sonic X Third Season). And boy, does the Delphinus I function like the Blue Typhoon!"

Vyse then knew that he had no choice, while Tails and Blade quickly headed to the deck. "I guess we have no choice," he stated. "Sonic Moonstone Cannon… **FIRE!"**

Sonic then shot out of the Moonstone Cannon with a purple laser aura around him. Eggman was as surprised to see this old technique used again to destroy Bluheim as anyone whose never seen it used. Just then, Tails' new plane- the Tornado III, colored the traditional Tornado II blue with the twin tails sigma, pure jet steel armored, long wings, and apparently a four-seat plane- flew off of the Delphinus' deck. It was a pretty fast plane, because Blade and Tails made the catch just in time- much to Sonic and Amy's delight that the two are so cunning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Yafutoman port, Dixie gladly took the Moon Crystal and Chaos Emerald from the doctor, who ran away. Vigiro- much to Aika's dismay- retreated to the Ixa'takan territory. Kangan and Murgaji were in chains at the port. As they were heading to Tenkou Island to spend the rest of their lives, Blade and Dixie were in stitches with laughter.

"Today went better than I thought!" Dixie giggled out.

Blade then chuckled, "They won't know what hit them… until it's too late!"

Vyse and Sonic both asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Dixie stopped laughing for a minute, and then replied in Spanish, "Pusimos el cebo de Looper en sus bolsillos para una risa. ¡Si Eso no os Mata, después el Loopers enojado!"

Aika took two minutes to respond, "All I got out of that was Loopers. What do those magic immune things have to do with your Spanish joke?"

Blade whispered to her what he was talking about, and then she joined in the laughter. "Funny thing about what you can do with people with Loopers, huh?" he asked her.

The Tenkou were in port also, and they saw the thousands of Looper swarming their island. From that spot, you could hear the traitors' screams of pain and terror until there was complete silence. The Loopers then swarmed off.

Daigo then thought aloud, "I've never seen Loopers swarm an entire island for no reason."

Blade and Dixie were shocked at their prank, and stated, "Maybe some things are better left unsaid… or dead."

At the moment, Fred Fred Burger asked Vyse, "Hey, captain guy, do you have any nachos or frozen yogurt?"

Vyse then asked, "Who let you in Yafutoma?" The captain then replied to the guy's question with, "Also, no I don't have nachos or frozen yogurt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Black Eight's base, the leader pounded his fist at this sight on his magic crystal. "Damn that Air Pirate!" he muttered to himself. "If Shadow hadn't betrayed me, I wouldn't be needing to rule this world to destroy the Earth!"

Galcian walked into the room and asked, "Lord, I assume that Vyse defeated Vigiro and Daikokuya. Our plans have practically failed now."

The leader then looked up at Galcian, and replied, "There is still time for the Black Moon. We may have only one month, but we're on a tight schedule. Now, let us go over our deal again."

Galcian sighed and recited the duo's bargain. "You bring me back from hell's depths, grant me the form of a demi-god, and help me become ruler of all Arcadia. And in return…?"

"And in return," the fearless leader of the Black Eight replied, "all I ask of you is your eternal loyalty, and to aid me in destroying Earth and its lousy human population. Humanity is only going to wipe itself out, and the only ones that can stop it are you and me."

Galcian then chuckled, "You remind me too much of Ramirez's corrupt humanity speeches." The dark lord then walked out after putting his black mask on.

END OF PART THREE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I have decided to let you people decide to vote on what type of story I'll do next. A KH/Skies/Anime crossover, or a self-insert tale is your choices. Only vote by sending me messages via my profile, to save room on reviews, and when my story is complete, I'll tell you in the epilogue. Also, I should summarize what happened next. And so, our heroes now have Sonic the Hedgehog on the team. So, where will they head next? Will the Black Eight get the emeralds? Will Blade find and defeat Zenth? And what did Zenth mean that he'd meet the gallows if he heads back to the island? You'll have to find out in part four! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	19. Fina vs Fina means What the Hell?

Okay, due to circumstances beyond my control, I have noticed that the Lands of Ice and Valua were too small areas. Well, that's because the Lands of Ice were unpopulated, and Valua hasn't been seen yet. So… I've decided to be a nice guy (or an ass, call me what you want) and put the two together for part four. Anyways, you'd all like to know about that Fina clone, right? Why don't we get this explained in Part Four's start?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN: FINA VS. FINA… WHAT THE HELL?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the farewell ceremony the Yafutomans had for Sonic, the Delphinus team headed back for Crescent Isle. Since the Dark Rift was so freaking unbearable for Vyse, the team had to take the risk of going through Ixa'taka. Many ships battles with GUN later… Vyse and Aika were admiring the Tornado III on the deck, while Blade was at the helm again.

"Hey Tails," Aika asked the fox boy, "What is this thing?"

Tails replied, "This is an airplane. Back home on Earth, I flew them all of the time. I in factbuilt this one while you guys were in Ixa'taka, and used a storage capsule to bring it with us just in case."

Vyse was really impressed at this. "You know, we could use those things for more raids…" Vyse suggested to Aika, "but that's after we're done with this war."

Blade then called from the bridge, "Are you going to talk all day, Vyse? I'm more of a lookout!" A thud was heard from the talking tube.

"That was the sound of Knuckles punching Blade," Fina explained to the trio. "Blade will have to stop talking if he doesn't want another one."

Aika then giggled, "We'll be in the bridge in a few minutes, Blade. And don't forget how long these air trips take!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the scientist that Chaotix was working for was staring at his creation, now awake. Except for the black version of the Silvite Dress and the black heart tattoo with a red X going across it on her forehead, the girl was a complete copy of Fina. The Chaotix boys were also impressed at his work.

"Why did you give her a gothic look?" Charmy asked the scientist.

"Because…" the man replied, "she practically doesn't have a 'real' heart. She's just a puppet in your eyes."

The Fina replica then spoke in the same voice the real Fina did. "As you already know, Silvites are powerful sages of the void. What you DIDN'T know, almost all pure Silvites were wiped out a year ago."

Espio knew what she was talking about. "So, Pierdo," Espio asked the scientist, "is that why there were so many crystals down there?"

Pierdo smiled at this. "When I first heard of Silvites, I wondered why there weren't any alive. However, I saw Fina, and she was pure Silvite enough. When I heard that the Silvites were gone, my heart sank, and I tried to recreate them."

Vector then looked at the spot where the replica was, and noticed she was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Pierdo replied, "She went looking for her real self. Now, about your pay…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Vyse's team made it to Crescent Isle. Once all of the animals, the Seeddrain, and the three Blue Rogues were safely on the island, the Delphinus I backed out of port.

"Sorry Vyse," Enquire called over to the group, "But we must return to Valua! We've been gone for nearly a couple months!"

Mogei then yelled, "Please stop by the palace if you're in the country!" The team waved goodbye to their Valuan friends, and proceeded with their natural lifestyles. Blade training with his sword styles, Dixie controlling the wind (with more power thanks to the Moon Crystal), Sonic doing laps around the island, Knuckles lifting the cannons with the help of Tails' staff, Amy swooning over Sonic, Cream cooking the best she could, Rouge flying off to Nasrad for jewels to steal, Omega using his scanners to track Eggman, Tails working on designs and engineering the Delphinus II, Shadow meditating to himself, Vyse planning the next mission, Aika dreaming about treasure, and Fina praying. At least it was their idea of a normal lifestyle.

Blade was floating above the lake via his Air Shoes, when Fina looked down from the flagpole at him. "Why do you fly in Yafutoman form if you can just float like that?" the Silvite giggled at him.

Blade walked off of the water, and landed on the beach. "Because," the mouse replied, "I like the wings better than the jets." Blade then looked up at Fina, and saw someone else behind her. "Is it just me," he asked Fina, "or are they're two of you, Fina?"

Fina then looked behind her, and saw a girl who looked exactly like her… except the black and red clothes, and Heartless symbol mark on her forehead instead of the traditional Silvite mark. "Hello, real girl," the girl greeted Fina.

"Real girl?" Fina questioned the statement. "What do you mean by that? Who are you?"

The girl answered, "I practically AM you. Well, I have your DNA, and a body like yours. But," the Fina Replica continued in a sad voice, "I'm just a fake with the power of the Black Moon."

"The Black Moon?" the mouse boy asked the fake. "What does that mean?"

The clone giggled about the teen's lack of knowledge in alchemy. "You clearly don't know true magic, and yet your Silver ancestor was a natural alchemist child prodigy. This means…" she then took out a pure black version of Cupil from her wrist before ending, "with the power of the Black Moon, I shall crush you all!"

A force then knocked Blade back, and a black fire blocked his way up to the real Fina and the fake one. Vyse and Aika ran up to the flames the mouse was trying to put out in Recumen the Quick.

Meanwhile, Fina took out the real Cupil, and the two Cupils clashed as swords. This was an awfully big battle in the rest of the island's eyes. Vyse just had to ask Blade, "What's going on with this!"

Blade explained as best as he could in the following way. "Well, an evil clone of Fina has recently been discovered. She called me clueless with true magic, claims she has the power of the Dark Moon, and is planning to kill us all. Typical evil clone behavior in this case."

Shadow walked forward, and told them, "I doubt this has anything to do with the doctor's experiments. It was probably whoever Chaotix was working for."

Aika immediately asked Shadow, "What makes you think that Chaotix's employer had anything to do with the fact that our friend's life is in peril… again?"

Shadow chuckled at this question. "The doctor would make a 'complete' replica of Fina. This Fina that the real one's facing has a gothic black Silvite dress, and the mark on her head's the same mark that the Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts video game and manga series instead of the tattoo Fina has on her forehead. This isn't the doctor's work."

"Speaking of the Kingdom Hearts series," Blade interrupted, "how do you know about that?"

Shadow replied, "If you get bored long enough, you'll play any game."

Vyse and Aika shrugged, and started to cheer the real Fina on. The black Cupil was getting tired, so the real Cupil struck the fake Fina. The real Fina quickly cast an Electrum spell, knocking the fake down. The black fire died, and the heroes rushed to the good Fina's aide.

As the black Fina struggled to get up, the real one stated, "Well… you also have a weakness against Yellow Magic like normal Silvites."

The dark Fina just laughed as she stood up. "So that's the real Fina's true power? Not bad, real thing… but I can do better." Blade had enough of this girl, and charged her, only to be knocked into the lake by a glowing black backhand. "It's fun to have Black Magic on your side; it's all powerful combined with alchemy."

Vyse then chuckled, "Well, if Black Magic is so powerful, then why did Fina beat you?"

The fake Silvite glared evilly at Vyse, but then she realized whom she was talking to… at least the host body of whom she knew. "Ah, Ramirez. I've always wanted to meet you… but you still have a month before it happens," she stated to Vyse.

Vyse was shocked to hear that name, but didn't care about that right now. "What do you mean I have a month!"

The fake just laughed at this. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Black Eclipse! That's the only time the Moon Crystals and Chaos Emeralds can rise the Black Continent and bring forth Devilantis!" A quick look in the eyes of Vyse told the replica that she was talking to only Vyse. "Oh, it's just the host body. Remember, boy! You can't stop the prophecy of the Black Moon. Devilantis the Black Gigas will rise up and destroy this lousy planet!"

Vyse, Aika and Fina looked at each other, and then gasped. Of all the Gigas they faced- one being a four headed statue, another being a giant, the third being a phoenix, the fourth Rhaknam (or Plergoth I think it was) the archwhale, the fifth being a floating scorpion, and Zelos being a morphing orb thing- they had never fought a dragon Gigas, and that had to be Devilantis. Their thought talk was cut off when Fina Replica cackled evilly and disappeared.

Vyse then asked, "A Black Gigas! There really is a Black Moon!"

Blade, who was finally out of the lake and dry, weakly answered, "There has to be one. It's not like there's a Black Moon Stone in the Dark Rift for a reason." Blade muttered, "I've got to learn alchemy…."

Knuckles walked over asking, "Alchemy? I thought you knew that alchemy is a high level of medieval magic that practices dangerous experiments."

Blade then raised an eyebrow and stated, "This coming from an echidna who is completely gullible, and would rather spend the rest of his life on a floating island protecting a giant green jewel with his pure strength than go on dangerous quests like the one we are on right now."

Knuckles countered with, "This coming from a fourteen year old mouse with lone wolf, loose cannon issues back on Earth, nearly destroyed Paris, France by fighting Storm, broke into a GUN military base, practically caused the end of the world at this moment, has six destructive other personalities, one of which that has recently nuked a port, and has contributed to the mass genocide of Omochao."

Shadow then stated, "No one likes Omochao… they're so annoying." Turning to the other three Air Pirates, he asked, "Can we please get on with the next Chaos Emerald and Moon Crystal mission?"

Aika replied, "Of course! We're heading to the Lands of Ice next. However, we need to do this one much more inconspicuously than we have in the past."

Blade then stopped arguing with Knuckles, and muttered, "I'll get some winter coats…." The mouse then left to find himself and Vyse, Aika, and Fina coats for this trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Pierdo's lab, the Fina replica was healing her wounds with the Black Moon's powers when Pierdo walked in. "How was fighting the real Fina?"

The Fina clone giggled, "She's pretty good with magic, but I'll be running circles around her in no time flat. However, that mouse… he doesn't know anything about magic. I already have him beat."

Pierdo grinned at this. "Blade doesn't know about the true powers of magic… but that doesn't mean he's not willing to learn them. I'll deal with him myself soon." He them broke into maniacal laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I know it's a short chapter, but still… it seems that Fina Replica and Fina will meet again. However, what does Pierdo have in store for Blade? What does the team mean by an inconspicuous infiltration? Will Blade learn alchemy? Find out next time on the story! The current vote count is 1 for AMW, and 0 for KH and SoA. Keep on voting, damn it!


	20. Artificial Ice

Kingdom Rider92: Welcome to another exciting episode of… Skies of Arcadia II: Air Pirate War!

Blade: Damn it, writer! We told you NOT to use a crappy intro like that!

Kingdom Rider92: Okay…. (Walks to camera)

Vyse: Blade, who is Indiana Jones?

Blade: I only explain that during the chapter. Just stick to the script, and we'll get out of this alive.

Aika: And if we don't stick to the script?

Blade: Well, the writer may end up sentencing us to a lifetime of eternal damnation and frequent burnings through hell.

Fina: I vote that we go with the scripts.

Rouge: One more question… who is-

Link: Places, people! We need to get this done!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINETEEN: ARTIFICIAL ICE 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tails flew the Tornado III to the frozen caps of the Lands of Ice. While Vyse, Aika, and Fina were comfortably warm in the plane, poor Blade and Shadow had to ride the wings. Blade was now wearing a full blue parka with holes for his tail and ears. Shadow, being an artificial being, didn't need a coat, as he could bare the cold better than anyone in the team except Omega. In order to preserve the Ruins of Ice, Fina suggested bringing Shadow, as he hasn't done anything special for the team yet.

Vyse called from the second front seat, "You okay out there, guys?" He got a nod from Shadow, and a weak one from Blade.

It wasn't easy for a mouse to be in the cold, even with a giant parka on. Of course, changing into Recumen the Quick wasn't an option right now, as he was using most of his energy to stay awake and hold on.

When the team finally landed near the city of Glacia Ruins' site, they found two things unexpected. The hole that the Delphinus made a year ago had frozen up again was the first, and the second was Rouge- in a full purple woman's coat- kicking cracks into the ice.

Vyse climbed out of the plane, wearing a blue winter coat with his flag's symbol on it, the red scarf hanging out, and a pair of blue gloves to match. He helped Aika- who was wearing a tan parka with the hood pulled down for her hair, brown earmuffs, a pair of orange gloves, and gray sweatpants along with her normal boots- and Fina- who was wearing a white winter coat, a silver scarf, gray gloves, and actual snow boots- out of the back, while Blade and Shadow jumped down from the plane. Tails, also comfortable to the cold, just flew out of the plane.

"Rouge?" Vyse asked the bat girl. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you went to Nasrad!"

"I did," replied Rouge, who was still kicking cracks into the ice. "Thinking that you'd take too long getting these Chaos Emeralds, I went, stole some jewels, bought a winter coat, and flew over here hours ago!"

Blade walked up to the cracked ice with his Moon Soul out, and noticed that the fourth feather- that just so happened to be purple- was glowing. Placing the feather over the Red Moonstone, he changed. This time, he was wearing a full purple outfit with a pointy hat that had stars and moons on it that covered his face, like the Black Mages from Final Fantasy with the exception of his ears. He was wearing a full purple robe, and didn't feel so cold anymore. The Moon Soul itself was now a huge scythe with only the sickle part glowing, and the feathers decorated inside the frozen sickle (yes, the sickle part is made of ice). The young mouse was now Plergoth the wise, the smartest of the six brothers with magic.

By swinging his scythe on the ice, the cracks that Rouge made broke into an entrance. "Now then, I do believe you guys placed the Moon Crystal about several hundred feet below us," Blade told Vyse.

Vyse, Aika, Fina, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails just looked at Blade like he was speaking in Spanish again. "Well," Aika asked Fina, "were the Purple Civilization's inhabitants always THIS smart?"

Fina then nodded while saying, "This must be a trait that the real Plergoth- not the Rhaknam that we know- was the smartest one of them all. It's a wonder how he got banished in the first place."

Rouge then decided to change the subject. "Last time I checked, there was a Chaos Emerald and a Moon Crystal down there with my name on it! Let's get going!" She then jumped down the hole that she and Blade made, followed by Plergoth himself, and then Shadow.

Tails told the others, "I'll stay with the Tornado III. You guys take care of getting the Chaos Emerald and Moon Crystal." The Blue Rogues nodded, and jumped into the hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the inside of Glacia, Baltor the Black Bearded had his entire crew patrolling the area for the Moon Crystal and the Chaos Emerald. As for himself… he was taking a nap.

"Captain Baltor!" one of his guards yelled as he burst in, waking the captain up. "We have a 'Blue' rat problem!"

Baltor, who was cranky at being woken up, ordered, "Then get some rat spray! That ought to kill off the color-confused rodents!"

The guard slapped himself on the forehead at this. "That might only kill one of them. Didn't you notice I emphasized the 'Blue?' That meant we have six Blue Rogue intruders in the base!"

Baltor then sat straight up at this. "That changes everything! Unleash the cool Indiana Jones traps that we've installed!" The guard just shrugged, and went off to start the traps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was enjoying the form of Plergoth. His IQ had been enhanced to almost that of Tails' in this form. Also, he loved the path to the entrance of Glacia, as did the others who enjoyed sliding down the slippery ice.

Once they got into the city, Blade used his scythe like a wand to clear the place of fog. Sniffing the air, Blade muttered, "Black Pirates… the bastards have set up a base here."

Aika then started cracking her knuckles. "Then we can settle this for good!" she whispered to the team. "We have to find the leader, kick his butt, and we all have a clean sleight from those GUN jerks!"

Shadow interrupted, "I doubt the head of the Black Eight would just establish a main base in the middle of a frozen wasteland. It just doesn't seem like a smart move." Blade nodded in agreement, and Aika dropped her head in shame.

The three normal Blue Rogues took the moving platform, while Blade took an ice float he made, Rouge flew, and Shadow jet boosted over to the city's ruins. A few Black Pirates tried to stop them, but were quickly overwhelmed by Aika, Fina, and Blade's magic, Rouge's kicks, Shadow's power, and Vyse's cutlasses. However, Blade's power ran out after a few battles, and he was back to wearing the lousy parka.

When they were walking down a path, Fina heard something. She turned around, and saw a giant snowball rolling at the team. She quickly ran for it. The others turned, and saw the snowball. Except for Shadow, all of their fear built up in their stomachs. For Shadow, it was tacos with hot sauce that built up in his stomach. Needless to say, they all ran for their lives. Once they got far enough, Vyse cast a Pyres spell to destroy it.

"I guess their busting out the Indiana Jones style of traps," Rouge said to the others while they were panting.

"Who is Indiana Jones?" Vyse questioned Rouge's statement.

"Indiana Jones is an adventure movie star," Blade explained the trap. "He usually has to break into a treasure filled ruins to get the treasure, fighting multiple traps along the way. Too bad Arcadia doesn't have any movie theaters, electronics stores, or Blockbusters. Otherwise, I'd show you one of his movies."

Fina suggested, "Why don't we get back to the task at hand, which would be finding the gems before the Black Eight do?" The others quickly nodded, and headed deeper into the ice cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside, Tails was reading a few of the stories he had managed to save from Eggman's computer… before it got scrapped. One of them peaked his interest: "The legend of One-Armed Drachma and Rhaknam."

There once was a fisherman named Drachma. The man's crew sailed the North and Mid Oceans, catching fish. In his crew was a boy about Vyse's age named Jack. That boy was also nicknamed by the crew Little Jack, and that boy was Drachma's son. The boy collected feathers during the travels… feathers like the ones on the Moon Soul. One night however, Drachma's ship was caught in a fog. All of a sudden, the legendary archwhale Rhaknam- a gigantic, purple archwhale with an attitude problem- attacked the ship. Only Drachma survived the encounter with the beast. His entire crew and son were lost that night, as well as Drachma's right arm and eye. Drachma swore revenge on the archwhale. It took the man several years, up to his early 70's to be precise. The man's right arm was replace with a huge, brown, artificial one with four fingers, making the thing his weapon of choice. It's also true that Vyse's legend crosses paths with Drachma's own. One night, Drachma was on the verge of finally capturing Rhaknam when a small ship struck his the Little Jack- his medium sized, fisherman battleship- sails. In this ship were two Air Pirates: Vyse the Legend and his current first mate, Aika. The two were on the way to Valua to rescue Vyse's father's crew and Fina when Rhaknam also attacked them. At first, Drachma didn't care for the kids; he had planned to abandon them Sailor's Island after supplying his ship. However, it was when Vyse and Aika told him about the Harpoon Cannon that was only in Valua that he had reluctantly agreed to help save the Air Pirates and Fina. In fact, Drachma had saved the duo's lives- along with Fina's- on numerous occasions. The second of the series was in the Grand Fortress, in which he had saved the three from a death by the hands of Lord Galcian. A third time was when the fourth admiral Belleza had awakened Recumen. Right when the Gigas was about to strike, Drachma's Little Jack came to save the day after it had abandoned them before. The final time was when the Little Jack was on fire because of Ramirez's ship's cannons, he had pushed the trio's lifeboats to safety. Drachma had Rhaknam that day with his newly installed Harpoon Cannon, but the beast dragged the burning ship to the Lands of Ice. Drachma's life was saved by him, so the least he could do was watch over the fallen whale until his last moments. Which were after Vyse, Aika, and Fina reunited with him. After that, the man spent the rest of his life as a fisherman again….

Tails closed the file, and looked up at the sky. _He practically lived his life chasing the whale,_ the fox boy thought to himself, and lowered his head to cry. _And yet, the whale saves him to make up for the damage. What a hard way to live._

Tails then looked up, and saw a green, medium sized ship heading towards the site. It had huge, white sails, four speed fins (that's what I call them) on the back, and a huge Harpoon Cannon at the front. As it lowered, Tails moved the Tornado III to the side. Tails then saw the flag was an artificial hand holding a fish.

Curious, the fox flew up to the ship, and on the deck was a white haired man with a black eye patch. The man was a bit on the heavy side, wearing a green shirt, brown pants, elflike shoes, and a big belt with a unique cloth. The brown artificial arm tipped Tails off on who this old man was exactly.

"You're-!" Tails started, but was cut off by the man's words.

"One-Armed Drachma? Aye, that would be me." The man explained. "Those Chaos Emeralds brought me back from the world of the dead. I'm a bit younger, but I don't have all day, fox boy!"

Tails then yelled, "That's Miles Prowler to you! But call me Tails!"

"Okay, Tails," Drachma asked the young fox, "have you seen a boy with a glass eye patch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Indiana Jones style traps- ranging from arrows, to caving walls, to educational television- later, Vyse, Aika, Fina, Blade, Rouge, and Shadow collapsed from exhaustion.

"Those traps are cruel," Blade muttered to himself. As he got up, he asked, "The Moon Crystal and emerald have to be a bit further, am I right?"

Fina, who finally caught her breath, replied, "Yes. That is where we hid the Moon Crystal."

"Kind of ironic that the Moon Crystal and Chaos Emerald haven't been found by the Black Pirates yet, isn't it?" Rouge asked as she stood up. Shadow just nodded, and continued to walk into Rhaknam's graveyard.

Once they were all inside, Vyse walked straight up to Rhaknam, and touched the Gigas' skin. "Not beating," he muttered. Turning to the crew, he ordered, "Aika, Fina, get the Moon Crystal!"

The two girls just walked up to a pedestal that they made of ice earlier, and saw the gems circling each other. Rouge greedily took them first, as if to make her point about her calling dibs on the gems.

"Well, that's one way to say, mission accomplished," Aika joked about Rouge and her love of jewels. Turning to Shadow, she then asked, "You think that we can pry the gems from Rouge and Chaos Control out of here?"

Baltor's voiced yelled, "Not so fast, lassies!" The team found themselves surrounded by thousands of Black Pirates. It seemed impossible to get out of this without one of them dead.

Vyse yelled at Baltor, "You coward! Don't you have any sense of honor!"

Baltor then evilly laughed, "Honor is what will get you killed, Vyse! Speaking of which, it's really time for you to die!"

Everyone but Shadow and Vyse backed against the whale. Shadow and Vyse jumped up into the air, with Shadow's gloves and Vyse's swords glowing yellow. The two unleashed a new combo called Chaos Rains- a series of a hundred Chaos Spears and Rain of Swords- on the pirates, wiping out several hundreds. Baltor and at least two thousand remained.

Not wanting to miss out on the action, Blade busted out his powerful Plergoth the wise form, and started reaping the pirates. However, Baltor seemed to have learned a special ability that knocked all three fighters back into the Gigas. Blade and Vyse felt an incredible amount of pain, while Shadow seemed fine, but quickly collapsed. Aika and Fina then realized that during all of those Indiana Jones traps, they forgot to heal the boys who were taking most of the hits at the time.

Right when Baltor was about to start rushing in for the finishing blows, an Artificial Arm hit Baltor to the side. As it reeled back, Aika and Fina were surprised at who they saw.

"Capt. Drachma?" Aika asked as she looked at the owner.

Drachma threw her a Sacrum Crystal, and replied, "The one and only. Now heal Vyse, the mouse, and the hedgehog!"

Fina then giggled, "I never thought we'd say these words to you again, but yes, sir!" The Silvite quickly grabbed the crystal and used it to heal the barely conscious Vyse, Shadow, and Blade.

When Vyse sat up, he saw the old man, and asked, "Is this a dream?" Drachma bonked him on the head with his real arm, and Vyse groaned, "Nope… that's Drachma's fist."

The girls finished up healing the trio, and they all dashed into battle. Blade slashed a few with Z Slash, and blasted some others with magic. Drachma's Artificial Arm bashed a few skulls in. Aika and Fina used range at its best against several. Vyse's Rain of Swords was really powerful, as well as Shadow's Chaos Spear Assault. Rouge's Screw Kick Got the best of a hundred Pirates. Eventually, it was only the seven of them, and Baltor. However, wasting a lot on energy, the group didn't have much of a chance.

Drachma noticed that Blade was using ice, and spin dashing as well. The guy used his human hand to pick the mouse up by the tail, and placed the mouse on the Artificial Arm. "Spin, boy!" the old man ordered.

Blade just shrugged, and started to spin dash. The team saw that Drachma's Arm turned a pure purple. Baltor, thinking that this won't help the old man one damn bit, and charged with two cutlasses. Drachma also charged, and Vyse, Aika and Fina knew what he was doing. Drachma was going to use his powerful Tackle attack, which could knock a man dead. Only this time, it would be Absolute Zero Tackle since it was combined with Blade.

The two forces collided, and Drachma's uppercut sent Baltor flying through the roof, dropping the cutlasses on the way. Blade stopped spin dashing on Drachma's arm, and jumped off, resorting to normal along the way.

Vyse just laughed at this. "One-Armed Drachma still has it!" The human girls rushed up, and hugged Drachma. They were just happy to see him again.

Rouge then asked Blade, "Who is this guy?"

Blade whispered, "That guy is Drachma. A year ago, he fought with Vyse, Aika, and Fina. His legend ends with him dying a few months after the battle with Ramirez. You can hear his full story at any port if you ask."

Shadow then asked, "Then what the hell is he doing alive?"

Drachma yelled over to the trio, "Are you guys going to help leave, or not!" The animals just sighed, and Rouge handed Shadow the Chaos Emerald. Blade saw a Yellow Moon painted on the ground right before Shadow warped the seven heroes out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back on the Little Jack, Vyse, Aika, and Fina talked to the others about Captain Drachma's life, while the old man flew the ship. Tails had stored the Tornado III in its capsule pod.

"Well, if he helps get Chaos Emeralds, he's not bad for an old geezer," Rouge complimented Drachma.

"Keep at it, bat lady," Drachma dared, "and I'll have you swabbing the decks."

Blade then chuckled while Rouge panicked. _Some things never change,_ Blade thought about Drachma and his enjoyment of other people doing backbreaking work on his ship. "Hey Drachma! Please hurry to Crescent Isle! I really don't like the cold!"

Vyse just rolled his eyes. "First, you don't like lava," he complained about Blade's temperature problem. "Now, you're saying you hate ice! What type of heat do you like!"

Blade replied, "Anywhere that has a natural island climate!" And the ship set off to the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92: So, Drachma's back! YAY! The old man still has some fight left in him, and proved it in the lands of Ice. Next up in the Part Four saga, a battle tournament in Valua that involves Senshi and Zenth! Who will win the tournament of the century? This chapter is also detecated to Fantasynator for selecting my character to be a star in his self insert. I'm a star in a fan fiction! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	21. The Return to Valua

Drachma: So tell me, writer… why did you decide to bring me back?

Kingdom Rider92: I was one of the people who didn't like your ending in Skies of Arcadia, so I decided that the Silver- or the White- Chaos Emerald bring you back so you can kick some ass.

Blade: Speaking of "kicking some ass," you have come up with a name for this tournament, right?

Kingdom Rider92: Well, I was bored and sleepy when I decided… the EX Valua World Battle Cup!

Link: Works for me, as you've done worse. Let's get this show on the road!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY: THE RETURN TO VALUA 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The return trip to Crescent Isle took about a day, so Blade could finally get out of that parka. When the team got there, introductions were in order to get Drachma used to the team. He was also added to the Never Tick Off list by Blade, so the mouse won't have to do backbreaking work, OR be on the wrong end of the Artificial fist.

After meeting Drachma, Sonic then remembered, "Oh yeah… Captain Vyse, we may have to postpone looking for the final Chaos Emerald." He then handed Vyse a letter.

Vyse saw the royal Valua seal, and asked, "From Enquire?" He then read the letter. "To Vyse: 'I know that you're on a quest right now, Vyse. However, I would like to let you know that the reconstruction of the Valuan Coliseum has been complete. I would also like to let you know that I've returned to Valua with the Yellow set of gems. Since people from around Earth would really like to see your display of fighting skills as well as meet you, Aika, and Fina in person, you've been invited to compete in the first ever EX Valua World Battle Cup. This tournament will decide whose the best of both worlds. The prize shall be both the Chaos Emerald, and the Moon Crystal. I'll let you know that I'll be competing as well, so do your best for those of you in your crew who are going to! The tournament is in three days. Signed, Emperor Enquire. PS, On the back side are the rules.'"

Vyse then flipped over the page. "Here's the rules: '1. You are only allowed to use close range combat weapons. 2. You cannot kill your competition in or outside of the match; the same goes for physically or emotionally injuring them outside the match. 3. You cannot use status changing magic, Silver magic, or status changing powers. 4. You cannot steal the emerald or crystal during the tournament (this basically goes for Rouge). 5. You can only win by a ring-out, a KO, or a submit. 6. You are not allowed to poke them in the eyes, kill them, or strike below the belt. PSS, This message will now self-destruct." Knuckles just grabbed the letter, and walked to throw it away.

"A fighting tournament for the Moon Crystal and Emerald!" Blade happily exclaimed. Now, he could show the world some serious techniques. "Count me in!"

Dixie then asked him, "What about the clue for Zenth, Blade?" Blade never talked to her once about Zenth's clues since he had gotten home from the trip.

Blade then replied, "All I saw was a painted Yellow Moon on the ground. Chances are, he's somewhere under that moon. I'll use my time in between matches to search for him in Valua."

Drachma just asked, "Who is this Zenth character, kids?" Blade and Dixie looked up, and realized they completely forgot that the old man was there.

Dixie embarrassedly explained, "Zenth's a friend of ours that disappeared a year ago. He's been leading Blade here on a wild goose chase across the planet."

Drachma just shook his head, and asked, "So, you think you two can make it that far in the tournament?"

Then, an explosion was heard. Turns out, Knuckles just so happened to still have the letter, which exploded in his face. Wiping off the soot and choking on the dust, the echidna warned, "Any one of you laugh at this, and I'll beat some sense into you like I will Enquire if he and I just so happen to be in a match!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it was eventually decided that the ones competing were Vyse, Aika, Fina, Sonic, Drachma, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Blade, Amy, and Dixie. Cream didn't want to compete as she hates fighting, Omega can't compete as he uses machine guns (which are illegal), and Tails couldn't as he was asked by Enquire to help finish up designing a special ship. Omega was obviously ticked, and he took out his rage by being a sparring partner for people who wanted one. Cream had learned several amounts of Green Magic, so she'd heal anybody who needed it.

Pretty much two days flew by quickly. Another letter came, and it said, "Tomorrow is the tournament, but I must make sure you are there, Vyse. We shall send an escort ship for you in Nasrad by noon. It may take some time to get by Nasrean security with a Valuan type ship, but we can get through fine. Signed, Emperor Enquire. PS, Earlier, Marco suggested it would be funny if we made the first letter explode in people's faces. Sorry about that."

Knuckles asked on the way to Nasrad port that morning, "Who's this Marco person?"

Aika answered, "He was a lower city Valuan just waiting for the day he died before we met him on our way to rescue Fina and Captain Dyne's crew with Drachma's help. His obnoxiousness reminded me of a certain Air Pirate when they were little…." She then looked at Vyse indirectly, and Vyse was mad.

"**AIKA!**" Vyse practically yelled at her. "**EVEN THOUGH IT'S TRUE, DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM LIKE THAT!**" Everyone but Vyse, Omega, Shadow, and Drachma got a big kick out of that. Shadow finished reading the 400-page _Flying Airships for Dummies_ manual just in time for Vyse to start chasing almost everyone else, while Omega played the Benny Hill theme music while Shadow took the helm. Eventually, Vyse gave up chase, and the others were safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were finally in the Valuan Palace, it was pretty late. The Earth creatures could barely tell, as there were thunderstorms surrounding the continent. Enquire, Marco, and Mogei were shocked to see the dead man walking (in this case, Drachma), but they greeted him as well as the others like old friends.

After the introductions and hellos, Marco asked, "So, are you all ready for tomorrow's preliminary round?"

Blade grinned, and replied, "We should be, because Vyse gave us a Benny Hill style chase for about a half hour."

Amy had to ask a really big question. "Where are the other contestants?"

A voice from behind all of them yelled, "Hey, guys!" They all turned to see an old friend… Blaze the Cat. This cat is now 15, since it's been over a year since she and Sonic saved the world together. She is a lighter purple with a white muzzle, has her hair in a standing ponytail, and brown eyes. Blaze wears a dark purple jacket, with white cuffs, white woman's gloves, white pants, pink and white high heel shoes decorated with the same white cuffs again, and a red, solid scrunchy. The most unique thing was the ruby on her furry forehead. Her tail reminded Blade so much of his own.

Cream was the first to rush up to her and hug her. "Blaze! When did you come to Arcadia?"

Blaze smiled, and answered, "About two days ago when I accidentally warped here. I saw the newspaper in Maramba, and I decided to give it a shot."

Vyse, Aika, and Fina looked at Blade, since he knows Earth animal heroes the best. However, Blade explained, "I haven't met the cat in my life. I can only assume that she's from another world."

Sonic then continued, "He's right. Blaze isn't from Earth or Arcadia. But she's the guardian of a set of gems that are the polar opposite of the Chaos Emeralds- and maybe the Moon Crystals- called Sol Emeralds."

The Emperor then gladly smiled, and stated, "The more the merrier! I heard that Blaze is a master of fire myself."

Blaze looked up to him and Mogei, and asked, "How do you know that!" Her hands then caught on fire; meaning Enquire's point has been proven.

Blade actually wanted to fight Blaze, so he then asked her, "Don't you know rule 2? You are not allowed to at all injure or KILL your competition!" Blaze calmed down at this, and looked him straight in the face.

Enquire then explained, "If you must know, it's my duty as an emperor to know my fellow contestants."

Daigo's voice then ringed out, "I couldn't have said it better myself, brother in-law!" Daigo walked in, as well as Jao and Mao.

"**_Westerners…._**" Jao and Mao (**Jao is bold,** _Mao is Italic_) warned the contestants. "**If you wish…**_ to win it all…_ **you will have…**_ to get past…_ **_US!"_**

Blade, who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Blaze at the time, said to her, "I hope we have to fight in the tournament. I want to see your fiery spirit in action rather than words, so I can wipe the coliseum with it."

Blaze then chuckled, "Looking forward to an early elimination, mouse boy?"

Dixie finally forced the two away from each other. "I'm not letting you two get push each other over their ticked limit, and then get disqualified!" the Seeddrain yelled at both of them. They sighed, shook hands, and stormed off to their opposing corners.

Barta had also entered the castle. "I hope I'm not interrupting something TOO important," the buff man sarcastically stated about Blade and Blaze's word fight. Rupee was behind him, worried that Blade and Blaze would tear up the castle if angry.

"First, we arrive in the castle," Vyse stated. "Then, it's an old friend of Cream's. Next is a family reunion from Yafutoma that Blade and Blaze don't even notice. Now, its Barta entering the bought, as Rupee hates the sight of blood." Vyse then rolled his eyes, and asked himself aloud, "What's next, those copycats, Vize, Anita, and Faina?"

Vize, who was behind Vyse, questioned, "Doesn't copycat seem a bit harsh now, Vyse?" Vyse, Aika, and Fina turned to see their counterparts. Vize wore red instead of blue, and had freckles and a fake scar. Anita had purple pigtails instead of red, and a black outfit to Aika's tan outfit. Faina was kind of like evil Fina, but it was Fina's Q mark on her forehead painted on.

Blade looked at Faina, and yelled, "Come on! We've already had an evil Fina clone! How many Finas are there!"

Faina just had to ask, "What's his problem?"

The real Fina explained, "You see, someone has made an evil clone of me that I barely fought off."

"We have 'Defeat the madman who did this' on our to-do list after 'Save the world again' and 'Find Blade's friend Zenth,'" Aika finished.

Zenth was in the shadows watching and hearing all of this. _Damn it! I really have no choice but to reveal myself soon,_ the ninja hedgehog thought. _But how do I make my cool entrance?_

Gordo burst in, and asked, "Hey emperor, do you get the best food here?" Everyone just looked at the fat man like he was crazy.

Blade then looked at Vyse, and said, "five hundred gold says the next one will be Vigiro." Vyse shook the crafty mouse's hand, and they just looked at the door.

As if on cue, Vigiro came in with a cutlass. Vyse handed Blade the gold while every other Blue Rogue in the throne room busted out their weapons, and pointed them at the Black Pirate.

"It's a bit too late to start pointing swords," Vigiro stated to the heroes. "I've been kicked out of the Black Eight after your Yafutoma caper."

Aika then coldly yelled, "That doesn't mean we can't make you talk to where their base is!"

Vigiro laughed at this. "Try your hardest, Red. The Black Eight's leader isn't an idiot. Your black hedgehog friend should know that better than anyone."

Vyse then turned to Shadow, who gave a "There's no way he's telling the truth," look. Vyse sighed, and ordered, "Place your weapons away, team." The gang did, and many grumbles were heard.

Changing the subject, Drachma asked, "Well, where are the other fighters?"

The next person to come in was Piastol. Until she knew what really happened, she thought Vyse ruined her life. But it was really Ramirez that did it. To the Earth creatures and Blaze, she was an evil Goth chick with a scythe that no one wanted to be on the wrong end of.

Number twenty-four was a surprise to Vyse, because it was Dyne. His old man was actually entering a close combat competition with a sword. When Knuckles saw the man, he at first thought that Dyne would be here with a sword, much less is good with one. Knuckles then thought that since he gave Vyse his first pair of cutlasses, Dyne might be a bit good with close range combat.

"Dad?" Vyse asked at this sight. "What are you doing here?"

Dyne then chuckled, "Well, you've made quite a name for yourself to be excepted in a Valuan fighting tournament, Vyse. I want to see if I can call you my equal… or my better."

Piastol looked at the Air Pirate captain, and warned him, "I don't know if you'll get the chance to see that for yourself if I fight him."

All of the regular heroes yelled at Piastol, "NO KILLING!"

A voice then laughed. "I guess I picked the wrong time to challenge Blade, then." Into the room, walked Pierdo, the creator of Fina Replica. The man's weapon was a large tomahawk. To Fina, he was a madman of death, and she thought she knew exactly who he was… the creator of a pure evil.

Blade then joked, "You'll have to take a number behind every GUN soldier, Eggman's entire fleet, the whole team of Black Pirates, and anyone I've ticked off on Earth."

Pierdo continued with his introduction. "My name is Pierdo. And if you're wondering about the evil Fina clone, that was my doing." Gasps of the curious (Vyse, Aika, Fina, Blade, Dixie, Cream, Sonic, and Knuckles) were heard throughout the building. "I've heard of the Silvites' near extinction, so I created one that helps me out. She isn't here right now, but I can take the prize."

Then, another girl's voice chimed in: "You'll have to beat me first!"

Blade sweat dropped, and asked Dixie, "Was that my older sister's voice, Dixie?" Dixie weakly nodded, and Blade muttered, "Damn it."

Blade's older sister named Heart rushed up, and hugged the poor mouse boy. Heart had a long, pink dress that reached her ankles, dolphin earrings, pink gloves like Rouge, pink go-go boots, blue eyes and yellow fur, and long, brown hair that reached her lower back. She was significantly two years older and a few inches taller, and considered the middle child of Blade's family, even though there are four children. What makes her unique was the fact that she could summon angel wings on her back anytime she wished.

Heart squealed, "Hiya, little bro! I missed you so much!" Noticing that she was embarrassing both herself and her brother, she dropped her poor brother, who spent moments gasping for air. Looking up at Vyse, she shook his hand with joy. "I can't believe I get to meet REAL Air Pirates in this tournament! And not just any Air Pirates… the one and only team of Vyse, Aika, and Fina!"

Aika quickly cast a Sacrulen spell on the mouse, and asked, "Is she your sister?"

Blade finally got up, and replied, "Yep. Team, Your Majesties, People I barely know, meet my older sister Heart. She has an unhealthy obsession with anything involving the word 'Pirate.' And if she's here… then I doubt that Dig and Arrgon aren't too far behind."

Two more mice then walked into the room. One of them was almost Vyse's size. That one wore blue overalls, a brown shirt inside the overalls, gray gloves, yellow fur like the other mice in this story, and the same hairstyle as Blade. The other mouse looked exactly like Blade, but wore black instead of blue, and there was a gray wolf on his back.

The taller mouse then yelled, "You're damn right, Blade! We're here to fight and kick some celebrity ass!"

The twin to Blade then chuckled, "Looks like Digster's ready to fight. I'm ready to kick ass too."

Blade and Dixie cried, "Dister! Arrgon! Long time no see!"

The others just stood there with confused looks as in who just entered the arena. Arrgon walked up and explained, "I'm Arrgon the Mouse. I'm Blade's identical twin brother who was born about five minutes after him. Anyways, the older guy is Digster the Mouse, the oldest of the four of us."

Digster then continued, "I'm usually calmer than this, but a fighting tournament I couldn't pass up. Especially if my little brother is in it!" He then proceeded to knock on Blade's head.

Fina giggled, "Well, now we know that Blade is part of a decent family."

Heart smiled, and told them, "All of us have unique powers. For starters, I can heal others, and…." All of a sudden, two transparent wings appeared on her back.

Tails was quickly impressed. "Are those for real!" he asked the sixteen year-old. When she nodded, he stammered, "She has the same type of gift I do…."

Arrgon grinned, and took out his Buster Sword. "Now then, it's my turn!" Everyone but Dixie and the mouse's siblings (minus Zenth, because he's still in the shadows of the area) watched in awe as the mouse was glowing with a silver aura. Arrgon's entire outfit changed, with his suit becoming a gold jumpsuit with one black glove and one white glove, silver boots, a red mask on his face, and a green dragon designed A on his chest.

Blade then explained, "About a few years ago, Arrgon became a demi-god by a lab accident. He has the ability to float around, has heat vision like my fire form, and can move nonliving things with his mind."

Arrgon resorted back to normal, and Digster took the stage. "All right… it's my move!" Digster just simply punched the ground, and Knuckles was launched fifty feet in the air by a rock pillar. The poor echidna landed about five yards behind Blade's tail. Digster commented, "I control the ground to my advantage."

Knuckles, who was just now getting up from feeling pain, was beyond ordinary mad. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled at Digster, who just trapped Knuckles in a rock prison. Knuckles started trying to smash his way out of it.

Blade laughed at the silliness here. "Okay, that was hilarious, Dig! But still, I've learned a few tricks, too!" The young mouse drew the Moon Soul, and pressed the purple feather on the hilt. The mouse was now Plergoth the Wise, with the still Black Mage look.

Heart and Piastol just noticed the scythe in the mouse's hands. Heart asked, "Blade, how did you do that?"

Aika explained, "Well, the Moon Soul katana gives the little guy the ability to change into one of six of your ancestors that lived on Arcadia several thousand years ago, each with their own abilities. We're still figuring out Plergoth, the form he's in right now."

Piastol studied the mouse a bit, and asked, "Did you guys know that the ability Tempest Dance actually was invented by an ancient rodent warrior with a scythe?"

Blade then muttered, "Of course… my ability to wield a scythe plus Piastol's Tempest Dance move that Vyse told me about means that I may be capable of learning that!"

Arrgon was really confused now. "Blade, stop speaking math!" the twin ordered his brother. "You know you've practically lost everyone with logic when you've got me confused!"

Blade just sighed, waved his hand over the sickle, and he automatically resorted back to normal. Blade then asked, "How about we pretend that while Digster is chased by Knuckles Benny Hill style, this whole Family show off thing NEVER happened?"

Digster was about to ask what Blade meant by that, when Knuckles burst out of the Rock Prison, and Omega started the Benny Hill music again. Digster ran across the room in a complete rush.

While this madness was going on, Gilder and Clara walked in to see this. Digster jumped over Gilder, and ran out of the room. When the two saw whom he was running from, they moved out of the way, and Knuckles ran right into a rock wall. The knucklehead got up, punched the wall, and ran out after Digster.

Clara just asked, "What just happened with them?"

Blade explained, "Well, my older brother just happened to tick off Knuckles. Now, the guy's running Benny Hill style from him."

At this moment, Digster popped out from behind the throne with Knuckles chasing him. The two ran out of the hall again.

Gilder then asked, "Well, if he's your brother, aren't you going to help him?"

"And get killed by the berserker echidna!" Arrgon questioned. "Dig is smart enough to outwit that guy!"

Vyse heard the Benny Hill music, and then muttered, "This theme reminds me of something earlier…." He then remembered, and brought out his cutlasses. "Aika, you have five seconds to start running."

Aika took that head start like a bullet, while Vyse also chased her. Eventually, Digster drilled a hole from below, and helped her up. The two ran for it, while Knuckles and Vyse climbed out of the hole, and chased them.

Blade was cracking up at all of this. "You'd think he would have let that slide by now!" the young mouse chuckled.

Blaze was cracking up so hard, she was nearly crying. "What did Aika do that ticked off Vyse?" she half-laughed. Realizing they were laughing next to each other, Blade and Blaze turned away from each other with a "Hmph."

Fina explained, "Aika made a joke about the comparison with him younger, and Marco."

Upon hearing this, Marco yelled, "She still thinks I'm obnoxious!"

Vyse and Knuckles then rushed into the throne room, and jumped into the hole. Aika and Digster also rushed in chasing Vyse and Knuckles to the hole, and the two just shrugged at each other before jumping in. Eventually, Vyse and Knuckles gave up chase, and decided not to hold this against the others. Aika and Digster fell down with relief.

The second to last combatant, Senshi, just walked in, looking at the tired Vyse. "So, the legendary Rogue finally meets the legendary Ninja…" Senshi muttered under his breath. The man then announced, "I am called Senshi, also known as Da Ninja. I lead the Gold Dragon troupe, but I doubt you've heard of us." Lori appeared at his side, and he continued, "And this beautiful lady beside me just so happens to be my girlfriend, Loraine, or Lori for short. Now, she won't be competing, but I have one more member of my troupe who is… Zenth, get your hedgehog ass out here right now."

Blade and Dixie were shocked to see their old friend jump out of the shadows, grab the chandelier, swing from it to the wall, and end up jumping on Arrgon's head, much to the young twin's dismay.

Blade complemented, "Sweet entrance, Zenth! You could work on the landing though."

Zenth turned to his old friend. The young mouse really did grow up. When they were first Z Hunters, Blade was only Tails' height, minus ears. Now, the young mouse boy was Zenth's height when he was Sonic's age, once again minus the ears.

Zenth then realized he was standing on Arrgon's barely conscious body. Zenth chuckled, "Good to see you too, buddies!" The guy got off of Arrgon, and the trio of Z Hunters hugged each other.

Dixie then asked, "Why didn't you say you were okay!" She and Blade were practically in tears for their friend.

Arrgon, who groggily got up, answered in Spanish, "Bien, los individuos sabes que la ley del cazador de Z lo hará ser ejecutado si él vuelve a casa antes de su décimo octavo cumpleaños."

Blade and Dixie's eyes widened at hearing this. The trio broke from their hug, and Dixie whispered to herself, "Oh God no… that means ME too…."

Enquire then asked, "What are you four talking about in Spanish?"

Zenth then explained, "You see, Blade, Dixie, and I were Z Hunters before we came to Arcadia. Z Hunters are a group of mercenaries that are trained on Gigas Island, our home. We were only allowed to leave the island on missions until our eighteenth birthday. When I left to find out about what happened here, I did it WITHOUT permission. According to the natural Z Hunter code, a Z Hunter under 18 leaving the island without a mission must and shall be sentenced to death on return. However, I found a loophole in the system… if I'm 18 before I come back within 100 miles of Gigas Island, I'm officially off the hook. I still have about a month to go, too."

Senshi then asked, "Why didn't you tell us this before!"

Zenth grinned, and as he walked out of the room to find his own for the night, Zenth replied, "You never asked, leader."

Lori giggled, "He has a point there, Senshi. We never did ask about his origin that far."

Mogei decided to change the subject. "Now then, we will have a few of our guards show you to your rooms for tonight. Good luck in the competition tomorrow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: The rooms shall be changing POVS a lot, so bare with me.)

Inside their room, Vyse, Blade, Zenth, and Arrgon were preparing for bed in complete silence. Vyse decided to break the ice. "So, what is life like on Gigas Island?"

Arrgon replied, "Well, it's a bit quiet now that one half of the hilarious duo of Blade and Arrgon has left on a magical kicking ass quest with one of the best of Air Pirates ever. But still, some things have changed."

Zenth just had to ask, "Like what, mister hilarious warrior?"

Arrgon scowled at Blade's old friend, but excitedly took out four gems- one red, one blue, one white, and one green- from his pocket, and yelled, "Like Digster actually finding the legendary Chaos Gems in the mines!"

Blade happily took one of the gems, and started checking it out. "He actually found these bad boys in those mines back home?"

Meanwhile, Heart, Aika, Dixie, and Fina were talking about the same thing. "Yep," Heart happily replied as Dixie admired the blue gem.

Aika asked, "What's exactly a Chaos Gem? Does it have anything to do with the Chaos Emeralds we're used to?"

Dixie giggled, "Well, think of them as your equivalent to a Moonstone, because they are only temporary. Blade's dad really wanted to study the gems after reading about them, so Digster went to find them."

Heart continued, "And find them my big brother did. They're in the mines back home. In fact, if you guys give me your autographs, I can convince Blade to agree to show you the island."

Fina looked at Aika, and asked, "Are we really that famous on Earth?"

Aika grinned, and shook her head. "There's no way we're THAT famous on a planet we've never explored! We've just saved the world with Vyse one time, compared to Sonic's unknown amount of times!"

Heart assured them, "Oh, you're famous, alright. If Shadow had saved the planet from destruction only twice and is now considered one of the greatest heroes of all time, then you guys have all rights to be with him and Sonic by taking down six giant monsters that were going to terrorize the whole planet without a super form!"

Aika and Fina simultaneously questioned, "**SUPER FORM!**"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Digster, Drachma, and Knuckles were in a room on the same page as the other guests. "Basically, that's my form when I use the power of all of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic explained

Drachma was intrigued about this. "Carry on with this, boy."

Knuckles continued, "When he has all of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic here goes Super Sonic. Think of a Super Sayin from Dragonball Z meets Sonic the Hedgehog."

Digster asked, "Whatever happened to that anime show?" You see, Digster is intrigued by anime shows, so it's funny.

Sonic replied, "That series ended after the Buu Saga when Goku obliterated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, and the start of the Martial Arts tournament with Uub and Pan were introduced as characters."

Drachma hit his face with his real hand muttering, "And now, you've lost me. Keep on the damn subject!"

Knuckles then yelled, "Alright, man!" Calming down, the echidna continued, "When Sonic goes Super Sonic, his power and speed are greatly increased."

Digster just chuckled, and stated, "Well, we'd better rest up. Who knows when we'll be kicking each other's butts in the tournament?" The others took his advice, and they all fell asleep with dreams of victory over the other 31 fighters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So that's everyone I could think of. Also, it was late, so I couldn't find enough POV changes. Who will win the tournament of the century? Kingdom Rider92 out!


	22. A Blazing First Round

Kingdom Rider92: I'm not really happy with how Chapter 20 turned out….

Blade: Is it because you forgot Lawrence in there, or because of you forgot that ring out means you're not allowed to get back in?

Kingdom Rider92: Both. So let me change a few things before this chapter starts. For starters, instead of Gilder participating in this (sorry, Gilder fans, but he's only in Valua because Clara forced him to come) Lawrence will make a late entrance. Also, the 20-second ring out rule will be changed later on after this chapter.

Dixie: Also, Link will do some sort of Disclaimer for you in this.

Link: Damn you, Dixie! Now then, the original characters from Sonic and Skies of Arcadia belong to SEGA. The Nintendo Character crew- mentioned or not- belongs to Nintendo. Sora, Riku, and Kairi belong to Disney and Square. Zenth and Dixie belong to Kingdom Rider92's friends DarkSonic7 and Sonic21541 on GameFAQs in that order. The four Elemental Hedgehogs (That's what Kingdom Rider92 calls them) belong to tnargfyerdog7, also on GameFAQs.

Sora: Basically saying, Blade, his family, Senshi, Lori, Pierdo, and any other OC belong to Kingdom Rider92, and only them!

Omega: Now then… battle sequences activate!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: A BLAZING FIRST ROUND 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning started out with a huge bang. The entire castle was practically surrounded by photographers, news reporters, and raging fans of the fighters by breakfast. Of all of the humans that ate the most, it was a pretty fair contest between Vyse, Gordo, and Aika. And of all the humanlike beings, Blade and Zenth could practically stuff their faces full on Valuan food.

On their way to the coliseum, guards stopped Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Heart from proceeding beyond the gates. "Are you three Vyse, Aika, and Fina?" one of the guards questioned their identities.

Fina nodded, and replied, "Yes. Is there a problem that's preventing us from going into the coliseum?"

The other guard just said, "Yeah… the mob of fans you have behind me from Earth." The four saw beyond him, and saw several thousand people with signs above their heads screaming and chanting.

Heart looked at the girls, and in a singing voice stated, "I told you so!"

Vyse, Aika, and Fina just shrugged at each other, and started waving to the thousands of fans. "All of these people came from Earth to see us?" Vyse asked the girls.

Aika looked at the signs, and replied, "Actually, most of them came for Fina." Vyse zoomed in on most of the signs, and sure enough, several of the men's signs were saying, "Marry me, Fina!" "You Go, Silvite Girl!" And his personal favorite, "Blue Rogue Girls are Hot!" with Fina pictures on them. Fina blushed in embarrassment at these multiple signs that several fanboys were holding up.

Vyse turned to the other signs, and saw some signs for Aika that said, "Redheads Rule All Hair Colors!" "Boomerang Mistress of All!" And once again, "Blue Rogue Girls are Hot!" but with Aika pictures that time. Vyse began to wonder about himself when he saw signs held up by fangirls. "Vyse, Marry Me!" "Cutlass Fury 4eva!" And Vyse's Flag Design was on a sign that said, "The Flag of the Legend! Don't you Love Him?"

"There are so many people…" Fina muttered to herself at this sight. "How are we going to get past them?"

Vyse and Aika stopped looking at the banner with all three of the Blue Rogues plus Cupil, and at their Silvite friend. "Well… there's always the Catacombs in Lower City," Vyse began.

Marco walked up to them, and corrected Vyse, "That place isn't called Lower City anymore. It's Valua Port now, since the port is in that side of Valua. I'll be glad to show you the way if you guys forgot…."

Blade and Zenth also approached, and chimed in, "And we'll be coming with you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the seven made their way through the sewers, fighting hordes of monsters on the way as a training exercise. Zenth and Blade even proved to have a duo attack called Z OverSoul. Basically combining Zenth's Z Rave that summons several spikes from the ground to skewer enemies in a line, and Blade's Z Slash in a wider range. Heart put on two pink bracelets that revealed two wing like light sabers from them to hack her way through.

When they finally reached a ladder, Vyse chuckled, "This ladder brings back memories, doesn't it, Aika?"

Aika nodded, and added, "Yeah, especially when we humiliated that Executioner with Drachma!"

Marco scowled, "I know! I watched you guys risk your lives just for your friends! You two never listened to my advice to go home when you had the chance!" Calming down, he ended, "But now, I'm kind of glad that you didn't listen to me."

Fina giggled, "I'm glad they didn't either. If they did, the whole world would be destroyed, and I would of blamed myself."

Zenth then looked at Blade, and stated, "Well, Blade… this is it…."

Blade continued, "Beyond that ladder, lies a shot at Vyse's legend…."

Heart joined in, "Who ever can fight their way to the top of the charts is really one of the strongest beings in the universe…."

Aika broke this up by asking, "Are you three going to talk about fighting their way through Vyse, or actually going to climb this ladder to do it?"

All three nodded at Aika, and climbed the ladder that led to victory. Fina prayed that she would do well, and climbed up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the first ever Valua EX World Battle Cup! This shall decide who's the best fighter on the face of Arcadia and Earth! Of course, it's a close range combat battle, so I'm not in it at all. This is Gilder reporting at the Valuan Coliseum with my co-anchor, Dr. Kamiko, Blade's own father!" Gilder reported when the cameras were facing them.

Dr. Kamiko A. Mouse is a yellow mouse that is Vector's height wore a white lab coat, gray gloves, jeans, blue tennis shoes, and underneath his coat was a black turtleneck. "It really is an honor to be working with an Air Pirate like yourself!" Turning to the camera, he continued, "Now then, we have 32 of the best combatants on the face of Arcadia and on Earth in this competition! From the legendary Vyse of the Blue Rogues to the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, to even my own four kids! Meaning all of them are five victories away from being known as one of the strongest fighters in the known universe!"

Gilder just chuckled, "What a way to put it, Kamiko! Being known, as the world's strongest, five simple wins! The favorites in this are Sonic, Vyse, Knuckles, and a late entry, Lawrence!"

Kamiko finished as the crowd cheered, "And without further delay, let the first ever Valua EX World Battle Cup begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few bouts just blazed by not in this particular order. Vyse and Vize clashed with each other, but Vyse threw the poor fool off of him with enough time to cast an Electrum spell with resulted in a KO. Aika and Anita went boomerang-to-boomerang with each other, and when Aika threw her boomerang that Anita ducked under, Anita forgot a classic line: "What goes around, comes around." Fina had turned Cupil into a sword to fight Faina, who used a lot of spells. After getting the hang of Spell Dodging, Fina cast a Crystales spell, causing Faina to submit. Dyne had to face Gordo in his match. Dyne proved a worthy opponent with a sword when he easily got behind Gordo's Louqa Spray, and threw the man out of the ring for a ring out. Senshi's opponent was Piastol, but the Angel of Death's ability wasn't anywhere fast enough for Da Ninja as he quickly grabbed onto her scythe, did a sweep kick, grabbed her right arm mid fall, and threw Piastol out of the arena.

After all of those bouts, it was time for Blade to face a certain man that gave him his sword in the first place… Lawrence was his first opponent in the arena. Blade had entered this with a silver Moonstone to Lawrence's red. Blaze and Cream were watching this fight from the stands. "So you're telling me that Blade here is capable of multiple forms, even ones that can outmatch my firepower?" Blaze asked Cream.

"Yes," Cream replied, "But even Blade has his limits against us. He can't really keep up to Sonic and Shadow, but he's getting there."

Blaze thought to herself, _if that's true, then this should be good to watch._

Blade and Lawrence drew their swords, and waited for the battle to begin. They got the signal, and charged each other. Blade slashed at Lawrence, who parried, and kick Blade in the stomach. The mouse recovered, and blocked an attack to the back. Blade then used his tail to throw Lawrence in the air, and Blade got the advantage he needed. Blade was about to perform his infamous Eternal Dawn, but Lawrence changed Moonstones and slashed an ice slash at Blade who crashed into the ground.

Lawrence chuckled as he walked over, "Didn't know you can change Moonstones during the match, huh?" He then got ready to slash Blade, but the mouse retaliated with a Red Moonstone slash at Lawrence's stomach.

"Moons, give me strength… Pyrum!" The young mouse ordered, and Lawrence got hit with a fireball. Recovering quickly, Lawrence sweep kicked Blade, and slashed him in the back with a blue Moonstone, sending the mouse airborne.

At this point Blade decided not to joke around. Blade waited for Lawrence to get close, and then switched forms into Recumen the Quick. Blade spin dashed past Lawrence's aerial assault, and span right into his back still aflame.

Blaze was surprised to see that technique. "How did he do THAT!" the cat asked the bunny.

"Well," Cream remembered, "if you remember last night with Blade's katana and the feathers on it, Blade can transform into one of his ancestors that apparently lived on this planet thousands of years ago. That form he's using to fight Mr. Lawrence gives him the power of speed and fire, kind of like you."

Blaze listened to this, and watched on. _I thought I was the only one who can control fire so well,_ Blaze thought as she watched Lawrence and Blade pound each other with sword skills and spells.

Blade and Lawrence landed on the ground. While Blade's clothes were very ripped, Lawrence's clothes were burned. Both swordsmen were sweating bullets. For the first time in everyone's life, people saw a huge grin on Lawrence's face appear.

"I have never met a worthier opponent in my life other than Vyse, Blade," Lawrence laughed. "But you have proven yourself the true Moon Soul master by bringing my down." Turning to the judge, he announced, "I withdraw from the tournament. I know there's at least two beings that can go all the way- other than myself." Lawrence just walked out, and the crowd cheered for Blade, who embarrassedly waved to them as he changed back. (A/N: Don't hate me for getting rid of Lawrence so quickly… I like the guy myself, but Lawrence was only in it to see if Blade has really matured enough to use the damn sword he gave him to replace his other katana.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic caught up to Lawrence after the match. "You let Blade win on purpose, didn't you?" the blue hedgehog asked the mercenary.

"Why do you think I withdrew the match?" Lawrence replied to Sonic. "Blade could of taken me, but I won't ever admit it to the mouse. And you better not admit it to anyone else either. Besides, I thought you had a match next."

Lawrence walked off, while Sonic watched Blaze burn Amy with her special fire attacks. Sonic already had to face none other than Mao next, so he better get it over with in five minutes.

And get it over with within five minutes he did, as he and Mao went hand-to-hand for a while, and Sonic used his Blue Tornado to throw Mao out of the ring. Shadow had spent no time beating Jao. Drachma beat Barta with one shot, because his Artificial Arm's range mode knocked the huge man out by hitting him in the head. Clara and Rouge lost to Dixie and Heart, only because Dixie's Blue Wave crashed down on Clara, and flooded her out of the ring, while Heart's twin blade air strike blew Rouge away in midair. Knuckles brutally beat the ever-loving hell out of Vigiro, proving cannon boy's bark is worse than his bite. Digster had to fight Pierdo. Digster's Earthquakes caused the whole stadium to shake up, and Pierdo out of the ring. Zenth's Z Hunter abilities were enough to beat Arrgon. Finally, Enquire actually bested his own brother in-law. Daigo just laughed at his defeat, and left the ring after Enquire's massive swordplay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first round came to a close, wounds were healed, and new clothes were issued, Blade got a few unexpected guests. For starters, the four mice's mother, Crystal- also a yellow mouse, but wears a light blue dress, light blue gloves, pink go-go boots, and a silver bracelet on her arm. Like the other mice, she has blue eyes, and long, brown hair like her daughter's.

"MOM!" Blade asked at this sight. "What are you doing here?"

Crystal giggled at Blade's question. "I'm here to cheer you three on! Well, it would be four, if Arrgon hadn't lost his match."

Arrgon grumbled, "Don't remind me of what happened…."

Then, Blade heard a girl's voice yell, "BLADE!" Blade's friend Soar rushed up, and hugged him. Soar is a hedgehog girl like Amy, who had her height. Only like Shadow, she and her "brothers" (if you call them that) are artificial hedgehogs, only created by Prof. Jenkins, Kamiko's old college teacher who is rumored to have intelligence to surpassed Professor Gerald Robotnik's own. Soar was light blue in fur, wears a silver dress, dark blue boots, white gloves, and is the only one of the Elementals Hedgehogs unarmed. Soar was the youngest of the elementals, being the one with wind, and has a crush on Blade, which freaked out Burst, the fire Elemental.

"Soar… could you please… let go of me… so I can breathe again!" Blade choked while Soar was hugging the life out of him.

Soar let go of Blade, and the mouse fell to the floor, once again out of breath. Aika just sighed, and healed the mouse with a Sacres spell. "Sorry, Blade," Soar giggled as the young mouse sat up.

Aika then asked, "Blade, is this a friend of yours?" with a grin on her face. Blade noticed the grin, and blushed in embarrassment.

The other three hedgehogs ran over. Burst kind of looked like Sonic, except that he was red in fur like Knuckles. Mudslide, the earth one, just was a brown version of Shadow, only taller. Finally, there was Shock (who is a yellow style of Silver, who'll appear in the new Sonic game for the PS3 and XBOX 360). Blade respected all of the Elementals, because of they've worked with the Z Hunters before, not to mention he thought Soar was sweet.

"Whoa, Blade! Did Soar hug torture you again?" Burst joked at Blade's pain.

Blade scowled, "I need to ask you something, Burst." Standing up with Shock's help, Blade asked, "If I said 'I have magic that can take you out in minutes,' would a fire boy like you cry?"

Burst thought about it for a few minutes, and replied in a glum fashion, "Why yes. Yes I would cry, because you've obviously learned some serious spells."

Vyse walked over, and asked, "Exactly how many hedgehogs DO you know, Blade?"

Soar looked up at Vyse, and giddily shook his hand. "You've teamed up with Blade, here! You rock, Mr. Vyse!"

Shock pulled Soar away from Vyse, and stated, "Excuse Soar. She just so happens to have a crush on Blade here."

Mudslide pointed at Burst and joked, "When he first heard of it, he fainted on the floor. I took the time he was unconscious to rearrange Burst's room to my liking!"

Burst's hand got on fire, and muttered, "One of these days, Mudslide… one of these days…."

Dixie looked on at this. She knew that Soar also had a thing for Blade. Sighing, she walked over to help introduce them, while Fina giggled and went over to talk to them as well.

In the background while Blade and Vyse were talking to their new friends, Gilder, Clara, Kamiko and Dyne were talking as well in the bar. "Ah, young love," they all sighed at the same time.

Gilder chuckled, "Dyne, I cannot believe that Vyse still hasn't chosen between the Silvite and the Friend!"

Clara looked at Kamiko, and added, "And I didn't know that Blade has to choose between a Seeddrain, and an Artificial Hedgehog that your own college teacher created several years ago!"

Kamiko and Dyne sipped on their drinks, and sighed, "It's a couple love triangles… let them settle on their own."

Gilder put eight hundred gold on the table. "That says that Vyse will choose first, and it will be Aika."

Clara rolled her eyes, and also put eight hundred gold on the table. "I think the Mouse and Seeddrain couple is pretty cute," Clara wagered. "He'll choose her first."

Kamiko wasn't going to sit this one out. "I don't know," Kamiko grinned as he also put eight hundred gold on the table. "Prof. Jenkins did create a pretty cute hedgehog girl. Blade may choose her first."

Dyne stated, "Well, that leaves me to bet on the Vyse and Fina relationship blooming first." Putting his eight hundred on the table, Dyne remembered, "Well, he did save Fina from pretty boy Alfonso, did break into a Valuan Execution looking for her with Aika and Drachma's help, jumped onto a rail car, and agreed to go on a quest to save the planet that Fina begged him to go on."

Tails walked into the bar completely greasy at what he did today. Right when he walked past the group, he felt something tugging on his wrist. He then saw Kamiko's tail doing the work. "Care to explain why your tail is on my wrist, Dr.?" Tails demanded to know.

Pulling Tails toward him, Kamiko whispered, "We need you to do us a favor…."

The four then muttered about their bet. Tails took the four thousand gold on the table, put it in a bag, and walked off. The four then toasted their drinks, and continued their day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, and the guests leaving, Kamiko then had the remaining fighters gather in the Grand Hall. "In order to make the next matches unique for the audience's viewing pleasure, I've decided to put a random selector. Now, think of the lottery balls, and look at the ticket you were given after your last match. If your ball is called, your match has been announced."

Gilder walked up to the thing, and spun the lottery wheel. Pretty soon the numbers were being called out, and the matches were announced. Vyse vs. Enquire, Aika vs. Dixie, Fina vs. Heart, Knuckles vs. Digster, Sonic vs. Shadow, Drachma vs. Zenth, Senshi vs. Dyne, and finally, Blade vs. Blaze. Upon seeing this, the two turned at each in their fire forms, and were having an anime stare-off battle. This ends with a cliffhanger….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: What a shock! Blade and Blaze must fight each other in a battle of epic proportions! Why does Blade hate the cat girl so much? Who will win the Valua EX World Battle Cup? Why did some of your favorite contestants get eliminated early? I'm sorry for that, but I needed to clear up if Lawrence would really let Blade keep the Moon Soul. Also, due to the fact that I'm going to be in a self insert really soon, I've decided to postpone the Self Insert Story **Arcadia My Way** until after my Blade and Vyse main trilogy. I will make up for it by making the story **Skies of Hearts: Reverse Mode** that will explain the anime princesses at the end of the original as well as Blade, Tails, and Knuckles' part in the story. Kingdom Rider92 is out!


	23. Why Fire and Lightning Never Mix Well

Kingdom Rider92: Okay… so, are we all set for this chapter?

Sonic: Well, considering the fact that Shadow and I have to fight, and so does Blade and Blaze… pretty much.

Vyse: Not to mention that Enquire and I have to go.

Aika: Also… this selection system that you installed was completely random.

Link: Okay… can we just get on with it?

Kingdom Rider92: Kay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: WHY FIRE AND LIGHTNING NEVER MIX WELL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left off… Blade and Blaze were doing an anime stare-off with each other in their dangerous fire forms after the random battle selector that Dr. Kamiko built drew their numbers as opponents. Everyone but the more focused fighters (i.e., Drachma, Shadow, Pierdo, Senshi, and Zenth for some odd reason) muttered in fear. They knew that placing Blade and Blaze in a match as opponents would mean huge destruction for the coliseum.

Marco sighed, "And we just finished rebuilding the Coliseum, too. Now, the two B species are going to blow it up sky high, tomorrow…."

Blade mocked Blaze, "When I'm threw with you tomorrow, cat girl, you'll be crisper than really burnt toast!"

Blaze countered with her feet on fire, "I wonder how a mouse boy like you likes their food cooked? Medium… or perhaps, well done!"

"You couldn't even cook a burger with that flame power!" Blade retaliated Blaze's joke, his feet also on fire.

"Right, and you can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich with your sparks!" Blaze yelled in his face, while having her entire body aflame. Blade then set his body aflame as well.

Aika couldn't take anymore of this. "Cut it out!" She yelled in both of their ears. "Three things… one, you're making me hungry with all of those fire related food jokes. Two, the madder you make each other, the more damage you'll probably cause tomorrow. And three… you both are on fire."

Blade and Blaze looked down, and they set themselves out. They both left off in a huff, and to their own rooms.

Vyse turned to Kamiko, and asked, "Is Blade always like that with people he doesn't like?"

The doctor chuckled, "Well, I haven't seen him set himself on fire before… much less seen him that mad at a person."

Dixie continued, "He's never like this on the island. I guess his 'Mice hate cats' Gene is kicking in now."

Arrgon went up to his dad, and asked, "Why aren't the rest of us having violent thoughts against Blaze while Blade is ready to rip her limb from limb?"

Pierdo was thinking to himself while Kamiko did his best to explain. _Blade and Blaze's rage against one another can cause drastic results with him destroyed. Perhaps I don't have to fight him after all. I'll let Blaze do my work for me._

Digster then poked Knuckles and grinned. "I bet my earth powers can beat you in no time, flat!"

Knuckles then smirked and yelled, "Bring it tomorrow, mouse man!"

Aika and Dixie sighed at Knuckles and Digster's silliness, while Fina and Heart giggle. They knew that tomorrow wasn't going to be easy, but it was nice that they had someone be silly. They all went to sleep for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dixie was up early, practicing her wind techniques. Shadow was watching this, and walked over. "A bit early to be practicing, isn't it?" Shadow asked her.

Dixie stopped practicing, and smiled. "Well, if I'm going to beat Aika, I need to be ready for anything." She then sat down, and asked, "What the hell is with you, Shadow?"

Shadow replied, "I knew a Seeddrain once. You remember the Meterax, right?" Dixie gasped at hearing about those beings. "Well, just to let you know, Sonic and I took their leader out with the help of Cosmo, who we thought was the last Seeddrain in the universe. Cosmo died in that incident, but she begged Tails to shoot the Sonic Power Cannon, who reluctantly agreed. The team never thought we'd see a Seeddrain for a long time. Then, we met you."

Dixie was sad to hear this. She then explained, "I had to fight my way across an entire universe when my tribe was attacked by the Meterax. My mother and sister also got off of the planet, but I was the only one to make it to earth. That's how I met Blade and Zenth… in a typical thug fight."

Shadow chuckled a bit. "I guess some things never change, huh?" Shadow then spent the rest of the morning starring at the Yellow Moon, while Dixie walked away to think about what Shadow is talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the second round began, things were seriously heating up for the match between Blade and Blaze. The entire crowd knew that the cat and mouse hate each other so much. Well, in the matches before that one… Dixie and Aika were playing Doomsday range with each other, as Dixie used her powerful Chakram Dance to get Aika in the back, but Aika used Alpha Storm to push Dixie out of the ring. Heart was an aerial mistress, but Fina's Electrulen spell got the best of Heart when it clipped her wings. Senshi and Dyne were locked swords, but Senshi used a kunai dagger to slash Dyne in the stomach, and proceeded to open up a can of kung fu. Needless to say, Senshi won the match… but the crowd kind of called it pretty cheap. Zenth and Drachma went at it for a while. When Drachma knocked Zenth's long sword out of his hands, Zenth chuckled, and jumped into the air. Zenth triggered his Ninja Rains attack, and the kunai daggers all exploded around Drachma. Drachma could barely stand from the onslaught, so he gave up.

Finally, came the match that the crowd was hoping could have been delayed further. About half of the viewers left before the match. Blade and Blaze walked into the arena, still staring each other down. Neither one could wait for the bell to ring, so they could tear the other to shreds. Blade's sword for this was yellow, as he was hoping for a backup plan would trigger itself.

The bell rang, and the two lunged at each other. Blade did a handstand on Blaze's head, and switched to Recumen the Quick. He purposely set his hands on fire, and Blaze felt the burn on her head. Thinking fast, Blaze set her whole body on fire, forcing Blade to jump off of her, and try to cease the burning on his hands. Taking her chance, Blaze sent a heat wave Blade's way, knocking the mouse down. She then leaped over at him, but Blade used his Red Ray attack to blast Blaze in midair, then he leaped up, and slashed her with the Moon Soul Scimitar several times. Blaze caught the sword, and used it as a flame blast to send Blade crashing into the ground. Blaze did disarm Blade by using her fire to knock Blade down and make him release the Moon Soul, causing him to revert automatically.

Blade sat up just in time to see Blaze holding onto the Moon Soul charging him. Blade smirked at a certain yellow glow in the sword. Since it still had juice, Blade then yelled as he got up, "Let's charge this brawl up!"

As if he had this next part planned, Blade rushed at Blaze, ducked under one of her incoming fireballs, and clamped his hands on her wrists. Blade performed a Judo Toss at Blaze, causing her to drop the Moon Soul on her way to the other side of the arena. When Blaze stood up, she turned to see a flash of yellow light. Pretty soon, Blade came out of that light dressed in a yellow Valuan Soldier's uniform, minus the helmet. The weapon he had in his hands was a Gunblade (like the one Leon used in Kingdom Hearts). On the armor, it had the words, "_Yelligar, Captain of the Knights,"_ on it. This ancestor Blade's taken the form of was Yelligar the Noble.

In the audience, Enquire was muttering, "Darn, I was hoping that when Blade gained this form, he'd actually use a rapier."

Vyse chuckled, "Me too. I was hoping one of Blade's forms used a cutlass, but I probably won't see the cutlass."

Back on the field, Blaze mocked, "Do you really think a knight form can beat me, mouse boy?" She then set herself on fire, ready to charge.

Blade countered with a question of his own: "Do you ever wondered what would happen to a cat if she was ever struck by lightning… at the same time being on fire?" Blaze was charging, and Blade used his Voltigar attack to knock Blaze in the air. Just as she was blacking out and falling back in the stadium, Blade answered his own question, "The same thing that happens to everything else. That's why you never have fire and lightning in the same place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Blaze woke up in the infirmary. She no longer had the burn marks and cuts that her duel with Blade gave her.

A voice then rang out, and said, "You are so lucky that my Valuan side made me carry you in here." She sat up, and saw Blade sitting at a chair next to the bed, watching the next matches on TV. "You're also lucky that he nagged me into switching to Grendel and healed you and me with a Sacrum spell."

Blaze then asked, "Who won our match? I remember blacking out after a lightning attack while in fire form…."

Blade chuckled, "Well, if you had won, then you wouldn't be in that bed." Getting up, he continued, "If you wanna know what happened with the other matches so far after ours, the results were Digster over Knuckles, making him and me the only mice left in this fight, Vyse over Enquire, but barely since they hit each other with their best techniques, and I think the final bought of the round's about to start."

Blaze looked at the TV, and saw Sonic and Shadow in a major fighting stance. Blade grinned to see the two hedgehogs go at it like this. Sonic and Shadow started the round by throwing several punches and kicks at each other. After a few minutes of this, they decided to get serious. Shadow threw several Chaos Spears at Sonic, who countered with a Sonic Wind. The two were fighting their hearts out. Blade then noticed something on screen… it was Eggman's robots! The mouse boy rushed out of the room with his sword out. Blaze noticed Eggman's attack squad, so she got out of bed to help.

When Sonic and Shadow were in spin dash mode trying to force each other out of the ring, an Egg Pawn assault squad approached. Sonic and Shadow noticed this, and stopped to fight the mechs. However, a fire spell and a lightning spell took out some of the Pawns.

Blade joked, "Somebody call for a couple of robot exterminators?" He was in his Valuan form again, only this time, he and Blaze were standing side-by-side.

Shadow then saw the doctor in the sky, and rushed off to take care of Eggman. "Well," Sonic shrugged, "I guess Shadow is handing me the match."

Blaze then yelled, "Less talking, more beating robots!" The trio made a scrap heap of the Egg Pawn onslaught. Some new Eggman Robots appeared, like the popular Egg Jugglers (the robots on the balancing balls juggling bombs that if you killed it while it's still on the ball, it's explosion will hurt you), some Egg Raptors (I totally made this one up, but think of young Velociraptors that are colored red) and a Gold Egg Pawn (one that if you kill, the hole onslaught dies). Blade pulled the trigger of the Gunblade, and it shot so many robots at once.

"If only I could have two of these, and they were smaller," Blade fantasized while hacking through the robots, "I'd be like Gilder and his Gunslinger attack!"

When the robots were finally taken care of, Kamiko walked over to Sonic, and stated, "By exiting the arena first during a match, Shadow has forfeited the match."

Sonic shrugged, "I figured that out after a while." Looking up at the moon, he asked, "Where is Shadow, anyway?"

Shadow came back soon. Shadow then said to Sonic, "You win this round, hedgehog. The doctor also got away. Maybe he was trying to get rid of us during this." Shadow turned, and left the coliseum after that.

Blade then asked Blaze as he reverted back, "You think that Dr. Eggman wasn't the only one trying to sabotage the Valua EX World Battle Cup?"

Blaze looked at him funny. "Yeah, right. It's not like someone has planned an assault on the tournament after the final battle to awaken a giant monster!" She was laughing at this, without knowing how wrong she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner again, the group of remaining fighters in the main hall they were in yesterday. "Now then," Gilder announced, "due to Kamiko's Lottery Selection fiasco that caused Blade and Blaze to be paired up in a match, we have switched our random select system a bit." Gilder then took out some cards.

Kamiko continued as he passed out the cards, "Gilder has shuffled those cards well. There is two of each type of card in that deck. And if you and a fellow fighter have the same number on your card, then you and that person will be opponents in the next match."

Eventually, after all of the draws, the matches were: Vyse vs. Sonic, Blade vs. Digster, Aika vs. Senshi, and Fina vs. Zenth. Zenth practically had Fina intimidated with his calm style. Aika wasn't looking forward to her opponent either, as Senshi was the best ninja in this tournament.

Zenth walked up to Fina as grinned, "Don't worry, Fina. A friend of Blade's is practically a friend of mine." Fina saw his grin, and she giggled. This guy was an older version of Sonic, but he still made people laugh.

Sonic turned to Vyse, and stated, "Well, tomorrow is the day that we find out which hero is better." Holding a thumbs up, Sonic continued, "Me…."

Vyse finished with a thumbs up of his own, "…Or me."

Blade and Digster nodded at each other. It was time that Blade put his Z Hunter skills to the test. He'll have to face his older brother in the next round. He fought his way through Lawrence, and barely made it through Blaze. It was going to be a showstopper tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: What impressive shows so far! I'm sorry about breaking the Pirate vs. Ninja Code that says Pirates beat Ninjas… but I have an impressive fight scene between Senshi and Vyse, and Blade and Zenth planned out. Not to mention that in my next chapter, an enemy of Fina's returns. Also, if you can guess who the secret villain is before Chapter 25, I'll put in a special Easter Egg that I was considering deleting. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	24. Dark Fina at the Maw and Aika's Pain

Kingdom Rider92: What the hell is up with this website!

Sora: Blade… you've known him longer than anyone else, since you've practically existed in his imagination for all of your life. What's the writer so mad about?

Blade: The site wasn't letting his stories on… that ticks a guy with an imagination that could probably flood about half of the planet if your imagination was water off.

Sonic: You have ceased to make sense, Blade.

Kingdom Rider92: Hate to say it, but yeah. The mouse boy has stopped making sense.

Link: Yeah… but then again, so have we.

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?

Link: Well, I have elf ears, you wield a giant key-shaped sword, a cast of talking animals, flying ships, a two-tailed fox, a few aliens, Pirates that defy logic, and the new guys we've hired are a thieving elf, a stupid sword lover, an evil master of magic, and a guy in red that likes to break the fourth wall by talking about stat changes!

Red Mage: Well, my stats are better than the writers….

Kingdom Rider92: …HADOKEN! (Blasts Red Mage into next week)

Link: Oh yeah… and this story makes our writer a demi-god.

Black Mage: Now then, explain to me how you got that?

Thief: I stole that ability from the god that gave it to you, and sold it to him. SUCKER!

Fighter: Wow, Black Mage! He has the same ability that you do!

Black Mage: Mouse boy, can I borrow your sword?

Blade: As long as you won't kill me with it… (Notices Moon Soul is gone) what the hell!

Thief: Yeah, I stole that from you, too. (Holds out Moon Soul)

Blade: …Get ready to die a painful death. (Takes out a rocket launcher, shoots Thief with it into a wall, and takes Moon Soul)

Black Mage: Where do these weapons come from?

Vyse: High weapons budget that we have usually busts out the big guns.

Red Mage and Thief: Is there a White Mage in the audience?

Blade: No… this is a closed set, so there's no audience.

Thief: In that case… Fighter, sword stabby yellow mouse.

Fighter: (Takes out swords) I'm on it! (Runs after Blade)

Blade: Damn you, Thief! (Runs away from Fighter with swords)

One hour later…. (Blade and Fighter come in with Ice Cream, with Red Mage and Thief healed up somehow)

Blade: Now then, what have we learned, Fighter?

Fighter: I don't stab you, and I get ice cream!

Blade: Good boy. Now then… places, people!

Link: About time you guys got back! Also, the 8-bit Theater Cast belongs to 8-bit Theater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: DARK FINA AT THE MAW /AIKA'S PAIN 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was definitely going to be a favorite of Sonic fans, and a favorite of Vyse fans. The day that the two greatest heroes of both planets finally clashed! But there was a preceding match, decided the last mouse in the fight. That was Blade vs. Digster.

The two brothers stepped into the ring, and shook hands like there were no hard feelings, which there weren't. Blade had to face someone that's exactly Vyse's age, and it was his own flesh and blood. He was excited to fight his own older brother. Digster was waiting for this… his baby bros were an odd couple, considering the fact that they were a bit of mischievous twins when they were younger. Digster had to be the one to get them out of trouble when they got themselves into it. But now, Blade's a Z Hunter/Air Pirate, and Arrgon was a demi-god… he still had odd brothers.

When the bell rang for the match to begin, Blade and Digster busted out their weapons. Digster's weapons were the Hammer Gloves (from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle in Knuckles' missions that could break metal, but these were brown instead of red), and rushed at Blade. The younger brother blocked Digster's attack, and sweep kicked Digster. Blade jumped into the air to perform an aerial strike, but Digster stopped it by mashing the ground and creating spiked pillars around him. Blade hovered in the air to stop himself from falling on the pillars, and thought for a minute while placing his feet on solid ground right next to Digster's pillar cage.

Digster chuckled, "What's the matter, little bro? Stumped by my Earth Shield?"

Blade just held up a hand, and said, "Moons, give me strength… Crystalen!" Digster's Earth shield was then crushed by several amounts of ice. Blade was walking away from the ice, when he heard an explosion.

Digster burst out of his ice prison, which Blade had expected. What Blade didn't expect was for Digster to pull out a red Chaos Gem. "Okay, it's time to get serious!" Putting the Chaos Gem onto the brown part of the right Hammer Glove, Digster yelled to the heavens, "GEM TECH, **ACTIVATE!"** The older mouse boy then turned the Chaos Gem, and pounded the Hammer Gloves together. When he pulled the gloves apart, three lava claws appeared on each Hammer Glove. The lava claws quickly hardened into igneous rock.

Blade muttered under his breath, "Damn, this can't be good." He was right, as Digster stabbed the ground, and under Blade's feet burst a tower of lava. Blade was launched into the air, and Digster hardened the lava into igneous… let's just say Blade's landing was broken by painfully hard and hot rock.

Digster chuckled as Blade struggled to get up, "Like my Level 1 Gem Tech, Blade? The Chaos Gems were out after a while, but can fuse with any weapon to be a painful force."

Shaking himself off of the igneous rock pieces of his back, Blade intrigued, "Any weapon to be a painful force, you say?" Blade grinned at Digster's nodding; the younger mouse took out his sword, and a blue Chaos Gem.

Blade then triggered Plergoth the Wise's form, and placed the gem to the edge of the sickle. "GEM TECH, **ACTIVATE!**" Blade yelled to the heavens as the mouse turned the Chaos Gem like his brother. Blade placed two fingers to the sickle-less side of the scythe, and he pulled them away to form a second sickle, only made completely of water, yet somehow attached to the scythe. Blade then grabbed the scythe with both hands, and the thing went in half to make two scythes, one in each hand.

Digster then said, "Holy crap! Didn't see a two scythe beating coming!" Blade the then lunged at his older brother with both scythes in hand.

The two's weapons constantly clashed with one another for about five more minutes. Blade then saw Digster's cat claws on his Hammer Gloves fading. The mouse then took his chances, and blew on Digster, freezing the older brother in place (His Frost Breath, the attack Rhaknam used on Vyse and Aika's mini ship on their way to Valua before the main adventure). Blade grinned, and backed up while placing his scythes back together to make one. The mouse then jumped at the helpless Digster, and started slashing him with the Tempest Dance in rapid succession. When Blade was through, Digster's ice prison broke, the Red Chaos Gem falling to the ground, and Digster fell on his back with a lot of cuts. Need I say that Blade won the match by KO?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blade met up with Fina after his match, she was reading something. "Hey, Fina," Blade asked, "What's up with the note?"

She looked up at him with a worried look on her face. "It says, 'Come to the Maw of Tartas… and bring Blade.' But there's no signer here."

Blade was silent for a minute, and then asked, "So, where's the Maw of Tartas?" Fina gave him a blank look, and then grinned, "Don't worry… I have inherited my Mom's speed driving, and we'll get to the Maw via Delphinus II, see what's so important there, and be back in time for your match against Zenth. Of course we'll miss the match of the century… unless we put the communicator on View Mode!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note… the Vyse vs. Sonic match is one of the most important matches in the tournament, so I'll go with that one first, then show you what happened at the Maw.)

Dr. Kamiko chuckled after an hour since a normal Blade and Heart dragged Digster's unconscious body with Dig's red Chaos Gem being carried by Blade's tail, "What wild kids I have! To think that two of them waited until fighting each other to bust out Gem Tech!"

Gilder looked at him and asked, "Is that what that fancy style of weaponry changing was? To himself, Gilder muttered, "To think what I could do with that…."

Kamiko stated, "Chances are, you'd get a sniper rifle, which are fun for sniping things."

"And how do you know this?" Gilder then asked, completely intrigued. Kamiko whispered something in Gilder's ear, and Gilder laughed, "They don't know what hit them at all!"

Kamiko then decided to change the subject back. "On that note, it's time for the second biggest battle of the tournament! I'm only saying that because chances are, that will be nothing compared to the final match!"

Gilder then finished, "ITS VYSE VS. SONIC!" The crowd roared as Vyse and Sonic walked into the arena. The ones from Earth took out some video cameras to tape this.

The bell rang for the match to begin. Sonic as always made the first move. He rushed up to Vyse, and tried a Homing Attack, but to only be blocked by Vyse's cutlasses. Vyse then tried to slash Sonic, only the blue blur moved out of the way. Sonic got behind Vyse, and did a few kicks to his back. Vyse skidded across the floor, and turned around. It was unfortunately quick enough for Vyse to get Sonic's right fist in his face. Recovering, Vyse slashed Sonic off, and decided that you'll need some serious power to beat speed. If Blade and Digster could do it… why can't a human? Vyse decided to take out a Silver Chaos Gem.

Sonic saw this coming. "Well, you know what they say," Sonic chuckled as he took out a Light Blue Chaos Gem, lifted his left foot, and placed his Gem to the Light Shoe. "It's time to kick it up a notch!"

Vyse grinned, and his eyes twinkled. "Then let's bring it!" the Blue Rogue captain yelled while placing the Chaos Gem on his attacking cutlass.

Both heroes yelled, "GEM TECH, **ACTIVATE!"** and turned the Chaos Gems. Sonic brought the heels of his Light Shoes together, and the shoes were now glowing blue with the wind, while the wind itself whirling around them. Vyse crossed his cutlasses, and the Air Pirate's swords shifted from cutlasses to white broadswords. The crowd wowed at their new powers that the Chaos Gems gave them.

Kamiko announced, "Gilder, we may need to get under our table for this…." And he popped under the table. Gilder just shrugged, and went with him.

In the ring, Vyse's swords could create air slices that had the power of the void to knock Sonic back. Sonic then created a wind ball from his feet, and kicked it into the slices, canceling both attacks out. After playing distance for a while, Sonic decided to end this by kicking Vyse into the air, and spinning around fast enough to create a giant twister.

Vyse was high enough in the air to see that Sonic Twister. Any wrong move could cost Vyse the match. Not to mention being thrown halfway across Valua by a blue hedgehog-induced tornado that's size was about twenty times bigger than it's causer. As if on cue, Vyse remembered what he said to Marco about what his dad said about storms.

_Even when you're caught in a storm, there's always a way out of it. Just look for the eye of the storm._ Okay, he may have not said those exact words, but Vyse did know that the calmest spot in a tornado or a hurricane was the eye of the storm. Vyse had one chance to win… and that was to hit Sonic directly while he's spinning.

"I only have one shot to beat the fastest thing alive!" Vyse yelled as his swords started glowing. "Rain of Swords!" Vyse then slashed the air below him as he entered the twister to snipe Sonic with a thousand lightning cutlasses.

As the tornado settled, Sonic was collapsed on the ground, with Vyse having several scrapes. Vyse's fans roared at Vyse the Legend was declared the victor.

Sonic however, struggled to get up, and gave Vyse a thumbs-up. "Well, Vyse," the hedgehog stated, "You'd better go all the way now that you've beaten me!" Getting all the way up, Sonic had cast a Sacres spell on himself. "Once again," Sonic grinned as he walked out of the arena, "Magic rocks!"

After the match, Vyse walked out to see Blade and Fina limping into the back of the coliseum, badly banged up. Blade himself was a bit bloody, but Fina was a complete mess. Vyse quickly dashed over to them, and Sonic helped keep the duo up.

Sonic then asked, "What in the world happened to you guys!"

Fina then got out, "Pierdo and my copy attacked us when we went to the Maw of Tartas…." After getting that statement, she passed out of the team.

Vyse turned to Blade, and ordered, "Tell me what happened at the Maw in detail!" Blade sighed, and began to describe what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Blade's inherited speed driving from his mom, Blade had gotten the Delphinus II to the Maw in record time. Blade even saw the fallen Yellow Gigas broken corpse in the Maw. This thing was in worse shape than he and Vyse left the other Gigas.

Anyways, the two were looking around while Vyse and Sonic's match was on. Eventually, Blade angrily stated, "Nobody's here… let's go back!" The two turned to the Delphinus, but then a dark fire- the same one on Crescent Isle a week ago- blocked their route.

"I'm sorry, Fina and Blade," boomed Pierdo's voice behind them, "But you're not scheduled to leave this pit alive."

The two heroes turned to see Pierdo with his huge tomahawk out, and Evil Fina with her Dark Cupil by her side. "Well, if it isn't Magic Pity and the Real Deal. So nice of you to stop by and die today!"

Blade then yelled at Pierdo, "You're breaking Rule 2 with this ambush, Pierdo!"

Pierdo laughed at Blade's warning, and explained, "Rule 2 doesn't apply to me anymore! Neither does it apply to you two against us since we're not in the tournament."

Dark Fina cackled, "Now shut up and die!" She then Dark Cupil out at the real Fina, which Blade somehow moved fast enough to block the attack, at the same time taking the damage himself.

Fina realized that she had a Chaos Emerald in her pocket when Blade said, "Chaos Guard helps my friends if I'm the one taking hits if they have an Emerald with them." Blade then slashed Dark Cupil straight at Fina Replica, who felt the pain that Blade did.

Blade gave the real Fina a thumbs-up, and she nodded. Pierdo jumped into the air, and swung his tomahawk at Blade. Fina quickly grabbed the mouse boy to get him out of the blow, but Pierdo's attack caused an earthquake that knocked to the side. The two got up, and rushed at Pierdo. They knew that the scientist had to be stopped. The real Fina turned Cupil into a cutlass, and the two parried the tomahawk's attack. Eventually, they clashed with Pierdo, who looked ticked.

Pierdo yelled, "I tire of your futile efforts to save yourselves." He pulled out something, and ordered, "Fina Replica! Aide your master in vanquishing his foes!" As if on cue, a giant Black Ball rammed the two heroes down.

Fina then sat up, and gasped at what she saw in Pierdo's hands. "Blade," she asked the sitting up mouse, "is that-?"

Blade finished her by saying, "The last Chaos Emerald!"

Pierdo laughed at their shock as he strolled up to them. "Surprised at this, aren't you? Now, I'll tell you that you would have cooperated when I sent Chaotix after you, Fina, then you could be leading an entire army of clones that could aide me in taking over the planet at the time of the Black Moon!"

Blade smacked his head, and moaned, "It figures that Chaotix was duped into this by a bad guy trying to take over the world like everybody else!" The two got themselves up, and Blade stated, "That's totally cool how you've all planned the exact thing." Fina looked at him funny, and Blade then asked as he blitzed Pierdo, "What the hell am **I** saying!"

The scientist threw off his coat to reveal that he was completely buff. He and Blade got into a violent sword fight. While Blade managed to slash Pierdo a couple times, Pierdo got Blade in the back, and several times with some slashes. Fina however, couldn't help but run out of magic, because of the times she had to heal herself from Fina Replica.

Eventually, the real Fina and Blade fell on the ground completely worn out, and out of magic. Evil Fina laughed as she raced Dark Cupil in sword form, "Well, Real Thing, I guess you aren't cut out for your job. I'll just take it from you!"

Blade then grinned as he placed the Yellow Feather to the Moonstone. In Yelligar Form, he quickly got around Fina to block Dark Fina's attack. Placing his hand on the ground, he sent a high bolt of lightning through Fina Replica's bloodstream, knocking her down. Pierdo was through off at this, so Fina and Blade saw this as an opening. Fina got Cupil to disarm Pierdo by striking his arm. Blade then took a good shot with his Gunblade, and Pierdo staggered to the ground.

Blade and Fina walked over to Pierdo, who stammered, "Fools… do you… realize… that… with me gone… Fina Replica… will… go… berserk?" Dropping the Chaos Emerald, he chuckled, "Think you can handle… a crazed Silvite created… army?" Pierdo then fell back, and somewhat faded out of existence, laughing as he disappeared into darkness.

Fina picked up the Chaos Emerald as Blade then looked at her communicator watch. "We have to get back…." The young mouse stated as he and Fina limped to the Delphinus II now that the fire was out. Little did the two know, that Dark Fina's eyes went jet black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamiko looked at Blade as he finished explaining. "So that's what happened, son?" He asked his boy.

Blade nodded, "Yeah, dad. Pierdo attacked us, I killed him, and we have the last Chaos Emerald." Looking at Fina unconscious, Blade then muttered, "I'm sorry about this, Vyse. Fina can't compete like this, so it's up to you, me, or Aika to win now."

Vyse looked at Blade, and scratched behind the little mouse's ears. Blade's tail was wagging with joy while Vyse stated, "No one knew that Pierdo would try to kill you guys! Still, we have to be more careful." He then noticed Blade's tail wagging, and asked Kamiko, "Does he normally do that when his ears are scratched?"

Kamiko then stated, "Blade and Arrgon like their ears being scratched. They also like cheese and pie. Traits inherited from their mother."

Aika was petting Maine, who had found his way along. Aika then said, "Well, there's three of us in the crew left in this thing! I'd better go teach that Senshi guy that cheated Cap'n Dyne a lesson!" She put Maine down, and walked out toward the coliseum.

Zenth grabbed Vyse's hand to stop him from petting Blade, and asked, "Do you realize that you've sent another girl you care about into a nearly certain death zone, Vyse!"

Vyse and Blade then asked, "What do you mean, Zenth?"

Zenth smacked his face, and then explained, "I've known Senshi for a long time now. He doesn't take any prisoners in his fights if they get persistent. He'd actually break Rule 2 and kill Aika if she didn't quit when she's asked. That guy is so fierce now, and I can't do anything to stop him."

Lori then appeared beside Zenth, and continued, "The reason my Senshi is ruthless is that he wants to fight you, Vyse. I've told him that against you, he'd lose for sure. Senshi however is too blind of a kick ass ninja to see that, so he wants proof that you'd beat him. If Aika loses, you'll have to fight him eventually in this tournament."

Vyse was in total shock. He knew he had to talk Aika out of the match, but she wouldn't listen once she has her mind set on anything. After Maine tried several attempts, the Chao finally gave up. Vyse and Blade didn't really want to see this, but they had no choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang, Aika used her speed to start off the match. She got around Senshi to strike him with her boomerang, but Senshi caught the boomerang when it was coming at him. His eyes glowed a dark red, as he used his free hand to unsheathe his katana, and turned around with an intimidating look on his face.

Lori knew that this was Senshi's Death Stare, the look that he gave anyone who crossed his path right before he started to proceed to kill them. "Oh my god!" she screamed in Vyse's face. "Get the judges to stop this match!"

Aika turned to Vyse with a grin on her face. _I think I may have lost this match,_ Aika sort of mind spoke to Vyse, _but if you face him, I know you'll win. It's up to you and Blade now, Vyse!_ Vyse was shocked to hear Aika's words directly in his mind. Could she be talking to him telepathically?

Senshi then slashed Aika to the ground. Aika struggled to get up, only to be slashed into the air by Da Ninja. The guy warped up to behind her, and slashed her repeatedly with his katana. Aika crashed into the ground after receiving a powerful downwards kick from Senshi.

Senshi smirked at this, sheathed his sword, and started to walk away. "There's no way she'll be getting up from a deadly onslaught from-," he started; only to be slashed in the back by Aika's boomerang. "Shouldn't have gotten up… or done that." Da Ninja warned as he grabbed her boomerang, and turned to face her. She was a bit bloody from that first assault, not mention badly scarred, and had her clothes ripped up a bit.

Blade and Zenth looked at each other, and muttered, "Oh crap!"

Needless to say, Senshi pulled her close to him, and chopped her wrist, causing Aika to scream in pain and drop her boomerang. Just when Senshi could have possibly stopped beating Aika to a pulp, he placed one of his hands on her stomach, and the other on her back.

Aika could feel the thousands of jolts of electricity that this man that called himself a do-good ninja was causing her. She practically had no choice but to cry as she was taking it. When Senshi finally let her go, Vyse's best friend fell to the ground, barely conscious from the onslaught.

Senshi pulled out his katana and walked over to her. The guys had no choice but to interfere and stop this now before Senshi really did kill Aika. Senshi was about to stab Aika in the heart, when he saw a blue cutlass, a silver broadsword, and a yellow katana crossing his sword's path.

"That's enough, Senshi!" Zenth yelled at his leader. Aika sighed as she finished blacking out.

Blade looked at Aika, and turned into Grendel the Strong to pick her up. "I'll take Aika to the infirmary as well. This is a bad day for our friends.

Vyse then starred at him with his own glowing eyes, and scowled, "You want to fight me? You have one in the next round!"

Senshi knew that his foe had almost ceased to be human now that the mark of the Silver on him. "Very well, Vyse," the ninja chuckled as he sheathed his katana. "I'll gladly take you down, and become the Ultimate Ninja." Senshi walked off leaving a pissed off Vyse calming down, and a confused Senshi.

Kamiko and Gilder looked at each other, and Gilder exclaimed, "And you didn't have to come up with some sort of wacky idea to insure that two people who hate each other ended up in a match!"

Kamiko challenged, "You. Me. Halo. See how many times we can kill Blade. Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked off to play a game of Halo, which Blade, Dixie, and Soar were playing in utter silence while Heart tried to heal the human girls. Kamiko kept sniping Blade, making the mouse wonder, "Who is that sniper! Dixie, find and kill the-." The mouse was cut off by his silent growls when Kamiko sniped him again. When Kamiko got bored shooting Blade, the mouse finally got a chance to breathe… only for a minute as Gilder ran him over with a tank.

When Aika and Fina finally awoke, they heard Blade whisper yelled, "Who are you, Silver Trigger and Gunslinger!"

Aika then asked, "Okay, what are you guys doing?"

Soar replied, "We're playing Halo, but Blade keeps getting either sniped, shot by a tank, run over, or point blanked in the back."

Dixie added, "His corpses have stacked up. And once he finds the sniper, he'll eventually kill that guy, take the sniper rifle, and then get the most kills."

Fina watched Blade get sniped in the head. "Why does he get back up when he dies in the game?"

Blade then explained, "When you die in Halo, you don't die for good. You just go through lots of pain." He finally found the sniper, and then he was shot in the head. "That does it!"

Blade then found a tank, and shot the sniper. "That took too long, Bladder…." Soar called him, while nuzzling his chest.

Blade yelled, "Soar! Don't call me my real name in public! Call me Blade!" Aika and Fina giggled at Blade's embarrassment.

Turning the game off and turning to Aika and Fina, Dixie asked, "Are you two okay from your incidents?"

Fina turned to Aika and asked, "Come to think of it, why are you in a bed, Aika?"

"I got beaten the heck out of by Senshi," Aika explained to Fina. "If Vyse didn't step in when he did, I would be dead right now."

Blade checked the clock (which the time was 9:50 pm), and got up. "We have to go for the night," he explained. "We'll see you tomorrow when you two can walk! Vyse is fighting for Aika tomorrow against Senshi, while Zenth and I finally clash." The three animals walked out on them, leaving Aika to think.

"Vyse… is fighting… for me?" Aika asked herself as she fell asleep. For some odd reason, she dreamt of the times when she and Vyse were kids, all while blushing in her sleep.

Fina stayed awake longer than Aika. For some odd reason, she felt that Vyse's Silver Rage was getting worse by the minute, feeling the colder wind that she did in Yafutoma; in the Dark Rift; at Crescent Isle; and on Eggman's ship the first time it happened.

Ramirez's control over Vyse was tightening. And the only way it would stop was for unknown by all. Fina fell asleep, praying that Vyse wouldn't lose himself to Ramirez's darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Yes, Soar calls Blade by his real name, Bladder. I just needed to cover more of the BladeXDixieXSoar love triangle, as well as the VyseXAikaXFina love triangle. And Kamiko is the frequent sniper in his kids Halo games that he plays in secret. Also, Gem Tech will be further explained in **Skies of Anime Hearts Reverse Mode** as Blade, Tails, and Knuckles enjoy abusing it.I'm so sorry about the amount of pain Senshi caused to Aika, but Senshi has a homicidal rage to anyone that's on Vyse's crew. And is Pierdo really dead? Or did he let Fina Replica think he's gone so she'd defeat Vyse? And who is the Black Eight's no. 1? I will review the clues I have given you from Chapter Three to this chapter.

The Black Eight's leader had known all about the Chaos Emeralds even before starting this group of his.

Jack Bauer called the Black Pirates "terrorists". Now, what Sonic game has the President of the world call the bad guys terrorists?

The GUN Commander has something to do with this guy.

Guybrush Threepwood was yelling at Numbers 6 and 8 about the "Black" Eclipse. What does the Black Eight's leader need the Black Eclipse for?

Shadow also knows a lot about the Black Eight's leader.

Galcian eyes were the trademark color of the Black Eight's leader's people.

Galcian yelled that his leader knew about Earth the longest, and was about to say his name with the word "Black" in it, but Sora blew up the camera.

I said something about the fact that you had to have at least played Shadow the Hedgehog at least once to know who this guy is, and actually have managed to beaten Story Mode to know his connection to Shadow and the GUN Commander.

The Black Eight's leader is clearly connected to the Black Moon and Continent somehow.

Ramirez warns Vyse of one of the Black Eight's plots on him because of Blade's stupidity. With Vyse dead, not only won't Ramirez return, but also the Black Eight's Leader would have eliminated one of the potential threats to his universal conquest.

Our favorite unexpected ally, Shadow, also betrayed this guy who calls himself the leader of the Black Eight.

The Black Eight's leader has an extreme dislike of humanity.

Can you guess with these hints about the Black Eight's leader? Kingdom Rider92 out!


	25. Vyse's Rage, and Blade's Pride

Kingdom Rider92: Hey guys! Guess what I did today?

Blade: Did you do something stupid again?

Kingdom Rider92: Blade, I've only done things like that in the past. I'm the NEW Kingdom Rider92.

Vyse: You've been my writer for twenty-three chapters now, not including this one. You've done stupid stuff recently for no reason but to entertain us.

Rouge: It was cute, but it got old. Stop going out so much.

Kingdom Rider92: All I did was return the 8-bit Theater crew to their web comic.

Blade: That… is a smart move.

Sora: Can we get on with it, now?

Kingdom Rider92: Why, yes. Yes we can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: VYSE'S RAGE, AND BLADE'S PRIDE 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Valua the next morning, Blade and Zenth were grinning at each other as they saw their fellow Z Hunters and friends at the gate. One of them- a brown lemur that's three feet tall, white gloves, red eyes, and wears a silver necklace, a green leaf skirt, and a yellow shirt named Blitz (in Blade's eyes, he was "Sir") walked up to the pair. He was eighteen, minus the thousands of years he's spent in hibernation because of Knuckles' tribe in the past.

Blitz cleared his throat, and proudly stated, "Hunter Zenth, Rookie (A/N: When Blitz ever says "Rookie," he is referring to Blade, as he trained Blade when the mouse first started being a Z Hunter.), it is an honor to have my best two students in the semi-finals. Even though I'm surprised that Zenth abandoned the village like that despite the mayor's refusal, I respect you both."

Blade saluted, and chimed, "Sir, that means a lot!"

Zenth also saluted, "One of us will go all the way in this match!"

Blitz's eyes drooped, and he turned his bushy tail away as he stated, "I don't know… those humans look pretty tough since one beat Sonic the Hedgehog… I just want you two to fight your hearts out!"

Dixie and Soar at the same time cheered, "I know that Blade will!" The mouse blushed at his two girls. He gave them a wave, and headed off.

Zenth turned to Blitz and whispered, "Do you really think that you can convince the mayor to let me off?"

Blitz turned his head at Zenth, and stated, "I'm the guy who started the Z Hunters. If I can't get you and Dixie out of this mess, then no Z Hunter can."

Burst overheard this, and continued, "You're also the sole survivor of an ancient race of lemurs that were wiped out by Knuckles' clan and you're 5,018 years old."

And Mudslide finished, "Not to mention you've been frozen for thousands of years and it was Shock's stupidity that got you out of that glacier."

Blitz scowled at the two Elementals, and mutters, "I wonder why Rookie agrees to hang out with you two bastards…."

Shock then finished, "And I did a smart thing when I unfroze Blitz! He has trained Blade when the mouse was first starting out! I clearly remember one time that Blade's used his Z Hunting to save your lives…."

Mudslide just creates a full rock prison around Shock, and says, "Shut up, Shock."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade and Zenth grinned at each other as they entered the arena for their match. Blade was cheerful, because he, Zenth, and Dixie were finally reunited. Blade didn't care that he had to spend three years off the island for Zenth and Dixie to grow up so they could all return. He's spent one so far, and is completely willing to go four at the time. Zenth was now relived to know that he didn't have to eliminate his younger friend. In his eyes, Blade had really matured since he last saw him.

When the match finally began, Blade and Zenth drew their swords, and rushed up to each other. Their sword clashes sounded like the Valuan Thunder, and they flashed like the Yellow Moon's lightning. A perfect place for a swordfight between two unique animals that are best friends and are both part of a group of secret mercenaries called "Z Hunters".

Blade gave Zenth a brilliant uppercut. Zenth returned with a powerful body blow. Blade threw Zenth to the ground, and gave the guy's stomach a flurry of kicks. When Blade jumped off, Zenth grabbed Blade's leg, and threw the mouse down. Zenth then stood up and got some distance between him and his younger friend. Blade stood up and started charging up for his Z Slash, but Zenth saw this coming. He started to glow a bright red when Blade rushed up to him and slashed the hedgehog in a Z pattern, but with no damage.

"I call that my Verse Flare," explained Zenth as Blade was backing up in total awe. "It allows me to negate any and all Special Attacks my foes have to offer for a bit."

Blade recovered from his shock, and grinned. "Awesome! Now, let's take this battle sky high!" He then transformed into Bluheim the Agile. The young mouse had learned a secret from Daigo while he was in Yafutoma. Flying high in the air, Blade pressed a button in between the Suirian Blades and they became two swords. Zenth jumped into the air to meet Blade, and they clashed again. Blade was glowing blue for some odd reason. When Zenth stopped clashing with the mouse, Blade spun around like the wind. Everyone looked up into the sky to see a high wind drill smash into the ground outside the arena, disappear, and Blade flying back into the ring. Zenth was being dizzy right where the drill hit the coliseum.

Zenth recovered, and laughed. "Nice shot, Blade! Your powers have really grown with that sword!"

Blade rubbed the back of his head, and grinned. "Well," Blade stated, "I've still have a long way to go if I'm going to master the Moon Soul." Looking up, Blade thought, _Vyse better keep control of himself now. I don't want Ramirez's powers destroying Valua again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade and Zenth took their seats in the audience. Blade just so happened to be in between Soar and Dixie. Soar was constantly nuzzling her head into Blade's chest while congratulating him on making the final round tomorrow. Dixie was hugging her mouse friend, and he was blushing at both. Secretly, Tails was constantly watching the three of them- as well as Vyse, Aika, and Fina- whenever he got the chance. That bet that the four adults put on him was being a pain in the neck with the secret battleship he was helping to finish. The team was nearly done with it.

Speaking of Aika and Fina, Zenth was talking to them. "Are you two worried that what almost happened to Aika yesterday is going to happen to Vyse?" the hedgehog asked the two of them, both of which were looking pretty worried.

They turned to him, and gave him pretty serious looks. "Zenth," Dixie sternly ordered him, "don't talk to them like that! We all know what happened to Aika yesterday, and Vyse wanted to fight Senshi for Aika's honor."

Upon hearing this, Aika got pretty choked up. "Vyse…" Aika managed to say. "When we were younger, we were best friends to the end." She lowered her head, and started to cry. "And when my parents died, Vyse was there to comfort me. His family practically took me in after that."

Arrgon was also in the audience next to her as she really started to cry over her memories. The younger twin said in Spanish to Blade, "Alguien necesita animar Aika para arriba. Y por 'alguien,' nos significo '!' ¿Cuidado para hacer la cara tonta del gemelo del ratón?" Blade nodded, and Arrgon tapped Aika's shoulder. She turned around to see the twins covering their faces.

"Why are you two covering your faces?" Aika asked in a sad voice. Blade and Arrgon to reveal the goofiest expressions that the twins could offer anyone that looked. Aika's crying stopped, because she had to laugh at the two's silliness. Fina, Dixie, and Soar looked at their faces, and burst out laughing. Zenth saw this, and chuckled. The twins were a wacky duo.

Blade grinned at Arrgon, "This proves that no one with a kind heart is immune to our furry faces!"

When the girls finally stopped laughing, Aika patted the mice brothers' heads and smiled. "Thanks, Blade and Arrgon. You two are the silliest heroes in-training I've ever met."

Soar continued, "But then again, Arrgon and Bladder are OUR heroes in-training." Blade and Arrgon blushed in embarrassment at this statement.

Fina smiled at them, but it was a weak one. "Um, guys…."

Zenth was the first to read her thoughts. "Something was wrong with Vyse yesterday after Aika's brutal loss to Senshi." Fina gasped at this. "I know what you're thinking, Fina. Blade and Vyse have been filling Arrgon and me in on the details of your adventures together. Blade's used Ramirez's Silver Moon Saber twice, but not without passing out both times. He's given Ramirez a bit of energy. However, Vyse has only used it once, and now he's on a never-ending limbo between the Light Moon and the Dark Moon."

Aika turned to the mouse, and whined, "**BLADE!** That's supposed to be a Team Secret!"

Arrgon calmly stated, "Rest assured, we won't tell a living soul." Aika, Fina, and Dixie turned to him with confused looks, and he continued, "Blade threatened to rip out our own vocal chords if we did."

Fina questioned, "How do you rip out someone's vocal chords?" Blade just whispered the answer, and she got a disgusted look on her face. "You'd do that!"

"Well," Blade responded to her, "my dad is a genius, so he's bound to have a shrink ray…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Valuan Coliseum, Senshi was walking in, his katana out of it's holster. _Soon, Vyse… you're time will come in this match,_ the anti-hero ninja (A/N: Senshi will probably be my favorite anti-hero in my stories, because he'll constantly try to kill both Vyse and Aika at least once to prove himself the Ultimate Ninja; this will be one of those times) thought as he waited for Vyse to enter. _But still, to entertain myself, I'll drive him to the Silver Mode and eliminate him then._

Vyse chuckled as he entered with both of his cutlasses out, "Sorry to keep you waiting, you ninja bastard!"

Senshi sarcastically replied, "From you, that was harsh." Getting out of his sarcasm, he readied his sword. Vyse readied his cutlasses, and the two stared each other down for what seemed to be a long time.

When the match finally began, the two launched at each other with inhuman speeds. Blade, Zenth, Dixie, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic all yelled at the same time as the two combatants clashed, "HOLY FLAMING CRAP CAKES!"

Vyse constantly clashed with Senshi, as their swords were constantly striking each other. Soon, Senshi put his plan of "Slaying the beast at it's fullest rage," or simply put, "Kill Vyse when the only man to defeat the Air Pirate in battle is controlling him" into action.

"Why do you insist on being friends with that girl?" Da Ninja questioned his prey. "You're the strongest Air Pirate in the known universe, damn it! You could use this strength to rule any planet you want, and yet, you're fine with hanging around several stupid talking animals, a trigger happy robot, an alien girl whose has more attitude than her entire race, a crusty old man, an annoying womanizer, and a couple chicks you have the trouble choosing between to call your lover?"

Aika and Fina scowled at all of these insults. _Only the writer makes fun of us like that!_ Blade thought while once again breaking the forth wall, but in his own mind.

Vyse muttered while pushing his swords against Senshi's "Shut up."

Senshi chuckled, "I must have struck one of your nerves." He could have stopped there, but he continued to use Aika and Fina in his insults. "Those girls must be really lucky to have a friend like you. How'd you get that scar?"

Vyse got a little louder and said, "Will you shut up?"

Senshi then grinned, "Oh, now I remember your story! When you were ten, you and that redhead boarded Mendoza's ship thinking it was a rescue mission! Piastol saw your dad's ship, and thinking that you guys did it, she decided that she'd kill the first Air Pirate she saw. And guess who that was!"

Eager to listen about Vyse's scar story, the animals leaned forward, as no one told them about Piastol and Vyse's story's beginning. Knuckles just had to guess. "It was Aika, wasn't it?" he yelled to the combatants.

Senshi nodded at this, and continued, "Yep. Piastol threw a knife at an ill-equipped Aika's heart, but Vyse tackled the young girl out of the way, and the knife slashed across the boy's face. Since Aika didn't have green magic at the time, the scar is permanent! What a way to really start a relationship! Especially since I could've ended it last night!"

Vyse got tears in his eyes that started glowing. "**SHUT UP!"** he yelled at Senshi, forcing his own cutlasses out of his hands. Then, like magic, time stopped for everyone but Vyse, Senshi, and their friends. Gilder, Kamiko, and the entire audience (but our favorite heroes, Zenth, and Lori) were completely frozen. To make matters even more out of hand, Vyse was holding the Silver Moon Saber.

Blade looked around him to see everyone frozen in time. Checking his watch, he saw that the seconds weren't moving. "Guys…"

Zenth raised his hand, and asked; "Vyse's inner demon was just unleashed, stopping all time for everyone but us, wasn't it?" Fina nodded, and the hedgehog continued, "All hell is going to break loose?" Fina continued nodding, and Zenth got up.

Blade looked at him, and asked, "Where are YOU going at a time like this?"

Zenth grinned, "Hey, we can get free popcorn and drinks!" The mouse just shrugged, and the duo headed off.

Back in the arena, Vyse stated, "You shouldn't have said that, Senshi…." However, there was an eerie sound to it.

"Actually," Senshi calmly replied as he readied himself for battle, "I wanted to eliminate you and Ramirez at the same time. But you in Silver Mode should do just that!" The ninja and the darkness controlled Air Pirate clashed. Vyse used extremely powerful attacks to beat the hell out of Senshi. Senshi slashed Vyse a few times, but Vyse somehow regenerated, laughing at Senshi's feeble attempts to kill him.

Aika and Fina's eyes were full of tears at this sight. "Sonic! Shadow! Zenth! Blade!" Aika begged her animal friends. "Stop Vyse, now!" She then turned to see Blade and Zenth coming back with popcorn and sodas.

Blade and Zenth just merely put down their food, and jumped over to Sonic and Shadow. The four heroes jumped into the ring, while Blade transformed into Yelligar. Blade's Gunblade clashed with Senshi's katana, while Zenth's broadsword clashed with Vyse's Moon Saber.

"Out of the way!" Vyse ordered the hedgehog, who refused to back down.

"Move it, mouse boy!" Senshi spat in Blade's face. "I need to end him now!"

Blade looked at Senshi funny, and chuckled, "I'm doing you a favor, fool! If I weren't blocking your path to Vyse in the state YOU'RE in, you'd be chopped liver in seconds. Don't encourage Vyse's Silvite rage!"

Zenth tried to reason with Vyse. "Vyse… think about what you're doing here, man! Aika and Fina love you, and they don't want to see you lose all control! Unlike you, Ramirez gave up his heart to the Dark Moon! You can still fight it! You're a legend for fighting this stuff!"

Vyse's eyes were cooling down. Sonic decided to continue. "When this happened to me, oddly enough, Eggman talked me out of this rage. If I can do that, so can you! Think of your crew! Think of your family! Think of Aika and Fina!"

Shadow then saw Blade getting kicked to the side as Vyse was tearing up and coming back. Senshi lunged toward the downed Blue Rogue for the kill, but Shadow roundhouse kicked Da Ninja in the face out of the ring. "Sneak attacks aren't going to cut it in this tournament, jerk!" Shadow insulted him, and warped the four back to their seats just as time was restarting.

Everyone was shocked to see a scraped Vyse in the ring, and a battered and bruised Senshi out of the ring after a second when the light cleared.

Kamiko raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Gilder, can you describe to me what the hell happened with that flash?"

Gilder shook his head, and replied, "I don't know, mouse man, but since Vyse is in the ring while Senshi isn't, Vyse wins."

The crowd erupted at that, while Blade, Shadow, Sonic, and Zenth smiled. That is, until Blade realized that he was crushing his free popcorn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senshi, Lori, and Zenth were at the exit of the Valuan Port. Blade, Blitz, and Dixie decided to see them all off.

"So," Dixie asked in a sad voice, "you three have to leave now?"

Lori smiled at this, and nodded. "Senshi's still has a lesson to learn that two of us already have."

Blitz answered for her, "Never tick off a Blue Rogue! Especially one that Rookie here knows like a brother!"

Blade eyed Senshi, and he stared him back. "Something tells me," Blade pondered, "that you're not going to give up on trying to kill Vyse."

Senshi ordered, "Tell your captain that I said I'll leave him be for now, but when we meet again as rivals, it will be our last time!"

Zenth pushed Senshi aside, and smiled, "I would stay and return home with you, but I still have a few things left as a Gold Dragon to do. See you later, Bladder!"

The three ninjas warped out, and Blade eyed a smiling Blitz. "Sir," Blade asked, "you're not going to let me live down Zenth calling me by my true name for a while, are you?"

Blitz just patted Blade's back, and walked off. Blade just shrugged, and left. Dixie looked at the young mouse's back, and saw a sign labeled, "Call me Bladder!"

It took Blade five more hours to figure out what Blitz did, but he had a big day tomorrow… a showdown with Vyse the Legend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Black Eight's evil lair, the leader was watching what happened to Vyse. "Ramirez's takeover isn't far off, now," the evil genius muttered as he stared into the crystal.

Galcian walked into the room, and stated, "That Blue Rogue now has all of the Chaos Emeralds, and all of the Moon Crystals."

The evil mastermind correctly explained, "He will tomorrow, whether the mouse wins over him or not. And when he does, Shadow and the rat will have enough power to eliminate you with a wave of their hands."

Galcian stared at his leader, and asked, "But what of you? Shadow had nearly ended your existence a year ago with his betrayal because of a girl and a scientist, the destruction of your comet."

The Black Eight's leader turned around, and stated, "Professor Gerald knew about your planet, but never told anyone but myself. He also knew about your Moon Crystals, and how they were polar opposites of the Chaos Emeralds, but without Chaos Control. He even knew…" The dark overlord paused to take out a shinning black comet shaped gem, "about this Moon Crystal that the Black Civilization made. Devilantis needs to be revived in the Black Eclipse to bond with my ultimate power. And to do that, I need you to eliminate Vyse, Shadow, Blade, and that blue hedgehog at the tournament tomorrow. To assure the victory, take Guybrush with you and kidnap the Silvite and her redheaded friend. Do not fail me!"

Galcian saluted, "I won't… Black Doom." He then left for the Black Arms leader to come out of his shadows, scaring the crap out of kids who shouldn't be reading this story.

Now, all of those who have played and beaten Shadow the Hedgehog are like, "But… Black Arms blood that's Shadow's… broken bond… Devil Doom… Hyper Shadow fight… Chaos Control to outer space… Eclipse Cannon… how is he still alive!"

The answer… did you guys realize that there wasn't a corpse shown of Black Doom's super form, so it couldn't be confirmed that Black Doom is dead. He could have used the last of his strength to warp himself off of the planet, and to Arcadia's Dark Rift. Which he did. His third eye was closed, but now it has fully opened. Black Doom is back, and with an evil vengeance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: What the last sentence in this chapter says. Now, I have brought this guy back for a cool reason. Many people have never seen Black Doom's demise, so it has to happen sooner or later. What's going to happen to Vyse, Sonic, Shadow, and Blade? Will Aika and Fina get kidnapped? And if so, what does our evil alien mastermind of this world takeover have in store for them? Kingdom Rider92 out!


	26. The Black Ambush

Kingdom Rider92: Okay, that last chapter took too long. School starts for me in six days. It would take me two chapters to do a proper end to Part Four. One for a long, exciting, insane final battle of epic proportions in the Valua EX World Battle Cup between two of the main protagonists (Blade and Vyse); and another chapter for a proper Black Eight rampage in Valua that ends Part Four like a cliffhanger story. I'm too lazy to do all of that, so I'm summing some stuff up in this chapter. I'm also too lazy to talk to my cast as much, as I will whenever we hit a major climax like this chapter.

Blade: That means from the start of Part Five, we'll just get to the main story after the introduction of the part.

Link: Let's just start moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE BLACK AMBUSH 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Valua, news reporters were constantly swarming Vyse and Blade. More Vyse, as Blade was considered a little criminal turning good, but still a criminal. Vyse even got a few fan-girl mob attacks, which eventually made him forget of what happened yesterday.

_I'm not letting him take me without a fight,_ the young captain thought before another fan-girl mobbing.

Blade traveled to the coliseum by rooftop, as he wanted a clear route to his ultimate battle. Several questions were running through his mind. _What does Zenth have left to do before he can come back? How could I have pulled off a Chaos Control? Why did the Moon Soul first appear with Lawrence? Why won't my mind shut-up? Why does Arcadia feel more like home to me than Earth does? Who is the Black Eight's leader? Does Vyse like Aika or Fina more? Who do I like more?_ He then skidded to a halt._ Why did I just ask those last two questions? And why does Vyse remind me of an older and more human version of myself?_ The mouse thought about answers while continuing towards the coliseum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon, the Black Eight flagships, the Demon- a black and red battleship that had black spikes on the side, and a long, red, metal tail that was in the shape of the devil's on the back of it that belonged to Guybrush- and the Hydra II- a replica of the Hydra I, only dark green and with spike shaped cannons that belongs to Mago- approached the Grand Fortress with an entire fleet.

Guybrush called over his communicator, "I don't get why our supreme leader insisted on you bringing me along on a mission you can accomplish with one hand behind your back. With all of that Black Arm blood running through you, than Vyse wouldn't stand a chance against you!"

Mago replied, "Even though I'm now part Black Arms, I'm still mortal, unlike our leader claims to be. If I should somehow fall in this battle like Daikokuya did because of my half brother Shadow, then you are to carry the torch. Besides, this is a two Black Eight mission. One to eliminate Vyse and his animal sidekicks that he's gotten because Baltor failed to eliminate Blade early in the game. And another to kidnap his female love interests to assure our victory."

Guybrush couldn't help but smile. He had gotten himself on the wanted list for one thing. That was obliterating anything that got in his way with the power to summon the dead. "So," Threepwood intrigued, "which job do I have?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the coliseum, Blade and Vyse were in the ring, and in their best battle stances. The two would have their first battle that day, so they needed to mark the destruction of the Black Eight with a major event. Aika had all six Moon Crystals floating above her, and Fina had all of the Chaos Emeralds above her. They were just given to the team to take home.

Kamiko stopped the bell ringer, and walked into the ring. "Boys, I know how well you two can fight. Blade, I've seen you grow up to become a Zeta Hunter, or Z Hunter for short." Turning to Vyse, he continued, "And you remind me of my young boy here, only older, with a scar caused by a crazy bounty hunter, and a really cool glass eye patch. It's time for me to explain the final match." Kamiko pulled out a remote, and pressed a big, red button. The ring rose into the air about thirty feet, and an aquarium tank appeared out of the ground, full of water. I went as high as the ring, and stopped when the ring was floating on the water.

Aika looked at this, and sighed, "Well, at least I have a good reason why I shouldn't have gotten into the final match!"

Sonic looked at her, and asked, "You can't swim either?" Aika nodded with a confused look on her face. "Why do you think I ran on the walls under water? I can barely swim!"

Back in the ring, Kamiko continued, "Now, this is a special arena! You two can fight all you want, since I made the glass unbreakable to everything but cannon fire! Have fun!" He then took out his own Extreme Gear, and rode off to a ladder. When he was starting to climb down, the bell rang, and several explosions shook the scientist mouse. Blade and Vyse were going all out, causing the stadium to shake. Kamiko sighed, jumped off, and activated his own Air Shoes.

To Gilder he yelled, "Why didn't you wait until I came down to start the match!"

Gilder replied, "We got bored with that, so we started to let them beat each other to a pulp."

Vyse and Blade were in the water, constantly punching and kicking each other. When they both finally climbed back onto the platform, they were soaking wet, and breathing heavily. They readied themselves for their final attacks.

Just then, an explosion was heard outside. It was obviously cannon fire. About a few minutes of confused staring later, Marco rushed in and yelled, "Vyse! The Delphinus II just got trashed by Black Pirates!"

Blade just sighed, and took out his Gold Lion. Giving it to Vyse, he yelled, "We've got unwanted guests to take care of!" Blade then switched to Bluheim form and flew across to the girls while Vyse rode across, and made a jump on the board to the stands.

Once he reached the stands, Vyse grinded over to the girls, and ordered, "Take the gems, head to a ship, and get going, girls!"

With a worried look on her face, Fina asked, "But what about you guys?"

Sonic gave her his traditional whistle, and he and Shadow jumped down. "Relax," the Blue Blur assured the Silvite. "They have US to back them up! The Fastest Thing Alive, and the Ultimate Life Form!"

Shadow nodded, and explained, "What my 'friend' here is saying, is 'we'll stay here and get some answers!' Like what Baltor meant me knowing who the Black Eight's leader is!" The two then sped off to the Grand Fortress where the battle was taking place.

Aika smiled a weak smile, and said to Vyse, "You better come back to us, Captain."

Vyse smiled his traditional smile. He placed his hands on Aika and Fina's shoulders. "When this is all over," Vyse calmly stated, "we'll travel Earth together for a while! That, and Blade here's going to have to show us a bit around Earth!"

Blade thought about this for a minute, and grinned, "Heck, when this hell's blown over and I'm no longer on GUN's most wanted, I'll take you three to my Secret Spot on the Gigas Island west beach!"

Fina smiled at this. "You guys better come back then!"

Blade picked up Vyse, and the two yelled before taking off, "We will! Pirate's Honor!"

Aika and Fina waved to them, and grabbed the gems above them to place in a bag except the yellow and silver ones that disappeared, totally not knowing that the Babylon Rogues were watching the duo leave.

"Now, Jet?" Wave whispered to her leader.

Jet nodded, and the trio past Aika and Fina, leaving a bag of fake emeralds and crystals for the real bag.

Jet and Storm stuck their tongues out at them, and yelled, "SUCKERS!"

Aika and Fina looked at each other with confused looks, and shrugged. They escaped the coliseum, only to meet up with Guybrush. "Hello, lasses," the guy said in a Caribbean accent like Blade's. Then he went for an English accent and muttered, "Damn Mago not letting me have the 'FUN' job." Threepwood wore a black cloak, wielded a pair of dual axes, and had a scar underneath his black eye patch that covered his right eye. His left eye was brown, and his hair was jet black, and long.

Aika and Fina readied themselves for battle. "Who are you, freak!" Aika asked him. After a few seconds, it clicked. "Wait, you know Mago, No. 2. Now, you can only be either No. 1 or Guybrush Threepwood!"

Threepwood laughed at this, and snapped his fingers to summon a few skeletons. "Bingo at the last one! Black Doom doesn't have the time to deal with you pests himself."

Fina looked at him completely confused. "Black Doom? Who is he?" Fina demanded to know.

Guybrush questioned, "Doesn't Shadow tell you a thing about his past?" Aika and Fina shook their heads. Guybrush sighed, and took the time to explain, "Black Doom was the leader of an entire alien race of creatures called the Black Arms. Because of Shadow, Black Doom's alien race was obliterated with the destruction of the Black Comet. What makes it more ironic was that Doom should have had full control over his own son! I mean, he did with the rest of the Black Arms!"

Aika placed her hand up, and asked, "Shadow's a Black Arm!" She and Fina then jumped the skeletons, destroying them one by one.

Guybrush muttered, "Screw this fighting crap." He then took out a huge blaster, and fired sleeping gas. Needless to say, Guybrush wanted this over with, and had his skeletons take the sleeping Aika and Fina back to the Demon. Little did he know that he had two female followers….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade, Vyse, Sonic, and Shadow were bashing their way through the in town Black Pirates, rescuing trapped Valuans along the way. When they reached the port, they only saw Mago holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald and the Yellow Moon Crystal. Mago wore a black mask to cover his face, and the battle clothes that Galcian wore when he was alive.

Mago turned to see them. "Vyse the Legend," he calmly stated. "We meet again… for the last time."

Shadow looked at Vyse, and asked, "Some guy you know, Vyse?"

Mago turned to Shadow, and continued, "And my half-brother Shadow. It was about time that we met face to face."

Sonic and Blade simultaneously questioned, "HALF-BROTHER!"

Mago chuckled, "I am being powered by Black Arm blood, Shadow. Just like yourself."

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Black Arms! Shadow destroyed them all!"

Shadow pondered for a minute, and asked, "Sonic, did you ever find a body to Black Doom?" Sonic shook his head, and Shadow cussed, "Damn it! Black Doom's alive, and he's running this parade!"

Vyse interrupted, "Okay, you all lost me. Who is Black Doom? Is he… related to Shadow?"

Blade explained, "Before Zenth left, Shadow's biological father- a.k.a. Black Doom, leader of an evil alien race called the Black Arms- paid a visit to Earth. He took out seven major cities in search of the Chaos Emeralds that Professor Gerald- Shadow's creator- promised him. He planned to use the Eclipse Cannon to wipe the planet of humanity. If it weren't for Shadow's Black Arm blood and his betrayal, we wouldn't be saving Arcadia and Earth today."

Sonic continued, "We thought Doom has vaporized when Hyper Shadow- Shadow's super form that constant fans of his call him- defeated Black Doom's super form, and used Chaos Control to warp the comet he was residing in at the time into space, and used the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to fry the comet."

Mago interrupted, "I tire of your history lesson." Placing the gems' tips together, he commanded, "Yelligar! Zap the Legend and his animal friends into oblivion!" A rumbling was heard, and Yelligar flew from the crater that is the Maw of Tartas, and Mago laughed as he retreated to his own lifeboat.

The Delphinus I lowered down, and Enquire was waving to them. Once on the deck, Blade quickly pushed Enquire and Mogei into a lifeboat.

"Blade," the Empress questioned his actions, "what are you doing! The Delphinus I had some of its parts removed for the new battleship we're working on!"

The mouse answered, "Meet us at Pirate Isle with the team. Tell Dixie and Soar that we'll be fine."

Enquire then questioned, "How are you so sure about this when the Delphinus is in this state!"

Blade's only reply was a smile, and he used the last of his wind powers to push out the lifeboat, while tears streamed from his eyes. He knew that before the final battle's real beginning, he wouldn't see them again.

Shadow walked over, and asked, "Did you really have to make a dramatic scene with that?"

Blade wiped the last of the tears from his eyes, and changed the subject. "We have a Yellow Gigas to stop, and the Moon Soul's temporarily out of juice. We'll all have to stay on the Delphinus with only four crewmates."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Delphinus got into battle range of the scorpion thing that flies, Vyse had to sail the ship while the others were at cannons. The team shot their hearts out at the beast. Yelligar seemed to be taking so much damage from the attacks, but could inflict several amounts of damage of its own. The damage seemed to not be much on a very durable ship like the Delphinus, until Yelligar decided to stab the back of the ship.

The animals ran into the bridge. Blade checked the pressure, and reported, "Vyse, we're gaining pressure on the engine. The Delphinus is out of cannonballs. We only have one Moonstone Cannon shot left. She can't take much more of this."

Vyse gritted his teeth at this. He ordered, "Transfer all remaining power to the engine and the Moonstone Cannon!"

Sonic gasped, "But that'll leave us as sitting ducks right after we fire! According to Shadow, the Delphinus' parts were used to design the new ship and haven't been returned!"

Vyse gave the hedgehog a serious look, and calmly stated, "It's a risk we're going to have to take."

Sonic sighed, and started to change the power outputs to only the engines and Moonstone Cannon. They used the engine's last power to escape Yelligar and turn around to face the Gigas. Shadow then took the shot. It was a direct hit on the Gigas that fell to its demise. The four started to smile, and gave each other high fives.

Blade then stated, "Now, all we have to do is to haul this practical scrap heap to Sailor's Island, let it be repaired there while we cool our nerves in Polly's Place, and then buy a new ship."

However, the Hydra II shot the Delphinus' sides, causing the already critical damage to max out. All of them were messing with something as the ship crashed into a nearby island in flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Demon, the now awake girls saw the Delphinus crash into the island with their friends in it. Aika and Fina were in tears while tied up.

Guybrush stated, "As much as I loved to see your reactions to your friends' deaths, crying does get annoying."

Aika gave him a cold stare. "If I could just reach you, I'd make sure** YOU** are the first Black Pirate we'd kill!"

Dixie's voice rang out, "We'll take care of that FOR you, Aika!" Dixie and Soar jumped out of their hiding spot on the bridge, and used the wind to slice the skeleton crew.

When Dixie reached Guybrush, he merely held out a hand, and a big pile of bones fell on her. "I call that," Threepwood chuckled, "my Bone Cage."

Dixie chuckled, "Well, you've forgotten about my friend, Soar! Get him!"

Soar jumped in the air for aerial attack, only to be caught with Dixie in a giant hand made of bones. "I have more bone manipulating attacks than Bone Cage and Bone Grip," the evil bone master chuckled at the wind girls' futile efforts to attack him. "Now, since I don't want to crush you here… BONE NECROES!" The bones then turned into a twister that disappeared into thin air along with the hedgehog and the Seedrian.

Fina was shocked at this. "**YOU MONSTER**!" she screamed at him. "How can you just do this to people by using an undead army to do whatever you please, and watch a ship get helplessly destroyed!"

Guybrush turned his back to the Silvite Girl. He calmly stated, "Believe me… you do not want to know what humanity did to me thousands of years ago." He then walked away, leaving the girls to cry their hearts out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sunken Solits, a giant skeleton monster was in pieces on the ground. Dixie and Soar were scratched up, until the wind blew over them and healed them both, mending their wounds. Soar used her heels to destroy the bones.

Dixie ordered as she held the white Chaos Emerald, "Find a Silver Moon Crystal. I want to get out of this horrible place, even though we can breathe fine."

Soar looked at her funny, and stated, "But Bladder's dead, the Black Eight have all of the gems, and we're down here while Aika and Fina have been captured!"

Dixie lowered her head, and as tears streamed from her eyes, she muttered, "It's not over until we're all dead."

Vector's voice yelled to them, "You got that right!" The girls turned to see Chaotix. "We can help you two out of here for free, since we want a shot at those Black Eight guys since we've heard who their leader is!" The girls gave thumbs up, and walked with Chaotix.

END OF PART FOUR 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Oh no! Are Vyse, Sonic, Shadow, and Blade dead? Where did the Babylon Rogues take the gems? How did Chaotix get into Solits again? And where is Dark Fina? Those questions will be answered on Part Five! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	27. Sonic Heroes Return Home

Hello again! If you haven't read all of the previous chapters and decided to skip to the end out of sheer boredom, then you're a butt. Anyways, for those of you who didn't read all of the chapters, let me explain what happened at the end of Part Four. The heroes have figured out who they're up against, just in time for Aika and Fina to get kidnapped by the Black Eight, the Babylon Rogues to steal the real gems and replace them with all fakes, Dixie and Soar to get banished to Solits with Team Chaotix, and the Delphinus I to get shot down with Sonic, Shadow, Vyse, and Blade in the bridge by the Hydra II. Let's find out what happens next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: SONIC HEROES RETURN HOME 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four heroes that survived the crash's sight were completely blurry. As it started to clear up, Vyse remembered what this room was. "My old room," Vyse muttered as he sat up. He looked over and realized that he and Blade weren't wearing their shirts.

Sonic also sat up on a side bed and asked, "Your old room?" The other two animals were also awake.

Dyne's voice called up the ladder, "Yep. That's my son's room when he lived here on Pirate Isle, only with three extra beds." Dyne climbed up the ladder, followed by Crystal with a bag.

Blade whiffed the air, and asked, "Mom, are those tacos?"

Crystal nodded, and stated, "I made these myself. Eat up, boys!" Blade didn't need to be told twice to eat. Especially if it was Crystal's Tacos they were eating. Sonic, Shadow, and Vyse just shrugged, and tried them. They immediately loved the flavor, and happily wolfed down Blade's Mom's tacos.

When Sonic was finally done chewing away his taco, he grinned, "Thanks, Blade's Mom! What do you put in these tacos?"

Crystal giggled, "Sorry, Sonic! Mother's secret!" The four heroes just shrugged, had Blade and Vyse get their shirts on, and headed downstairs. Once they got there, Amy started to hug the life out of Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy cried. "We thought you guys didn't make it!" Then she let go of Sonic, took out her hammer, made an angry look on her face that scared even Drachma, and growled, "Don't you guys scare us like that again!"

Blade got into a fetal position and muttered, "No… ticked… Amy… I'll be good…."

Vyse calmed her down, "Okay, okay! Just stop scaring Blade, and tell us how we got here!"

Drachma stepped forward, and explained, "Well, when we were escaping Valua, Cream's Chao Cheese and Blade's Chao Maine flew off. Cream, Blaze, Mudslide, Heart, Arrgon, Digster, and Blitz followed the little guys to the wreck of the Delphinus I. You guys were unconscious on the top of the wreck somehow, where the fire was getting to fast. Blaze, Digster, and Mudslide used their abilities to place out the fire the best they could, when a shadowy figure moved your guy's unconscious bodies to a safer spot near the wreckage. It looked like a hedgehog to them, but it was a bit blurry as it warped away via Chaos Control. Cream and Heart healed your minor injuries that you got, while Blitz, Mudslide, Digster, and Arrgon helped you into a lifeboat."

Blaze continued, "For some odd reason, Blade was in his fire form, and Vyse's hands were glowing. You both had a shield around you that wore off as soon as we got there. And you were all in the lookout's nest." Blade, Vyse, Sonic, and Shadow looked at each other, and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Shadow replied, "We saved each other's butts right before we passed out."

Sonic then really had to ask, "How long has it been since we were unconscious?"

Gilder and Kamiko walked forward. "About two and a half weeks," Gilder replied.

Blade looked at Blaze, and stated, "I guess I owe you big time." Blade and Blaze shook hands. The mouse looked around, and asked, "Where's Enquire, Mogei, Aika, Fina, Soar, and Dixie?"

Vyse's Mother spoke, "I'm sorry about saying this… but while Soar and Dixie's locations are unknown, and Enquire and Mogei stayed to watch over the repairs to the Delphinus I and the finishing of the new ship, Aika and Fina couldn't make it out of the stadium. They were kidnapped."

Shadow pounds the ground next to him, and yells, "Damn you, Black Doom!" Except for Sonic, Cream, and Blade, all of the other animals gasped. "That's right," the Ultimate Life Form explained as he got up. "My 'Dad's' alive. And he planned this whole organization out. And we have five days to stop-!"

Rouge kicked Shadow in the head. "Are you guys nuts?" She questioned their judgment. "You guys just got back up. It may have been minor wounds, but all four of you shouldn't just run out the door without giving yourself a chance to heal!"

Vyse was silent about this for a while, and he reluctantly agreed. "We'll probably need a couple days to heal ourselves before we just go after them."

Arrgon suggested, "Why don't you guys spend the rest of the day here, head back through the wormhole to Gigas Island for tomorrow, and you'll be fighting fit in no time!"

And so, Vyse spent some time showing the three animals around. Knuckles, Blade, and Sonic were planning on sparring at the dojo, but Amy pulled them out. In Dyne's office, Blade selected a book that made the secret door open when he was leaning on it. At the shops, Blade finally got his old katana that broke at the start of his adventure fixed by Zack, and Erinn thought he was a cute, little pet that talks too much. On the Albatross II's deck, Vyse was praying homage to his ship's destruction. Sure, the original Delphinus' parts could be salvaged, but the Delphinus II was shot into oblivion. All that remained of both ships was their Moonstone Cannons.

On Lookout Island, Heart was feeling the breeze. She was reading the wind, as Soar and Dixie taught her to. "The wind's bad," she muttered at the feel. "And it's so strong."

Jet's voice calmly said behind her, "Not bad for a mouse girl."

Heart turned around with her Gem Blades on, and saw them. She stammered at the sight, "Oh… my… god! It's the Babylon Rogues!"

Storm looked at her, and whispered, "Boss, she seems to know all about us…."

Heart giggled, "Know all about you? Heck, I worship you! Your guys' ancestors were the first Earthbound Air Pirates!" The trio looked at each other, and looked back at Heart, who continued, "Not to mention the best Extreme Gear riders on the face on the planet!"

Wave smiled at the young admirer. "Someone who knows about Extreme Gear, eh?"

Heart reached into her pockets, and took out a pod. She pressed a button, and it became a long board. It was mostly magenta, with a large, yellow stripe on the bottom, a black Jolly Roger logo (to symbolize her love of Pirates) on the bottom, a heart shaped button at the middle like Blade's gear, and looked a bit like Wave's otherwise.

The young mouse girl handed her gear to Wave. Wave pressed the button, and a laser shot out of the front that took out some of Shrine Island. All three Babylon Rogues looked at the explosion, then looked at the gear, and then at Heart, who was smiling.

Wave asked, "When did you make this gear?" She was impressed that a sixteen year-old rookie's skills almost matched her own.

Heart sheepishly replied, "About a year ago. I saw the EX World Grand Prix, and it was amazing to see you guys race like that against Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! It inspired my dad and I to make Extreme Gear. That one is the Pink Roger, customized by yours' truly!"

Wave handed the gear back to the pirate fan girl, and smiled. "Keep it up, and we may recruit you as a Babylon Rogue," was Wave's last words before heading to the side.

"That's my decision only!" Jet yelled at his teammate before jumping off of the island and riding his gear. Wave and Storm followed suit.

Storm yelled, "If anyone asks, you never saw us!" as his team headed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Black Eight's base that I've decided to name Dark Star, Aika and Fina were brought into Black Doom's room. Black Doom turned to see the to girls. "So," Black Doom calmly said to the girls as he turned around, "we finally meet, Blue Rogues. I am called Black Doom."

Aika rolled her eyes, "We know! We've been your prisoners for two and a half weeks! If you wanted to wipe out humanity, then why haven't you started with us?"

Black Doom chuckled, "Because… I am being generous by letting you live to see the end of Earth and Arcadia."

Fina looked up at him, and questioned, "Well, what's stopping us from leaving this place and reporting your base's location to the other Air Pirates!"

Black Doom rolled all three of his eyes, and responded, "Well, there are the three other remaining forces I have at my disposal, myself, my third eye that sees all, the fact that humans can't really breathe that long in the Dark Rift, an entire army of skeletons, several Zivilyn Banes, the fact that your friends are dead, several deadly traps, the fact that you gave us the Chaos Emeralds and Moon Crystals, and my Black Arms army."

Aika and Fina looked at each other. They knew that escape wasn't really an option. Aika sighed, "We've just doomed the universe…."

Black Doom turned his back, and he ordered, "Take the girls away. I tire of talking to mere humans." And two Black Soldiers came in and escorted the two Air Pirates out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Pirate Isle the next morning, Vyse's team (including Gilder) was standing in front of a giant portal in the center of town. Kamiko explained, "Now, I've linked this portal directly to my lab underground. You guys have twenty-four hours to do anything you need to on Earth, and come home. Leave all of your Extreme Gears at the family gear shop, as Heart and Crystal will fix them for you. I hope you all have an idea as to how you'll spend your first- and last- day on Earth in a while."

Blade grinned, "I know I do. Arrgon and I will take Vyse and Sonic around the city. Tails and Knuckles have things to do in Mystic Ruins, so they'll fly there. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze will go shopping- but NOT with our credit cards. Gilder is planning on checking out the city's girls. Digster and Omega are going to work on some weapons. Shadow will search the city for any signs of Black Pirate activity. Drachma and Blitz shall go to the mountain and search the mines for an omni-Chaos Gem. And you'll see Prof. Jenkins with Maine about that other Elemental, said to be omnipotent. We'll all meet at Mom's Gear Shop tomorrow at noon to come home."

Dyne grinned at Kamiko, "Well, he's got you pretty much down." Turning to Vyse, he ordered, "Don't be late to get back into the fight, son."

Blade turned the wormhole generator on, and said to Vyse and crew, "We'll get going anytime your ready! We have a lot to work with before we rescue the girls!"

Vyse walked up to the portal, and saw Jimmy, Lindsi, and Alan running up to him and the animals.

"Vyse!" Lindsi yelled to him. "Let us come with you!"

Blade blankly stated, "You three wanna come to my hometown?"

Jimmy grinned, "Of course, silly mouse! Our parents said that we could go… as long as you all don't let us out of your sight!"

Alan continued, "So we'll go with a group of you!" Upon hearing this, the heroes got into a huddle.

Arrgon stated, "Okay, we already had our days planned before the little munchkins got involved. We have no choice but to decide between one of our groups to do babysitting." He pointed to Drachma and Blitz, and continued, "You two are going into a highly dangerous mine in search of a gem that could max out anyone's weapon's power to the point of a god slayer, so you two are out." Pointing to Gilder, he explained, "Gilder, we can't trust you not to do _it_ in our city and leave the kids alone, so you're out."

Blade picked up, "Digster and Omega, you're working with highly dangerous weaponry. We cannot trust you to watch three children as well. We don't know how long it would take three kids to get jetlag or hurl in a plane, so Tails and Knuckles can't take them. So that leaves Dad and Maine, Amy's group, and the four of us, since Shadow's going to watch for Black Pirate activity."

Vyse asked, "So how do we decide who watches all three of them?"

Blade and Kamiko look at each other, and Kamiko takes out a sniper rifle. "You guys take them!" Kamiko ordered.

Blade sighed, and moaned, "Why must it immediately jump to the snipers?" Turning to the kids, he stated, "You three are with me, Vyse, Arrgon, and Sonic!"

The three smiled, and they all walked through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the other side, all of them wowed except the mice and Blitz. Kamiko turned on the lights, and what they saw was amazing. "The basement's just like an Extreme Gear track!" Knuckles exclaimed at the sight of it. Indeed, it did look like a racetrack for the EX World Grand Prix. There were rails specially designed for speed, Speed Rings for flight, and plenty of containers for Knuckles' power to smash.

Kamiko chuckled, "I'm planning on hosting a second EX World Grand Prix soon enough. Of course, I'll need to make sure that the Babylon Rogues come, as well as a world famous hedgehog."

Sonic grinned, "Well, Jet's going to have to wait for me to finish this mission!"

Heart took the team's gears, and winked, "I'll have all of these done by tomorrow at noon! And I'll have a couple surprises…." She then left for the kids to talk.

Lindsi asked Blade, "What's the EX World Grand Prix?"

Blade smiled, and replied, "It's a racing tournament that uses Extreme Gear, varying from hover boards, air skates, and bikes/scooters. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all participated in the tournament. While they lost the official race, Sonic did beat Jet at the ultimate course… Babylon Garden."

Shadow interjected, "Well, we need to get out of this basement to the city." So the team- except for Digster and Omega- walked to the staircase, and into the main hall of the manor. Kamiko and Maine left after that.

Blade looked around, and smiled, "Yeah, my family's so into the Extreme Gear business, they've made top dollar." Walking to the next flight of stairs, he yelled, "Head outside! I want to change my clothes!"

The others waited outside, Blade came out with a new outfit on. His new outfit was a plain black T-shirt with a white B on it, a blue, light, sleeveless jacket, white, fingerless gloves to reveal his yellow fingers (A/N: This is a Sonic Original Character we're talking about, people; of course he's going to be furry all over), gray shorts, and blue sunglasses he wore on his head (Like Sonic and Shadow did in Sonic Riders, and Knuckles in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle when he got the Sunglasses Power-up). His Air Shoes were the only thing he kept of his original outfit.

Vyse complimented, "Nice new outfit, Blade!"

Blade chuckled, "Well, if you've only had the same outfit for a year and three months, you need a change." Walking down the steps, he pointed out, "The mall is east from here. The mines are north along with the mountain, and the family gear shop is near the south docks, as well as the bars. We'll meet at the shop in 24 hours, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and they all headed in different ways for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So, the groups are heading out into Blade's turf! Next chapter describes what they all do for the day! Expect new characters that belong to my friends! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	28. Twenty four Hour Joyride

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: TWENTY-FOUR HOUR JOYRIDE 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drachma and Blitz**

Blitz and Drachma jumped into the mines. Blitz and Drachma were wearing hardhats, and Blitz was now wearing a scarlet jersey with gray pants (A/N: Go bucks!) and black sandals.

Drachma asked, "So, lemur boy, what does this Omni-Chaos Gem look like?"

Blitz looked at Drachma for a minute. He sternly stated, "For starters, I'm five-thousand eighteen years old. You are a mere baby to me in age. Secondly, instead of taking the damn time to explain it to you, I'll say that it looks like a giant glowing boulder. We need to break some of it off for whatever Rookie has planned."

The two activated their hard hats lights and headed deeper into the cavern. They encountered several large bugs, but Arrgon and Drachma squashed them with ease. Several hours of bug killing later, the two encountered some rogue Artificial Chaos. Despite the creatures' high stamina, Drachma used his Hand of Fate to squish them into liquid. Once at a crossroad, Blitz whiffed the air.

"The Omni-Chaos Gem should be deeper into the cavern," the lemur explained, "but we'll need to watch for Chaos Scorpions."

Drachma questioned, "Do these Chaos Scorpions just so happen to look like giant scorpions, but are liquid like the fake Chaos creatures we've encountered earlier?"

Blitz happily nodded, "Yep!" Then he realized, "Let me guess… there's one right behind me ready to attack, isn't there?"

Drachma nodded, and Blitz turned around. He jumped back before the creature's stinger could get him. Blitz took out his weapon, a javelin with the Green Moonstone ready to rock. Blitz stabbed the creature in the stinger, and it backed away. Then it fled down the left cavern.

Blitz grinned, and ordered Drachma, "Follow that biological nightmare that was created from high Chaos Energy!"

Then the two chased the retreating scorpion like it stole something from them. It tried to get away by hiding behind an army of its kind, but Blitz knew his way around finding a wounded baby.

Blitz asked Drachma, "Do you know a Sacrum spell?" Drachma nodded, and the lemur ordered, "Cast it on the scorpions."

Drachma did as he was told, but oddly enough, only one glowed green for a few seconds. Blitz took his chances, and jumped on the creature, riding it like a horse. After taming it, he got the others to back off, and got over to Drachma, who got on the baby.

The baby scorpion led them to a giant glowing boulder. Blitz and Drachma got off of it, and Blitz petted its stinger. He knew that for some odd reason the Chaos Scorpions enjoyed their stingers being petted, and were solid blobs once you got used to them. Drachma used his Artificial Arm to break the rock, and he grabbed a few chunks.

"Now let's get this back to Kamiko Manor!" Drachma ordered, and Blitz nodded. When the two turned around, they saw a bigger Chaos Scorpion. It just so happened to be the little one's mom.

Blitz muttered, "Oh crap," and got his javelin ready.

Drachma fired a great shot at the head, which only got it mad. Out of sheer spite, it set off an earthquake by smashing its claws into the ground, sending both of them back. It tried to stab Blitz with its stinger, but the lemur did a back roll, and he stabbed the stinger. Drachma saw where this was going, so he used his Artificial Arm to bash the mom's stinger, which turned out to be the most vulnerable part of its entire body. The mom was really pissed at them now. So it lifted them into the air, and threw the two behind it into a wall. It approached them at a fast pace, when as if like magic, a Cairn Terrier jumped in, and slashed the monster's head. The terrier was dressed like a street gang member, and had a red, spiked collar. His gloves were also fingerless (to reveal his dog claws), and he wore black boots. His eyes were dark green.

He turned around to Blitz after the scorpion died, and greeted, "Blitz, you know near the Omni-Chaos Gem is Chaos Scorpion territory!"

Blitz rubbed his head, and explained, "Rex, we were going to get a Omni-Chaos Gem for Rookie's plan, which he hasn't told us about."

Drachma got himself up, and looked at Rex. "Another Z Hunter like you and Blade?"

Rex grinned, "Yep! X Class Zeta Hunter Rex the Terrier at your service! And I do believe you know my little A Class buddy Blade the Mouse and the X Class Blitz the Lemur!"

After the trip got out, it was pretty late, so Blitz stated, "We'll have to crash at my house tonight. Good think that's a few miles away." So the trio walked to Blitz's for a good night sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kamiko and Maine**

The scientist and the Chao were walking all the way to the mouse's college teacher's house. It was a secret area that only the Mouse Family knew about, because of three things… Eggman wanted Jenkins dead, Soar's relationship with Bladder, and a secret project Kamiko and Jenkins worked on. The Elemental Project started back when Kamiko was a college student (and he was Jenkins' number one student). He tried to create Elementals for Jenkins, but without success. Eventually, Jenkins helped the young mouse create a stable elemental named Splash. Kamiko designed the Element of Water while Prof. Jenkins created the stable body. Splash however was kidnapped and never seen again (A/N: It is further explained what happens to Splash in the final story of the Blade/Vyse/Sonic Trilogy).

Kamiko walked up to the door of his college professor's laboratory on the outside of town. He calmly knocked on the door, and was met by his teacher's face.

Professor Jenkins was an elderly human that had a big, white mustache, white, curly hair, big glasses, and a white lab coat with a gray T-shirt under it, and jeans. He greeted Kamiko, "Well, if it isn't Kamiko! I heard Blade suffered quite a nasty assault a few weeks ago. Is the young boy okay?"

Kamiko chuckled, "Well… yes, but, we need to talk about Soar…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining that Soar had mysteriously disappeared, Kamiko finished, "And that's what happened. Sorry, Professor."

Jenkins looked down at this. He calmly stated, "If she's with Dixie, she'll be fine. The two wind girls do match each other in skill."

Burst and Mudslide walked in the room. "Well," Burst asked, "If Soar and Dixie aren't here, then who is going to help Dex awaken?"

Kamiko looked at Jenkins, and questioned, "Dex is the name of the new Elemental?"

Jenkins got up, and nodded. "Let's just say that this town is famous for two of the best researchers of the Elements. Do you have a DNA sample of Blade after he got those forms?"

Kamiko pulled out a bag of Blade's missing furs. "I'm his father. I know that he sheds a bit."

Maine got an exclamation point on his head ball to let everyone know that he knew where this was going. Kamiko looked up, and nodded. They all walked into the lab to the chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours of experimenting later, the pod Dex the Hedgehog was in raised. Dex was a light blue with dark purple stripes on his quills. He looked like Sonic with striped quills and boots.

Kamiko and Jenkins wiped the sweat from their faces. "I hope this works," Kamiko muttered.

Jenkins looked at him, and replied, "It's going to take a couple days for him to fully charge. You're free to spend the night here if you want."

Kamiko nodded, and Shock told him, "Sleeping quarters are below. Night, doctor!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Digster and Omega**

Digster and Omega walked up to the weapons vault in the house. "E-123 Omega," Digster happily grinned, "say hello to the greatest weaponry deposit known to mice… and several known to dragons."

He typed in the code, and opened the door. There was a giant room filled with several gadgets and gizmos like the ones Blade uses. For instance, there was the Walrus Missile Launcher (launches two walrus teeth from the sides that explode once they stab something), the Bat Grenade (Think of a bat shaped grenade, like Batman), the Godzilla Claws (Gloves that grants super strength), Heat Shades (Sunglasses that work like Knuckles') the Hell Hammer (A hammer that creates a fiery shockwave) and the Omochao Phasers (Twin lasers that destroy all Omochao in range… Blade and Arrgon made this one).

Omega scanned a lot of the weapons. "Destructive force of weaponry has hit critical," he pointed out in monotone.

Digster explained, "All of these weapons are specially designed for the Z Hunter missions… as well as pure enjoyment. Try the Omochao shooting gallery with the phasers."

The two then walked up to a Gold RV. The RV had the Kamiko Gear insignia on it (which is a Red Dragon in the Shape of a K on a hover board). "And this RV," Digster continued, "is the Kamiko Gear Assault Vehicle, driven by yours truly… and sometimes Dad. If I'm going to drive something, it has to secretly have lasers!"

Digster and Omega entered the vehicle, and Digster started rummaging around the back. He then pulled out a brown hover board that reminds you of Storm's Type S, but with a button on it.

Omega scanned the board, and stated, "Heart designed that gear for you. The special effect is it becomes spiked from all sides except the bottom and top."

Digster proudly said, "It's the Digster Drill!"

After getting out of the RV, the two finally got to a room that is locked. Digster turned to Omega, and warned him "Now, if this thing's going to work, Drachma and Blitz have to get the Omni-Chaos Gem to max the thing out. It's part of Blade's master plan to defeat Black Doom. If they screw up, we have to scrap this thing, okay?"

Omega saluted, "Affirmative!" Digster used a card key to open the door, and the two worked on whatever was in there for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gilder**

Gilder had decided to head to the carnival that was going around in town. The guy had to become incognito like Blade did (sort of for him) to get around in this town. Only his incognito was coatless, with a white T-shirt and jeans. "Gigas Island is huge," the Claudia's captain muttered as he walked the streets.

The guy eyed a shooting gallery game, and saw metallic Chao being shot at by kids. Gilder shook his head, realizing two things: One, which was that the robots were the Omochao that everyone hated, and two; they were annoying if you missed them.

Gilder walked up, and placed some gold on the table. "Give me a shot," the in disguise captain ordered the carnival game vendor.

About after twenty times, Gilder had an entire stack of prizes in a wheel barrel, several hole filled Omochao, and a shocked audience.

The vendor asked, "Are you sure you've never shot an Omochao before? Because there's only one guy to have matched your score."

Gilder cockily pushed up his glasses, and replied, "No way in my life. I'm from far away, where they don't have Omochao."

The vendor shrugged, and then realized something. "Say," the guy grinned, "you're Gilder, aren't you?"

Gilder's eyes' drooped when he heard the screaming girls at the sound of his name. He quickly grabbed the wheel barrel, waved goodbye, and ran like hell from the screaming fangirls.

"Now I know how Vyse felt on the final day of the tournament," Gilder sighed, now knowing his costume is of no use to him. He then felt a hand on his back, and he turned to see Clara.

"Had fun running away from your public, Gilder?" she giggled after helping him up.

Gilder was shocked. "I didn't know YOU came through the portal!" he moaned at seeing her.

Clara giggled, "Don't worry about that. I stopped by Sailor's Island after the tournament, and saw a portal to Earth. I ended up on THIS Island since yesterday!"

At this point, Blade, Sonic (wearing his EX shades), Vyse, Arrgon, Alan, Jimmy, and Lindsi walked by, and said "Hey Gilder!"

Gilder looked up at them, and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Blade grinned, "It's the monthly carnival! I'm here to shoot Omochao for no reason! And I got these teddies!" He pointed to Arrgon hauling a wheel barrel full of giant teddy bears.

Clara cooed, "Aw! They're so cute and fluffy, Blade!" She then looked at him slyly, and asked, "Are you going to give those to Dixie and Soar?"

Blade blushed like mad, and the kids giggled at this. "Way to make fun of me, Clara."

Arrgon laughed at his brother's redness. Then for kicks, he asked Vyse, "And I know YOU got into it, and won a couple teddies for Aika and Fina as soon as this is over, right?"

Vyse also blushed, and they all laughed at them. Blade and Vyse stared coldly at Arrgon. "Arrgon…." They both growled at him.

Arrgon realized that he was getting in over his head, and changed the subject. "So, Clara, what brings you to Gigas Island?"

Clara pointed to Gilder, and proudly claimed, "Wherever Gilder goes, I'm going after him!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, and mutters, "Sounds DEFINITELY like Amy…."

Jimmy stated, "Well, don't we have to get going?" Seeing where this was going with Clara, the others nodded. "See you later, taters!" And the seven ran off.

Gilder wasn't very happy about being left alone with Clara. He sighed, and got up. "Well, I'm stuck with you, Clara," he calmly said before starting to walk.

Clara followed him eagerly, and asked, "Where are we going now?"

Gilder saw a restaurant, and sarcastically stated, "We're totally NOT going to beat the crap out of Blade for no reason once we're done with a nice dinner." And the two walked into the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow**

Shadow was hoping around Gigas Island's waterfall area while wearing his sunglasses from the EX World Prix era. Blade said that this area was called Blitz Falls, as the rapids ran extremely fast… not to mention this was where Shock found Blitz.

_I know there's something going on around here,_ the black hedgehog thought as he hopped from rock to rock. When Shadow landed near the riverbank, he heard something. He quickly used Chaos Control to warp to the spot that the noise was coming from. Once there he saw a couple Rottweilers fighting off some Black Pirates. One wore a red collar… and black gang clothes. His gloves and boots were black. The other was obviously a girl, because of the pink collar, earrings, white gloves, bracelets, long, blue dress, and pink go-go boots. Both dogs wielded sais and had blue eyes.

"Need some help?" the hedgehog asked as he jumped down and roundhouse kicked some Black Pirates aside.

The girl nodded, and replied, "Thanks a lot!" Shadow used his speed to throw some around, while the guy Rottweiler sliced some up. The girl evaded some of their swords, and then slashed them.

When most of the Black Pirates were down, one realized whom he was fighting against. "How can this be?" the pirate questioned before Shadow rammed him into a wall near the river.

Shadow chuckled, "You thought the four of us died in that crash, didn't you?"

Both dogs looked at him for a minute, and then realized, "You're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow grinned at them, "The one and only." Getting serious with the Black Pirate, he made his hand glow. "Tell me," he ordered the scum, "where your base is, before I decide to blast you!"

The pirate laughed at this. "Well, since I know you can't get there with a trashed ship," the Black Pirate laughed at this, "I tell you for humor. Have you seen the Black Moonstone? If you go low enough, you'll find a wormhole. Our base is at the end of that wormhole! If traveling in the Dark Rift and the wormhole doesn't kill you, then the endless amount of Black Arms, Zivilyn Banes, Skeletons, and Black Pirates will!"

Shadow turned away from him for a minute to look at the Rottweilers, who nodded. Shadow then used his energy infused hand to backhand the Black Pirate into the river.

The guy walked up, and stated, "Thanks, Shadow! I'm Rocky the Rottweiler, an X Class Zeta Hunter."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "How many Z Hunters are there?" he muttered.

The girl chimed in, "About several thousand! I'm Kate, Rocky's girlfriend and X Class Z Hunter as well!"

Shadow scowled, "Let me rephrase that question. How many **X CLASS** Z Hunters are there?"

Rocky replied, "Oh, only five. There's Blitz, Rex, Kate, Raptilla, a.k.a. Rapty, and me."

Kate asked, "So, Shadow, what brings you to Gigas Island?"

Shadow explained what he was doing in a Caribbean Island, and what he was assigned to do that involved beating the crap out of several Black Pirates (even though he wasn't supposed to in Rouge's eyes).

Rocky finished tying up the Black Pirates, and stated, "Oh, so it's a good thing that you helped us out. Blade can tend to get annoying the first time, but once you've gotten used to him like you have, he's a great ally!"

Shadow chuckled, "I can see that. He alone can take down a large battleship if he gets on it. But I can take down twenty faster than he could one."

Kate giggled, "Lucky he knows you!"

Rocky waved, "Why don't we drop these bums off at the jail, then you finish your mini-vacation, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, warped them all to the jail, collected the reward, and Shadow explored the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tails and Knuckles**

Tails flew the Tornado to his workshop in Mystic Ruins. Knuckled jumped out of the plane to stretch.

"Don't relax yet, Knuckles!" Tails told him as he flew out of the plane. "We can't relax until this mess is over!"

Knuckles grumbled, "I don't see why we have to help clean up a mess that ancient civilizations caused when they built the Gigas!"

Tails replied, "Because if we don't, then the whole universe suffers Black Doom's wrath!" The twin-tailed fox then ordered, "We're going to need your Master Emerald if it's not destroyed or stolen!"

Knuckles nodded, and asked, "The Blue Typhoon for this job?"

Tails grinned, "While's it's for mainly deep space, we can use it in airship combat!"

Knuckles quickly ran for Angel Island. Since he gets the exciting job of retrieval, we'll go and watch him.

Once he got to the island, he saw several Black Pirates hauling the Master Emerald to an airship. Knuckles knew that they needed it in tact for success on Blade's plan… whatever the hell it was. So he quickly punched a guy, and grabbed the emerald via his super strength. He then made a run for it, and the Black Pirates followed. He tore for Tails' workshop with a horde of pirates at his heels.

Tails was working a bit on the Blue Typhoon, when he heard Knuckles yell, "Tails, we got company!"

Knuckles stormed into the workshop at his fastest speed, and stuffed the Master Emerald in the engine. Tails groaned, "A bunch of Black Pirates were trying to steal the Master Emerald, and knowing that you didn't have the time to break it, find the pieces, restore it, and bring it here, you punched a guy and stole the emerald while several pirates were tailing you?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yes." Then he asked, "How did you know that?"

Tails replied, "Because they're coming up the staircase that leads up to my workshop!"

Indeed they were coming up. Tails and Knuckles stepped outside (with their goggles from the EX saga on) and got battle ready. Tails used his Rhythm Dance to knock multiple Black Pirates away. Knuckles bashed the ground, and several rock spikes knocked the pirates into the air, and he finished them with his Heat Gloves and Drill Claw. Once they were all out cold, Tails phoned the police.

Knuckles grinned, "Well, the police will work here better than on Arcadia." Looking at Tails, he asked, "Speaking of Arcadia, how could that mouse boy pull off a Chaos Control that caused the incident?"

Tails looked up, and replied, "That's been troubling me too. Blade's body isn't really capable of using neutral Chaos Energy like Shadow and Sonic's. In fact, Blade's body would've collapsed under that type of energy!"

Knuckles questioned, "So, unless mouse boy had someone to transfer the neutral energy of Chaos Control to, he would've died!" (A/N: Think, people! Blade's body isn't use to neutral energy like the others! Handicap!)

Tails replied, "Exactly! And none of us were near him when he was using it… except Sonic and Blade's Chao!"

Flashback 

Blade grabbed Maine (A neutral Chao, mind you), and Sonic had the Chaos Emeralds in a bag. When Blade shouted Chaos Control, Maine was completely touching Blade while Sonic was near him.

Unflashback 

"So," Knuckles stated, "we're blaming Sonic and Maine for this?"

Tails replied, "Well, while we can't be sure with Sonic, Maine is an Adult Neutral Chao, making him a perfect source for neutral energy."

Knuckles and Tails walked to the Blue Typhoon, and decided to spend the rest of the day getting it running so they could take it to the port in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge**

The girls were walking through the mall with several bags. Cheese was on top of one of the bags, seeing around the mall.

"Gigas Island's mall rocks!" Amy grinned. Sure, they were all in their EX Prix outfits since Gigas Island is mad about the EX World Grand Prix.

Blaze's outfit had changed to a purple sleeveless shirt, white sweatpants, and purple go-go boots. She agreed, "Well, Blade does have a really nice area to buy stuff."

Rouge asked, "Well, where do you guys want to head next?"

Cheese looked up, and spotted a golden retriever on a Dance Dance Revolution Machine. She was wearing a pink shirt with a green heart on it, white gloves, and bone shaped earrings, a gold bracelet, green sweatpants, a light blue collar, and white shoes. Her eyes were brown.

Cheese flew down in front of the girls, and pointed to her smoking a dancing wannabe. The poor fool was shocked as he ran off the stage. Cream giggled, "Looks like Cheese wants to see this."

The girls walked up as the retriever announced, "Now, would anybody here like to challenge me to a dance-off?" She then found the girls walking through the audience, while Rouge was pushing off guys trying to constantly hit on her. "Well, what do you know?" she continued as the girls reached the front of the audience.

Rouge looked up, and asked, "Do you seem to know us?"

The retriever giggled, "Why, yes I do! You're Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit!" Giving a thumbs-up, she continued, "The name's Raptilla, but everyone calls me Rapty! Zeta Hunter of the X Class, but I like to spend time riding Extreme Gear and dancing!"

Amy apologized, "Well, if you're looking for a race, then you'll have to count us out. Blade's mom and sister are repairing ours, so we've went to the mall for the day."

Rapty asked, "You know Blade's family? How's he doing?"

Cream replied, "Blade will be okay now that he's up, along with Mr. Vyse, Sonic, and Shadow. He still needs a day to heal, so he and Arrgon are taking Sonic and Vyse around."

Rapty smiled, "That's good to hear. An A Class like him is bound to be fast on his feet, as well as Sonic and the guy who beat Sonic!"

Cheese flew over to the machine, and Cream got his message. She jumped on to the machine, and Cream nodded.

Blaze asked, "Cream? What are you doing?"

Cream answered, "It seems like Cheese wants me to play!" Cheese said something in his own language, and Cream corrected, "No, Cheese DOES want me to play!"

Rapty smiled, "You got it! Just because you're little doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in this game!" The machine started up, and the two got dancing.

All three of her friends, the audience, and Rapty were impressed on how well Cream danced. Rapty proved to be a great dancer as well, and could easily match Cream in skill. Cream hopped to the beat like the rabbit she was. Once the machine stopped, Cream and Rapty saw that they had the same score. Both of them hopped off, and curtsied to their audience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the food court, Raptilla asked, "Cream, where did you learn those dancing techniques?"

Cream replied, "I watched plenty of dancing exercises on TV."

Amy and Rouge rolled their eyes, and muttered, "Figures."

Blaze asked, "Can you tell us how this town got so into Extreme Gear?"

Rapty explained, "Well, after the EX World Grand Prix, Blade's dad and sister started building Extreme Gear as a cover up for Digster's secret mine operation. Even though the Mouse Family succeeded in finding them, Heart got so into building gears that Blade's Mom opened up a Gear Shop at the docks. Heart has studied several kinds of Gear we use, and it leads to the fact that we take Extreme Gear on all of our missions now. The town's built a few tracks, and has became the number one producer of Extreme Gear since, making the fact that it's a racing island the perfect Zeta Hunter actions cover-up!"

Rouge drank some of her coffee, and stated, "I guess that puts Metal City and Eggman to shame in the Gear industry."

Amy nodded, and asked, "So, how did the Zeta Hunters get started, and why did Blade became one of you?"

Rapty sighed and muttered, "Here we go." She explained, "Now you guys know that Blitz was frozen for five-thousand years? His tribe was called the Zeta Lemurs. After being unfrozen, he decided- with the old mayor's permission- to start the Z Hunters, a group of mercenaries that operate behind your actions. There are several Classes: E Class for starters, D Class for those higher rookies, C Class for those who've been for a year or two, B Class for the young advanced, A Class for those like Blade, Zenth, and Dixie, S Class for high masters, and X Class for the best of the best. Zenth was the first of that Main A Class trio to join because he heard about us. No amount of Google Searches would get the Z Hunters, but somehow, he heard of us. Blade joined soon after Zenth made C Class so quickly. Blade too was a fast riser. When the two of them were starting B Classes, they met Dixie. They helped her out, and she joined. She rose faster than any girl I knew when I was starting out."

Rouge checked the clock, and realized, "It's getting late." Turning to Rapty, they thanked her for the info, and headed to Kamiko Manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vyse, Sonic, Blade, and Arrgon (Along with Kids)**

Blade and Arrgon took the seven all around the town. From the park, to the Chao Garden (Where the kids accidentally hatched a Female Chao they named Wing and gave Phoenix characteristics so they could take her home), to the carnival (Where Blade and Vyse shot Omochao and won a wheel barrel full of giant teddies which led to the above), to the East Beach, the duo showed it all.

Vyse looked at the ocean, and asked, "So this is what an Earth Ocean looks like?"

Blade replied, "Yep! Unlike Arcadia, our oceans are made of pure water! No floating islands either… minus Angel Island and Babylon Garden!"

Lindsi asked, "Why is it called 'Angel Island'? Is it where angels live?"

Sonic chuckled, "Nope! All that lives on Angel Island is Knuckles and the Master Emerald! It's called Angel Island, because it floats via the Master Emerald's power!"

Just then, a big wave was coming in. Sonic, Blade, and Arrgon used their speed to pull all of the kids and Vyse away from it as it crashed on the shore.

Jimmy stared in awe at what happened. "How did we get from by the shore to here?"

Sonic replied, "Until what happened a minute ago, we weren't using our max speed."

Arrgon continued, "And that was a sign that one of the phases in Blade's wacky plan is in process!"

Vyse looked at the mouse, and asked, "Plan?"

Blade replied, "If all goes according to it, you'll see tomorrow! For now, that wave is a sign that Angel Island's fallen. If I'm right, Knuckles should've taken it to Tails' Workshop. We'll head somewhere off of the beach for now."

And so they headed to the main part of town, where Vyse bumped into some thugs. "Hey, watch it!" he yelled at them. Their leader stuck his tongue at him, jumped into a car, and they drove away.

A lady ran up to them, and spotted Blade and Arrgon. "Mouse twins!" She cried to them. "Those crooks just robbed the bank!"

Blade and Arrgon knew where this was going, so Arrgon took out a button. He pressed it, and a dark red SUV with the Kamiko Gear Insignia drove up to them on it's own. Blade jumped into the Driver's Seat, and Sonic looked at him funny.

"I thought you were fourteen!" the hedgehog told him. "And why do we need a car when I can catch them easily?"

Arrgon replied, "Well, one, Blade is fourteen, but as a Z Hunter, he uses his ID as a driver's license. And two, the Mouse Mobile is a cool ride! And three, we were REALLY bored when we were naming it. Get in!"

They all got in except Sonic, who was to surprise attack the crooks. Blade ordered, "Buckle up, as I have had very little experience in a car for almost three months! Also, it's safe."

They all did, and Blade gunned it. It turns out that the car was equipped with boosters for speed. Eventually, they cut off the bandit's car, and Blade was the only one to get out.

All of the thugs just casually walked out of the car with a few guns. Upon this sight, Jimmy, Lindsi, and Alan lowered their heads.

The leader spoke. "So," he scoffed, "a little mouse boy is the one to stop us? Please. We'll gun you down so fast, it's funny."

Blade chuckled, "Well, I'm a Z Hunter. So, if you're going to shoot me, then go ahead before I do something drastic, like casting Quicka."

Blade did just that, and a blue light enveloped him. The thugs pulled their triggers, but nothing happened. Blade pulled out a bag full of bullets, and threw it to the side.

Vyse and Arrgon stepped out of the SUV battle ready. Arrgon whistled, and Sonic jumped down and kicked the crooks. Blade and Arrgon used their abilities to slash some into walls. Vyse crossed his swords, and Sonic started to spin dash in front of him. Vyse used his defending cutlass to pick Sonic up, and spiked the blue ball into the thugs with his Sky Fang. All of the thieves were in pain as Sonic got out of his spin dash form, and whistled.

"Now that's what I call a combo attack!" the hedgehog yelled, and the kids cheered. The cops showed up a few minutes back to escort the thugs to jail, and returned the stolen money.

Once at Kamiko Manor, Alan described what happened to the others that came home, including the Sonic Cutlass Spike. Gilder came home, and cracked his knuckles. By the time Blade figured out what Gilder was doing, he was in the middle of pain. Amy told them that they met Rapty, and knew why Blade joined the Z Hunters. Shadow reported that he knows where it was. Rouge was ticked at the four boys for fighting again, but it was a sign of a full recovery. They all spent the night at the manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dr. Kamiko, Maine, Drachma, Blitz, Wing, Rex, Rocky, Rapty, Jenkins, the three active Elementals, and Kate met everyone in front of the gear shop except Tails and Knuckles. Vyse was also wearing a new outfit. He was now wearing a blue T-shirt with his Air Pirate Flag logo on it, tan, baggy pants, white tennis shoes, and his red scarf. His glass eye patch was also there.

Rex asked, "So, are you guys going into the Dark Rift today?"

Sonic shook his head. "The Dark Rift's a bit too strong to go into without a ship. And even with the Blue Typhoon, we still need to find Blade's girlfriends if we're going to stand a chance."

Blade went completely red, and Kate scratched behind his ears. "Don't worry, Blade!" she told him. "Dixie and Soar are strong girls. They'll be fine!"

Prof. Jenkins took something out of his pocket. It looked like a multicolored microchip, and he gave it to Blade. "Now Blade," the old man explained, "this can communicate with any of the Elementals, even if they're in a hazardous area. When you return to Arcadia, use it to find Soar. Chances are she'll be with Dixie. Install it in your Heat Shades, and set it to Soar's color!"

Blade nodded, and took out his Heat Shades, and did that. He threw his regular shades to Arrgon, who gladly put them on his head. Just then, Heart and Crystal came out of the shop with fourteen gear pods.

Blade counted them, and stated, "Heart, before we gave them to you, we had NINE Extreme Gear Pods. There are fourteen in this pile."

Heart giggled, "Remember what I said about a surprise?" She then threw the original pods to their proper owners (except for Tails and Knuckles), and walked up to Vyse.

Crystal announced, "May we present to you… the Blue Skull!" Heart then pressed the gear pod button, and out came Vyse's new gear. It was a long, blue board, and kind of looked like Sonic's Blue Star I, but it had Vyse's logo on the bottom.

Heart took another pod, and headed over to Blaze. "I call this next one the Sol Blazer!" she opened the pod, and it became a park purple board with a silver streak on it's sides. The board had a Sol Emerald Logo on the bottom.

"Impressive!" Blaze commented the girl's work.

"Finally," Heart continued, "we get to Omega's Terminator!" She activated the pod, and a battle ready black and red board took its place. "The last two are for Aika and Fina when they get back."

Omega scanned the board, and nodded. Just then, the sky got dark, and Knuckles jumped down.

"Sorry we're late," the echidna apologized, "but we had to get a battleship ready." Everyone looked up, and saw the Blue Typhoon, battle ready.

Vyse grinned, "Well then, now that we've gotten ready for this final mission, let's find the girls!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I'm so enjoying this story! Vyse, Blaze, Blitz, and Blade have new looks! Also, this part has two chapters left. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	29. The Rise of Solits

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE RISE OF SOLITIS 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, Tails installed a Warp Drive on the Blue Typhoon, because about after five minutes of boarding it, they were all back on Arcadia. At first, Vyse was too busy checking out the Blue Typhoon and comparing it to the Delphinus I (A/N: If you compare the two battleships, they appear to be quite similar). That all changed when they returned to Arcadia. Upon arrival, Vyse saw something he- before meeting the earthbound creatures- thought he'd never see again.

"Dad," the young captain asked at the sight, "isn't that Solits?"

Dyne nodded his head. "Apparently, someone caused Solits to rise. It can't be the Black Eight's work, because they're using the Black Eclipse in three days to bring back the Black Gigas, so Solits is null and void to them."

In fact, Solits had risen again. Sure, it had some heavy battle scars from over a year ago, but it was back.

Blade flipped down his Heat Shades, and activated them. "Soar?" he called. "Please respond!"

Soar's voice came over the Heat Shades' hearing piece. "Bladder?" she asked him. "Is that you?"

Blade grinned, "I really DO have contact with you! Are you and Dixie okay?"

Dixie's voice called from the radio. "You're alive, Blade!" she cheered at hearing his voice. "Oh, and we're fine. Look at Solits!"

Blade stared at Solits, and got what she was saying. Taking of his Heat Shades, Blade yelled to Vyse, "The girls are okay! They're at Solits! Let's pick them up and bring them home!"

Vyse grinned, and then asked, "So, how do I sail the Typhoon?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse was happy now that he could sail a ship again. According to Tails, the Blue Typhoon was used in a huge galaxy hopping adventure that the team had… minus Omega. He at first found it hard to believe that a ship like this was used in space travel, but then remembered whom he was talking about.

Once on Solits, the team that was sent was Vyse, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Blade. Amy easily bashed the door open, and they walked in. Vyse looked around to see that nothing has really changed. Blade activated his Heat Shades and turned them on tracker mode.

Oh, you thought at this point, I'd give them a Monster-Free break. WRONG! The Solits monsters, including the dragon one that Amy beat with her hammer, were all back!

After taking down a third assault, Tails asked, "How can they be okay if that was the third monster attack we've experienced?"

Blade took off the Heat Shades, and explained, "Dixie is probably the daughter of a Seedrian that is a Wind Mistress. Soar is an Artificial Hedgehog created by the guy that taught my dad in college and is rumored to be smarter than even Prof. Jerald. They'll be fine when we find them."

Amy took the Heat Shades, and stated, "I'll be tracking them from now on." Blade shrugged, and took out his normal sunglasses.

About twenty random encounters later, the team walked into a silver room tired. Amy healed everyone, and they all looked around. Amy activated the Heat Shades, and the tracker told her that the girls were closer in this area.

At this point, Vyse asked, "Do you think that they are in Zelos' Chamber?"

Sonic asked, "Zelos is the Silver Gigas that the Elders were planning on using to summon the Rains of Destruction, right?"

Vyse nodded, and continued walking. That is, until Blade stared at the walls. "Blade?" he asked, but the mouse couldn't hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade looked around. None of his friends were there. Thinking they might have ditched him, he ran over to where Zelos' Chamber was said to be.

Once there, he saw a mouse like him with Ramirez's sword. He was wearing traditional Male Silvite clothes, and had the Q like Fina on his forehead. His eyes were a unique shade of green, and there was a silver ring on his exposed left hand that looked like Cupil in bracelet form, while the Sword of the Silver Eclipse was in his right. He was staring down an elder.

The mouse stated, "I'm telling you, the Gigas will cause needless destruction! Let me take care of this monstrosity now before it gains its full power!"

The elder looked at the mouse, and replied, "Zelos… you trust us not with the use of your power?"

Blade realized who this mouse was. It was none other than Zelos the Mouse, leader of the Six Arcadia Mice, and Alchemist. He decided to stay in the shadows.

Zelos stated, "If I knew you were asking me to lend my alchemy magic to create a Gigas to end the war with a Moonstone Shower, then I would've never done that!"

Blade thought that he was invisible at this point, and it was a Zelos flashback. So, he treated it like a movie, minus popcorn.

The Elder shook his head. "And you expect to accomplish something with your backup counter measure against the Gigas?"

Zelos chuckled, "Even if I fail to get past you and pierce that Gigas in it's larva stage, I have a prophecy. But for now, this will have to do!"

Zelos then jumped at the Elder. The elder placed a shield up, and blocked Zelos' attack. The alchemist changed into a rock monster that surprised Blade. Zelos took aim, and fired, only to be blocked again. Zelos returned to normal, and touched the ground. When he slowly moved his hand, a lance took form. He swung the lance, only to be caught by a girl that looked like Fina.

Blade's first thought was, _Fina knew Zelos? Why hasn't she said anything?_

"Zelos, calm down!" she ordered him. Zelos let go of the lance, and kneeled.

Zelos stated, "I'm sorry, Quetya. I just don't trust the Gigas."

Quetya smiled, "Now that's better." Turning to the Elder she asked, "Couldn't there be another way?"

The Elder shook his head. "I'm sorry. It has to be done."

Zelos looked down, and then straight at the Elder. "I'll say this only once. Several thousand years from now, Quetya's descendent with team up with a boy with a scar on his face, and a girl who's a friend of the boy since childhood, but her keeps her hair in an odd way. They will travel the planet and best the monstrosities that are being controlled by a future civilization bent on world domination along with the help of an old man with one arm, a carefree womanizer, and a prince of the country that's trying to control the Gigas. They will beat the one I just failed to, as well as the man that will wield my sword next. One year from that, a being that failed to destroy a world that's a polar opposite of this one will try to destroy it by bringing back the Gigas. The trio that bested them before will team up with a descendent of my own, a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog that betrayed the being, as well as several other beings. That is where my backup plan comes in, so I do believe that our guest knows what that is."

Blade walked into plain sight, and asked, "You all have known I've been here?"

Quetya asked, "Has she and the odd haired one been captured by the dark being?" Blade nodded, and Quetya took out a Silver Feather. "When you meet her again, tell her to use this feather."

The Elder looked at Blade, and suggested, "Perhaps this boy is your backup plan, Zelos? If that's the case, then it's time for a test in the future."

A light surrounded Blade and the Moon Soul, and Blade asked, "What's happening?"

Zelos replied, "Your test is about to begin. Head back into this room in the future, and you'll see."

The light enveloped Blade, and the feather was in his hands when it faded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was on the ground when he woke up. He woke up to Amy holding a plate of tacos to his face. He happily munched the tacos, and a feather dropped out of his hands.

Vyse picked up the feather, and zoomed in on it. "Hey, this looks like one of those Quetya Feathers from Ixa'taka!" he exclaimed. Looking at Blade, he asked, "What was a feather doing with you?"

Blade finished his tacos, and replied, "I'm supposed to give that to Fina. I had an odd dream that required me to go back in time, and see Zelos the Mouse, Zelos the Gigas, an Elder, and Quetya herself. You hold onto it for now, Vyse. I have to head to Zelos' Chamber."

Getting up, the mouse dashed to Zelos' Chamber. Sonic asked, "Did we just miss something important that required us to go to the place where most of this madness started?"

Tails shrugged at this. He then remembered, "Sonic, we now know why we came to Arcadia! Blade technically can't pull off a Chaos Control, as his body's too odd to flow with Neutral Chaos Energy, and it should have killed him mid warp, causing it to neutralize the Chaos Control. But with Maine and your help, he did it."

Vyse got up, and grinned, "Who cares how you guys got here in the first place? The point is you're here to help, and we've got a little score to settle with Black Doom and- I can't believe I'm not calling him fat- Dr. Eggman!"

Amy suggested, "Why don't we just follow the mouse boy that blitzed down the halls like a madman?"

The others nodded, and tore off as fast as they could. Once they caught up with Blade, he was looking at the door to Zelos' Chamber. Amy activated the tracker, and it said that the girls were behind this door. Amy didn't care to keep the place in tact, so she banged the door open.

On the other side, Vyse saw Team Chaotix and the girls playing blackjack. Espio looked up at Vyse, and exclaimed, "YOU!" He got battle ready when Vector stopped him by raising his hand.

Vector gruntly stated, "I didn't think we'd see _you_ again, Vyse! But, we're done with the Fina mission, so no hard feelings."

Blade scowled at him, but the scowl faded when the girls hugged him. They once again nuzzled his chest, causing him to blush.

Amy giggled, "Looks like Blade's not afraid to show his feelings!"

Soar smiled, "Bladder, you're okay! I love the new outfit!"

Dixie nodded, "It makes you look really cool!"

Blade smiled nicely, and said, "Thanks, girls." Looking up, he yelled, "Zelos, I'm here! Now what in the Moons were you talking about a test?"

As if on cue, a few lights fell down from the top of the tower that somehow got fixed. When the lights faded, in their place were Zelos, Quetya, and the Elder.

Zelos grinned, "I assume you got the message?"

Blade rolled his eyes, and replied, "Well, you only did cause me a trance, send me back in time to relive your fight scene with the Elder there for you, watch Quetya stop you in middle of your strike, and you summarized Vyse's first adventure and most of the one we're on now, and sent me back after giving me a feather!"

Espio had to ask. "What are you guys talking about?"

The Silvite mouse kicked the crystal that Zelos was stored in. "Do you all see the Gigas repairing itself in there?" he asked them.

Soar walked forward, and knocked on it. "It doesn't look dangerous as the other Gigas," she stated as she looked inside.

Quetya answered, "Actually, that's Zelos' larva state. It can grow into a great monster…" she paused to point to Vyse, "like the one he knows."

Vyse walked forward, and asked, "How did Zelos get back in that pod if we trashed it when it was infused with Ramirez?"

The elder pointed to Vyse's hand that started to glow. "As long as his Silver Moon Crystal exists, Zelos will continue to exist along with it."

Dixie questioned, "Does that mean we have to kill Vyse and destroy the crystal?"

Zelos shook his head. "There is another way to remove it. But the Quetya of today has to remove the crystal. And it requires that feather!"

Charmy took the feather out of Vyse's pocket and held it up. "You mean this feather?" the hyper bee asked beforeVyse snatched it back, and pocketed it.

Sonic stepped forward, and asked, "So, what was this test that involved the Gigas?"

Zelos looked at Blade, and the young mouse took out the glowing Moon Soul. The final feather was glowing, and Blade stated, "I have to defeat the Gigas Zelos in the Silver Moon Form and finish what he started to prove myself worthy of the Moon Soul."

Amy exclaimed, "Then we'll take this thing down together!"

Blade shook his head, and continued, "I have to beat it in it's larva form- that can still attack and protect itself- by myself. You guys have to wait outside while I deal with this test."

Dixie nodded, and Blade readied himself. The others but Quetya, Zelos, and the Elder walked outside. Blade yelled to the heavens, **"HERE GOES EVERYTHING!**" and pressed the Silver Feather on the Moon Soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outside of the continent of Solits, the world felt a huge surge. Even Black Doom felt it, and knew what power it was. "It can't be!" he moaned as he was hit with a nasty headache.

Mago walked into the room, and asked, "What was that?"

Black Doom looked up from his migraine, and replied, "That little mouse and his friends have somehow survived your attack."

Mago questioned, "Shall I go and finish this myself?"

Black Doom shook his head. "I need you to stay here. It doesn't really seem I can trust one in our ranks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cell they were being held in, Aika and Fina felt the shock. They both recognized it immediately. "They're alive!" they both cheered at the shockwave hit the everything, not affecting them.

Fina looked up, and prayed, "Vyse, come find us soon."

Aika patted Fina on the back, and asked, "Has Vyse ever turned back on a promise? He said he'll do everything in his power to protect us, and he has a bit of help with the cause of that surge!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ixa'taka, the GUN ships were also hit. The Commander looked up and felt the shockwave.

A solider ran in the room, and reported, "There are reports of high shaking across the planet, and only the surges are from a similar source of Blade the Mouse, only in Mid Ocean."

The Commander stared at him, and stated, "I knew something like this would happen because of that mouse."

The solider continued, "We've also received a message!"

The commander ordered, "Patch it through. We've got nothing to lose at this point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Eggman's Base, he studied the shockwave. "So, that's not Chaos Energy that mouse boy has," the scientist muttered to himself. "That's MOON Energy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside Solits, Blade and Zelos were one, as Zelos the Alchemist. "Okay!" Blade readily said, as another Cupil formed from his ring, and a feathered Sword of the Silver Eclipse up in his left hand. "Let's go, Zelos!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: It's Blade Alchemist vs. Zelos Larva next chapter! Does Blade _really _have what it takes to wield the Moon Soul? The answer to that will be only the beginning to a series of big battles that will lead to humanity's fate. Seven BIG **BATTLES.** Ultimate. Powers. Yet. To. Be. Unleashed. Shall. Rock. Your. Computer. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	30. Alchemy Unleashed

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: ALCHEMY UNLEASHED 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade nodded at the Cupil, and he turned into a shield. Blade jumped at Zelos, only to get blasted by the spikes that came out of the ground. Blade did a handstand, and landed on his feet.

(A/N: Remember when reading this next part, normal italics are Blade talking to Zelos, and italics in bold are Zelos' speaking.)

_Wow, _Blade thought at the counter attack, _Zelos could really defend itself very well without a master._

Zelos sighed, **_well; my counter part is the strongest of the well known Six Gigas your friend of prophecy defeated. It can even fuse with humans!_**

_Zelos,_ Blade asked in his mind as he dodged several amounts of Silver Magic, _when the hell did we agree to talk with our minds?_

As Blade got closer to the larva to slash it a few times, Zelos stated, _**if you pass the test, one of us brothers is going to have to act like your adventure guide**._

Blade used the shield Cupil to block Zelos' whips. He then jumped at Zelos again, only to get an uppercut by some of the whips into a wall. The thing formed its Mini Moon Ray, and tried to blast Blade, only to realize it had blasted a mirror, causing it to damage itself. The mirror turned back into the talking mouse, and Blade looked around.

_I thought only Cupil and Zelos could morph before I met you, Z!_ Blade exclaimed in his mind.

_**Don't be ridiculous,** _Zelos chuckled at Blade summoned a Mini Moon Ray of his own to blast the larva's incoming whips. **_While I'm an anthropomorphic mouse, I'm also a Silver animal, meaning you can change your shape in this form only!_**

Thinking that makes sense, Blade morphed into a mini dragon. When he tried to breathe fire, he got a beam thing that plowed through the incoming spikes. Shrugging as he morphed back into Zelos, he continued the attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside, the team got back on the Blue Typhoon with Chaotix, Soar, and Dixie. Knuckles counted the heads, and asked, "Did Blade finally die back there?"

Vyse shook his head. "He IS in the middle of battling a Gigas to the death to see if he's worthy of using the Moon Soul."

Blitz questioned, "And WHY is Rookie fighting to the death with a Gigas for that sword of his?"

Dixie replied, "The real Zelos asked him to prove it, and Blade's gotten attached to that sword of his. It's helped him out of jams like three weeks ago."

Turning to Chaotix, Vyse asked, "Okay, how did _you_ end up in Solits?"

Espio replied, "You probably wouldn't believe us with all the stuff we've pulled in the past nearly three months."

Vyse rolled his eyes, and stated, "Try me. In the past three months, I've met a cast of talking animals, an egg-shaped scientist, a robot bent on killing that scientist and constructing his own robotic empire, had to search for seven magical gems of another world, and recently traveled to that other world."

Vector looked at him blankly for a moment, and then stated, "Pierdo pushed us down there without a backup ship. We've spent days under there until we met Dixie and Soar. We agreed to help them escape that place."

Charmy continued, "We probably shouldn't have trusted that jerk!"

Soar looked at Solits, and prayed, "Come back soon, Bladder…."

Dixie also stared at Solits, and prayed, "Stay alive, silly mouse…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was rammed into a wall by the Silver Whips Zelos was using. Blade cursed under his breath, and tried to hack through them, but with no success. Zelos' whips threw him up in the air, and prepared a Mini Moon Ray.

_Zelos,_ Blade yelled in his brain, _what do I do now? I'm going to get fried!_

Zelos replied, **_you have to make a metal shield. My freaking alchemy created this behemoth, and it can take the thing out!_**

Blade prayed this would work, and as Zelos fired, a metal slab appeared below him, so he rolled out of the way of the blast. Blade then manipulated the remaining metal to become a trident… a big trident. Sticking to the wall, he ran down it, until he felt a good spot. He then pushed himself off the wall with the trident in hand, and pierced the dome into Zelos.

Zelos retaliated with a Moon Ray that knocked Blade into a wall. Blade used his alchemy to turn the trident into a giant shield. Blade decided to end this with a Silver Eclipse, so he stopped time with the Silver Moon Saber, and slashed Zelos' body, restarted time, and Zelos started glowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside, another surge passed. Vyse saw Solits start to collapse again. Dixie saw this, and took out the Silver Chaos Emerald.

Sonic looked at it, and asked, "The Chaos Emerald? Where did you get that?"

Soar asked, "How do you think we raised Solits? We had to do some things… but it was all so you guys could find us!"

Dixie requested, "Please get Blade out of there!"

Sonic nodded, and took the Chaos Emerald. He warped via Chaos Control, and brought back a battered Blade still in Silver Form. Dixie and Soar took him in their arms since he could barely stand.

Cream ran up to him, and healed him. "What happened in there?" she asked a now healed Blade.

Blade replied as the Moon Soul's light dimmed, "I passed a test for my life."

The three Silver lights that were in Solits' main room appeared on the Blue Typhoon's bridge. As Blade resorted back to normal, Zelos took form.

Zelos clapped, "Excellent, Blade the Mouse! I guess you are the first true master of the Moon Soul!"

Quetya and the Elder also took form. Quetya smiled, "I guess you're prophecy is coming true, Zelos."

Zelos looked at her, and bowed. "Priestess Quetya, I am honored to hear those words!"

Knuckles and Blitz gave each other a blank stare, and looked back at Quetya. Knuckles walked up to Zelos, and bonked him on the head. "Are you sure that's not Fina, Silver Blade?"

Zelos rubbed his head, and explained, "You see, this is Fina's ancestor, like I'm Blade's. I am her faithful follower. I'll also be his guide from here on out, so if he starts having talks to himself, that's me on the other line."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "As long as you're not as annoying as our yellow mouse, we're fine."

The Elder looked down at Zelos, and stated, "If you're going to be his Silver Guardian from here on out Zelos, then you better keep a good eye on him, and helping him be able to handle both Chaos Energy and Moon Energy."

Zelos nodded, and his hand started glowing. Blade's hand also started to glow, meaning he was now part Silvite like Vyse. "Now, all you two have to do," Zelos said to Blade and Vyse, "is get that feather to Fina. She'll know how to use the Dawn Feather to help Vyse."

Quetya bowed to them, and smiled, "Good luck defeating the Dark One!" Her light and the Elder's light faded, returning them to the spirit world. Zelos returned to the sword, which Blade finally sheathed the Moon Soul for the day, feeling an extra power had been added to his arsenal.

Vyse looked at the crew, and ordered, "Since it's been a long day, we'll spend the night in Sailor's Island. The Battleships will be finished tomorrow." So the team headed to Sailor's Island for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Hamachou Island, Zenth wasn't having the best luck with the Hamachou. They constantly started pecking at his quills, which annoyed him. While he was taking the hard time to get them off, Lori was cooing at their cuteness while Senshi was meditating.

"Zenth," Lori asked him as she petted one, "don't you think Hamachou are the cutest little birds?"

Zenth walked back with a new long sword that had a bright red handle, a glowing aura, and a feather design similar to the Moon Soul's, and with several Hamachou pecking at his head. "Oh, they're cute," Zenth sarcastically stated. Getting serious, he continued, "Cute when they're not throwing up hairballs that get lodged in your quills, pecking at your head, or recently beating you with sticks!"

Just then the Hamachou flown off of him, and came back with sticks. Lori was too busy playing with the one in her hands to notice Zenth's screams of pain. Senshi witnessed the violence that's not suitable for hedgehog lovers, small children, Hamachou haters, or cuteness haters, and busted out in laughter. He shooed the Hamachou away, and looked at Zenth.

"You and that new broadsword okay?" Da Ninja questioned.

The only reply from Zenth was, "Kill me."

Lori finally let the Hamachou go, and looked over at Zenth. "Come on, Zenth!" she giggled at him. "They're just saying hello!"

Zenth muffling cries was translated into, "Their idea of 'saying hello' is beating _me _senseless!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sailor's Island the next morning, Blade and Vyse were consuming breakfast like madmen at Polly's Place. Polly, Robinson, and Anne, any other children that Polly and Robinson had at that point (A/N: I know at the end of the game, Polly and Robinson's Bio stated that Polly and Robinson had ten kids in total in their story, but it's only been one year and three months! I can only think that they would've had only twins at that point.), and they're crew watched as they ate a lot.

Polly asked, "Are you two boys okay?"

Blade finished his eggs, and replied, "We're fine. This is just the last good meal we'll have in a while."

Robinson was looking much better than Vyse had found him. He had shaved his beard, and now was a sailor on Sailor's Island. "What do you mean a while?" he asked them.

Amy replied, "We'll be on a do-or-die mission to end this war and save the universe. We'll be heading straight into the Dark Rift to battle the Black Eight's remaining forces."

A voice of Eggman's rang through the tavern, "Not alone, you'll not."

Eggman walked into the bar with Vigiro and Baltor. Blade and Vyse jumped up and drew their swords. Shadow took out his Shadow Rifle that Tails made for him. Omega readied his cannons.

Vigiro pointed their weapons down, and stated, "Three things: One, those are some nice looks. Two, we're coming too. Black Doom is a jerk of a leader, so we're overthrowing him and ending this crap while Eggman here wants him dead. And three, they're no way that just one team of thrown together Blue Rogues- super powers or not- is going to just jump in there and win by themselves."

Baltor sighed, "Eggman and I have one thing in common… we hate the savior of our planets. But we'll work with them if the universe is in danger."

Eggman extended a hand for Vyse to shake. "So, do you agree to our help?"

Vyse looked at Sonic, who nodded. Vyse shook Eggman's hand, and replied, "You've got a deal, Dr. Eggman!"

Eggman stated, "You know, after ALL of the fat jokes you've called me, I **NEVER** thought I'd hear you say my name."

Later, Blade and Vyse stared out of the lighthouse, and what Blade saw caused him to cringe. "You're freaking kidding me," he muttered as a GUN ship approached the dock.

The Commander walked up to Gilder, and shook his hand. "I don't really trust you Air Pirates," he stated as Blade came out of his hiding place. "But what happened yesterday impressed even me. You have GUN's assistance in this final battle."

About five minutes after GUN's help was confirmed, Sonic pointed to the Babylon Rogues ship sailing towards the island. Jet came off, and saw Heart. "Impressive Gear creation," Jet told her in front of Sonic. "Consider the Babylon Rogues as allies in this from here into the end of this."

Sonic walked forward, and gave her the thumbs-up. Heart squealed in joy, and gave both speed masters a huge hug, much to their dismay.

Blade finally had some truce with GUN, and smiled at his sister. She loved Piracy as much as she did Extreme Gear. **_She'll be the next Pirate Queen, don't you think?_** Zelos asked Blade.

_Zelos,_ Blade told him, _Heart loves this stuff, but she'll be the next Pirate Princess, as Aika or Fina probably beat her to it._

Next of the allies came Gordo, followed by Don, then Dyne, Lawrence (along with the rest of Vyse's missing old crew), Daigo, the Tenkou, the Claudia, the Primrose (where Amy and Cream were part of the crew), the Little Jack, the Iron Clad, the Z Hunters, and- oddly enough- the Golden Dragons.

Zenth stated to Blade and Dixie, "You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get this." He then drew his sword.

Blade asked, "The Sun Soul?"

Zenth replied, "Yep, the polar opposite of the Moon Soul, but it can't change forms yet."

Blade smiled, "You'll find out how soon afterwards!"

Lori patted the mouse on the head, and guessed, "You'll teach him, won't you?"

Blade nodded, and Zenth pointed to Senshi and Vyse shaking hands. "We'll keep him in line."

Dixie warned, "You'd better, Zenth the Hedgehog!"

Finally, two Valuan ships came. One was the Delphinus I, fresh from repairs, and the other was a gold and white battleship that was equal size to the Blue Typhoon and Delphinus. It had the same design of the Delphinus, but the S Cannon was hidden in the hull was the same kind of the Sonic Power Cannon, only with several rings around it.

Enquire and Mogei walked up, and patted Vyse and Blade on the back. Enquire told them, "May the Valuan Empire present to you… the Lygross!"

Blade walked up, and examined the ship. "Tails," he asked the fox, "you helped build THIS?"

Tails rubbed his head, "It's a ship designed just in case we couldn't return home and the Delphinus ships were destroyed."

Sonic smiled, "Once again, thinking ahead Tails… what do you say, Captain Vyse?"

Vyse looked at his team, and they all nodded. "I guess history has a funny way of repeating itself," he chuckled, and looked at them all. "We're NOT going to let Black Doom and his team of Black Pirates get away with this, are we?" he announced to them.

Blade and the Commander yelled simultaneously, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Vyse continued, "Then tomorrow… LET'S MAKE HISTORY!" The whole island was full of cheers at that statement, and the final battle was about to begin.

END OF PART FIVE 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I know, short part. But still, the final battle is about to begin. There are six final battles about to be fought… not to mention that the battles will try to take up one chapter a piece. All new never before seen combos will execute themselves in these finals… not to mention an appearance.

Easter Egg Unlocked Requirements: In one of the final chapters, there will be an Easter egg. If you can tell me which combination of four will defeat a Black Eight (minus Black Doom), I'll give you that Easter Egg I considered deleting. Here are some hints….

Since Lord Bane is a treasure hunter, he'll fall at the hands of two treasure hunters, the one he attacked, and a certain gunslinger.

Guybrush Threepwood will try to bury the royal, the speed's girl, a bunny, and the trigger, only to get a coffin himself in the dark one's heart.

Galcian will attempt to defeat Vyse again, only to be interrupted by the old man, the twin tailed, the burner, and the ancient. Da Ninja comes in to finish him off.

I hope you have those in memory, because those are the only hints. Get one of them right, and expect an Easter Egg that involves Senshi. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	31. Into the Black Continent

This is it, readers… the final part of **Skies of Arcadia II: Sonic Arcadia: Air Pirate War!** I'm going to tell you this now… do NOT expect to start reading the second part of the story when this one is done.

Instead, you'll get to enjoy **Kingdom Skies**, two retellings of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Skies of Arcadia. In **Cutlass**, Sora, Donald, and Goofy shall meddle in Skies of Arcadia, battling the Valuan Empire while Galcian is refusing to use Maleficent's services behind the scenes, saying that he can take over the world using his Armada alone, and that the Heartless will only doom his plans. In **Keyblade**, Vyse, Aika, and Fina are taken from Arcadia to help Sora, Donald, and Goofy battle Organization XIII and the Heartless on other worlds. It seems that Organization has added two extra members to replace the ones that they've lost. Maleficent has heard that in Arcadia, Vyse and friends defeated Galcian and Ramirez, so she's determined to destroy all six of her enemies. If that's not enough, I've recently gotten an idea.

When I end **Kingdom Skies** (both versions), I'll pick the winners of a character contest for a brief check-up story I call **Sonic Arcadia Riders.** Sonic and friends have returned to Arcadia when they've heard the Second EX World Grand Prix is on that planet, hosted by Blade's Dad. Four member teams racing for the ultimate prize… The Lunar Chaos Drive found in Nasr by Blade! Since I decided (after looking at cool pictures of Sonic Riders Original Characters) to do an EX World Grand Prix sponsored by Dr. Kamiko, I'll need more than just the teams of four I've made by adding characters to teams. I need one extra team to complete the ultimate tournament. For further detail, see my bio.

And now, the beginning of the exciting conclusion to: **Skies of Arcadia II: Sonic Arcadia: Air Pirate War!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER THIRTY: INTO THE BLACK CONTINENT 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse and Blade woke up ready to go on Crescent Isle, which they flown to overnight. All of the old members of Vyse's crew were on the Lygross, ready for action (minus Don, as he's in charge of the Esperanza fleet). Enquire was the captain of the Valuan fleet in the Delphinus. The new crew was on the Blue Typhoon… except for Blade. He wanted to be ready to go for this with Vyse, and Dixie and Soar respected his wish. Heart was on the Babylon Rogues' ship. She wanted to see them about something.

Blade loaded the gun he had with only one bullet. He had planned to shoot Black Doom in the head to finish it. Zelos decided to tell him something.

**_Blade, _**Zelos said to him as he headed for the Lygross that morning, **_before I forget, you have a new attack to use._**

Blade stopped, and asked, _what is it, Zelos?_

Zelos was silent. **_Never mind for now,_** he embarrassedly told the young mouse. **_I need to have a talk with the others._**

Blade sighed as the Moon Soul went silent. He went on the ship, and took out his second katana, fresh from repairs and ready for action with a Purple Moonstone in the hilt. The Moon Soul had a Yellow Moonstone in it. He looked at Vyse, and nodded.

"Lygross," Vyse muttered, "this will be your first… and maybe last battle. Let's make history."

Vyse then set sail for the Dark Rift. The strongest forces that were driving him was all of the friends he's made, all of the people he's met, all of the adventures he's had, and all of the things waiting for him at the end of this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic looked out on the Blue Typhoon's deck at the sky. _Hard to believe that a mistake that a guy we barely knew before this journey caused the best trip of my life, _Sonic thought as he stared out into the sky.

Just then, he heard footsteps. He turned around, and he saw Amy looking down. "What's the matter, Amy?" Sonic asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Sonic…" Amy muttered, and then raised her head. Her eyes were full of tears as she answered, "It's just that a few weeks ago, we nearly lost you! And until a couple months ago, we all thought you were dead because of our annoying mouse!"

Sonic sighed, knowing that his answer was going to be that. "I know how much of a fool Blade is, but he was just doing everything for a friend," Sonic replied.

Zenth warped in with a bag on his shoulders. "Sonic…" he started, but then stopped when he noticed Amy. She was crying about something. "Blade was a stubborn, pain in the ass when he met you guys, wasn't he?"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. "You could say that about him…" she sniffed.

Zenth shook his head. "That's Blade for you. Once he's focused on something, he won't give up on it, even when his life's at risk." He then threw a bag at Sonic, and ordered, "Give a few of those to Vyse. I think you'll know what to give him." Zenth then walked back into the ship.

Sonic caught the bag, and attached to it was a note from Jet. Sonic read, "'Since we know that only you guys can use them to save the world, here. We took them from Aika and Fina and replaced them with all fakes. If Black Doom tries to use the fakes, they'll blow up. Jet, leader of the Babylon Rogues.'" Sonic and Amy looked in the bag, and they saw the Chaos Emeralds and the Moon Crystals.

Amy asked, "The gems were with the Babylon Rogues instead of the Black Arms?"

Sonic chuckled, "I don't know about that, but the Babylon Rogues are pure geniuses!" The two dragged the bag up to the Typhoon's bridge, with more power in their arsenal. Senshi was looking at this from the top of the Typhoon. He had a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all of the ships were in the Dark Rift, new "friends" greeted them: Black Battleships (Dark battleships that the Black Arms use), Black Bulls (Boss in Shadow the Hedgehog), Bone Cruisers (Battleships made completely of bones), and Black Spell Ships. The Blue Typhoon sent out small fighters to deal with the Black Bulls, considering that Sonic, Shadow, Zenth, and Dixie were on the wings. Sonic and Shadow were using Homing Attacks on the eyes like mad, while Zenth and Dixie slashed the blubbery bodies with Z Rave and Chakram Slash (think of the S. Move that has two shurikens slash a character in the back, only replace it with Chakrams).

Once the Black Bulls fell, the Delphinus I used its cannons to decimate the Black Spell Ships. GUN Ships and Eggman's ships started blowing holes in the Black Battleships, and the Lygross used its new Cannon- the Lion's Claw Cannon that shoots a giant bullet that breaks into twenty giant homing missiles- to destroy the new Bone Cruisers that knew magic.

Once they were done destroying several of the ships, Clara called from the Primrose, "Did we win?"

Vyse replied, "That was just their idea of a welcoming committee. The worse it yet to come."

Gilder stated, "Coming from you, Vyse, you make Black Doom sound like a monster."

Sonic explained, "Well, Black Doom _is _a powerful alien with three eyes, controls comets and fire, and claims to be an immortal god."

Gilder sighed, "Damn it, Sonic."

Just then, a giant serpent made out of bones appeared, with Guybrush on it (A/N: One of the six cool battles. I was going to do one with Dark Fina, but just to be cool, I'll keep that one out for later). He laughed manically as he approached the Lygross. "So, this is the new Valuan Battleship?" he laughed at it. "Looks pretty dull for Valua."

Vyse scowled, "Are you the person that kidnapped Aika and Fina?"

Blade continued, "And the guy that dumped Soar and Dixie into Solits for three weeks?"

Threepwood chuckled, "Well, at least the members of its crew are sharp." Guybrush confessed, "That's right, I did do those things. Black Doom is giving them front row tickets to the destruction of two human infested worlds at midnight tonight." He snapped his fingers, and the Demon rose from the depths. Jumping on the Demon's deck, he continued, "For now, I'm going to let Bone Serpent destroy you all, and your girlfriends **WILL** watch this, Vyse. If you can beat him, go ahead and come into the Black Continent. But only **THIS **ship."

The Demon rode away into a vortex, and Bone Serpent attacked. Vyse used the Lygross' ability to go higher and lower in the sky to dodge attacks. The Blue Typhoon fired some lasers at it to cover the Lygross. The Bone Serpent retaliated by knocking the Typhoon around. Getting pissed, Knuckles jumped out and drilled the bones with his Drill Claw. Sonic used his Light Attack on the thing, and Tails busted out some Yellow Magic. Sonic had learned a few Blue Spells from Dixie, so he cast a Wevlum on Bone Serpent while Knuckles used a Pyrulian. The thing threw the three off, and they crashed into the Lygross' deck. Blade and Vyse ran out onto the deck, and healed them with Sacrulen. The Bone Serpent continued attacking the crap out of the Lygross, so Blade was beyond pissed.

_Zelos,_ Blade called to him, _now is a good time to tell me that new move…._

Zelos answered, **_I'll tell you now. Focus all of your Light Chaos Energy into the Moon Soul, and chant the Seven Servers._**

Blade rolled his eyes, and started going through Sonic's quills until he found the White Chaos Emerald. Bone Serpent was nearing the Lygross with both fangs coming in for the kill, and Blade jumped at its mouth with the Moon Soul out.

Blade slowed time down, and chanted, "The severs are…" he then slashed through Bone Serpent's head horizontally. "The Seven Chaos!" He slashed through the head again, only vertically. "Chaos is power…" A diagonal slash from the top left. "Enriched by heart!" Blade slashed diagonally again, only from the top right. "The Controller serves…" an extra horizontal slash across where the eyes should be. "To purify the Chaos!" Blade kicked the head off of the body into the air. Jumping in the air, Blade yelled, "Eat this!" He went higher than the monster's severed head, and screamed, "**CHAOTIC MOVEMENT!"** Blade slashed the head clean in half in Spin Dash form. Bone Serpent's body broke apart, and Blade somehow landed on the Lygross' deck, and caught the falling Moon Soul with his hands.

Vyse and Sonic whistled at this work. "That was cool, Blade!" they both exclaimed as Blade sheathed his sword.

Blade grinned, "Thank Zelos. He told me how to do Chaotic Movement."

Zelos rolled his eyes, and muttered, **_I could have come up with a better name than that, Blade._**

Blade yelled in his mind, _I heard that, Zelos!_

Knuckles sighed, "It's going to take a while to get used to it."

Drachma lowered the Little Jack to the Lygross' altitude, and jumped on the deck. Gilder and Enquire did the same. The Blue Typhoon also lowered, and all of the remaining team members on board- except for Dr. Kamiko, Arrgon, Digster, Rex, Rocky, Rapty, Kate, Chaotix, Jenkins, and three of the Elementals- jumped on the deck.

Soar walked up to Blade with a worried look on her face. She asked, "Bladder, will you come back safely?"

Blade thought about this for a minute, and then nodded. "Of course I am, Soar! I'm going to beat Black Doom, and we'll all go home!"

Soar smiled, "In that case…" she then grabbed his shirt, and forced his lips onto her own.(A/N: Score!) Everyone turned to see the event of Blade and Soar's kiss. Maine and Cheese giggled at this with hearts above their heads, while Clara and Gilder whistled. When the two broke away, both were as red as tomatoes. Dixie was shocked.

She walked to Soar, and asked, "What was that all about?" She was surprised, angry, and stunned to see Soar just force Blade to make-out with her.

"It was a 'Good Luck Kiss,'" Soar replied completely red. "I have to watch the Little Jack while Blade and you go into the Black Continent."

Arrgon was videotaping the whole thing. He wasn't letting Blade live "Making out in the Dark Rift before you go into a place of certain death" down.

Dixie then mischievously grinned, and asked, "So, a 'Good Luck Kiss?'" Soar nodded, and then Blade had to make out again… only this time was with Dixie. (A/N: Score! Again!)

Gilder rolled his eyes. "Making out twice in one day before an ultimate battle, Blade?" he asked as they broke the kiss.

Blade was redder than the tomato, while Dixie was _as_ red. Zenth decided to get serious. "Now, before anyone else makes out, can we go face the last members of the Black Eight?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I don't know about you guys, but I'm **DONE** with make-out sessions for the week."

Arrgon yelled, "I'm not!" They all turned to see Arrgon holding a camera up at this. There were also a few GUN Beetles taping it as well.

Blade cast an angry glare at Arrgon, and took out the Moon Soul. "If you guys show that to anyone, get ready for an unexpected trip to Spain for the Bull Runs." The GUN Beetles left, and Arrgon put the camera away.

Soar jumped onto the Little Jack, and stated, "Good luck, Captain Vyse. You'd better bring Bladder back!"

She then took the Little Jack away, and Drachma rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I'll be going back to the dead when I'm done here," he muttered as he entered the ship. The others followed him, and the Lygross set sail to the Black Moonstone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Black Continent, Aika was trying to bash the girls' cell door open. After several unsuccessful attempts, she healed herself.

Fina was looking down as Aika was walking around. "We need Cupil, but he's locked in that jar," Aika muttered as she looked at the helpless Cupil speaking and beating on the inside of the plastic jar.

Fina looked up to check the clock. "It's ten," she sighed as she looked at it. Standing up, she stated, "Aika, we have two hour to get out of here!"

Just then, Lord Bane walked in the room, and looked around. He took out his sword, and stabbed the top of the plastic container. (A/N: Lord Bane's a thief. Don't you think he'd attempt to backstab Black Doom?) Cupil flew out, and several thoughts were running in his head. Free the girls? Take down this guy? Watch and see? Bane pointed to the cell, and Cupil unlocked it. Aika and Fina walked out with confused looks on their face.

Aika needed to ask, "Whose side are you on, Lord Bane?"

Bane's only reply was, "Mine." He threw Aika her Boomerang, and pointed out. "Go!" The girls weren't taking any chances, so they pushed Bane aside, and bolted out the door. Bane muttered as he was getting up, "Being nice sucks. But I'm taking that Crystal of Doom's, and to do that, I need Vyse to win." He brushed himself off, and warped out to fight Black Doom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were passing through the vortex that lead through the Black Continent of Drackonotts, they saw it looked like the Black Comet's inside. At that pointed Eggman called them.

"We'll cover you on the outside! Just breach the inside of that base, and destroy Black Doom! Cause as much havoc as you need to!"

Blade responded, "Can do! And by 'can do,' I mean 'will do!'" Turning to the team, Blade stated, "Listen, if anyone still hates me for all the crap I've pulled in the past year and three months, go ahead and say everything you need to now, as there's no turning back."

Blade then winced for a word thrashing, but instead Sonic patted him on his head. "Blade, because of you, we've just had the best off world adventure of our lives!" the hedgehog told him.

Tails continued, "And if it wasn't for you telling Vyse, Aika, and Fina about the Chaos Emeralds, then we wouldn't have been reunited after that Chaos Control!"

Knuckles sighed, "Also, you do provide a good sparring partner; not to mention humans allies that we can trust to help us."

Amy chimed in, "But mostly your idea to head to Yafutoma found Sonic!"

Cream giggled, "And I can't really stay mad at you even if I tried!" Cheese smiled, and said something in his language. "And neither can Cheese!"

Rouge held up the Purple Moon Crystal, and stated, "Not to mention if it wasn't for you warping them here, then I wouldn't be able to see these beautiful Moon Crystals!"

"I agree with the echidna," Shadow said to him. "You're a good fighter, and we all know that."

Blaze nodded, and gave him a thumbs-up. "Even though we got off to a rocky start, we're friends now! Not to mention you still owe me for saving your life!"

Drachma said, "It was your stupidity that allowed me to see Vyse, Aika, and Fina again. I don't regret anything from your time."

Enquire continued, "Not to mention your kind's appearance inspired the Valua EX World Battle Cup!"

Omega interrupted, "Approaching Black Continent named: Drackonotts! Prepare for landing!"

Blade looked outside, and stated, "I think trying to land would give us hell." Everyone looked, and saw Black Arms stationed outside everywhere. Not to mention there were turrets around.

Gilder looked at the gate, and the turrets, and turned to Vyse. "At this point, we have two options of safe entry. A: We bombard the outside of the continent's entrance, and then land. B: You guys use your new Extreme Gear Operation Clara style to land, takedown the guards, and we'll catch up."

Blade and Sonic looked at each other, and asked Gilder, "'Operation Clara?'"

Several minutes of explaining and running onto the deck later, Vyse, Blade, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Omega, Tails, Knuckles, Zenth, and Dixie, were standing on the side of the Deck with their Gear out. Dixie had on a pair of dark Blue Air Skates that shined like a sapphire, with a phoenix on a silver moon on the back of each stake. She named them the Sapphire Phoenix Wings. Zenth was holding a long board that was red, two jets at the back, and had a dragon on a silver moon on the bottom. Dixie said it was the Ruby Dragon. Zenth was now wearing a red T-shirt, green shades, and jeans, while Dixie decided to stay the same.

Vyse asked, "Are you all ready for takeoff?" They all nodded, but before Vyse jumped, Blade reached into his pockets.

Blade pulled out some sort of amulet. "Vyse, use this!" He handed the amulet to Vyse, and Blade explained, "It's an Omni-Chaos Amulet! If you keep that around your neck, you'll have some of Sonic and Knuckles' abilities… like superhuman strength and speed."

Vyse questioned, "You made this?"

Blade replied, "Well, my plan was to bring the Typhoon into this, create three powerful amulets with the Omni-Chaos Gems, and give them to you guys to use that have some of my friends' data."

Vyse nodded, placed the amulet around his neck, and they all jumped off the ship, and activated their gear. The Black Arms saw them, and opened fire with their lasers. The gear allowed them all to easily dodge the attacks. Once they landed, Vyse found out he really did have superpowers. Not as super as the real ones, but more than enough to dispatch of some Black Arms. As the Lygross landed, and Gilder, Drachma, Enquire, and Blitz came up to the door, Vyse was staring at the door.

Vyse ordered, "Let's go. We've got friends and worlds to save." He then opened the door, and they all walked into the darkness that awaited them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: If anyone wants to know exactly why I let Lord Bane do something nice for a change, it's because he's not being nice at all. He wants the Black Moon Crystal for his collection of treasures, and the only way he'll get that is by having Black Doom defeated. So that means if letting Aika and Fina go to give Black Doom a distraction, so be it! Kingdom Rider92 out!


	32. Lord Bane's Loyalities

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: LORD BANE'S LOYALITIES 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse and crew entered Drackonotts, and looked around. The inside was built like the temples of Glyphic Canyon. Knuckles punched one of the walls, and it crumbled.

"Just like that canyon that the Black Arms transported to Earth," Knuckles muttered as the team stared at the crumbled wall.

"In short," Shadow stated, "this place isn't very stable, and so a hard enough attack could destroy the temple."

"So," Dixie asked as she took out her Chakrams, "as long as we don't bash up the place, we'll live to see Aika and Fina?"

Vyse answered, "Exactly!" They started to walk forward, when a certain six-tentacle creature with one eye floated down to them. "But first," Vyse moaned, "we've got company."

It was Doom's Eye, Black Doom's third eye that sees all. "So," Black Doom called over Doom's Eye, "you've managed to enter Drackonotts? Impressive…."

Vyse drew his cutlasses. "This is Black Doom?" he questioned at the small guard's appearance. "Doesn't look tough."

Gilder chuckled, "Yeah. Sonic said that you were going to be-!"

Black Doom interrupted, "This is my eye that sees all, you foolish human!" Doom's Eye projected Black Doom's image.

Gilder groaned, "There's the monster that Sonic promised."

Blade drew his sword as well. "So, you wanna end this right now and Chaos Control to us and have our climatic battle to the death, or should we come to you like in those annoying RPGs where you have to walk through a giant final dungeon that has a few extra bosses just to tick us off into really wanting to kill you even more than we started with?"

Black Doom was about to answer, when a crash was heard on his end. "It seems that I have some urgent business to attend to right now," Doom replied annoyed. "Enjoy your 'present' for getting this far."

Doom's Eye flew off, and some Black Hawks and Bone Mages (Magical Skeletons) appeared in his place. Sonic and Zenth spin dashed the Bone Mages. Blade, Dixie, and Vyse cast a triple Wevlum spell to counter the whirlwinds the Black Hawks were unleashing. Once she saw an opening, Blaze gave one a fiery uppercut, while Cream kicked it down, and Rouge finished it with a powerful kick. Shadow, Knuckles, and Drachma were sending Bone Mages in the air, while Gilder and Omega went trigger-happy on them. Amy used her hammer to squish some of the Death Leaches (those baby Black Arms that are ridiculously easy to kill), Tails bashed some Black Wings (smaller Black Hawks) with his staff, and Enquire and Blitz slashed the rest of the forces.

Blade grinned, "Typical RPG Final Dungeon way it is."

Dixie cracked her knuckles, and asked herself, "Which one of them should I take down first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Black Doom, he had discovered Aika and Fina's escape. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated their abilities," he muttered as he tried to locate them in the main hall.

Aika and Fina were hiding behind a couple pillars on a higher level. "Fina," Aika whispered, "If we get caught, it was nice knowing you."

Fina nodded, and replied, "It's the same with you, Aika."

Cupil appeared, and sniffed the air. He had to squeak, because of a Cham- Cupil's favorite food that's a fragment of Moonstones- was nearby. Black Doom turned, and saw Cupil.

He laughed, "You ladies really have to keep your pets silent." He summoned a meteor, and threw it at the pillars. Aika and Fina dodged out of the way before the meteor crashed into the pillars, destroying them. They didn't get a chance to breathe for too long, as Black Doom used Chaos Control to warp over to them.

"You have Chaos Control?" Fina asked Black Doom as she was backing up from him with Aika.

"Yes," Black Doom replied, "it's a special ability for those with my blood only. And that's Mago, myself, and Shadow."

Aika giggled, "Well, just to let you know, a certain yellow mouse boy and a blue hedgehog can do it just as easy."

Black Doom replied, "Actually, only the blue hedgehog could pull that off besides my race. Blade doesn't have the neutral Chaos Energy to pull it off, so it would've crushed his body without a spare conductor… that Chao of his."

Black Doom was about to strike, when Lord Bane appeared in front of him with his sword out. "Black Doom," Bane ordered, "hand over the Black Moon Crystal!"

Black Doom questioned, "Do you really think you can stop ME?" He then made a Black Sword appear from dark energy in his right hand (A/N: "OMG! Black Doom wields a sword! What's the author thinking?" That's what your saying, isn't it? I've got a good reason why this is happening: I feel like making Black Doom use a freaking sword. Shut-up.).

Aika and Fina looked at this like a chance to escape, and they ran, only to get caught in a dark cage. "Black Doom said there were traps," Aika whined, "but I didn't think he'd be retro enough to perform the cage trap!"

Black Doom angrily stated, "Don't be miserable yet! The Black Eclipse begins in one hour and ten minutes, and as soon as I'm done with Lord Bane, you two are next to feel my wrath!"

Aika and Fina looked at each other, and realized the only thing they could do was watch the last fight they'll see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with our not captured heroes, they've reached a room with a switch on it. There was a giant blue wall thing in front of one exit, and the other was freely open.

Gilder took aim at the switch, when Shadow put his hand on the gun. "That switch cuts off the right path," he explained as he casually walked on the right track. The group moved on.

Gilder asked, "Are you guys sure that we shouldn't have touched that switch?"

Sonic replied, "You would've just wasted a bullet to take us into a major ambush. Black Doom is pulling out all of the stops."

Blade rolled his eyes as a few Black Oaks (Giants that wield swords) fell around them, "Speaking of stops, here comes some Black Arms…."

The group lunged at the Black Oak that was closest to them. Blade went Grendel the Strong (haven't seen him in a while) and started chucking using his punches on the Black Oak. Once it was in a wall, he stabbed it with a Noxi Arrow, and let the poison deal with the behemoth.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nodded, and got ready for a few Black Oaks to get near them. Knuckles grabbed Tails' legs, and Tails grabbed Sonic's. Knuckles started spinning the two around and around. Thinking that they were going to bash the, the Black Oaks got into a defensive stance. Knuckles chuckled at this, and he let go of Tails' legs. Tails then let go of Sonic in midair, and the hedgehog turned himself into a ball, and Tails kicked it with an electric filled kick. Sonic used his Light Attack to dash through the last of the Black Oaks into oblivion. Sonic landed, and the humans stared in awe.

Sonic grinned, "That's just our ultimate team attack- or 'Team Blast' as it's called- 'Sonic Overdrive!'"

Vyse stammered, "That was better than our Combo Attacks!"

Shadow asked, "Can we find Black Doom and kill him already?" He was annoyed at the amount of fights in this area. Everyone continued heading into the continent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Black Doom and Lord Bane, they couldn't really hurt each other. Black Doom kept Chaos Controlling out of the way, while Lord Bane teleported out of his blows paths.

After an exchange of failed blows, Black Doom thought that Bane had gone soft, and let the girls go to have Vyse team up with him to fight the dark alien overlord. Black Doom decided to be sneaky and warp behind the cage that the girls were in.

Lord Bane saw this, and Doom laughed. "Thought that your counter alliance plan would work, did you?"

Lord Bane replied, "Alliance?" He readied his sword, and continued, "I have no alliance. I'll mow down them to get that crystal!" He then started charging the cage that had the girls wincing in fear, only to get his sword knocked out of his hands by a familiar Chakram.

The four turned to the owner of the Chakram, and her friends. "Show's over, Doom and Bane!" Dixie yelled as she and the others rushed into the room.

Black Doom decided to dispose of his traitor with the puppet of the Dark Moon, and ordered, "Vyse! Lord Bane is attempting to eliminate your friends to get to me! Destroy him!" He then warped away, and Dixie turned to face Lord Bane.

Vyse used his new super strength- along with some dark power- to rip open the cage, and pull Aika and Fina out of it, who hugged him.

Fina cheered, "Vyse! You did make it!"

Aika looked up and down at Vyse's outfit (he's still wearing the one from Earth, people) and stated, "And you look cool in that outfit!"

Vyse rubbed his head, and chuckled, "I got it from Gigas Island."

Lord Bane interrupted, "Vyse, it seems that Black Doom is trying to make Ramirez his puppet when he awakens."

Dixie countered, "Don't worry about Black Doom. After I'm through with you, he's next!"

Rouge corrected, "Actually, make that when WE'RE finished with him, little girl." She flew over to Dixie's side, and continued, "I'm the only jewel thief around here, Lord Bane!"

Knuckles walked forward as well. "And I just want to smash another Black Eight!"

Gilder took out his guns, and ordered, "You guys go get Black Doom! We'll have fun with Lord Bane!"

Blade- who was now normal- took out the two gear pods that belonged to Aika and Fina. When he activated them, one was a long, red board like Knuckles with Aika's Blue Rogue Design on it. It was dubbed "Top Cat" on the pod. The other was a long, silver board that looked like Tails', only with Fina's Blue Rogue Design. Heart dubbed it the "Lunar Dolphin." Aika and Fina took their Gears, and Blade nodded.

The team rode out of their Gears (except for Drachma and Enquire who ran ahead) and Knuckles, Rouge, Gilder, and Dixie watch them leave. Dixie was full of tears as she watched her two friends disappear again. Dixie turned to Lord Bane and smiled.

"I have only one thing to say to you before we fight: Thank you." Everyone was shocked to hear Dixie say that. "If it wasn't for you attacking me at Gigas Island, I would've never seen Blade and Zenth again before this. Now that I've thought about it; this may be the only time I'll regret killing someone."

Lord Bane stated, "That's an odd thing to say."

Dixie wiped the tears from her eyes, and continued, "But, as a Zeta Hunter," she got into a battle ready pose at this point, "I have to bring you down!"

Lord Bane got into battle mode as well. The two jumped at each other. Dixie tried to slash Lord Bane, but he dodged. Gilder tried to shoot him, but Lord Bane warped out of the way, and kicked Gilder in the back. Knuckles took the chance of an opening, and punched Lord Bane into a wall.

Lord Bane recovered, and dodged out of the way of Rouge's powerful kick, thus getting her foot stuck in a wall. Dixie took this chance, and used the wind like a grappling hook to bring Lord Bane over to her, and kicked him in the face. Lord Bane retaliated by summoning some of his Zivilyn Bane minions. Dixie and Gilder were ready for this. They both jumped back, and Dixie charged her hands with wind energy, while Gilder fired Gunslinger. Dixie used the wind to manipulate the bullets' paths to certain targets. They called this "Bullet Wind-Homer." When all of the Banes but Lord Bane were defeated, Lord Bane warped to the other side of the arena. Rouge got her foot out of the wall, and rejoined Knuckles as the other two chased after Bane.

Knuckles looked around, sighed, and ordered, "Rouge, grab my hand!"

Rouge flirted, "Knuckles, what an odd time for you to get romantic…."

Knuckles just grabbed her hand with one of his spiked hands, and the other fist caught on fire with the Shovel Claw on. Rouge saw where this was going, and froze her boot with the Pink Nail equipped. The two jumped into the air, and drilled underground. They got to where Lord Bane was, and Knuckles came up with a powerful burning uppercut, and Rouge with a freezing cold uppercut kick to Lord Bane's face. This move I call "Ironic Love Upper." Lord Bane crashed into a pillar, and barely stood up. Dixie decided to finish this with a four Chakram assault, but Lord Bane dodged them all.

Lord Bane chuckled, "Once again, you miss, Dixie."

Dixie giggled, "Oh, did I? See you in hell, Lord Bane!" At this moment, the Chakrams came back like boomerangs, and slashed through Lord Bane. He crumpled over as Dixie caught her weapons, and Lord Bane disappeared into darkness.

Gilder applauded, and whistled, "You guys know how to get down with your fighting… and your hearts!"

Knuckles blushed, and turned away. "I don't know WHAT you're talking about, Gilder!"

Gilder laughed, "Silly Knuckles!"

Dr. Eggman appeared in his hovercraft, causing them all to jump. "Black Doom's plan has 55 minutes left! Hurry up and stop him!"

They all nodded, and started down the path to catch up with the others. Dixie stopped to look at Lord Bane's death area. "Did I really get him?" she asked herself before running up to catch Blade.

Lord Bane was in the shadows, healing himself from the battle. "Like I said," Lord Bane muttered, "you missed again, Dixie." He then warped away, leaving it to the next generation to finish what he started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Well, aren't I too much of a nice guy to let Lord Bane live! Well, considering he's practically the only _human_ alternate boss you could fight at the end of the game, then he deserves to be a cunning anti-hero. As in, the kind of anti-hero who "Hangs out in the shadows, waits for the heroes to kill the monster guarding the treasure, then steals the treasure, and then flips the heroes off" kind. That, and Lord Bane is going to make an unlikely ally towards the end. Still, Kingdom Rider92 out! Welcome back to school, everybody!


	33. The Eternal Bone Prison

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: THE ETERNAL BONE PRISION 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once they were out of the main hall, Vyse, Aika, and Fina embraced each other. The other members of the team were happy for them.

"Vyse," Fina cried to him, "you're really alive and saving us!"

Aika questioned in tears, "How did you guys survive the Delphinus crashing?"

Vyse replied, "It was Ramirez again… he and Blade placed an aura around us, while Sonic and Shadow used the last of their power to warp us out of pure harm's way."

Blade looked as if his mind's drifting off to something else. Aika and Fina noticed this, and walked over to Blade.

Fina asked, "What's wrong, Blade?"

Blade snapped back into reality, and stated, "Sorry, Fina. I was talking."

Aika questioned, "How would you call what you were doing talking?"

Zelos appeared by them, freaking both girls out, and answered, "He was talking to me."

Aika and Fina stammered back, and then realized that this was Zelos… judging by his clothes, fur, and eyes. Fina smiled, "Hello, Zelos."

Zelos bowed, and stated, "Good evening, Priestess Fina."

Blade walked over to his ancestor, and explained, "Zelos kind of serves the current Priestess of the Void. In this case, Fina fits the bill."

Aika rolled her eyes, and scratched behind Zelos' ears, and he happily wagged his tail. Aika giggled, "It's going to be fun having you and Blade around, Zelos!"

Zelos replied, "I guess it's going to be fun to be around."

Vyse interrupted, "So, we're a team again?" He then extended the Sky Fang.

Aika took out her boomerang, and replied, "We're a team again!"

Fina followed suit with Cupil. "Team again!"

Cupil squeaked something that sounded like, "Team again!"

Blade decided to join them. "Team again!" he cheered as he placed the Moon Soul in the weapon circle.

Zenth rolled his eyes, and drew his sword. "Team again!" He yelled as he placed the Sun Soul in the team's series of weapons.

Senshi's voice chuckled out, "Last time I checked Zenth… you weren't on their team." He then appeared right beside Enquire, and continued, "But, seeing as you've gotten what you came for with joining us, I don't see you as a Golden Dragon anymore."

Lori also appeared, just as Vyse and Senshi drew their swords. "Now is not the time to settle the rivalry you two have between yourselves!" she scowled at them, making them return their weapons.

Blade agreed, "Lori's right! You should save your fighting each other for later! Right now, we're here to do three things."

Sonic walked forward as they all put their weapons away, and announced, "Kick butt, save the girls, and drink louqa!"

Vyse finished, "And we've already saved Aika and Fina, and because of Gilder, Don, Robinson, and Knuckles, we're all out of louqa!"

Knuckles and Gilder stormed into the room and howled, "We heard that, you comedians!"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she flew in the room, and giggled, "I still remember that party Shadow crashed, and you were drunk, Knuckles." Knuckles blushed in embarrassment at the fact that by drinking two glasses of louqa he was half drunk that night.

Dixie rushed in and joined Blade and Zenth. The trio nodded, and reached into their pockets. Blade pulled out a key chain shaped like a lion's head. Dixie pulled out a phoenix shaped key chain. Zenth pulled out a dragon key chain. The trio placed them together, and they started glowing.

When they weren't glowing anymore, there was a new Moon Crystal taking the key chains' place. It was golden, and in the shape of a Hamachou. It floated toward the bag of Chaos Emeralds and Moon Crystals that Sonic had, and drew all of the gems out.

Zelos and Drachma walked up to it, and muttered, "The Hamachou Crystal…."

Everyone else questioned "Hamachou Crystal?"

Dr. Eggman studied the crystal, and explained, "The Gold Hamachou that Vyse, Aika, and Fina have already discovered is an impressive bird. This Crystal is practically the real final Moon Crystal, made to honor the Hamachou and its three watchers of the world."

Zelos continued, "One is a phoenix, that watches the high skies, like my brother Bluheim. That represents light. Another one is a dragon that can cut through the darkness and weakens it from the inside. The final one is a lion that constantly walks through the twilight and dawn, never allowed to stay in an area forever once it's slipped through the one that it resided in."

Blade thought about what Zelos was saying, and then realized something important. "You mean to tell me because I did some crap, now a bunch of crap is happening that prevents me from living in just one world?" Zelos nodded, and Blade muttered, "Crap."

Zelos chuckled, "You're not alone. You see, Dixie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Blaze represent the phoenix. Zenth, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Jet, Wave, Storm, and Arrgon represent the dragon. You, me, and the other five mice in the sword represent the lion. And where you go, we go."

Drachma nodded, and finished, "So don't think you're the last of the Leos Guardians, Blade!"

Blade smiled at the fact that he wasn't the only lion left. That smile faded when he saw Doom's Eye floating down to where the Chaos Emeralds and Moon Crystals were.

Black Doom was impressed. "You all impress me for making it this far. Yet, you are still blinded by this light you believe humanity has left. Open your eyes, and join me! Together, we will all rule the Dark Empire that shall become of this universe!"

Vyse's rage boiled up, and his Silver Moon Crystal was burning brightly in Doom's Eye's direction. He looked up, and answered, "No way, Black Doom!"

Blade held Vyse back, and told Doom, "At this point, you have two options! One, you abandon your plans to rid the universe of humans, and never interfere with our lives again. Two, we kill you for good this time!"

Black Doom chuckled, "I like to see you try."

Blade looked at the rest of the team, who nodded. Blade answered, "Wrong choice!" He then let Vyse go, and Vyse slashed Doom's Eye in half. (A/N: Never really liked the Black Arms, especially Doom's Eye and Black Doom. Doom's Eye dies first.)

Blade grabbed the gems, and handed Fina the Dawn Feather. Fina stared at the feather for a few minutes as Vyse was cooling down. Fina walked over to Vyse, and grabbed his Silvite hand. She prayed that this would work, and placed the feather over the hand. The Dawn Feather then seeped into Vyse's skin, and Ramirez's Moon Crystal popped out, and Blade caught it with his tail.

Blade muttered, "Back where it belongs…." And Blade pocketed it. Zelos rejoined Blade, and the young mouse ordered, "Let's go. There are three Black Eight left."

Everyone nodded, but Vyse stopped them. He took out Blade's remaining Omni-Chaos Amulets, and gave them to Aika and Fina. Aika's had Sonic's speed, and Amy's power. Fina's gave her the ability to fly with transparent wings that she could summon like Heart. With that, the group moved on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way, they encountered some new enemies… like the Black Gunblade Swordsmen (Black Pirate with a Valuan Gunblade), Valua Rebels (The guys that preferred Empress Theodora or Galician's global conquest schemes, and are trying to overthrow the current Empire) and some Black Assassins (Those armored Black Arms that can warp and carry laser guns). With Aika and Fina back, it was only easier to take down their foes.

Vyse and Aika had a Combo called "Eternal Friendship." (A/N: As you all can clearly see, I get freaking bored when I name these Combos. If you can think of a cool name and describe the effects of it for later stories, go ahead.) Vyse and Aika crossed their weapons, and both weapons glowed. The two then threw their weapons at their enemies, and the weapons flew around, slicing the new foes to bits while ricocheting around like Sonic and Shadow in Spin Dash form, and the two caught their weapons, and a fire burst took out the rest of the remaining Black Doom forces.

Blade grinned, "Well, it's official… you guys are clean house legends."

Eggman reminded them, "We have forty minutes to stop the Eclipse, you idiots!"

Vyse rolled his eyes, and agreed, "He's right about one thing: we don't have much time."

So the group continued down the path. Along the way, they encountered… several more enemies that Blade and Fina used their Silvite Powers to take care of with a powerful attack they call "Silver Flare" with both Cupils flying around the room drilling through the Black Arms, and then Blade caught both Cupils (One with his tail, and the other with his free hand) and used his Eternal Dawn's second attack to finish the assault while Fina used her Silver Light to heal the team.

Blade let Fina have her Cupil back, and the group continued to break into the continent. About after fifteen minutes after Eggman reminded them that they had an universe to save, they came into a room decorated by bones. Blade however, was coming out of Zelos' Form. Cursing under his breath after he came out of it, the mouse continued into the room. Guybrush Theepwood's laughed boomed into the room.

Guybrush was sitting on a throne decorated by skulls, and he jumped down with both axes out. "Well, well, well. You've eliminated our rat-!"

At this point, Blade interrupts him by casting a painful Pyrulen spell on Guybrush, clearly pissed off. "No rat jokes, jerk!" Blade yelled at him.

Guybrush shook off the burns, and healed himself. "Despite the sudden homicidal rage from the mouse boy," Threepwood growled, "I'll continue. You've eliminated Lord Bane, and have gotten this far. I'm impressed, Ramirez."

At this point, Omega got into battle mode against Guybrush, and stated in his monotone voice, "All members of Black Eight shall be eliminated!"

Enquire joined the metallic fighter, and had his rapier out. "His name is Vyse, Guybrush! You and the rest of your remaining forces shall be punished by us!"

Amy and Cream also joined him. "The sooner we take care of this scary guy," Cream called to the others, "the sooner we can take care of Black Doom!"

Amy ordered, "Sonic, you guys go on ahead! You, Shadow, and Vyse have a little score to settle with him anyways!"

Sonic shook his head. "We're watching this!"

Guybrush then used a wind slash to knock everyone but Omega, Enquire, Amy, and Cream back. Then a Bone Cage surrounded the five fighters. Out of sheer spite, he tried to crush Blaze with his Bone Grip, but Blade tackled her out of the way, and Senshi got caught in it, and the Bone Hand warped somewhere. Lori then was shocked at what happened.

Blade asked, "Are we even?"

Blaze nodded, "Even."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Senshi, he was in a really hot place when he broke out of the Bone Grip. He then looked around, and muttered, "Where the hell am I?"

Just then, some sort of demon walked up to him, and greeted, "Welcome to Hell, Senshi Hyabusa!"

Senshi then realized where he was. "Weird," Senshi stated, "I thought hell would have several Demon Girls in it."

The demon continued, "In Hell, we're REALLY big on irony. In fact, I wouldn't take this time to greet you. Instead, we would've just gotten to the part of eternal damnation."

Senshi looked at him, and questioned, "So, you're the head Hell guy?"

The demon nodded, and ordered, "Now then, let's get to the eternal doom."

Senshi halted, "Wait! Since you guys are evil, and I'm evil enough to attempt to bring back one of the greatest prisoners you have, shouldn't you be worshiping me?"

The demon rolled his eyes, and said, "Once again, we're **really big on irony.** Besides, you wanted Ramirez back to kill him. Let's just get this crap over with."

Senshi thought for a few minutes, and questioned, "Well, since I'm practically dead here, and there's no amount of fleshy human materials holding me back, is there practically anything stopping me from overthrowing your ass?"

The demon was shocked, but then answered, "I have the entire legions of Hell at my command."

Senshi took out his bow and arrows, and stated, "Enjoy it while you can, Skippy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Drackonnotts, the fight began. Amy took out her hammer, and lunged at Guybrush, only to lock her hammer with one of his axes. Just as he was about to chop her with his other axe, Enquire pulled her out of the way, throwing him off guard for a rapier slash. Guybrush was angry, and tried to crush them with his Bone Coffin. Cream and Omega moved the two out of the way before launching their attacks. Cheese launched like a rocket straight into Threepwood's face from Omega's cannon. This new combo is called the "Chao Cannonball." Guybrush recovered, only to be bashed on the head by Amy's hammer.

Guybrush held his head in pain, and moaned, "Can I not get hit in the head?" Enquire's boot to the face answered that question.

Sonic cheered, "I don't think so!"

Blade questioned, "Hey, what's really stopping us from breaking in there and helping them?"

Blitz replied, "Sheer boredom after a while. This fight's only lasted two minutes, and Guybrush is getting his ass kicked while Senshi has been banished to who knows where."

Blade waited for Guybrush to at least hurt somebody for about ten more seconds before he yelled, "Screw this!" and with that, Blade Spin Dashed through the cage, destroying it.

Guybrush looked around, wiped the blood off his face, and chuckled, "Fool. You have only succeeded in changing this from a private fight where they will just waste their energy in trying to defeat me into a major slaughter fest where I can destroy you all with just one attack."

Blade kicked off the wall, and lunged at Guybrush, only to get his entire body caught in a Bone Coffin with several elephant or mammoth ribs floating around it. "Well," Guybrush angrily told the helpless mouse in the coffin while holding his hand at him in a squeezing position, "since you've annoyed me from day one, you get to die first!" He then turned the squeezing hand into a fist while yelling, "**BONE BURIAL!" **The sharp bones floating around the coffin then skewered it. The coffin fell to the floor, and broke in several pieces, covering Blade's body.

All the guys were slient for a moment. The girls were crying a little bit. Dixie then had tears streaming down her face at this point. Her friend had just been killed by his natural element of stabbing things. Dixie saw the Moon Soul come out of the coffin, and she picked it up. Dixie looked at her Would-Have-Been Lover's killer, and growled, **"You bastard!"** She then rushed up at him with incredible speed, dodging all of the bones that were coming her way, and sliced the top off of his axes. She was about to stab Guybrush, when a Skeleton Mage grabbed her arms. Guybrush then pried the Moon Soul from Dixie's hands, and laughed.

"Well, I don't know what Lord Bane was planning to use you for," Guybrush laughed as he got the sword in a stabbing position, "but I guess you're too wily for your own good. I'll give you the honor of dying next." He was about to stab Dixie, when his arm with the Moon Soul was sliced off by a familiar katana. Guybrush howled in pain as he turned around to see who had done that. Everyone was shocked to see him alive from that assault.

Blade smiled, and said to Guybrush, "Hiya. I'll take my sword back now." Blade pried the Moon Soul out of Guybrush's severed arm's hand, and wiped the blood his original katana.

Dixie broke free of the Skeleton Mage's grip, and hugged her friend. Everyone was finding it hard to believe Blade was alive and unscathed. Guybrush asked, "How could you have survived?"

Blade smiled as he held up his glowing Silvite hand. "I warped at the last second."

Tails stammered, "But you would have died if you used Chaos Control! Your body's too unused to Neutral Chaos Energy!"

Blade replied, "I didn't used Chaos Control. I used something I like to call 'Moon Transfer'."

Zelos rolled his eyes, and muttered, **_I would have called it "Lunar Divide."_**

Blade agreed, "Okay, we'll go with 'Lunar Divide.'" Blade then held his crystal hand up, and called, "**LUNAR DIVIDE!**" He then warped over from Guybrush with Dixie over to their friends, where they all were proud that he had a new move.

Shadow teased Dixie, "You really lose your head when it comes to Blade, don't you?" Dixie went as red as an apple, and Shadow chuckled, "I knew it!"

Everyone broke out of his or her happy mood when Omega stated, "Guybrush is escaping! Continue the pursuit!"

Everyone nodded, and ran after Guybrush. Eventually, Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control while Blade used Lunar Divide to block Guybrush's escape route, while Vyse, Aika, and Fina caught up with their Amulet powers.

Blade chuckled, "Well, Guybrush, you're down one arm, an entire undead army, two axes, and an escape route. You'd have to kill us to get out of this mess."

Aika continued, "But seeing as how Blade chopped off one of your arms, you can't really get through all of us."

Guybrush smiled, "Oh, can I?" He summoned a Bone Hand which yoinked Ramirez's Moon Crystal from Blade, and brought it over to Guybrush. Everyone caught up at this point while Guybrush was laughing his head off like a madman.

Guybrush took the Silver Moon Crystal in his remaining hand, and summoned a bone arm to replace his missing arm, and put the crystal in his bone hand. "I'll do whatever it takes to send you all to hell!" he yelled at them.

Cream saw where this was going and yelled, "He's summoning Ramirez by using his own body!" Everyone else but Omega gasped.

Rouge questioned, "Is that even possible?"

Guybrush howled, "That's right, little girl! You're sharper than I thought!" He then turned the crystal into Ramirez's sword, and stabbed his other hand. "Like I said," he announced, seemingly unaware of the amount of pain he's causing himself, "I'll do whatever it takes to kill you all! Even this!"

Lori cried, "You'll kill yourself!"

Guybrush countered, "But I'm not heading back alone!" He then unleashed the Silver Energy, and in his place stood Ramirez.

Everyone but Blade muttered, "Oh crud." And got ready for Ramirez.

Zelos appeared in Vyse's Mind now. **_Vyse,_** Zelos told him, **_this is actually your fight. Only Aika, Fina, and Sonic can help you. Tell them that._**

Vyse nodded, and said aloud, "Aika, Fina, Sonic! Zelos wants only us to fight, so are you ready?"

Blade smiled, "Clean up, Captain Vyse!"

Eggman grinned, "Well, I always wanted to see the full power of a Silvite other than Fina after our battle."

Ramirez finally spoke. "Well, you've gotten your wish, doctor." He then readied his sword, as Blade and Shadow warped over to the others, minus Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Sonic.

Thus, the Silver Battle began….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: You've been Cliffhangered again! I kind of see the Moon Crystals on Arcadia as some sort of RPG version of the Chaos Emeralds on Earth/Mobius/Whatever the hell Sonic's planet is. I said Earth, because I never really liked Mobius as Sonic's home. Also, if I were actually attending to make Mobius Sonic and Crew's world, I would have screwed up the plotline already at the start. Oh well, live and learn. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	34. The Heart of Silver

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: THE HEART OF SIVLER 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we last left off, Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Sonic were about to battle Ramirez. Let's just get to the violence, since it's about to begin… chances are that this will be the shortest chapter you have read in this story, minus the Prologue.

Vyse and Ramirez lunged at each other, and their swords clashed. The two got into a violent sword fight while the other three took positions around them. When Vyse and Ramirez locked swords, they tried to force the other off.

Ramirez chuckled, "Is that the best you can do, Vyse? It's only been two months since we last saw each other."

Vyse growled, "You mean when we fought with our spirits in the rift?"

Ramirez explained, "I threw that fight. I needed you stronger for my takeover, so I let you beat me then."

Sonic then kicked Ramirez to the side… ridiculously fast, and grinned, "This time, Vyse has friends to help beat you!"

Ramirez stood up, and summoned his Sword of the Red Eclipse (A/N: New Eclipse sword! OMG!) He then used Fire Power to try to strike Sonic, but the hedgehog was literally too fast for him. Sonic kicked Ramirez in the back, and stuck his tongue out at Ramirez. Getting pissed, Ramirez surrounded Sonic in a red bubble, and several Zelos spears were summoned. For Ramirez, trying to hit a fast hedgehog barely your size when you were a kid was like trying to hit air. Sonic moved ridiculously fast out of the Silver Binds attack, and Vyse was realizing what Sonic was doing.

Ramirez angrily ordered, "Stop moving so I can end you, hedgehog!"

Sonic however was nowhere in sight. Aika and Fina motioned Vyse to come over to them, and he saw a big Cupil. Vyse slashed Ramirez aside, and joined the girls.

Cupil turned into a cannon, and Fina ordered, "Touch Cupil and cast a spell, Vyse!"

Vyse nodded, and they all poured a spell into Cupil's power; Vyse being a Wevlum, Aika using a Pyrum, and Fina using Enternum. Cupil then fired a Spell fused Sonic at Ramirez, dealing a crap load of damage to him; with the new move "Cupil Sonic Mana Cannon". Ramirez was still alive, but beyond pissed.

Ramirez decided to use another Eclipse Sword… the Sword of the Green Eclipse. He started to heal himself with his own Lunar Blessing. Fina was aware of this, and used Lunar Winds to blow it off. Ramirez launched an attack at his ex-friend, but Aika blocked the sword with her boomerang. Vyse and Sonic then chopped Ramirez in the arm, causing him to let go of the Green Eclipse. Blade decided to collect these swords, as he liked them.

Ramirez was mad now. He somehow warped away, and jumped in the air floating. "I'm through playing games! Time to end this!" Looking at Fina, he commanded a spell (A/N: Final Fantasy VII fans or Kingdom Hearts fans will know this.) **"Descend, Heartless Angel!"**

Just then, a red Halo appeared over Fina. Aika was right near her, and wondering what's going on. Just then, the red halo zapped both of them until they were barely standing. They both tried to heal themselves with Sacrulen, but got nothing.

Blade called, "You ripped that off from Sephiroth! That spell makes him the hardest boss in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2!"

Ramirez corrected, "I didn't rip it off… I learned it from Sephiroth while in Hell."

Blade rubbed his head, and stated, "Oh yeah, Cloud killed him twice."

Fina weakly asked, "Blade, what did he do?"

Shadow explained, "Heartless Angel is the strongest Dark Spell known to man… or video game addicts. If it hits, it cuts off spell casting, as well as nearly kills the person it hits. It can never kill itself, but destroying spell casting as well as draining strength makes it the strongest spell in a True Dark Magic arsenal."

Aika questioned, "So, what you're saying is… we're pretty much doomed, aren't we?"

Vyse jumped in front of Ramirez's next shot with the Sword of the Blue Eclipse, and answered, "Not while I'm around!" He blocked the next attack, letting Fina charge up her Spirit energy enough for a Lunar Light to heal them all.

Ramirez then summoned what he should have summoned in the first place… the Sword of the Yellow Eclipse (A/N: Think logically… Vyse usually uses a **Blue** Cutlass. Sonic is a **Blue** Hedgehog. Cupil is usually a **Silver** morphing creature. In Skies of Arcadia, **Yellow** beats **Blue** and **Silver.** I'm done explaining stuff in bold.) Using an electric spell, he nearly zapped Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to retaliate by using his Homing Attack, but Ramirez slashed him in mid attack. Sonic crashed into the wall, literally shocked by that attack.

Vyse clashed with Ramirez's sword, but was too shocked by the Lightning powers. Ramirez about to cast Heartless Angel again, but Fina slashed him with Cupil and Aika hit him with an Alpha Storm. Ramirez used something he called "Silver Burst"- it looks like a Silver Version of Chaos Blast- to knock both of them back into a wall.

Shadow called, "That's Chaos Blast if I knew it!"

Blade thought, _Rip-off artist!_

Vyse and Sonic started to help each other up. Sonic was glowing red thought, _if Shadow could do it, then so could I!_ Sonic grabbed Ramirez and called, "**CHAOS CONTROL!"** The two warped somewhere else. Just about two minutes after it, Sonic's voice ringed out, **"CHAOS BLAST!**" Everyone looked up to see an explosion.

Amy was worried. "SONIC!" she cried at the sight of the explosion. After it cleared, Ramirez- not one, but two- and Sonic fell to the ground. One Ramirez was wearing the traditional Silvite clothes, while the other was wearing the Valuan uniform Vyse remembered seeing when they first met.

Blade smiled, and stated, "Well, we can at least die knowing one thing… I did not cause our deaths. It was Sonic."

Sonic got up, and the Silvite version of Ramirez stood up as well. The dark version of Ramirez looked up at the others, and lunged at his counterpart. The Silvite Ramirez just held up his hand, and a beam of light slashed through the dark one, causing that Ramirez to disappear. The others got ready for this one.

The Silvite version smiled, "I'm sorry about all of what's happened."

Fina realized this was the kind Ramirez she once knew. Blade corrected himself, "Okay, so maybe Sonic's Chaos Blast spilt Ramirez into two sides, one good, and one evil. This is the good one, and the bad one just got wasted."

Fina rushed up to him and hugged Ramirez, which he gladly returned. "Ramirez…" Fina cried.

Vyse smiled, "I guess we have a new ally."

Zenth nodded. Then he remembered, "But where did Senshi go?"

Omega stated, "No time to waste! Two members of the Black Eight left!"

Eggman checked the time, and stated, "We have to hurry! Only fifteen minutes until that accursed Eclipse!"

Just then, a bunch of Skeleton Berserkers- Skeletons with giant claymores- appeared to fight them. Ramirez healed Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Sonic, and the crew all got ready for battle. However, a slash from Heart's bracelet sabers took out some of the skeletons shocked the team. Jet, Wave, Storm, and Heart jumped in between them.

Jet ordered, "You guys go! We'll keep these freaks busy!"

Storm was cracking his knuckles, smiling. "I'm looking forward to this!"

Heart cheered, "Go and end this, little bro! You better watch him, Dixie!"

Dixie replied, "Don't worry about that! Unless he uses his new move to get away from me, I'll keep my eyes on him!"

Tails gave a thumbs up to Wave, who called, "You better watch your back, Shorty!"

Tails groaned, "Why does she keep calling me Shorty?" And with that, the crew ran off.

Jet muttered, "You and I still have a score to settle… Sonic the Hedgehog!" Turning to the skeletons, he asked, "Are you guys ready for this?"

Heart cheered, "Ready as ever, boss!"

The Babylon Rogues and Heart then jumped at the skeletons, fighting for their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: I told you this would be the shortest chapter. I made a good Ramirez, because I'm bored and cool like that. I'm wrapping this one up by the end of this week, so don't be sad that I'm done. In fact, there's only one person whose reviewed so much, and she's an expert at writing Skies of Arcadia stories. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	35. The Man Behind the Mask

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Black Doom and Galcian, Black Doom was recovering from his eye being sliced in half. While he didn't have emotions and was immortal, he could feel pain, and Doom's Eye was just killed by Vyse.

Galcian walked in, and reported, "We have just lost Guybrush Threepwood. I'm your last strong wall between Vyse plus his band of Sonic Heroes and you."

Black Doom finished recovering, and questioned, "And what do you want?"

Galcian replied, "If I'm to assure our victory, I would like you to place a small bit of your end of the deal on me now… like my Immortality."

Black Doom turned to him, and replied, "Very well, Galcian. You'll have your power now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Vyse and his gang of Sonic Heroes, they were literally bashing through the place. Amy, Knuckles, and Omega obviously didn't see why they shouldn't destroy Drackonotts, so they kept smashing everything in sight.

Once they found a room full of Black Arms Annelids- those worms that can burrow underground, and fire small homing worms- they had to play wack-a-worm. Blade, Fina, and Ramirez focused their Moon Energy into the ground, forcing the worms to stay out longer for Blitz and Tails to impale them with their weapons. Drachma used his Hand of Fate to crush five. Blaze burned two next to each other. Shadow and Sonic used their Homing Attacks to eliminate a few. Vyse and Aika sliced the worms, while Amy bashed the ones popping up. Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream finished the last of them with a series of either punches or kicks while Omgea and Gilder shot the Annelids in the head.

Vyse and crew looked around. Blade questioned, "Don't you think that this was a little too easy?"

Aika shrugged. "If it was, we would've been attacked by something bigger after you said that."

A voice rang out, "Well, I may not be bigger, but I'm tougher than those pathetic worms." Mago walked into the room, and the crew got battle ready.

Blitz smiled, "Well then, the bigger they are or the tougher they talk, the more pleasing it is to know that they fell at your hands!"

Mago then took out a sword that reminded people of Galcian, and jumped at Vyse. Blaze caught it with her hands on fire. Drachma then knocked Mago down with a powerful punch.

Blitz then swiped off Mago's mask as he was standing up. Then mask that Mago always wears fell onto the floor, and everyone looked at the man's face directly.

Vyse and Ramirez simutaniously stammered, "You're Galcian!"

Galcian laughed at the team's shock as he easily knocked Blitz away. "Surprised, Vyse? Black Doom brought me back using his own blood."

Shadow was the most shocked. "So that's what meant by half-brother!" he stated.

At this point, Blaze took out the seven Sol Emeralds. "I may use up my energy with this," Blaze told the team, "but I can keep him busy long enough for you guys to take care of Black Doom!"

Tails took out his staff and stated, "You're not going into this alone, Blaze! I'm helping!"

Drachma got into a battle ready stance as well. "Boy, we'll keep this undead fool busy while you save the world!"

Blitz got up, and picked up his javelin. "Give him heck, Rookie, Zenth, and Dixie!"

All three A Class Z Hunters saluted, "Yes, sir!" and the team rushed out.

Watching his best A Squad run out to save the world, Blitz thought, _Rookie, I know you can win this._

Blaze then triggered the Sol Emeralds, turning into Burning Blaze. Galcian powered up his sword, and the two rushed at each other. Blaze caught Galcian's sword when it was swinging to the side, while Tails and Blitz stood on it. Tails smacked Galcian in the face with a twin tail spin, while Blitz stabbed Galcian in the heart. However, Galcian didn't die.

He simply pulled Blitz's javelin out, tossed the X Class into a wall, backhanded Tails into another wall, and chucked Blaze behind him. His skin then repaired itself like magic.

Drachma was impressed. "What exactly are you now?"

Galcian replied, "I'm an immortal god because of Black Doom."

Burning Blaze used a Flaming Spin Dash on his back that caused him to fall down, and stated, "You won't be immortal when _we're _through with you!"

Blitz yelled, "**ANCIENT STORM!" **And a series of meteors fell on top of Galcian. Getting pissed, Galcian warped using Chaos Control, and tried to chop Blitz, but Tails zapped him using an Electrum spell.

Blaze jumped over to Drachma, and started a Full Burning Spin Dash while Drachma picked her up with his Artificial Arm. Blitz used his body's strength (proving that he's almost as strong as Knuckles) to pick up a giant boulder while Tails was spinning into a yellow twister. Galcian was wondering what's going on, when Drachma shot his Artificial hand like a hookshot into him- I call this "Flame Shot"- sending Galcian into the Tails Twister which Blitz had thrown the boulder into. This twister was known as "Ruins Bolt Winds."

When Galcian crashed into the ground on the other side of the arena, Blitz ordered, "Get up, Galcian! We're not done kicking your ass!"

Galcian got up, and mearly dusted himself off. Galcian chuckled, "Fools. You are just merely prolonnging your own deaths, as well as your friends. There is no way you can defeat me with all of your futile attacks. I am the incarnation of death itself with Black Doom's power!"

Just then, a flame pillar burst out of the ground, a huge Flaming God Slayer slashed Galcian in half, turning him into flames. The wielder of the sword was none other than Senshi, only in a blood red costume, and the Gold Dragon now a black devil. Senshi stated, "Damn, but you goth freaks just like to hear yourself talk before you die."

The other four just blankly stared at what they couldn't do: kill a god. Galcian was now just a simple pile of ashes. Tails questioned, "What just happened?"

Senshi replied, "Well, I'm now the ruler of Hell. And while I was in Hell, I got this sword, the Phoenix Slayer, which is equilivent to the God Slayer from Grandia III." Turning into a dark voice, he growled, "Only one thing left to do…." He then slashed the ground, causing a flaming shockwave that the others avoided by jumping out of the way.

"I thought," Drachma yelled at him, "that your girlfriend said you can fight us _after_ Black Doom is dead!"

Senshi evily told them, "Yeah, about Lori… I've decided it was time we broke up."

Blaze cooled down from her super form, and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the main group, they were running out of time. Vyse questioned, "How are we on time, Dr. Eggman?"

Aika and Fina stopped running. "What ever happened to the fat jokes?" Aika questioned.

Blade and Dixie giggled at this, but Zenth asked, "Did any of you feel that?"

Eggman responded, "No, but we have ten minutes until midnight."

Zenth continued, "Well, since Senshi did teach me to feel darkness, one big Dark Surge appeared, causing many humans that love Lori to say, 'Damn you, author! Damn you to hell!'"

Lori then felt the surge. She jumped behind Vyse, and the Flame Slash hit her, the crew gasping at this. Amy covered Cream's eyes, while Maine cover Cheese's. They were both too young to see someone get pierced like that.

Vyse and Shadow exclaimed, "Loraine!"

Looking up at Vyse and Shadow, she barely said, "Senshi's back… and the rivalry with you and him isn't over. He's gone into the darkness, making him stronger than ever. You have to stop him from destroying us all when he gains full power… sayonara, Vyse the Legend and Shadow the Hedgehog."

She then disappeared into the flames, and all that was left of her was a pair of Chakrams, only with feathers on the inside of the wheels, her sword, her kunai daggers, and ashes. Zenth explained, "Lori was the only person holding Senshi to his sanity. There's nothing to stop him now."

Shadow leaned down to the sword and picked it up. He focused his Chaos Energy into it, and it became a Chaos Saber (A/N: Think Zero's Z-Saber from Megaman X, only a red beam, and a black handle.) Fina picked up the Kunai Daggers. Dixie picked up the Chakrams, and they all knew the weapons were Soul Style.

Zelos told Blade, **_Another one of our famous Soul Weapons. The Moon Soul belongs to you, the Sun Soul belongs to Zenth, and the Star Soul belongs to Dixie._**

Blade told the group, "That's another one of the Soul Weapons, Dixie. The Star Soul to be precise."

Vyse muttered as he scooped up her ashes, "Loraine, we'll respect your wishes. Once we get to him later, we'll destroy Senshi Hyabusa." At this point, Blaze, Blitz, Tails, and Drachma rejoined the group. Vyse ordered, "Let's go. Ten minutes is more than enough time."

Blaze moaned, "Maybe I shouldn't have used Burning Blaze yet."

Sonic looked up from his moment of silence, and scowled, "It's not over yet!"

Tails nodded, and he pulled out the Yellow set of gems. "Senshi let us have them before he returned back to his Dark Realm."

Blitz rubbed his head, and asked, "Should we not mention that Senshi is also now the Ruler of Hell?"

They all shook their heads, and ran down the path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached the final chamber that led to Black Doom, his voice rang out, scaring the heroes a bit. "It is impressive that you have all made it this far. Ramirez, Vyse, Blade, and Shadow… you four especially."

Blade drew the Moon Soul, and called out, "Why don't you face us like a man, coward!"

Black Doom answered, "You really shouldn't antagonize me into killing you all. That would only be a waste of my time."

Ramirez took out his Silver Eclipse, and rushed into Black Doom's chamber. Fina was about to go after him, but several thousand Black Arms surrounded them all.

Blade rolled his eyes. "One more obstacle in our way before we fight Black Doom."

Blade decided he needed another transformation, but his fingers slipped, and hit all six of the feathers to the trigger point. When the blinding light from the Moon Soul at this mistake cleared, the six mice that reside in it appeared beside Blade, only with the Eclipse Swords in their hands.

Recumen looked around, and stretched his legs. "About time we got out of that sword for a big run!" he yelled before getting battle ready.

Grendel took out his bow, and agreed, "It seems that all of us are needed to end this war!"

Plergoth chuckled, "Looks like class for these aliens is in session! And we're the teachers of kicking butt!"

Yelligar bowed before getting ready. "I can only hope they're prepared for this!"

Bluheim was flapping in the air. "Well, Zelos," he told his brother, "It's your call. Should we keep these freaks busy long enough for Vyse and our descendent to eliminate Black Doom?"

Zelos nodded. "Yes, but even we, the ancient Elemental Mice of Arcadia will need help from today's generation."

After Zelos said that, a sniper shot a Black Arm in the head, killing it instantly. Kamiko jumped down with a rifle. "I'll be of assistance, Zelos!" he told him.

Vector bashed his way through the Black Arms. "You'll need more help than that!" he chuckled as he, Espio, and Charmy got into the middle.

Soar, Shock, Burst, and Mudslide joined them. "Blade, Vyse, Sonic," Shock grinned, "go save the universe!"

Looking at Soar, Drachma asked, "How's the Little Jack?"

Soar replied, "She's doing fine. You can have her back once we're done here!" Soar waved to Blade, "Good luck, Bladder!"

Blade rolled his eyes while blushing. "I know I have good luck from you Soar! You and Dixie, since you both made out with me a few hours ago!"

Aika and Fina looked at him, and asked, "A few hours ago?"

Arrgon used some kind of portal to warp in. "One of the best moments of my twin brother's life," Arrgon replied.

Digster drilled up, and dawned his hammer gloves. "It's going to be a big rumble!"

A burst of ice fell through the sky, and it thawed into Dex, who was wearing glasses as well. (A/N: Dex's description was in Twenty-Four Hour Joyride.) "The sixth Elemental Dex reporting for butt kicking!" he happily announced.

Soar giggled, "Bladder, this is my little brother Dex. He uses Ice Elements more often than the others. He got a heavy supply of Plergoth's DNA."

Plergoth shook Dex's hand. "Looks like I have an Ice Buddy," Plergoth stated before getting ready.

The other X Class Hunters soon joined them in two seconds. Kate smiled, "We won't let our world go down without a fight!"

Rocky told the main heroes, "Go!"

Zenth stood by them. "I may be an A Class Hunter, master Rocky," he replied, "but I'm staying here to keep my friends safe!"

Dixie walked by him. "I'll stay behind, too! I don't want Blade to be worried about me or Soar, so we'll fight together!"

Rapty sighed, "Oh well. A Classes as diversion duty with X Classes."

Rex growled at the Black Arms, "You won't get to win, Black Freaks!"

Drachma readied himself. "Vyse, Aika, Fina, Shadow, Sonic, Blade! You all end this!"

Enquire stated, "We've done all we can do to get you this far! Stop that eclipse!"

Dr. Eggman continued, "Cause as much havoc as you need to!"

Gilder smiled, "Vyse, you're the coolest Blue Rogue I've ever met!"

Dyne jumped into the fray, and stated, "Son, if you have to, unleash all of your power on that Black Doom! You've made me proud!"

Vyse saluted. "Dad, I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Blade nodded, and told his dad, "I'll do my best too!"

Amy winked at Sonic. "You'd better win, Sonic!" she told him.

Sonic nodded. He then tore off into the chamber to aid Ramirez. Knuckles and Tails muttered, "Good luck, Sonic…."

Rouge and Omega nodded at Shadow. "I'll be done with Black Doom after this!" he assured them before tearing off after Sonic.

Vyse questioned to Aika and Fina, "Are you two ready for the fight of your lives?"

Aika and Fina nodded, and cheered, "Aye aye, Captain!" And with that, they entered the chamber.

Blade was about to go, when Zenth stopped him. "Take this!" he then threw the Sun Soul at Blade. "You don't really have your ability to shift into an Elemental Mouse of Arcadia, so use the Sun Soul and Moon Soul!"

Blade asked, "But what will you use?"

Zenth then drew his regular broad sword. "My old favorite!" he replied, and ended, "Go!"

Blade nodded, and jumped into the chamber.

Dyne raised his gun, and yelled, "All Blue Rogues, attack!" And they all jumped at the Black Arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Of all of the characters I had to kill off, it pained me the most to kill Lori. Yes, she's dead, and not coming back. Let me explain why I had Senshi kill her.

While in Hell, Senshi had been corrupted by the power. The only thing that was holding him back to his mortality was Lori. My friend- who Senshi is based off of- wanted him to kill Lori, so I did. After Lori's death, he shall gain the true power of the dark side.

HOWEVER… Senshi was unused to the Phoenix Slayer, so he used too much power, and now has to regenerate. In the final story, he will serve as one of the main villains, along with two badass hedgehogs, Dark Fina, and someone else. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	36. The Black Eclipse

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: THE BLACK ECLIPSE 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic and Shadow ran into the room, and were shocked at what they saw. Vyse, Aika, and Fina entered the room as well, and also saw what had happened. Ramirez was on the floor, beaten to an inch of his life. Fina quickly rushed to his side, and started trying to heal him.

Vyse called out to Black Doom, "Enough hiding! We didn't come all of this way for you to hide!"

Black Doom floated down to them, and laughed. "So, even after seeing what I've done to Ramirez, you still wish to defeat me? You humans are so pathetic with your hypocritical acts of kindness. Let me ask of you this: if you are the Air Pirates you've said you are, then why do you all save those weaker than yourselves? Why do you oppose my rule that would let you use your darkness to get all of the money you can only dream about? Why do you continue to aid those that may be the end of your lives?"

Aika looked down, clutching her boomerang. "Because…" she answered, "not all people are heartless, or cruel…." She then readied herself with a smile on her face. "And I know a few of them!"

Fina finished healing Ramirez, and he stood up. "I guess," Ramirez shrugged, "some things I can't take on my own. But with friends, nothing's impossible!"

Fina nodded, and Cupil became a copy of the Vorlik Blade. "There's nothing we can't accomplish when we're together!"

Vyse and Sonic finished, "Because together, we'll beat you!"

Shadow took out the Chaos Saber, and stated, "This is the end of you, Black Doom!"

Black Doom chuckled. "You all think your 'friendship' can best me? But that's only if you'd stay together. Apart, you'll be easy pickings just like Ramirez was a few minutes ago!" He then forced the real Chaos Emeralds out of the bag that Vyse had, and yelled, "Chaos… **CONTROL!"** He then warped the heroes into different areas by themselves.

At this point, Blade jumped in with both swords out. Black Doom saw the boy's shock, as it was only the mouse and the alien in the room.

Blade questioned, "Where are my friends?"

Black Doom replied, "They are separated so they'd all receive quick deaths at my hand. I'll be back with your doom in a few minutes!" He then warped out, leaving Blade in the room with only the Moon Crystals, and the Soul Swords. The Sun Soul then triggered.

Blade then remembered what Blitz told him. _If you can focus your energy into your heart, you can transfer the power into your allies, even when they're far apart._

Blade sighed, "I never thought that was really important, as I always thought I'd be hunting with my friends. But, I guess, I should I'd bothered listening to that. But can I really do that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse saw where he was. Vyse was back in the room where he reunited with Aika and Fina. However, the walls were completely gone, and none of his friends were there. He felt as though he was in space. How he was breathing, he didn't care.

Just then, an evil laugh burst into the room as Black Doom warped in. "This place your friend cannot reach you!" Black Doom told him. He then summoned his Black Sword, and swung at Vyse.

Vyse blocked the sword with his Sky Fang, but Black Doom knocked it out of his hand and broke it. Vyse was shocked to see the Sky Fang destroyed like that. Black Doom was about to strike, but a voice rang out.

"Nice try, Black Doom!" Blade's voice yelled in the room. "But you'll have to do better than that to keep me from my allies!" Just then, the Vorlik Blade appeared in Vyse's hand to strike away the Black Sword before it sliced Vyse.

Vyse questioned, "How did that happen?" After what happened in Eggman's ship, he had placed the Vorlik Blade in his cabin at all times back on Crescent Isle.

Blade explained, "I used my will power that kicks ass to transfer the Vorlik Blade to you. I've been having talks with Zelos, and he said that your Sky Fang would be destroyed before the end of this battle. I also used my willpower to track you guys, and transfer my Moon Energy into you. You can use Lunar Divide now, Vyse. Now get Black Doom!"

Vyse nodded as Black Doom approached. He took out his defending cutlass, and jumped at Doom. Black Doom used his Flame Disc to try to strike Vyse, but with the new Moon Energy, Vyse easily slashed through the Flame Disc. Vyse then cut through the Chaos Illusion ghost, and slashed Black Doom a few times. He then kicked Black Doom into the ground, and smashed his foot on Doom's head. Black Doom retreated using a Chaos Control.

Blade told Vyse, "He heading after Aika! She's in the prison hold!"

Vyse smiled, "Well, let's see what Lunar Divide has in store for us." He then focused on Aika's location, and yelled, "**LUNAR DIVIDE!" **Vyse then warped to Aika.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cell room, Aika was dodging Black Doom's repeating Swift Strike. She hit one with her boomerang, but didn't see the other coming around behind. She got knocked into a cell, and wiped the blood from her face from hitting the bars.

At this point, Black Doom was about to launch several meteors, but Vyse appeared, and slashed meteor by meteor up to protect his friend.

Aika was shocked. "Vyse, how did you-?" she questioned this event, but was cut off by Vyse kicking Black Doom into a wall.

Vyse landed, and told Aika, "Blade's got a little new trick."

Blade healed Aika from nowhere, and he greeted, "Hey Aika! I gave Vyse the ability to warp and kick some evil alien overlord ass."

Aika smiled, and gave the mouse the thumbs-up. "I guess you can help us out, even though you're too far!"

Black Doom got up, and summoned two Black Swords. Vyse and Aika nodded, and used their Eternal Friendship combo to pound on Black Doom. He then warped out again.

Blade called, "He's going for Fina this time! And I hated Guybrush's room!"

Vyse nodded, and grabbed onto Aika's hand. He then called out, "**LUNAR DIVIDE!"** And they warped out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Fina she was using Cupil to block several attacks. Cupil was getting exhausted quickly, though. At one point, Cupil was easily knocked aside.

Black Doom rolled all three of his eyes. "Finally, I may get the chance to kill someone before something happens."

Vyse then warped behind Black Doom, and slashed him in the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm muttering in the background, "Consider this butt kicking payback for the fish in Part Two or Three."

My brother- whose actually gotten used to this story- questioned, "What makes you think that we're safe?"

I reply, "While you and I are free to enter my stories whenever we please, they can't come out. Besides, we star in a self-insert later. Along with two of my best buddies."

He mutters, "My God, I hate you right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, back to the violence. Vyse threw Black Doom into the throne, breaking it. Aika healed Cupil, and the little blob squeaked repeatedly in joy.

Blade greeted Fina, "How are you doing Fina?"

Fina looked up, and smiled, "I'm better now that Vyse and Aika are here!" She then looked around, but didn't see Blade. "But," she asked him, "Where are _you,_ Blade?"

Blade replied, "I'm in a trance contacting you through your minds, and proving with teamwork, nothing's impossible!"

Aika giggled, "Now you're sounding like the compromise of Vyse and Sonic."

Vyse decided, "Why don't we finish this?"

Aika and Fina nodded. The three got back to back to back with their weapons glowing. Their bodies also glowed, and a giant, magical Skeleton with the clothes of a Blue Rogue appeared above them. The skeleton's eyes glowed red as it towered over them, and raised its Blue Cutlass over its head as Vyse, Aika, and Fina did the same with their weapons. They bashed their weapons on the ground, sending a shockwave that destroyed all of the Chaos Illusions Black Doom had summoned, while the Skeleton slashed Doom into a wall.

Blade smiled, "You guys did it!"

The skeleton faded, and Black Doom was lying on the ground, badly hurt. He faded into darkness as Sonic, Shadow, and Ramirez warped in.

Sonic questioned, "You three okay?"

Vyse replied, "We beat Black Doom with a new move called, Air Pirate Trinity!"

Blade then called, "Hold still. I'll warp you all back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six found themselves back in Black Doom's chamber, where the Moon Crystals were surrounding Blade the Mouse who was holding the Sun Soul pointing to the ceiling. Blade then opened his eyes, and the Moon Crystals slowly lowered to the ground.

Shadow questioned, "Why were you meditating earlier?"

Blade responded, "I used Vyse to reunite the team. Zenth's sword allows the user to transfer his or her power to others, or gain powers from their allies."

Black Doom appeared behind Blade, with his Black Sword in hand. Blade saw this coming, and blocked with the Moon Soul, and proceeded to kick Black Doom's ass with both Soul Swords, and knock Black Doom to the side.

Ramirez answered, "He really is immortal if he can survive all of that beating you guys gave him!"

After that, the clock struck midnight, and a bell rang out. Black Doom laughed at this. "You are out of time! Your efforts were in vain!"

Just then, everyone looked up to see the Black Moon appear at the Eclipse Point Discovery, blocking out light from the other Moons. Everyone in the world was in pitch darkness. Shadow called, "Damn it! Black Doom has unleashed Devilantis!"

The only light in the room was coming from the Moon Crystals, the Chaos Emeralds, Fina's heart, and Ramirez and Blade's hands.

Sonic then gasped, and pointed to something moving. "Look!"

Devilantis' head rose up. It was pure black, scaly, had blood red fangs, long, red whiskers, huge, black eyes, and the Black Moon Crystal was lodged into the head. Black Doom then merged with it. The dragon then flew up so fast, its body couldn't be seen. It then warped out. Black Doom's voice rang out. "Now, you shall all witness the destruction of your planets! Prepare to die!"

Just then, about seven screens appeared. They were floating around the room, and were fuzzy at the start. Then they cleared to see Prof. Gerald.

Blade questioned, "Professor Gerald Robotnik? What's a message from him doing in Arcadia?"

Gerald then spoke. "Shadow… my son. If you are getting THIS message, than Black Doom is still alive, and you've made contact to Arcadia. I should have told you before… I was doing some side research on the planet of Arcadia. That world named… it's the polar opposite of our own world, Earth. I was researching it, because of one magical spell known as Curia."

Fina questioned, "What does that have to do with this?"

Shadow replied, "I had a friend when I lived on the ARK over fifty years ago. Her name was Maria, and she the professor's granddaughter."

Vyse decided to use his logic. "So, Maria," he asked him, "is Eggman's cousin?"

Sonic explained, "Well, that was before GUN broke into the ARK, shut it down, and killed Maria, who sacrificed herself for Shadow's protection."

Blade stated, "We know a lot of girls that have sacrificed themselves for their friends. Tikal, Cosmo, Maria, Belleza, and Lori."

Gerald continued, "I was worried that if I couldn't find a cure for Maria's Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, then learning that magic spell will."

Shadow realized what Gerald was talking about. "Curia can easily cure deseases or status allienments, so it would have cured Maria!"

"I had also told only Black Doom of Arcadia, and the beings I had researched as the Gigas. I had never written it down, so the military wouldn't be able to investigate if it succeeded in shutting down the research, and imprisoning those who know about you," Gerald further told them. "If the Gigas somehow ever fell, then the simple use of the Chaos Emeralds and their polar opposites on that world- I do believe they're called Moon Crystals- together. The Gigas can only be permenately destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon, which by now that you've used to destroy the Black Comet. Shadow, you may need plenty of help. According to an ancient propechy, a boy with a scar named Vyse will defeat the Gigas the first time."

Vyse gasped. "He knows about me?" he questioned this shock.

Gerald chuckled at this, "If Vyse is also getting this message, then he's defeated the Gigas, but one. Devilantis is that Gigas that he has yet to defeat. Vyse, I bet you're shocked about this. And so are your friends: Aika, Fina, and Blade, I know you three are in that prophecy as well."

All three of them gasped. Blade questioned, "Where did Prof. Gerald learn about Arcadia?"

Gerald continued, "As you'd probably know, Shadow isn't the only one who can change into a super powerful hedgehog with the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Kamiko Mouse was able to shift back in his youth with the help of the Moon Crystals when he was on Arcadia, and his sons Blade and Arrgon can possibly do the same while it wasn't passed down in the others."

Aika and Fina looked at their friend. Aika was thinking, _could Blade have known about the crystals before he met us?_

_Was everything he said about the Moon Crystals,_ Fina thought, _a complete lie to get us to team up with him?_

Blade was gawking, so they knew he had told the truth when they first met.

"If you are all completely stunned at this, then I don't think Kamiko told you… he's not from Earth like I am." Pointing to them, Gerald finished, "The entire universe's fate depends on… YOU!"

Maria appeared by him, and chimed, "Don't worry, grandfather! I know they'll protect the universe! Right, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded as the screens faded. "Blade," he told him, "I hope you can transform like Gerald said you would!"

Blade nodded. Vyse looked at the crystals, and the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic was walking to. "Hold it, Sonic!" Vyse ordered the hedgehog.

Sonic turned around, and asked, "You have a feeling that as soon as the three of us go, there's no chance to turn back for a little break?"

Vyse rubbed his head, and stated, "Yeah, but that's not it!" Getting serious, he told him, "We're coming with you guys!"

Shadow walked by them, and replied, "But you guys can't breathe in space!"

Aika scowled at him, and told him, "Nothing has stopped us from finishing an adventure before! Not the old Valuan Armada, not Fina refusing to say anything about her origin, not an archwhale, not Black Pirates, not Piastol, not the Grand Fortress, not treasure guardians, not Ramirez, and _definitely_ not even aliens or space!"

Blade grinned, "Did you guys forget two things?"

Ramirez finished, "Thanks to Blade, they have your abilities to breathe in space no questions asked, and they never give up."

Sonic chuckled, "I guess we forgot who we're dealing with."

Shadow turned his back to them, and sighed. "When you're all ready," he told them, "give us the signal to go super."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: This end part after the ridiculously long three part battle with Black Doom is actually the last cut scene in the game that you actually get to see that effects the storyline. After Shadow tells them to get ready, you can go back to do anything. If you wish to just get through the end of the game, just approach the Moon Crystals and Chaos Emeralds.

You talk to Sonic to warp back to the ship, and complete the secret alternate boss… ME! That's right. After ALL of the crap the author's pulled, you think it would be time to get some payback on me. If you want to bring it, and get Sonic's Ultima Shoes (the hedgehog's ultimate weapons), then I'll be waiting for you at Gigas Island Dock. Just to let you know… I'll be kind of like Xemas final battle, Kingdom Hearts fans. Only I'll just warp around, shoot you with my Gunblade, and slash you. No capturing, or endless laser barrage crap. I'll use just pure Gunblade Fighting Skill to fight Vyse, and Sonic to the death. After you beat the hell out of me, I'll give you the weapons. I'm at first fightable in Part Four after you completed Twenty-Four Hour Joyride, but I suggest you have the duo at Level 60 before you approach me.

In another note, if you talk to Blade, he'll tell you your swashbuckling. You need to be Blade the Soul Master (Ultimate rank Blade can get by geting all treasure, defeating all Black Eight minus Doom, finding all of Maine's Lions, and defeating me) to unlock the secret ending on Normal Mode. If you want it on Proud Mode, you'll have to be at least either Blade the Hunter (Laid the Finishing blow on 2,500 monster random encounters), Blade the Sky Ace (Shot down ten non storyline battleships with the Tornado, Blade was in the party, and Tails wasn't), Blade the Spellmaster (Learned all of the Magic Spells), Blade the Treasure King (Found 100 of the treasure chests), Blade the Bounty Prince (Reports all bounties of defeated Black Eight members unincluding Black Doom), Blade the Silvite Warrior (Used the Silver Moon Saber/Sword of the Silver Eclipse 10 times), Blade, Lion Rangler, (Captured all of the tiny golden lions Maine uses to give you all crap). If you want it on Chaos Mode, you'll have to get, Blade, Lord of Swords, which will be awesome! The secret ending is a lot of hard work, but if you get it, it's worth it.

Kingdom Rider92 out!


	37. Never Turn Back

FINAL CHAPTER: NEVER TURN BACK 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left off, Shadow had agreed to let Vyse, Aika, and Fina go into space with them to battle Black Doom. He had also told them once they went to the ARK; it was total do-or-die time, meaning they couldn't turn back. Vyse, Aika, and Fina made sure that they were ready for anything. Blade was now being called Blade the "Soul Master" Mouse. Can we just get to the final scenes already? Good.

"Shadow," Vyse told the black hedgehog, "I think we're ready to go." He turned to Aika and Fina, who gave him thumbs-ups. "Actually," Vyse corrected himself, "we ARE ready to go."

Ramirez cheered to them, "Good luck, you guys!"

"We'll end this, Ramirez!" Fina assured her older friend.

Blade tugged on Vyse's shirt like a little kid would. "Vyse," he told him with a sad look on his face. "If we win, I can't assure that we'll see each other again. For starters, as soon as we're done, I'll have to go back to Gigas Island. Tails will be back at his workshop, tinkering on his inventions that I won't be able to get to. Knuckles will be on Angel Island once more. Cream will be back with her mom. Rouge will be back with the government, and stealing jewels. Shadow will be just roaming around. Sonic will probably be the same, only with Amy following him. GUN will probably destroy all the warp gates that connect Arcadia to Earth, at the same time keeping a close eye on us super powered animals. Blaze will be back on her own world. Dr. Eggman will be out trying to conquer the universe. Drachma will head back to the world of the dead." Tears streamed from his eyes as he finished, "Basically, I'll never get to see you again! And if I did, it would be only four years from now, and we'll probably have forgotten each other!"

Aika rolled her eyes at this mouse's depressed state. "Blade, you can still see us again!" She took his Silvite hand, and pointed to the crystal in it. "If you ever want to see us, just use your Lunar Divide!"

Blade smiled as Fina finished, "And we could never forget you!"

Vyse smiled, and gave the little mouse a thumbs-up. "Blade, if there's one thing I'll be able to teach you," he told him, "it's that you should never give up!"

Blade wiped the tears out of his eyes. Sonic rubbed Blade on the head a bit. "You're a Sonic Hero, Blade the Soul Master!" he exclaimed to Blade. "And you made the greatest adventure we had! I've seen so many things about Arcadia, and if it wasn't for your freak accident, then we never would have gone on this adventure!"

Blade lowered his head. He then raised it, and grinned. "Let's go!" he yelled across the place.

They all walked up to the crystals, when they heard several cries of, "WAIT!"

They all turned, and saw all of their friends. Dyne asked, "Is it true, Vyse? You're really going into space?"

Vyse replied, "Yeah, Dad! And I'm going alone!" He pointed to Aika and Fina, who were waving. "Aika and Fina are coming, too!"

Dr. Kamiko lowered his head. _I never thought,_ he told himself, _that my boy Blade would be the next one._ He said aloud, "Blade, good luck!"

Blade smiled, "I will win, dad!"

Soar causally approached Blade, and ran her fingers up Blade's chest until she tapped his nose. In a flirty way, she told him, "Bladder, you are the best hunter ever!"

Blade was blushing like mad, when Dixie kissed him on the cheek, causing him to go completely red. Blitz saw that his student might pass out before the true final battle began. He quickly pulled the girls away from flirting with him, and Bluheim splashed the mouse with some water.

Blitz chuckled at Blade shaking off. He then told the girls, "You can flirt with him all you want when he succeeds in his mission!"

The girls sighed, "Yes, sir…!"

Bluheim asked his other brothers, "Shouldn't we… you know, get back in the sword to help Blade?"

Recumen moaned, "Do we have to? I was only getting warmed up back there!"

Blaze placed her hand on her hips, and told him, "Yes you do, Recumen!" She reminded him, "I saved Blade's life when he was you, and I would have beat you if Blade didn't switch into Yelligar!"

Recumen rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Don't remind me…."

Yelligar walked up to his brother, and nodded. "She's right," he smiled at him. "Our fun is over now. We have to go back."

"Actually," Blade said to the Elemental Arcadian Mice, "I need you guys to do us a HUGE favor."

Grendel asked, "You want us to find the Gigas' bodies, and warp them to the Eclipse Cannon via Lunar Divide when you are done saving humanity?"

Aika questioned, "Is that your final part of your secret plan to save Arcadia from the Gigas forever?"

"It is now!" Blade replied. "With an extremely good shot, the Gigas will all be gone for good."

Drachma walked up, and shook his head. "Leave Rhaknam where he is," he ordered the mice.

Vyse shrugged. "Well, you have to respect his wishes!" he told Plergoth.

"Yeah," Plergoth stated as he lowered his hat. "I guess I could only help freeze the Red Gigas or the Silver one."

Zelos smiled, and yelled, "I call dibs on Plergoth's help!"

Blade chuckled as how his ancestors were just as childish as he was sometimes. Blade headed over to the gems after handing Zenth the Sun Soul. On the other side of the good luck party, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were talking.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Amy cheered him on.

Tails gave him a thumbs-up, and told him, "The whole universe will be watching this!"

"So," Knuckles warned him, "Don't you dare give up, Sonic!"

Sonic nodded, and gave them his cocky attitude. "This time," the fastest thing alive grinned, "I'll give Black Doom a warm butt kicking to the other side of the universe!" He then headed over the gems.

Oh another side of this, Shadow was talking to Rouge, Omega, and Arrgon.

Arrgon smiled, and told his ideal, "Go, Shadow!"

Rouge asked, "Shadow, can you really win?"

Shadow nodded, and gave them a smile, and thumbs up. "I'll destroy Black Doom this time!" he told them before walking over to Sonic and Blade.

After all of that, Heart cheered, "Go get them, speedy heroes!"

Vyse, Aika, and Fina realized that the three were about to go, and nodded. They all walked over to them.

Enquire yelled, "This is it, guys!"

Jet smiled, and told Sonic, "We'll meet in the EX World Grand Prix 2 in a month! Be ready, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic replied, "Looking forward to it, Jet!"

Gilder spun his gun around. "Don't lose, Vyse! We're all depending on a victory!"

Burst smiled, as did his brothers. Shock muttered, "This is it… we get to see Sonic become Super Sonic."

Mudslide continued, "And Shadow turn Hyper Shadow."

Burst finished, "And Blade transform into… I got nothing for him."

Blade, Vyse, Sonic, and Shadow closed their eyes. Aika and Fina watched as the gems surrounded them all. When the four opened their eyes, the eyes were different. Blade's blue eyes were now pure yellow, Vyse's brown eyes were glowing red, just as Shadow's red eyes, and Sonic's green eyes were also red. Sonic's fur became golden, and his quills looked like Super Sayin's hair. Shadow's fur was now gold with red stripes, and he too had SS hair. Vyse's clothes were glowing gold, and his hair was now like Sonic's and Shadow's. Blade's fur was now pure silver, his clothes were red, and his hair was long like his Yafutoman outfit, only it was yellow.

Vyse looked around, and saw what was going on. "How did I get this?" he questioned.

Sonic shrugged, and replied, "Who cares? You're now Legendary Vyse! And Blade's… Excalibur Blade!"

Blade grinned at this. "I _like_ that name!" he happily replied. Getting serious, he waved his hand at Aika and Fina, and they were surrounded in the Chaos Shields.

Vyse held up his hand, and the three super animals followed in suit. Sonic and Shadow yelled, "**CHAOS CONTROL!" **while Blade and Vyse yelled, **"LUNAR DIVIDE!"** And with that, the six heroes warped.

Dixie and Zenth looked up. "Blade's really grown up…." They both silently said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the ARK, the six appeared. Sonic, Vyse, Shadow, and Blade were surrounded by golden auras. The six looked around, and saw Devilantis. It was a huge, fat dragon with a black body, purple underbelly, red, sharp claws, giant, black and red wings, and a hook shaped tail. It was on top of the ARK, and Black Doom's voice laughed at them.

"So, this is the great Excalibur Mode that Galcian warned me about?" he scoffed at Blade's super form. "This will take a mere ten minutes at the most."

Blade rolled his eyes, and took out his Excalibur Moon Soul (which was another Z Saber, only it was a red handle with the feather design stored in capsules, and a gold beam saber). "That's how long it will take us to take you out!"

They all flew at Devilantis. Devilantis set up a barrier of meteors around itself as it took flight. Blade used his super powered Eternal Dawn to take out a wall of meteors. Vyse used Rain of Swords to take out another wall. Sonic used his Sonic Wind ability to take out the frontal wall. Shadow warped behind, and used his Chaos Spear to eliminate the fourth wall- not the one that separates them from us, but the back wall that separates Shadow from kicking Devilantis' ass. Aika flew below it, and struck the below barrier hard with her Omega Cyclone. Fina used her Lunar Winds ability (with a gold Cupil because I'm cool like that) to blow away the top meteors. And this was all in ten seconds.

Doom chuckled, "Is that the best you all can do?"

"Actually," Sonic replied, "you haven't seen anything yet!"

Blade grabbed Sonic and Shadow's wrists, and started to spin them around like a huge cyclone. Legendary Vyse saw where this was going, and got the girls to move. Excalibur Blade used the Chaos Cyclone to get all of the meteor pieces scattered around into it, and when Blade stopped, he threw super powered hedgehog with meteor chunks around them at Devilantis. Devilantis was a bit shaken up at the impact, proving it wasn't invincible.

Devilantis then warped to behind Blade, and gave him a powerful uppercut with its claws. Blade was thrown into a meteor surrounding the ARK, and crashed onto the Gun Lift. Looking at this, Blade got an idea. Locking onto Devilantis, Blade fired the Gun Lift with all he had, but it still didn't do much damage.

Blade flew off of the Gun Lift, and rejoined the battle. Vyse was avoiding the fire it was using, while Aika used her super powered Alpha Storm to cancel it out. Once close enough, Vyse used his Pirates Wrath on the face. Sonic then used his Spin Dash to ram into the back, sending it crashing into space debris.

Fina was about to strike it with Lunar Glyph, but it warped out of her sight. She then found herself caught in Devilantis' tail being squeezed the life out of.

"**FINA!" **the others yelled at this sight. They decided to help their friend no matter what was the cost.

Vyse, Shadow, and Blade used their swords to slash their way through the debris summoned to slow them down while Sonic and Aika used their speed to bust through. Once close enough, Sonic and Aika freed Fina by using their new power level to force the tail open, while Blade slashed Devilantis across the eyes, Vyse stabbed its underbelly, and Shadow slashing the tail clean off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth, everyone was watching this fight. People who originally hated Blade for getting in Sonic's way were now cheering him on. Well, technically, if your planet's fate was left in the hands of a big rival to Sonic's to this day, plus Sonic, Shadow, and three heroes that before all of this began no one even knew about, then you wouldn't really have a choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Arcadia, friends and foes of Vyse were cheering him on. Arcadia's biggest hero, Vyse the Legend, was actually winning against a Gigas without a ship. Now that takes power and courage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hell, Senshi wasn't really even caring for all of this. He was too busy talking to a new associate… Fina Replica, Fina's rival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ARK, the six heroes kept on dodging Devilantis' assault. Well, since it couldn't see and no longer had a tail, it was kind of too easy. Vyse and Blade even used a combo attack called, "Chaotic Necroses." Basically, Blade and Vyse both used their most powerful attacks, and their finishers were simultaneously.

However, Devilantis did something they thought it would never do. It used the Black Moon's reverse energy to send them all crashing into an asteroid. He then surrounded them with the Enteres crystals. They could move freely, but Aika stated, "Guys, I can't use Delta Shield!"

Blade continued, "And I'm out with Chaos Guard! We're dead if we don't think of something!"

Sonic chuckled as he used wind power to form a sword around his hand. "I wouldn't be caught dead using weapons," he told them, "but the wind as a sword doesn't really count!"

Vyse grinned his adventurous grin, and nodded. "Let's do this!"

The six then used their weapons to reflect the oncoming Enteres spell. It was a long process, but the spell was kept at bay from skewering the heroes, and raising their morale (A/N: Skies of Arcadia fans will know this!). After the madness ended, the four boys were coming out of their super forms.

Devilantis took advantage of their weakness, and used its power to smash the asteroid. The power knocked them into the ARK. They were quick to recover though, only to see Devilantis hurdling towards them to strike with everything it had. The team found that they were all glowing. Cupil nodded, knowing that what it was time for.

They all formed a circle. Legendary Vyse began, "In dire needs…" and placed the Vorlik Blade into it.

Aika placed her Boomerang in as well, and continued, "We call a forth…."

Sonic joined in with his wind-sword arm. "The power…."

Fina placed Cupil in as well. "Of the ancients!"

"To battle our foe!" Blade and Shadow finished before placing their beam swords in.

Black Doom laughed, "The ancients can't save you from death!" However, the six heroes teleported out of Devilantis' strike, causing it to stop the finishing blow. Black Doom looked around the Earth, pondering, "Where did those foolish heroes go?"

Just then, the Earth's Moon came ramming into Devilantis, and all six heroes voices rang out, **"THIS is the true Prophecy!"**

After that, there was a huge beam of light piercing through the dragon, and when the light faded, the moon was the only thing back in its place while Devilantis floated dead in space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Dark Rift, the Lygross had all of the remaining heroes on board that weren't on their own ships. Dixie was the first to realize that Drachma was fading.

"Did they win?" she asked him.

"If they didn't," Drachma replied, "then I wouldn't be fading. My time is due, Dixie. It's Blade's responsibility watching them."

Drachma then finished fading after giving Dixie a thumbs-up. Zenth walked over to her, and stated, "We need to head to Inverse Isle."

So the Lygross headed there, unknown to anyone that Ramirez had already teleported there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Inverse Isle, the six heroes had teleported there. The boys finished coming out of their super forms, and all fourteen gems were lying on the ground (this includes the Black Moon Crystal).

Fina giggled, "We did it!"

"Looks like," Aika cheered, "we saved the world again!"

Blade looked at Vyse, and told him, "Thanks, Vyse. You've once again saved my ass."

"How," Vyse questioned, "did I save you again?"

Blade chuckled, "Remember that deal with GUN? You said if we- as in your crew- took down the Black Eight's leader before GUN did, then we were all off the hook!"

"You guys made a deal with GUN?" Sonic questioned. "Man, Blade, you caused a lot of trouble back home! I guess it's back to the beginning?"

Blade shook his head. "Sorry, Sonic," Blade replied. "Our little rivalry has to come to an end. When we go home, I'll be back on Gigas Island for four years. You and I won't remember each other."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "And that little Zeta Hunter law can't be messed with?" he asked him. "Give us five minutes with that mayor of yours, and we'll get you off that rock for adventures in no time!"

They all heard a groan of pain. Black Doom was lying on the ground a few yards from them. Blade pointed his pistol at Black Doom. Fina lowered his hand, and cast a Sacri spell on Black Doom.

Fina turned from him as the Lygross approached. "Black Doom," she told him, "you're not really worth the time it would take us to defeat you forever. Go, and never bother us again."

The others knew that Black Doom had really no other choice than Blade's Option A. Black Doom didn't really have a fighting force anymore, he could barely see, he was badly hurt even with healing magic, and could barely float in the air. They all started walking toward the Lygross to escape this. The war had been won, so no further action could be taken.

Black Doom didn't know when to give up, though. He used all of his newfound strength to summon a meteor to kill Fina so he could use her crystal later. He threw it just as Fina was turning around to see the meteor. Suddenly, Ramirez jumped in front of her and took the blast. He fell down to the ground. Fina was shocked, so she drew a kunai at the Black Moon Crystal, destroying it. She also took the gun from Blade, and pulled the trigger with the barrel of the thing aimed at Black Doom.

A shot rang out, and the screen faded black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later… Fina was standing out on the edge of Crescent Isle, clutching Ramirez's Moon Crystal (A/N: Sorry, but Ramirez died after Fina shot Black Doom). Except for Blade's gloves, Zenth, and Blitz, everyone who got an outfit change was now in his or her original outfit. Vyse handed the GUN Commander a bag, and the Commander traded it with a series of files on Vyse, Aika, Fina, Blade, Gilder, and Shadow.

Blade ran over to Fina, and gladly cheered, "We're no longer on GUN's most wanted! I feel like dancing!"

Fina was completely silent, so Blade scorned at this. He called Arrgon over, and the duo tugged on her jacket, and covered their faces. When Fina finally turned, they did their silly faces, causing her to giggle.

Arrgon asked, "You still down about what happened?"

"He was…" Fina replied. "My… friend."

Blade sighed, "Just like what Shadow was…."

"What Blade means," Arrgon explained, "is that before Blade met him, Shadow had amnesia long before the two met. That's what Black Doom tried to take advantage of the first time. Shadow put his past far behind him, kicked Black Doom's ass, and you finished the job."

"Maybe YOU should let go of your days as a Silvite, and fully embrace the Air Pirate in you!" Blade suggested.

Vyse walked over, and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"They think it would be a good idea for me to let go of my past," Fina replied. "And they've gotten me to believe it's a good idea!" She took Ramirez's sword, and used it to levitate the Silver Moon Crystal, and place it off the island.

"You're at least keeping the Eclipse Swords, aren't you?" Aika asked as she walked over.

Fina nodded. "Well, it's about time that I used a weapon besides Cupil, no offense to him."

Blade smiled, "Great! I'm going to need a teacher in the Silver Arts!" Fina gasped at this. Blade took out the Moon Soul, switched into Zelos the Alchemist, and asked, "What do you say, _Master_ Fina?"

Fina replied as she held up the Sword of the Silver Eclipse, "Your training begins soon!"

"Blade!" Dixie cheered as she ran up and hugged him. "Good news! Blitz has promoted us to S Class Hunters! That means we're practically adults, meaning we can still come home no problem!"

Blade returned the hug, and told her, "Good to know! But what about the light show?"

Zenth threw Blade the Mouse his S Class ID, which the mouse placed in his wallet. "It's starting tonight!" Zenth answered happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew watched as the Eclipse Cannon obliterated the Gigas, and Soar nudged Blade, and whispered something to him. Blade nodded, and told Vyse, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He then walked out of the meeting room. Soar smiled, "Bladder… you've become so much more of a cute mouse."

Dixie swooned, "Blade… there's so much that's changed of you. Immaturity that you had is now gone, and I like it that way."

Vyse asked, "What were you girls talking about?"

Zenth replied, "Gigas Island. We have to return soon."

Aika frowned, "Right… I wish you guys can stay longer."

"Don't think you've seen the last of us," Rouge assured them.

"Something tells us," Knuckles continued, "That Blade and Tails have something planned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Sonic Heroes were all standing in front of a portal built on Crescent Isle. GUN reluctantly agreed not to destroy any of the portals between Earth and Arcadia.

Blade came back just in time for the farewell party. The heroes all said their goodbyes, and everyone from Earth but Sonic, Shadow, and the Zeta Hunters walked through.

"Well, Vyse," Sonic told him as they were shaking hands, "it's been fun hanging out with you all, but there's not enough running room for me!"

Shadow continued, "And I have several things to do on Earth myself. We'll meet again, though. In the EX World Grand Prix!"

The two walked through, and Blade closed the portal. "Well," he announced to the other hunters, "it's time we went home!"

Fina questioned, "But how?"

Blade pointed to a new island that replaced Daccat's Island. It was Gigas Island, all right. "Since you said that Daccat's Island was totally useless, I decided to move Gigas Island there. And ALL islands on Arcadia float! That rocks!"

Vyse asked, "But aren't you a Blue Rogue now?"

Blade nodded, and replied, "After saving the world to pay you back once, staying with you guys is the least I can do."

Vyse, Aika, and Fina did their handshake, and Blade, Zenth and Dixie copied it.

START END CREDITS (With Sonic Heroes playing in the background for the first half, Never Turn Back for the second half) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You now watch the end credits, and here's what happened to the crew…

Sonic the Hedgehog is running all across Earth again. He really needed to stretch his legs after that last adventure.

Shadow the Hedgehog is somewhere on the ARK. He has found a few DNA samples of Maria Robotnik, and has a plan.

Baltor and Vigiro had to pay for all of the damage, with Lord Bane chuckling as he threw up something rare in the background behind them.

Rouge the Bat and Knuckles were finally going out. Isn't that nice?

The Babylon Rogues sail through Arcadia and Earth, but with a forth member… Heart the Mouse.

Team Chaotix too has a fourth addition to their team. Digster has joined their work force since he had nothing better to do.

Omega is currently searching through Eggman's old base with Arrgon. All they found was Blade's journal.

Gilder is sailing the skies of Arcadia freely, kind of like Sonic with running the grounds of Earth.

Amy and Clara have something in common… they chase the men they're in love with to the ends of the world.

Tails has built a Multiverse Portal so the gang can freely travel back to Arcadia without too much havoc. He also built Blade a plane in secret.

Emperor Enquire and Empress Mogei are taking care of Valua's minimal damage with Marco's help. Enquire's Blade's Lightning Master.

The other members of Vyse's crew are back to their regular lives before the incident. Tikataka became Blade's Nature Master.

Prof. Jenkins died of old age shortly after the battle. The Elementals are taking residence with Blade's family.

Senshi has enlisted some help in his plans, and that would be Fina Replica, a Phoenix named George, and an unknown force.

Dr. Kamiko is sponsoring the EX World Grand Prix soon. Is this covering up for something? I don't know.

Cream returned home, and told her mom about her misunderstood friend, Blade the Soul Master Mouse.

Zenth gets sent on so many solo missions, it's hard to keep track of him. I guess he's just getting punished.

Dixie spends time studying the winds. She's now Blade's Wind Master.

Piastol had become Blade's Ice Master, much to her dismay. Oh well… you tell someone about Tempest Dance, and you have to teach it.

The Zeta Hunters are now well known, so they're relied on now that Blade's saved the world.

Blaze has returned to her world, and when she comes back, it's to teach Blade. She's his Fire Master.

As for Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Blade… the four got that Earth tour they wanted. They also got to keep the Lygross.

END CREDITS, TIME FOR FINAL SCENES 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was swimming in the water while the others watched. "As promised!" he yelled as he came out.

Fina stared out at the Island's west beach's coast, and smiled. "I guess we still have things to figure out."

Vyse nodded as Blade came up. "Yeah. Like how you guys came to Arcadia, what's Senshi planning, who was that hedgehog was…."

Aika interrupted, "But what about what Gerald said about Blade's dad?"

"Who IS my dad?" Blade questioned about this.

END OF PART SIX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Finally! I'm done with this adventure! Those questions will be answered later in the series. Sonic Arcadia Riders will be immediate since I have cool members. Kingdom Rider92 out!


	38. Epliogue: More Sides, Another Story

Kingdom Rider92: So, that's what happened in the first adventure of Vyse and Blade. They will continue with two more dangerous adventures that will endanger the universe!

Blade: But, just to not leave you all hanging with Lori and the CFC, here's something else. It's the long secret ending for the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE: MORE SIDES, ANOTHER PART OF THE STORY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In heaven, Lori walked into a peaceful area. She was wearing what she had on before, but only there was a gold halo over her head. She then saw a young Seedrian girl. She then sat down by the Seedrian. "Thinking about that fox boy?" she teased the Seedrian.

The Seedrian shot up, and blushed at that. "I cannot believe you've met them," she responded. Lori had told her about how the heroes have grown up, meaning the girl has known them before she died.

Lori giggled, "Yeah. But Sonic's the coolest." Getting serious, Lori continued, "Senshi's going to try to defeat them by using a divide and conquer method on the heroes with the help of a dead Organization. However, I can also revive people, but give them a unique power."

The Seedrian asked, "And what does this have to do with me?"

"After he uses them to try to kill Blade," Lori answered, "I'll warp him to Station Square to meet up with Tails and Knuckles. I want you to back them up. And take this." Lori then handed her a key chain. It was Dixie's key chain. The Seedrian girl summoned an odd weapon… the Keyblade, Crystal Phoenix.

The Seedrian's face was finally seen. It was Cosmo, who died over a year ago on a grand adventure against the Meterax. "I'll use it well!" Cosmo assured Lori.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an unknown location… a mouse with a black cloak was chopping up white creatures with two swords. Both swords looked like different versions of the Moon Soul.

Just then, a voice yelled out, "Cry, havoc! And unleash the dogs of war!" A red fox with a black jacket and one tail instead of two jump down into the white creatures, and chopped them up with a lightsaber.

_Chaos…_

He then turned to the mouse, who readied himself. The mouse then jumped at the fox with both swords in hand.

_Lunar Divide…_

The mouse and the fox got into a violent swordfight that would last them a long time.

_Who am I?_

The mouse was then hit with a miniature cow on the head, and knocked out. The person with the cow was a red gopher with a helmet, a cape, white boxing gloves, and headphones

_Fear the power…_

Their friends were in the background, giving them thumbs-ups.

_If there's no twilight guardian... or dawn... then what's keeping order in check?_

The fox then walks up to the mouse, and is about to pull off the black hood, when the screen fades to black.

_The power… of the fox._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Author's Notes: Despite rational thinking, that's not Blade that the fox and gopher defeat. But still, why do they defeat that mouse? Is something going to happen that requires this mouse? And who are the fox and the gopher? Why should we fear the power of the fox? Was there a secret power that no one knew about that causes the lion to protect both dawn and twilight in its absence?

Only one-way to find out… in **Sonic Arcadia II: Skies of Anime Hearts!** I was bored when I thought of a better name. Kingdom Rider92 out of this story!


End file.
